In Your Arms
by XXbrinkofinsanityxx
Summary: Alyson Johnson or Allie Jay as she is known to her fans is a WWE Diva/Manger and girlfriend to the Apex Predator Randy Orton who has some jealous and possessive ways after a break up, Alyson and Randy just want to find their happy ever after, but it isn't an easy task. Will love surpass their trials and tribulation? (Was a Seth/Alyson/Randy fic to begin with) Updated Summary 1/3/16
1. Chapter 1: Monday Night Raw

**OC Info**

Name: Alyson Johnson  
Ring Name: Allie Jay  
Age:29  
Role: Diva(Wrestler)/Randy Orton's Manager  
Looks Like: Kayla Ewell

* * *

 **A/N- This is set in 2013 it starts the night after SummerSlam where Randy Orton cashed in Money In The Bank. I won't be following storyline after that night!**

* * *

 _...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson walked threw the door smiling as he best friend Brie Bella walked over smiling at her best friend Brie Bella as she walked over to her giving her a hug. It was the Monday after SummerSlam. "Hey girly.." Brie smiled

"Hey..." Alyson smiled tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You must be excited for Randy... " Brie smiled referring to the fact that Alyson's boyfriend and her client Randy Orton cashing in Money In The Bank the prior night to become the New WWE Champion. "Even though he took it from my man.." Brie laughed

"I'm very excited for him.." Alyson smiled "Well you know how it is.." Alyson smiled

"Oh I know.." Brie laughed and smiled at Nikki and Naomi as they walked over. "Hey girls.." Brie smiled

"Hey.. Ladies.." Naomi smiled

"So you and Randy probably did a lot of celebrating last night.." Nikki laughed

Alyson smiled faintly and nodded.

"You okay?" Naomi questioned

"Yes.. of course.. just a little tired.." Alyson smiled slightly

"Cause of all the celebrating.." Nikki laughed nudging Alyson with her hip all the ladies laughing. Everyone turned to WWE superstar Dolph Ziggler when he walked over to them.

"Well looks like you guys are having a good time..." Dolph smiles standing between Naomi and Alyson.

"Always... you know how my crew rolls.." Naomi laughed

"So what do I got to do to become part of this crew?" Dolph smirked putting his arm around Naomi and Alyson.

"Ha.." Naomi nudged Dolph away from her.

Dolph laughed and shook his head "Then I guess I'll be apart of Alyson's crew..." Dolph sticks his tongue out at Naomi causing all the girls to laugh.

"I don't know if you have what it takes to be apart of Alyson's crew.." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest. "You know she's with the WWE Champ... I don't think you have what it takes to keep up.." Nikki laughed

"Oh I'm very sure I have what it takes to keep up... " Dolph smirks and leans down to Alyson "What do you think Allie?... You think I'm man enough for you?"

Alyson laughed slightly shaking her head she tenses up when she hears someone clear their throat behind them. Alyson turns around and sees her boyfriend Randy Orton standing behind them his arms crossed over his chest not looking to happy as he narrowed his eyes to Dolph's arm still draped over her shoulder. Alyson squirmed her way out of his arms and walked over to Randy giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey baby.." Alyson smiled nervously up at Randy.

"Come on babe... I'd love to hear the answer to that.. is Ziggler man enough for you?" Randy questioned

"There is only one person man enough for me sorry Ziggler... that's my man Randy.." Alyson turned around and Randy put his arm around Alyson's shoulder with a smirk.

"Oh right to the heart.." Ziggler puts his hand over his heart shaking his head. "I'll catch you guys later..." Ziggler smiled and walked off.

"We've got some things to do babe.." Randy looked down at Alyson.

"Okay.. I'll see you guys later.." Alyson smiled at the girls who nodded and both Randy and Alyson walked away.

"They are like the perfect couple.." Nikki smiled

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy opened to the door for Alyson to walk in Alyson took a few steps only to find herself slammed back into the door. "What the fuck was that about?" Randy growled in her face.

"W-what are you talking about?" Alyson whimpered as her body starts to tremble.

"Ziggler...what was going on with him?" Randy had his face just inches from hers.

"N-nothing...he was just talking to us.." Alyson tried to move past him but Randy slammed her back to the door this time putting his hands on either side of her boxing her in. "I swear.." Alyson whimpered.

"I better not find out it's anything more.." Randy growled and backed himself off of her.

"I swear baby.." Alyson said and moved a few steps when she saw Randy turn around and make his way to the other side of the room.

Randy turned back around to her a nodded "Get ready we have interviews to do before the show.." Randy turned back around and walked into the bathroom.

Alyson shook her head and sighed and walked over to her bag grabbing a short black tube top dress and slipped it on putting a white belt on to set if off. She slipped on her black high heels and looked in the mirror and threw her hair into a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror she shakes her head where did she go wrong? Randy used to be the sweetest man on the face of the earth but the last few months he's been getting angry easier really over nothing at all the smallest things make him mad. Not to mention his jealously is out of control at times if she even looks at another man or lord forbid another man looks at her. Alyson turned around and smiled timidly at Randy who made his way towards her.

Randy walks over to her giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry babe.." Randy sighed "You know my temper gets the best of me sometimes.." Randy put his arms around her waist.

Sometimes? More like all the time Alyson was thinking but she just smiled and nodded "It's okay... I know.." Alyson reached up and kissed his lips.

Randy put his arms around her and pulls her closer and brings his lips back down to hers. "I love you.." Randy says softly when he pulls away.

"I love you too.." Alyson smiled

"Let's get these interviews done..." Randy said dropping his arms from around her and taking her hand leading her to the door. Alyson smiled and they both left the room although it did scare her a bit at how fast he could go from being a jealous ass of a boyfriend to being the wonderful man she fell in love with. But she knew she loved him more then anything and she wanted to do whatever it took to make this work between Randy and her.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Alyson walked backstage smiling at Nikki as she was looking through her phone Nikki looked up from her phone and smiled "Hey girl.." Nikki said putting her phone away.

"Hey... what's up?" Alyson stopped in front of Nikki she and Randy had finished the interviews and Randy went to have a talk with Hunter and Stephanie.

"Nothing... just checking some old photo's that Brie posted on twitter... " Nikki smiled "I'm so glad I decided to get my boob job.." Nikki laughed "So you still thinking about it?... I mean you said you were talking to Randy about it right?"

"I'm not going to do it..." Alyson shrugged she did want to do it but Randy said absolutely not.

"Why not?... what did Randy say about it?" Nikki asked

"Randy doesn't like the idea of me getting bigger boobs... " Alyson said softly

"Oh come on why not?" Nikki raised a brow

"I don't know... he just doesn't think I need them... " Alyson sighed "He likes them just the way they are.."

Nikki shook her head "You were so for getting them done is he the reason your not?... I mean you can't let him stop you from doing what you want.." Nikki put her hand on her hip.

"I'm not... I just decided differently..." Alyson shook her head and let out a soft sigh. She wasn't about to tell Nikki Randy WAS the reason she wasn't getting implants.

Nikki raised a brow shaking her head she didn't really believe her but shrugged it off Nikki and Alyson turned their attion to Randy as he walked up and put his arm around Alyson's shoulder.

"So Randy... why don't you want Alyson to get implants?" Nikki asked earning her a dirty look from Randy and a very shocked look from Alyson.

"Excuse me?" Randy raised a brow

"Alyson wanted to get implants and she told me you didn't want her to.. " Nikki crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't think she needs them.." Randy said clenching his teeth looking down at Alyson giving her a look. "She looks just fine the way she is.."

"I guess not every man can handle their woman getting bigger boobs so.." Nikki shrugged "I got to go John is waiting for me.." Nikki walked off.

Randy removed his arm from around Alyson's shoulder and looked around before grabbing her by the upper arm dragging her off.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy pushed the door open shoving her inside and slamming the door behind him. "You think that was cute?" Randy grabbed Alyson's upper arm yanking her against his hard chest.

"No... I'm sorry I didn't know Nikki was going to say that.." Alyson said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"You told her I didn't want you to do it... so now I seem like some jealous asshole.." Randy yelled shoving her hard against the wall causing a soft whimper to escape her mouth.

"Randy.. your hurting me.." Alyson said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I told you about running your mouth about what happens between us... but you don't seem to listen do you?" Randy pulled her away from the wall bringing her inches from his face. "Your nosey ass friends don't need to know what happens between us damn it.." Randy snarled and shoved her back this time releasing her completely causing her to slide down the wall.

"Randy...I'm sorry I didn't think she'd take it like that.." Alyson started to push herself up against the wall.

Randy grabbed her wrist pulling her to him "But she did and now she probably thinks I'm some kind of controlling asshole..." Randy spat twisting her wrist and putting it behind her back keeping her in place knowing if she struggled it'd cause pain so she'd stop. and of course she did and winced in pain and immediately stopped.

"I swear I told her I just changed my mind... and I did I realize I don't need them baby.."

Alyson whimpered. "I'm sorry baby... your hurting me.. please let go.." Alyson pleaded hoping he'd let go because it was becoming painful for her even without the struggling it was straining her wrist and even shoulder.

"You better promise me you are going to keep your damn mouth shut about us.." Randy added more pressure causing her to yelp. "Promise me.." Randy snarled

"I-I p-promise.." Alyson stuttered as a few tears fall from her eyes.

Randy released her wrist and sighed as she rubbed her wrists. "Why do you have to do this?" Randy sighed shaking his head "Why can't you just do as I say?"

"I'm sorry.." Alyson sniffled "I'll do better... I swear.."

"You know I hate when I get like this.." Randy sighed and put his hand in the back of her head pulling her closer to him to give her a soft kiss. "I'm sorry.. I love you.."

Alyson nodded and kissed him back "I love you too.."

Randy walked turned around and started to search through his bags.

"I-I'm going to go to wardrobe and see if they have my new ring gear ready..." Alyson said softly.

"You have a match tonight?" Randy raised a brow

"Yeah... against Naomi.." Alyson said softly.

"Is this new gear going to cover your ass?" Randy raised a brow.

"I told them to make them pants instead of shorts.." Alyson said softly.

"Good.." Randy turned around walking over giving her a kiss.

Alyson smiled slightly "I'll be back soon..." Alyson said softly and Randy nodded.

* * *

 **-Outside Randy's Locker Room-**

Alyson shut the door and rubbed her wrist it hurt like hell and she could see there redness clearly visible on her wrist. She looked up to see none other then Seth Rollins the Architect of the shield himself. "Oh hi.." Alyson said softly dropping her hand from her wrist.

"You okay?" Seth raised a brow.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Alyson smiled dropping her hand to her side.

Seth picked up her arm and looked down at her wrist "What's this?... what happened?" Seth questioned

"Oh it's nothing..." Alyson yanked her arm away from Seth.

"Oh really?" Seth raised a brow. "Why don't I believe that..."

"I don't care what you believe.." Alyson shook her head moving past him knowing it wouldn't be good if Randy caught her talking to him or any other man.

"I'm just trying to be nice.. " Seth sighed

Alyson turned around "Since when? ... we aren't friends.." Alyson sighed

"We could be.." Seth shrugged

"Well I don't need any new friends I'm sorry.." Alyson said then walked off.

Seth sighed shaking his head looking back at Randy's locker room door he had heard Randy and Alyson arguing a few times and he had a feeling that maybe something was off with them but he couldn't prove anything besides he was best buddies with Triple H their boss so what could he really do not to mention everyone thinks he is a bad person because of the things he'd done with the shield so why would anyone believe him.

* * *

 **A/N- Well that was the first chapter hope you like it so far please leave a review so I know what yall think.**


	2. Chapter 2: With you forever!

...Monday Night Raw...

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy walked out of the bathroom after he slipped into his ring gear he saw Alyson was back and had put her new gear on. He looked her up and down her new gear was black tight metallic like pants with a metallic sliver and rhinestone belt the belt buckle had his viper symbol on it which he wanted to make sure she had it on it made him feel better that everyone knew she was his. He saw her turn around and notice the matching black metallic wrap around crop top with metallic trim around it. He walked over to her looking her up and down. "Do you like it?" Alyson questioned

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about your whole ass hanging out when you bend over..." Randy nodded.

"They made this also so I could wear it to the ring..." Alyson held up on of his ladies RKO shirts with the viper on it that had been all cut and made to look more diva like.

Randy licked his lips and smiled. "Now that I like.. it's going to look good on you.." Randy smirked

Alyson smiled and slipped it on.

"Perfect.." Randy smiled leaning down to kiss her. Randy looks over to the door when there is a knock. "Want to get that babe?"

"Sure.." Alyson smiled and walked over to the door opening it she sees all three members of the shield. "Hello.." Alyson raised a brow.

"Hey.. we are here to talk to Orton.." Dean Ambrose the unstable lunatic fringe of the shield said.

"Let them in.." Randy said behind her.

Alyson stepped to the side and allowed the three of them to enter not missing the look that Seth was giving her as he eyed her up and down lucky for both of them Randy wasn't looking so he didn't see it. Alyson shut the door behind the men.

Randy walked past the three men and over to Alyson "Why don't you give me a few minutes alone babe.." Randy said once he made it over to the door he opened it for her.

"Alright.." Alyson said softly and smiled as Randy kissed her before she walked out the door then shut the door behind her.

Randy turned around once she was gone. "I'm glad you guys got my message..."

"Yeah you said you had something you wanted to talk to us about.." Roman Reigns the powerhouse of the shield said

"Yes.. I heard Ambrose has a match with Dolph Ziggler tonight..." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I do.." Dean Ambrose raised a brow

"Well I was thinking maybe after the match you and your boys ruff him up a bit.." Randy shrugged

"First I want to know what problem do you have with Ziggler?" Ambrose questioned

"Well... I've never been a big fan of his.." Randy shrugged

"Really and that's the reason?" Seth Rollins questioned

"No.. Ziggler doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself.." Randy bit the inside of his cheek.

"So Ziggler's hitting on your girl is he?" Roman laughed slightly earning him a nasty look.

"Every chance he gets.." Randy shook his head.

"What's in it for us?" Ambrose questioned

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Alyson was walking down the hall after getting her make-up done and her hair fixed up in big beach curls when she saw Nattie taking selfies Alyson laughed shaking her head "You and your selfies.." Alyson said once she reached Nattie.

"You know I love my selfies.." Nattie laughed "Come on let's get a picture together.."

"Alright.." Alyson smiled and posed for a few pictures with Nattie. "You happy now?" Alyson laughed

"Very.." Nattie smiled "Ziggy..." Nattie smiled when she saw Dolph Ziggler walk up to them.

"Hey ladies.." Dolph smiled "What's up.."

"Let's take some selfies.." Nattie said

Dolph smiled and pulled Alyson close to him putting his arm around Alyson and Nattie so they could take a picture. After they were finished Alyson pulled away from Dolph. "Now just you two.." Nattie said.

Oh god no if Randy saw a photo of just her and Dolph he'd most likely flip. "I really got to go.." Alyson said

"Come on just one... it will take 5 seconds.." Nattie whined

"Yeah.. just one.." Dolph smirked

Alyson looked around and sighed "Fine just one.."

"Great.." Nattie smiled "Okay you two get together.."

Alyson stood next to Dolph and Dolph put his arms around Alyson. "Come on act like you like me.." Dolph laughed and Alyson put her arms around him.

"Show Off on three.." Nattie said "One Two Three.."

"Show Off.." Alyson and Dolph said and smiled as Nattie took the picture.

Randy and the shield members rounded the corner just in time to see Dolph and Alyson get ready to take their picture. Randy's fists instantly clinched. "I don't want him just ruffed up.. I want him beat down you hear me.."

"Got it.." Ambrose smirked.

Randy plastered on a smile as he saw that Alyson noticed him and moved out of Dolph's arms he saw how nervous she looked as the four men made their way over to Nattie, Dolph and Alyson. "This looks cozy.." Randy said once they made it over to the three of them.

"Dolph and I were just taking a picture for Nattie.." Alyson moved next to Randy "You know Nattie and her pictures.."

"Yeah... sorry we kept her.." Nattie said

"Oh it's not a problem.. you ready to go babe?" Randy looked down at Alyson.

"Umm yeah.." Alyson nodded forcing a smile.

"Great.. let's go.." Randy took Alyson's hand and they walked off.

"Well I'll see you in the ring Ambrose.." Dolph said before walking off with Nattie.

"Dolph should be smarter then to try to mess with Orton's girl... " Ambrose shook his head "Let's go guys.." All three men walked off.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy allowed Alyson to walk in a head of him she made it about to the middle of the room before turning around to face Randy today hasn't been a good day at all god she was just hoping he'd yell at her and get it over with and didn't get physical she didn't know how much more of it she could take. "R-Randy.." Alyson swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why am I getting this sneaky feeling that something is going on between you and Ziggler?" Randy closed the door and started walking towards her.

"B-baby.. nothing is going on.." Alyson started backing up. "Nattie wanted us to take a picture..."

"And you thought it was okay to allow another man to put his hands on you?..." Randy continued to stalk slowly towards her.

"I-I-I'm sorry.." Alyson winced as she hit the wall.

"Why do you insist on doing things that are going to upset me.." Randy placed his hands on either side of her body leaning in close to her. "Are you trying to make me hurt you?.." Randy moved a hand to the back of her neck giving it a squeeze.

Alyson moved her head to the side why did she keep doing it? She knew it would get her in trouble but she still did it. "I don't mean to upset you.. I swear..." Alyson could feel her heart beating furiously. "It won't happen again.."

"Oh it better not.." Randy leaned down to kiss her neck "Because as much as I don't want to.. if I find out something is going on between you two.. both of you will be in a world of hurt do you hear me?"

Alyson swallowed hard and nodded "I promise you Randy.. nothing is going on between us.. I only want you I swear.." Alyson looked up and saw his piercing blue eyes looking down on her. "I love you Randy.."

Randy leaned down and kissed her pushing her whole body back against the wall as the kiss become more possessive. "I love you to babe.. to much I think.." Randy said when he pulled away from the kiss. "Now.. we've got to get to the ring so fix yourself up your hair is a mess.."

Alyson nodded and did as Randy said.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

Triple H was in the ring giving a speech on how he did what he did at SummerSlam for the people because he couldn't let the face of the WWE be that goat faced Daniel Bryan. He introduced The New WWE Champion Randy Orton and Randy's music hit.

Allie walked out a few steps in front of Randy and saw Dolph as on the right side next to Ryback so she moved to the left side and looked back as Randy walked out and both walked to the middle of all the superstars and Randy took her hand and they made their down the ramp. Randy nodded at the members of the shield and Ambrose looked up the ramp at Dolph Ziggler.

Randy and Allie entered the ring and say their hellos and shake hands with Vince, Stephanie, and Hunter. Randy takes the mic and gives a promo and calls Daniel Bryan out. Daniel Bryan comes out and Hunter backs up Stephanie and Allie incase something broke out.

Daniel tries to get in the ring and is attacked by the shield Triple H calls them off and allows Daniel to try to climb back in the ring only to get an RKO from Randy.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

Randy and Alyson walked backstage along with Vince, Stephanie and Hunter. A stage hand walked over "Your match has been bumped Alyson.. you and Naomi have been bumped and it's now a tag match.. you and Brie Bella vs Nattie and Naomi.."

"Alright.." Alyson smiled

"Good luck.." Stephanie smiled

"Thank you.." Alyson smiled and looked up at Randy who leaned down to give her a kiss before she walked off to Gorilla.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

The Bella Twins were in the ring Nikki in a black dress and Brie in her black ring gear. Allie's music hits(Kevin Rudolf - You Make The Rain Fall) and out comes Allie she got some pretty good heat but still had quite a bit of cheers she was still a fan favorite even though her character was a heel. She made it down the ramp and entered the ring. They looked up the ramp and Naomi and Cameron came out with Nattie in toe.

Once they make it to the ring Nattie and Brie start out. Brie pretty much tosses her around the ring before Nattie tags in Naomi and the real action starts Naomi gets the upper hand it goes back and forth until Naomi tags in Nattie.. Nattie gets Brie in the corner and gets on the second rope to try to do a move but Allie runs over and shoves her down when the ref is distracted this gives Brie the chance to get over to Allie and make a tag.

Allie enters the ring knocks Naomi off the apron and hits the Hot Shot(Inverted Overdrive) and covers Nattie and the ref counts 1.2.3 and rings the bell. Brie and Allie have their hands raised in victory.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

Brie,Nikki and Alyson are backstage watching the rest of raw Dolph vs Dean Ambrose is on and Dean gets the win and after the match he gets attacked by the other members of the shield he is beat down pretty good but it doesn't stop after Dolph is laid out in the ring they exit the ring and grab a chair and throw it in the ring they wait until Dolph starts to come around to get him over the chair and Seth doesn't look like he wants to but he goes up to the second rope and waits until he starts to use his hands to push himself up to curb stomp him from the second rope knocking him out once again. Alyson couldn't believe what she was watching why would they do that? She shook her head as that's why she couldn't trust Seth was reason's like that attacking people for no reason?

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy was sitting backstage happy at what had transpired in the ring. Hopefully that would teach Ziggler to stay the hell away from his girl. There was a knock on the door and Randy yelled to come in. The members of the Shield walked in "So you enjoy the show?" Ambrose smirked

"Oh yes... very much so.." Randy smirked as he licked his lips.

"I think Ziggler got the message.." Dean said

"I don't think you have to worry about Ziggler going near your girl again..." Roman added

All four men looked over to the door to see Alyson standing their looking pretty shocked. Randy sighed "I'll catch up with you fella's later.." Randy said and all three walked out leaving Randy and Alyson alone.

Once the door closed Alyson turned to Randy "You had something to do with what they did to Dolph?"

Randy sighed and shrugged "He won't be putting his hands on what's mine anymore.."

"I told you nothing was going on.." Alyson shook her head "So why would you enlist them to do that?"

"What I do is none of your business Alyson.." Randy said sternly

"Randy he's not a threat to you at all.." Alyson sighed

"Oh I never said he was... I know your not going anywhere.." Randy stepped towards her taking her hand "Are you?"

"No.. of course not.." Alyson said softly as she tried her best not to flinch when he reached out to caress her face before giving her a kiss. "I'm with you.. forever.."

"That's what I thought.." Randy smirked "Now you should get changed I want to be able to leave once I finish my match.." Randy said before giving her a kiss and walking out the door.

Alyson sighed as she got her phone out and sent a text.

 _-Text(To Dolph)-_

 _Are you Okay?_  
 _-Alyson_

After a minute she looked down at her phone.

 _-Text(From Dolph)-_

 _I will be I have a feeling your boyfriend isn't to happy with me right now._  
 _-Dolph_

 _-Text(To Dolph)-_

 _I'm Sorry about that_  
 _-Alyson_

 _-Text(From Dolph)-_

 _Don't be it isn't your fault I'll see you around Allie._  
 _-Dolph_

 _-Text(To Dolph)-_

 _Alright :)_  
 _-Alyson_

Alyson took her phone and put it into her bag before getting changed. Why couldn't Randy just see that nothing was going on between her and Dolph?


	3. Chapter 3: So Confused

_...Smackdown Taping..._

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson walked into Randy's locker room and smiled as she saw Randy turn around things had been pretty good they hadn't fought the day and Randy was being a real sweetheart. Although she knew that could change at any moment so she tried to enjoy times like this.

Randy walked over to her giving her a quick peck on the lips "How was lunch with the girls?" Randy questioned turning back around.

"Pretty good..." Alyson smiled putting her purse down.

"I thought you were going to call when you got to the restaurant... so I would know where you were.." Randy turned back to her leaning against the table he was standing next to crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was going to but I forgot my phone... I'm sorry you know I'd loose my head if it wasn't attached to my body.." Alyson said she could sense something was up with him. "You okay baby?" Alyson questioned

"Well I did find your phone so I brought it with me.." Randy said holding up her phone.

"Oh.. great.." Alyson said softly walking over to him to take the phone but when she reached out he snatched it back "What?" Alyson gave a confused look.

"Before I give this back to you.. I want to know if there is anything you feel you need to get off your chest?" Randy put the phone into his pocket.

"No.. why would I?" Alyson raised a brow.

"You sure about that?" Randy crossed his arms back over his chest. "You know I won't stand for you keeping things from me.."

"Randy... I'm not keeping anything from you..." Alyson looked even more confused "What's going on?"

Randy shook his head "Don't say I didn't give you a chance.." Randy pulled out her phone once again and looked down at the screen it looked like he was looking for something he turned the screen to face her. Alyson looked at a text message that had come in after she left.

 _-Text Message(From Dolph)-_

 _Thanks for last night._  
 _-Dolph_

Alyson swallowed hard and shook her head oh god why was this happening this was bad really bad. Randy put the phone down on the table. "So do you want to tell me why he was thanking you for last night?..." Randy reached out and grabbed her upper arm as she started to back up trying to get out of his grasp but she wasn't fast enough.

"R-Randy... it isn't what it looks like.." Alyson whimpered as he tightened the grip on her arm.

"Well it looks like he is thanking you for something you did for him last night..." Randy took her arm and swung her around slamming her into the wall causing her to yelp. "Why would he be thanking you for anything?... why would he be texting you at all?" Randy pinned her to wall using all his body weight to keep her in place.

Alyson took a deep breath "I-I texted him first.." Alyson knew it was better to not lie to him.

Randy's hand that was gripping her arm shot to her throat. "Excuse me.." Randy snarled in her ear. "Tell me I heard you wrong.."

"I was just making sure he was okay.." Alyson placed her hands on his chest.

"Why are you so worried him about all of the sudden huh?" Randy squeezed down on her throat and Alyson starts banging on his chest as her oxygen is being cut off.

"R-Randy.." Alyson chocked out as she grips his shirt trying to push him away.

"I warned you damn it what would happen if I found out something was going on between you two.." Randy yelled tightening the grip on her throat even more.

"N-Nothi-" Her words are cut short by more pressure being added. Alyson starts to feel woozy as the lack of oxygen starts to get to her and she feels her knees start to buckle under her.

Randy feels her body start to give and lets go of her watching her drop to the ground holding her throat as she gasps for air. Randy crouches down next to her grabbing her by the hair. "Everything I've done for you and you screw that son of a bitch?" He shoves her head to the ground.

Alyson starts to cry shaking her head as she scoots back. "N-No.. please.. Randy I'm not.." Alyson says her voice shaky.

"How many times?... How many times have you fucked him huh?" Randy stands up stalking towards her as she backs up. "Answer my question damn it.." Randy yanks her up by her hair.

"None.. it never happened.." Alyson sobs "I swear... I-I love you.."

"Fucking liar.. you don't love me.. if you did you wouldn't be screwing around on me.." Randy yanks her to him.

"I'm not.." Alyson tries to untangle her hair from his grip but it only causes him to slam her into the wall placing his hand over her throat once again. "Please Randy... please no..."

Randy squeezes on her throat again that was until he feels someone grab him and throw him to the ground. Randy looks up to see Seth Rollins standing in front of him. "What the hell Rollins.." Randy stands up.

"What the hell do you think your doing Orton.. " Seth shoved him back as Randy steps forward. "You okay Alyson?" Seth looks back for a second.

"She's fine.." Randy growled. "Get out of my locker room.."

"I want to hear it from her.." Seth spat.

"I'm fine.." Alyson spoke her voice almost a whisper.

"What is going on with you two?" Seth shakes his head.

"None of your damn business... now leave we have some unfinished business to tend to.." Randy said threw clenched teeth.

"No.. I'm not going anywhere not while your this worked up... you should take a walk and cool down.." Seth said

"I'm not leaving my own locker room.. now scram.." Randy shoved Seth away.

"You can take a walk or I take one right to Hunters office and tell him what I walked in on..." Seth crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you going to say you walked in on a disagreement between my and my girl?... big deal.." Randy shrugged.

"I saw you put your hands on her..." Seth spat.

"You didn't see a damn thing.." Randy grabbed Seth by his shirt.

"I did so... and I'm going to Hunter..." Seth spat in Randy's face.

"Seth... you misunderstood what you saw... " Alyson said softly.

"Don't stick up for him.. I know what I saw..." Seth shoved Randy away. "Why don't you take a walk Orton... " Seth said seeing how red Randy's face was getting he looked like he was getting more and more angry.

Randy knocked a chair over and then walked over to the door. "When I come back you better be gone Rollins or else..." Randy said knowing the best way to get Rollins away was for him to leave. Randy opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Alyson stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You can go Rollins... everything is fine.. you don't understand what was going on... "

"He had you against the wall chocking you..." Seth looked shocked

"He wasn't trying to hurt me Seth... he.. he is a good guy." Alyson shook her head "Besides this was all my fault.."

"Don't blame yourself.." Seth shook his head.

"I knew texting Dolph would upset him and it did.. okay he thinks I'm cheating on him with Dolph.." Alyson sighed. "Which I'm not..I'd never do that to him but he believe me...but I'll make him believe me.."

Seth shook his head damn Randy doing that all because he thought she was cheating on him Randy didn't even have any proof. "You would be so much better if you cut your losses and left... you don't deserve to be treated like that.."

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Randy was walking down the hall when he saw Dolph Ziggler standing on his phone. Randy clinched his fists and walked over to him. "Ziggler.. you and I need to talk.."

Dolph sighed and nodded "What do you want Orton?"

"I saw a text on my girls phone... just what are you thanking her for?" Randy crossed her arms over his chest.

Dolph shook his head "Your kidding right?... I was thanking her for checking on me after what you had your shield boy's do to me last night.."

Randy gritted his teeth and shook his head

"Listen I know you think something is going on between me and Allie... but there isn't... " Dolph sighed "Don't get me wrong Allie is a wonderful person and I think she is far to good for you but for some reason she loves you so you should really learn to trust her.."

Randy nodded and sighed "Listen... you just do yourself a favor and don't EVER text my girl again.. in fact why don't you just stay the hell away from her period.. got it.." Randy snarled. "You don't want to make an enemy of me Ziggler.." With that Randy walked off.

Dolph shook his head and sighed Randy was a complete as and Alyson deserved so much better then that asshole.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson watched as Seth walked out of the locker room once the door shut she sighed and walked over picking up the chair putting it up right. Alyson went over to the couch sitting down she sighed she'd never seen Randy like that before yeah he'd pushed her around but that was a completely different and scary side to Randy she didn't know what to do she loved Randy so much but she didn't think she could handle it if he ever got that like again. And there their was Seth he was actually acting like he had a heart like he really cared about what happened to her. Damn she was so confused

* * *

 **-Locker Room-**

Seth walked into the male locker room and sat down it was empty took out his phone and started to dial Hunters number Seth sighed and put his phone in his pocket he knew he should tell Hunter but would he believe him over Randy Orton? Why did she let Randy treat her like that? Alyson deserved so much better then that loser.


	4. Chapter 4: Rollins' Has Some Nerve!

_...Smackdown Taping..._

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson sat on the couch watching the seconds tick by it'd been almost 40 minutes since Randy had left and he still wasn't back. Although she didn't know if she was ready for him to come back and she didn't know weather it was a good thing that he wasn't back yet. Alyson's head shot to the door when she heard it open she jumped up off the couch when she saw Randy walk through the door. Alyson moved behind the couch placing her hands on the back of it as she searched Randy's face trying to see if he'd calmed his self or not. "Randy.." Alyson spoke her tone clearly showing her nervousness.

Randy didn't say a word as he walked towards her putting his arms around her waist pulling her to him. "I'm sorry babe.." Randy finally spoke he didn't miss the flinch when he leaned in to kiss her neck. "I hate that this happened babe... I hate that I did that.." Randy sighed

Alyson sighed and placed her hands on his chest looking him directly in his eyes. "This is becoming a repeating pattern.."

"I know... and I'm going to do my best to change it babe I swear.." Randy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I've never seen you like that Randy... you scared the hell out of me.." Alyson said softly "It was like you were a completely different person... that wasn't the man I fell in love with.."

"Your right.. it wasn't..." Randy sighed "I don't know what came over me... it was like my fears and insecurities took over I kept having images of you and Ziggler run through my mind and it drove me completely insane...I felt like I had no control over my anger what so ever..."

"Baby... I swear nothing is happening or has ever happened between me and Dolph... and nothing ever will..." Alyson shook her head and then brought her head to his chest burying her head in it as she clung to his shirt. "I love you Randy.. why can't you see that...you should know by now your the only person I want.." Alyson said looking up at him.

Randy sighed "I believe you.." Randy said softly

"What?" Alyson looked shocked.

"I had a little chat with Ziggler.. he told me what the text was about.. and that nothing is going on with you..." Randy said looking down at her. "I'm so sorry babe.. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you.. I'm sorry for everything... especially for putting my hands on you..." Randy traced the marks on her neck that he left from when he chocked her.

"Randy this can't keep happening... " Alyson said softly.

"It won't.. I promise you babe.. I hate seeing these marks on you.." Randy sighed "It kills me knowing that I hurt you this way... I'm going to make this up to you I promise... just please say you forgive me.."

Alyson looked up at him and let out a soft sigh. "I forgive you..." Alyson said with nod.

Randy smiled slightly and leaned down to give her a soft sweet kiss. "God I love you so much.." Randy said when he pulled back.

"I love you too... " Alyson said softly and buries her head back into his chest as he wraps his arms around her.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

Randy and Alyson walked down the hall holding hands Alyson had changed into a pair of blue jeans and another Diva-tized RKO shirt Randy kisses her cheek and looks over and sees Seth standing on the wall in his gear. Seth pushes himself off the wall and starts to walk past the two of them but stops and turns around "Don't worry Orton... I didn't say a word to Hunter.." Seth said looking around.

Randy rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Alyson seems to think your a good guy who'd never hurt her.. and she wants to give you a chance" Seth sighed "But make no mistake about it... if I find out you lay another finger on her.. I'll be the first one in Hunters office.. make that Vince's Office.. Hell I'll hit up the whole board if I have to..." Seth then turned back around and walked off.

Randy sighed and shook his head " I really don't like that guy.." Randy said shaking his head.

"Don't worry about him baby..." Alyson looked up at Randy giving him a reassuring look. "We know we are good.. that's all that matters right?"

"Right.." Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss her before they continued on walking.

* * *

 **-In The Ring(On Camera)-**

Randy and Allie were standing in the ring with the members of the shield it was Randy and The Shield vs The Uso's Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler for the main event. Seth looked at Randy who put his arm around Allie's shoulder when Dolph's music hit Seth shook his head.

Dolph came out and stood in front of the ring out next was The Uso's who joined him at front of the ring. Daniel Bryan's music hit and Daniel got to the bottom of the ramp and looked up into the ring at a smirking Randy Orton who patted his WWE Championship. Randy holds open the ropes for Allie to exit the ring.

Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler start the match it is pretty back and forth until when the ref is distracted Randy takes a cheap shot on Dolph when he gets near the ropes. Dean tags in Roman who goes to work on Dolph the crowd starts chanting for Dolph and this gets him riled up and ducks between Roman's legs and is able to tag Daniel Bryan who fly's in clearing the ring of the other shield members who had come in to aide Roman. Daniel fly's over to the corner to try to get Randy but Randy jumps down off the apron shaking his head.

"Not going to happen Daniel.." Randy yells into the ring.

Daniel slides out of the ring and gives chase to Randy who runs around the ring until he makes it back around to Allie and pulls her in front of him bring Daniel to a halt as he didn't want to hurt Allie.

"Come on Orton..." Daniel yelled "Big man aren't you?" Seth comes up behind him knocks him down.

Randy smirks and comes from around Allie laughing and looks back at Allie who had her arms crossed over her chest glaring at him. She couldn't believe he actually had pulled her in front of him.

Roman is waiting in the ring when Daniel climbs back into it. Seth and Dean take care of the Uso's outside the ring and Randy tends to Dolph sending him into the barricade. Roman hits a spear and covers Daniel. The ref counts 3 and rings the bell.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

Randy and his team come backstage and were talking Allie got pulled to the side by Nattie. Seth shook his head looking at Randy. "What's your deal Rollins?" Randy questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"I can't believe you did that.." Seth shook his head

"Did what?" Randy raised a brow.

"You pulled Alyson in front of you... Daniel could of really hurt her.." Seth rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Listen here Rollins... I'm only going to tell you this once... stay the hell out of my relationship.." Randy spat before storming off.

Roman shook his head "Wow.."

"Are you looking for problems?" Dean laughed

"Orton's an asshole.." Seth rolled his eyes.

Randy was walking when he runs into Alyson he smiled and went to give her a kiss on the cheek but she moved her head away. "What's wrong babe?" Randy questioned

"I can't believe you did that Randy.." Alyson sighed "What if Daniel wouldn't of been able to stop?.. he could of hurt me.."

"Oh come on babe... I'd never let anyone hurt you.." Randy shook his head.

"No... your the only one that can do that.. Right?" A voice came from behind them.

Randy turned around to see Seth standing behind them. Randy walked over without saying a word he hulled off and decked Seth sending him to the ground. "I warned you.." Randy spat before turning back around and grabbing a shocked Alyson's Arm and walking off.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

Randy and Alyson walked into their hotel room putting her bags down she turned around to Randy who was still in a foul mood from his run in with Seth. Alyson shook her head rolling her eyes. "Lose the attitude.." Randy said seeing the eye roll.

Alyson looked down and sighed

"I mean it... I'm not in the mood Alyson.." Randy warned

Alyson didn't say a word just went into the bathroom to take a shower. After a while Alyson came back out and saw Randy was gone she raised a brow and went to her phone and dialed Randy's number. It rang and went to voicemail she left a message and put her phone down.

A few hours later Alyson was watching TV when Randy came in she stood up walking over to him and going in for a kiss she could smell and taste the alcohol on his breath. Alyson shook her head and dropped her arms she'd put his shoulders and turned around.

"Come on babe what was that about?" Randy said his words slightly slurred.

"Your drunk.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"I had a few drinks.. I needed to go let off some of the anger I had built up..." Randy sighed "That loser Rollins has some nerve... saying something like that.."

Alyson rolled her eyes mumbling under hear breath "He's right.." Before she knew it she felt the backside of Randy's hand against her face sending her to the ground she looked up at him tears forming in her eyes as she brought her hand to her stinging face.

"Say that again... I dare you..." Randy spat.

"I'm sorry.." Alyson said her voice shaky as she scooted away from him on the floor Randy reached down grabbing her by the hair. "I didn't mean it.."

"That's what I thought.." Randy shoved her back letting go of her hair. "I'm going to take a shower.." Randy said turning around walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Alyson picked herself up off the floor walking over to the mirror she looked and inspected the side of her face it was red and she could see it starting to lightly bruise. Alyson sighed what was she going to do? She loves Randy with everything she has but she can't live like this.


	5. Chapter 5:Your On A Deadline Aren't You?

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-The Hotel-**

Randy walked out of the bathroom after showering pulling his shirt over his head he walked over to Alyson wrapping his arms around her from behind kissing her cheek. "Is everything packed?" Randy questioned

"Yep.." Alyson nodded as she finished zipping up the bag. Things had been good between them since the night of the Smackdown taping last week they hadn't really fought and he hadn't so much as grabbed her since that night. When they woke the next morning he had apologized a million times for hitting her and leaving the bruise on her cheek. Alyson actually hadn't been able to go to the house shows because he was afraid someone would see the bruise on her face.

Randy turned Alyson around to face him inspecting her he noticed that the bruise on her face was still visible barely but still he didn't want anyone to see it. "Don't forget to cover that up.." Randy said brushing against her face with his finger over the bruise.

"I won't.." Alyson said softly.

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson walked down the hall looking for Brie she smiled when she saw her. "Hey you.." Alyson smiled

"Hey girl..." Brie smiled hugging her once she reached her. "I've been trying to get a hold of you all week.." Brie said pulling back.

"I know.. I've just been really busy.." Alyson smiled

"We are going out tonight.." Brie said "You've got to come with us.. it's been so long since we've been out together.."

"I know.. it has been a while hasn't it.." Alyson nodded.

"Come on... we need a girls night.." Brie said softly

Alyson sighed "I don't know.." Alyson shook her head Randy wasn't too keen on her going on he didn't think Brie was a good influence on her. Randy didn't like Brie at all actually he told her a million times what a bad choice of friends she made.

"Come on.. I'm not taking no for an answer.." Brie crossed her arms over her chest

Alyson sighed "Fine... I guess for an hour or so.."

"Yay... I can't wait.." Brie hugged Alyson before walking off.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson walked into the locker room and saw Randy getting ready for his match tonight. "Hey baby.." Alyson smiled shutting the door behind her.

"You said you'd only be a few minutes.." Randy looked up at her.

"I know.. Brie and I were talking she started in on me about us not having any girl time.." Alyson said not missing Randy rolling his eyes at her comments.

"You should tell her to grow up... you have your own life that doesn't revolve around her.." Randy stood up shaking his head.

"She wanted me to go out with the girls tonight.." Alyson said as she made her way over to her bag grabbing out the shoes she was going to be wearing with the dress she had brought with her.

"Well to bad for her..." Randy rolled his eyes.

"I said I'd go with them.." Alyson said hesitation showing in her voice.

Randy raised a brow walking closer to her. "Excuse me?.."

"I told her I'd go.. she's right I haven't been out with them forever.." Alyson said getting a little nervous at the way he was looking at her. "I told her it'd only be for an hour or so..." Alyson added

"Well you can go back and tell her you won't be going at all.." Randy said fixing his kneepads.

"But Randy... I really want to go... I haven't had time with my friends.." Alyson sighed

"You don't need to spend time with them... you have me that's all you need." Randy said walking over to her.

Alyson sighed "Please Randy... I don't want you to be mad...but I already told her I'd go.."

"So you don't give a damn about what I want?" Randy shook his head.

"It's not that Randy... I just really need a night with the girls.. I promise I won't be out long..." Alyson shook her head. "Please Randy..." Alyson looked up to Randy who was now directly in front of her.

Randy shook his head "No.. you are not going out.. and I mean it.."

Alyson shook her head "Randy.. why are you so against me going out?"

"I know what goes on when your little friends go out... I don't need you out dancing like some kind of slut..." Randy spat "I don't need some loser thinking it's okay to hit on you.."

"Randy... it's not even like that..." Alyson sighed "Please... I swear I'm not going to even give another man a second thought... Randy please just let me do this... I promise I won't be gone to long.."

Randy shook his head "No.." Randy sighed

"So much for trusting me.." Alyson sighed turning around going through her bag.

Randy sighed and shook his head reaching for her arm and turning her around to face him. "Fine... you better be back to the hotel by midnight.. and I mean 12:00 am not 12:01 do you hear me?"

Alyson nodded and smiled slightly standing on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I promise.." Alyson gave him another kiss. "Thank you.."

* * *

 **-Outside Diva's Locker Room-**

Brie and Nikki were talking to Eva. "So you actually got Alyson to come out with us tonight?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Yes... I told her I wasn't taking no for an answer.." Brie smiled

"Great... I've never been out with her before.. is she fun?" Eva questioned

"Yes... a load of fun.. well she used to be.. she's become so much more serious since she started daiting Randy Orton.." Nikki said with a shrug.

All three women smiled at Randy and Alyson walking down the hall after Randy's match. "Hey you guys.." Nikki said with a smile.

"Hey.." Alyson smiled as Randy nodded.

"I'm going to go get some ice for my shoulder... I'll see you back in the locker room..." Randy said with a slight sigh.

"Okay.." Alyson smiled and Randy gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking off to the trainers.

"I'm so happy your coming out with us tonight.." Nikki smiled "It's been to long.." Nikki added

"It has hasn't it..." Alyson smiled

"Tonight we are totally going to let loose.." Brie smiled "Total Brie Mode.."

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson was in the mirror fixing her make-up. She had fixed her hair up in curls. Alyson put on a blue Classic Halter Open Front A-line short dress with a white belt and white high heels. She turned around when she heard Randy walk through the door. "How's your shoulder baby?"

"It will be fine.." Randy shrugged shutting the door and turning around he saw her dress and shook his head "I hope you don't think your going out dressed like that.." Randy raised a brow.

"What's wrong with this?" Alyson raised a brow.

"first that dress is to short and your tits are going to pop out if you move wrong.." Randy shook his head "Change.. now.."

"Nothing is going to pop out.." Alyson shook her head "I like this dress.."

"Well I don't.. who's is it?... I've never seen it before.." Randy shook his head.

"It's Brie's.." Alyson said softly.

"That explains it.." Randy rolled his eyes. "Change it.."

"But Randy.." Alyson sighed

"Change it now.. or you don't go.." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

Alyson sighed and nodded "Fine.." Alyson shook her head and Randy smirked as he walked into the bathroom.

Alyson changed into a pair of jeans and a black lace cropped halter top and a pair of black high heels. Alyson turned around when she heard Randy behind her. "Is this better?" Alyson questioned.

Randy looked her up and down and nodded "Yes.." Randy walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Now Remember what I said.. midnight.. not a minute after.."

"Midnight.." Alyson nodded

* * *

 **-The Club-**

Alyson and the girls went to a club that was basically across from the hotel they were staying at so she wouldn't have to worry about making it back to the hotel in a rush. They made it to the bar and each ordered a drink. Alyson had the bartender make her light she knew Randy didn't like her drinking much so she didn't want to get drunk. After they got their drinks they made their way to the dance floor. The girls started dancing after a while the girls got another drink and before she knew it she looked at her phone and saw it was about 11:45. Alyson sighed "I've got to go.." She yelled over the music.

"Come on Alyson.." Brie sighed.

"Really.. I'm not feeling to well.. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow.." Alyson said softly.

"Fine..." Brie sighed and hugged her.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

Alyson made it across the street and to the hotel she started walking into the hotel and bumped into someone and was sent backwards she felt a pair of strong hands reach out and grab her pulling her against a hard chest. Alyson looked up and saw it was none other then Seth Rollins. "You okay?" Seth asked his arms wrapped around her holding her close to him.

"I'm fine.." Alyson said softly unable to draw her eyes away from his. Alyson finally was able to pull her eyes away from his and saw the clock behind him it was 11:57 and she sighed "I've got to go.." Alyson backed away

"Wait.. why are you in such a rush.." Seth grabbed her hand.

"I've got to go.." Alyson shook her head.

"Is it because of him?... let me guess your on a deadline aren't you.." Seth shook his head "Why do you let him treat you like this?"

"Seth I can't do this.." Alyson sighed looking at the clock.

"You deserve so much better..." Seth said with a sigh.

"I've really got to go.. excuse me.." Alyson moved past him making her way to the elevator hitting the button and once it opened she got into the elevator and hit the button for the 4th floor and waited she got off and practically ran to the door searching through her purse she couldn't find her key card she sighed and shook her head she looked at her phone and saw it was 11:59 she knocked on the door. "Randy.. " She knocked again and Randy opened the door.

He looked at his watch and saw it had just hit midnight. He gave her a look and turned around as she entered the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find my key..." Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded and turned back around to her. "You made it back in time.." Randy said leaning into kiss her but he pulled away from her giving her a questioning look.

"What's wrong?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Who is it?" Randy questioned backing her up to the door.

"What?" Alyson stuttered

"I smell another man?" Randy leaned down to sniff her clothes. "Who is it?... I trusted you to go out and what do I get for that huh?" Randy grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her close to him before shoving her back to the door.

"I didn't do anything.." Alyson whimpered as he shoved her once more into the door. "I didn't dance with any man.. I didn't talk to any man.."

"Then why do I smell another man on you?... tell me that?" Randy grabbed her by the hair.

It hit Alyson it must of been Seth. "I bumped into Seth on the way in here... he caught me before I fell... that must be who you smell.." Alyson placed her hands on his chest trying to create some space but it didn't help he pushed himself against her pinning her to the door.

"What did he want with you?" Randy raised a brow.

"I don't know.." Alyson shook her head "Baby... your hurting me.."

Randy backed up letting go of her. "I think Seth and I are going to have to have a little talk...He's taken a liking to you..." Randy bit the inside of his cheek. "He's going to learn to stay the hell away from what's mine.." Randy reached out to caress her face.

"Randy.. you don't have to worry about Seth... you don't have to worry about anyone baby..." Alyson said softly looking up to him. "I mean it Randy.. I love you and only you.."

Randy grabbed her and pulling her close to him. "I love you to babe.." Randy leaned down and kissed her. Randy was going to make sure that loser stayed the hell away from his girl he wasn't going to let Seth take Alyson away from him.


	6. Chapter 6: Does He Really Care?

_...Smackdown Taping..._

 **-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-**

Randy and Alyson were unpacking their bags for Smackdown Randy looked over to Alyson to see her looking down at her phone. "Who's that?" Randy raised a brow.

"Brie..." Alyson put her phone down.

Randy rolled his eyes "What did she want?" Randy asked

"To see if I was going out with the girls tonight.." Alyson said looking over to see Randy throw his bag down.

"Your not going.." Randy snarled.

"I already told her no..." Alyson said softly looking down.

"Good.." Randy said shaking his head "I'm going to go catch up with Hunter... I'll be back.." Randy said before walking out of the locker room.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Randy was walking down the hall after talking to Hunter. He sighed when he saw Seth Rollins standing by catering he walked over to him "Rollins.." Randy rolled his eyes.

Seth sighed and shook his head "What do you want Orton?"

"You and I need to have a little chat.." Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"About what?" Rollins sighed

"Alyson.." Randy said

"What did you do to her now?" Seth raised a brow.

"I haven't done anything to her.." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yet.." Seth rolled his own eyes.

"I don't know what kind of thing you have for Alyson but it needs to stop.. " Randy said firmly

"Excuse me?" Seth raised a brow.

"You keep sticking your nose in my relationship... and it's starting to really piss me off..." Randy said very matter of fact like.

"Maybe I wouldn't keep doing that if I didn't know how you treated her.." Seth spat.

"I'm only going to warn you once... stay the hell away from Alyson... she's mine you hear me." Randy stepped closer to Seth "And if I catch you sniffing around her I'll destroy you... I'll make it so your jobbing to Zack Ryder you hear me.." Randy snarled and walked off.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Locker Room-**

Randy walked into the locker room slamming the door behind him Alyson jumped and turned around. "What's wrong baby?" Alyson cautiously walked towards him.

"Nothing don't worry about it.." Randy sighed shaking his head he looked her up and down and saw she had her blue and white ring gear in her hands he shook his head he didn't like this pair of gear the shorts were shorter then the rest she owned. "Why don't you wear your new gear?"

"Because I'm tagging with Layla tonight and she's wearing her blue gear... it will look better.." Alyson said softly

"It would look better if you didn't wear them at all.." Randy rolled his eyes. "Wear your new gear... I know you have them with you.."

Alyson sighed shaking her head "Baby... what is so wrong with these?"

"Your ass hangs out of them for starters.." Randy rolled his eyes and walked over to her snatching the shorts out of her hands. "Your not wearing these.."

"Randy..." Alyson sighed

"In fact you won't be wearing these ever again.." Randy said taking the shorts and tearing them down the middle Alyson's eyes got wide and she shook her. "Now throw these away." Randy said throwing the now ruined shorts at her.

Alyson sighed caught the shorts looking at them she shook her head and walked over to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Randy raised a brow.

"To see if these can be fixed.." Alyson sighed not turning around. Alyson when to grab the door handle but found herself being swung around and slammed to the door. "Randy.."

"I said throw these away.." Randy snatched the shorts back out of her hands. "Your going to piss me off.." Randy pressed her to the door using all his weight to pin her there.

"I'm sorry.." Alyson turned her face away from him.

"Now... I'm going to take care of these..seeing how you can't listen to instructions.." Randy backed up off of her taking the shorts with him he goes over to the trash and tears them in two and then throws one side into the trash and tears the other side in half also then throwing it in the trash also. "I don't think you'll be fixing these..." Randy snarled and walked past her and out the door.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

Allie and Layla were in the ring standing in front of Naomi and Cameron. Naomi and Layla start things off the match goes back and forth for a while until Cameron and Allie get the tag and both come in at the same time Cameron gets the upper hand and tosses Allie out of the ring. Cameron goes out of ring to get Allie but when Cameron goes to grab her by the hair but receives a kick to the gut. Allie throws her into the barricade before grabbing her and throwing her into the ring. Layla comes around and throws Naomi on the ground to keep her out of the match.

Allie taunts Cameron on the ground by doing one of her dance moves and plays it up for the crowd. Allie hits her finisher and covers Cameron for the win. Layla and Allie have their hands raised in victory. Both Allie and Layla taunt the fallen funkadactyls as they make their way up the ramp by doing their dance moves.

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

Layla and Alyson walk backstage laughing "That was great.." Layla laughed

"It was your idea... the crowd loved it.." Alyson smiled.

"You totally need to be out their shaking your little bum more often.." Layla laughed

Layla and Alyson looked over when they see Randy Orton walking over towards them. Layla smiled at Randy "Hey Randy... didn't your girl look totally hot out their shaking her stuff.." Layla laughed

Alyson looked over to Randy trying to read his face but he was almost expressionless. "Yeah she did.." Randy nodded putting an arm around Alyson.

"Well I'll catch up with you latter Alyson.." Layla smiled before walking off.

Randy looked around to notice not a single person was in the hallway. "That little show you put on in the ring.. you better never let me see you trying something like that ever again.." Randy said removing his arm from around her.

"I was just dancing as a taunt ... it's not a big deal..." Alyson sighed

"You looked like a damn slut out their... if the other diva's boyfriends are okay with them acting and looking like sluts that's on them.." Randy snarled "But I for one am not okay with it... If I don't want you doing that at a club what makes you think I'd be okay with you doing it in front of an arena full of people not to mention now it's going to be on national television that's just wonderful Alyson... the whole world is going to see my girl out in the ring shaking her ass like a cheap whore.." Randy spat before storming off.

Alyson shook her head she didn't see what she did that was so wrong. Why was Randy so angry about that it was really that bad. She'd seen other diva's do things way more racy then her.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

Randy and Allie were by the announce table watching the match between Daniel Bryan and Seth Rollins of the Shield. Seth had the upper hand right at the moment. Daniel was thrown out of the ring in front of the Shield. Seth distracts the ref while Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose get a couple good jabs in at Daniel. Seth slides out of the ring and grabs Daniel throwing him back into the ring. Seth goes to the top rope and comes down from the ropes missing the elbow giving Daniel time to recover and gain some momentum.

Daniel starts throwing some kicks to Seth but Dean jumps on the ropes and is knocked off onto Roman. Randy runs up onto the apron and distracts Daniel. Seth goes to attack Daniel from behind but ends up knocking Randy off the apron sending him to the ground giving Daniel the chance to roll him up for the win.

Allie goes over to check on Randy helping him up. Randy grabs his title and takes Allies hand leading her to the ramp. Dean and Roman grab Seth out of the ring and all 5 start their way up the ramp.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

Randy and Alyson along with the members of the Shield make their way backstage and Randy doesn't say a word just walks off leaving Alyson behind. Alyson shakes her head and starts to head off. Seth sighed and made his way over to her. "Alyson.." Seth said

"What?" Alyson sighed

"You okay?" Seth turned Alyson around to face him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alyson shook her head

"What did you do to piss him off now?" Seth questioned

Alyson shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter to you?"

"Yes.. it does.." Seth sighed "Believe it or not I do care... you might not realize it because your with that ass Randy Orton but not every man is like that... some of us do care about more then ourselves..."

Alyson shook her head "Seth..."

"No.. listen to me.. I've seen the way he treats you and you deserve so much better then that." Seth shook his head "You are a beautiful woman why do you let him do this to you... someone so beautiful should never be made to feel the way he makes you feel.."

"You don't know anything about how he makes me feel.." Alyson rolled her eyes.

"I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you and he doesn't look at you the way you want him to... " Seth sighed "and I also know that Randy doesn't see you as a girlfriend.. he sees you as a piece of property..."

"I don't need this Seth.." Alyson rolled her eyes before walking off.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson walked into the locker room shutting the door behind her. She saw Randy turn around putting on his shirt he looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. "Baby.." Alyson walked closer to him she knew that she had to just apologize even if she didn't think she was wrong it was the only way he would stop giving her this treatment. "I'm sorry... I didn't think it'd be a big deal.."

Randy turned back around crossing his arms over his chest giving her a look as if to say to go on.

"I'm sorry I didn't think about how it'd make you feel... it was never my intention to upset you.." Alyson walked even closer to him stopping just in front of him. "It won't happen again..."

Randy nodded and reached his arm out grabbing the back of her head and pulling her close to him and leaning down to give her a kiss. "It better not.." Randy said pulling away. "Get showered I want to leave soon.."

"Okay.." Alyson nodded and went to walk away but Randy grabbed her hand pulling her back "What?"

"I love you.." Randy said leaning in to give her another kiss.

"I love you to baby.." Alyson smiled slightly before she walked into take a shower. Alyson was happy Randy let up a bit and wasn't so angry with her any more. But she couldn't seem to get Seth off of her mind did he really mean what he said did he really care about her? or was this just some way to get at Randy? Alyson didn't know but she did know she for sure wasn't going to bring up the little conversation she had with Seth up to Randy she knew it'd would mean more problems and that is something she didn't want.

* * *

 **A/N- Keep the reviews coming I love reading them! Also if you have any thing you'd like to see happen or any questions please let me know! Anyway thanks for reading hope you are all enjoying it!**


	7. Chapter 7: Offering Comfort!

**A/N- Just letting you all know I haven't given up on _Like Never Before_ but I've just kind of hit a wall with it right now I've got a bit of writers block when it comes to that story but I'm not giving up on it hopefully it passes and I can get back to writing that story also. but until then I'll be updating this one.**

* * *

 _...Monday Night Raw..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Brie Bella and Alyson were backstage sitting at catering . Brie looked over to Alyson and sighed "You never come out with us anymore.. and when you do it's barely for an hour.." Brie shook her head. "Why?... I'm supposed to be your best friend and you barley speak to me.." Brie shook her head looking up from her plate.

"You are my best friend.. I've just been busy.." Alyson said softly "With Randy as the WWE Champion he's always busy and everywhere he goes I have to go since I'm his manager.. "

"Well I wish you'd make time for the little people like me.." Brie said taking a sip of her bottle of water.

"Look I'll do my best to make more time for you.." Alyson smiled slightly.

"So can you believe Night Of Champions is this Sunday?" Brie smiled

"I know it's crazy... I bet your excited to get your chance at the Diva's Title..." Alyson looked over to Brie.

"You bet.. I can't wait.. this is what we all work for right?.." Brie nodded

"Your right about that.." Alyson smiled she wondered if she'd ever be put in the running for the diva's championship. But for now she was happy her best friend was going to be getting her chance at the title.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson walked into the locker room she and Randy had been at it all day and she was trying to stay away as long as possible but Randy had texted her and told her to get him some ice for his shoulder. Randy had hurt it at the house show he'd wrestled at over the weekend and it was still bothering him. "What took you so long?" Randy snapped the second she shut the door.

"No one was in their when I first got to the trainers... so I had to wait until someone showed up.." Alyson said walking over to him holding out the ice pack for him.

Randy snatches it out of her hand. "Always an excuse with you.." Randy rolled his eyes.

Alyson sighed and shook her head. "What did I do Randy?... I don't understand we were fine when we went to sleep last night but this morning nothing I do is right..." Alyson sighed sitting down on a chair across from him.

Randy rolled his eyes shaking his head. "Because your not doing anything right... you couldn't even get my coffee order right.." Randy snarled before turning around letting out a sigh he places the ice on his shoulder.

Alyson shook her head and stood up walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Randy raised a brow

"I don't know... but I'm not going to stay here and get belittled by you.." Alyson said turning around for a second before turning back to the door.

"So I'm belittling you huh?" Randy stood up.

"Yes.. that exactly what your doing.." Alyson sighed

"You don't need to go anywhere.. go back over there and sit down.." Randy said narrowing his eyes to her.

Alyson shook her head and opened the door she knew he'd be pissed but she couldn't stand to be around him now.

"Don't even think about it.." Randy snarled

Alyson didn't say a word as she walked out the door shutting it behind her. Randy threw the ice bag across the room. Who the hell does she think she is? Alyson was not going to get away with her blatant disrespect for him.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Alyson walked outside letting out a sigh as she leaned against the wall she brought her hands to her face as she tired to hold in the tears that were attempting to fall. She shook her head why couldn't Randy just love her the way she loved him? Alyson sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes looking over when she heard someone walking over.

Alyson shook her head and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and turned around so her back was to Seth Rollins who was now standing behind her.

"Alyson?" Seth placed a hand on her shoulder "What happened?"

"Nothing.. it's fine.." Alyson shook her head still not turning around as she closes her eyes tightly to keep anymore tears from falling.

"Your crying... why are you crying?" Seth placed both hands on her shoulders turning her around to face him. "What did he do to you?"

Alyson shook her head "He didn't do anything.." She attempted to turn her face away from him but Seth would have none of that bring her face back to him. "Really.."

"Why are you crying then?" Seth shook his head "Tell me what's wrong... please."

Alyson sighed she was so tired of pretending to be perfect of pretending everything was alright when it wasn't. "Nothing I do is ever going to be good enough for him.. I can't do anything right.." Alyson said as tears fell from her eyes.

Seth shook his head and pulled her into his arms holding her close he ran his hand through her hair with one hand. Seth sighed why would such a wonderful person like Alyson let Randy Orton treat her like this? Alyson belongs with someone who is going to treat her the way she deserves to be treated.

Seth dropped his arms around Alyson when he heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Seth turned around to see Randy Orton standing with his arms over his chest looking none to pleased as he started to make his way towards the two of them.

Alyson backed away from Seth as she finished wiping tears from her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy made his way over to the two putting his self in between the two of them turning to face Alyson first shooting her a look before turning back to Seth. "I'm waiting for an answer.." Randy said bitting the inside of his cheek trying to keep his self in check.

"I was offering a little comfort..." Seth rolled his eyes

"Oh is that right?... just why do you think it's your job to offer my woman anything?" Randy glared over at Seth.

"Well she isn't getting any comfort from you.. so someone needs to.." Seth snarled

Randy clinched his fists and closed his eyes. "Alyson.." Randy turned his head to face Alyson.

"Yes.." Alyson looked to the ground avoiding eye contact.

"Why don't you tell me just what you are needing comfort about.." Randy said trying to keep his cool but Seth and Alyson both could tell he could lose it at any moment.

"It's nothing.. it was stupid really.." Alyson looked up slightly "I'm okay now.." Alyson said softly.

"Well that's good.. now let's go.." Randy reached out grabbing her hand.

"You don't have to leave with him Alyson.." Seth shook his head.

Randy went to get Seth but Alyson squeezed his hand and pulled him back "Let's go baby... we should be getting ready for tonight.."

Randy pulled her to him before putting his arm around her shoulder. "Your right.. let's go babe.." Randy said glaring at Seth before he placed a kiss on the top of Alyson's head and walking off with Alyson.

Seth sighed he knew Alyson was most likely going to get yelled at or worse because Randy saw him with his arms around Alyson. What was he to do? Why did he have to care about her? Why couldn't he just brush these feelings off. Seth shook his head was this was it was? Did he really have feelings for her?


	8. Chapter 8: I think I'm falling for you!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy opened the door allowing Alyson to enter first. Alyson almost held her breath as the door shut she didn't know what she was going to be in for but she knew most likely it wasn't going to be good. Alyson slowly turned around to face Randy she saw him narrowing his eyes at her she swallowed hard. "Randy.." Alyson started backing up as Randy slowly stalked towards her.

"Are you purposely trying to make me angry?" Randy hissed

"N-no.." Alyson backed up even more.

"First I tell you not to leave this locker room.. what do you do? you still leave.." Randy walked closer to her grabbing her wrist as she try's to escape his grasp but it didn't work and he pulled her to his chest. "Then I go to find you and someone tells me your outside... so I walk outside and what do I see?... you in the arms of that slimy bastard Seth Rollins.."

"I-I.. I'm sorry.." Alyson whimpered as Randy shoves her to the couch still hovering over her he grabs her by the hair.

"Why do you keep doing things to make me angry?... do you like it when I lose my temper?... do you like it when you make me hurt you?" Randy tightened the grip on her hair as she struggled to get away from him.

"N-No.." Alyson could feel the tears forming in her eyes as Randy straddled her on couch to keep her in place.

"I shouldn't have to tell you more then once what to do... it shouldn't be this hard to get you to follow my instructions.." Randy placed his hand over her throat applying just a bit of pressure to make sure she was listening to him. "And I should never... NEVER.." He applied more pressure as he said spat the second NEVER into her face. "Find you in the arms of another man..."

Alyson brought her hands to cover his trying to get his hands from around her throat.

"You belong to me damn it.." Randy hissed inches from her face. "You should NEVER allow another man to touch you...not only did you let him touch you.. you had your arms around him... "

Randy began to add more and more pressure as he went on with his tirade. Alyson kept trying her best to shove him away from her but he was to strong she was no match for him.

"Where the hell do you get off allowing another man to comfort you... I'm your man.. I'm the one you come when you need anything not that son of a bitch Rollins... " Randy spat.

Alyson started crying as she desperately tried to get him off of her. "P-Please.." Alyson managed to chock out. "I-I c-can't...b-b-breath.." Alyson looked into Randy's eyes pleading with him to let go of her.

Randy released his grip on her throat and saw her hands fly to her throat as she gasped for air. He sighed still straddling her not wanting her to go anywhere yet. "I love you damn it... why can't you just listen to me?... we could be so happy baby... if you'd only just listen.." Randy leaned down and kissed her forehead before placing his forehead to hers. "I don't like it when I get like this ... I hate seeing you cry.."

Alyson wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest. "I-I'll listen.." Alyson cried

Randy backed off of her standing up he took her hand helping her off the couch he looked down at her wiping the tears from her eyes. "I won't lose you Alyson... I just won't let it happen.." Randy sighed "I love you so much Alyson..."

"I don't want to leave you Randy but.." Alyson sighed and shook her head.

Randy tensed up. "But what?"

"You scare me Randy..." Alyson looked up at him. "We can't keep doing this.."

"We won't babe... I'm going to work on my temper I promise.." Randy sighed running a hand through her hair. "I'll do whatever I have to do to make this work Alyson... I can't lose you Alyson I just can't... please forgive me.."

Alyson sighed and wrapped her arms around his midsection laying her head on his chest. "I forgive you... "

Randy breathed a sighed of relief and kissed the top of her head before pulling away so he could see and cup her face in his hands. "I need to hear you'll never leave me.."

"I'll never leave you..." Alyson said softly and Randy brought his lips down to hers before pulling her into his arms completely wrapping his arms around her tightly.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

Alyson and Randy walked backstage after Randy's match he had beaten Dolph Ziggler after hitting the RKO. Randy rolled his eyes and put an arm around Alyson as he sees Seth and his Shield brothers walking down the hall. Seth rolled his eyes shaking his head.

Stephanie and Hunter walked over to the couple and asked to speak to Randy. Randy nodded before looking directly over at Seth then leaning down and giving Alyson a kiss before walking away with Hunter and Stephanie.

Alyson sighed and started to walk off. Seth hurried up and caught up to her. "Wait.." Seth shook his head turning her around to face him.

"What Seth?" Alyson sighed

Seth looked down for a second before looking back up at her. "I just want to make sure your okay..."

"I'm fine... you know you should just stop checking up on me.." Alyson sighed.

"Why?.. because it pisses Randy off?" Seth raised a brow

"Yes.. it's going to keep causing problems for me and Randy if you don't stop.." Alyson said

"I can't just stop caring... okay I don't like seeing someone I care about being hurt.." Seth sighed

"Seth.. don't start..." Alyson shook her head.

"You can't hide this from me.. I've seen it with my own eyes.." Seth shook his head. "You maybe able to fool your friends and everyone else.. but I know how he treats you.. I know doesn't control his temper around you... and the only reason I haven't ran my mouth is because I have no proof... but believe me if I could prove it I'd run straight to Hunter and Stephanie and show then just exactly what their WWE Champion is like with the woman he claims to love.."

"Seth.. I swear if you go to Stephanie or Hunter I'll never forgive you..." Alyson crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll ruin his career if you do that... "

"So I'm just supposed to let him hurt you.. because it will ruin his career?... what good does that do you?" Seth shook his head.

"Please.. Seth just back off.." Alyson sighed

"I can't Alyson.." Seth runs his hand through his hair letting out a sigh.

"Why?.. Why can't you?" Alyson sighed

"Because... I care for you..." Seth sighed and stepped closer to her. "Why did you have to do this?"

"Do what?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Make me fall for you.." Seth sighed

"What?" Alyson backed up shaking her head fall for her? what did he mean?

"I think I'm falling for you Alyson... I can't help it... I don't want it to happen... but it is and I can't stop it." Seth sighed

Alyson shook her head and backed up even more "I-I... can't do this.." Alyson turned around and rushed off as fast as she could.

Seth sighed damn way to go you just blurted it out. If she tells Randy for sure Randy will becoming for him guns a blazing, but Seth couldn't help it he didn't want to fall for Alyson but there was just something about her he couldn't explain it.

* * *

 **A/N-Don't forget to leave feedback I love hearing from you guys and remember you have any questions or would like to see anything happen just let me know and I'll see what I can do!**


	9. Chapter 9: He's never going to change!

_...Night Of Champions..._

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson was walking down the hall she and Randy had just finished doing so interviews Randy wanted to go grab something from catering so he told her to meet him back at his locker room. Alyson was on her way to his locker room when she ran into Brie and Nikki she smiled and hugged her friends. "Hey you two.." Alyson smiled

"Hey..." Nikki smiled

"I've been waiting for you to text me back all day..." Brie said.

"Really?" Alyson raised a brow "I haven't gotten one from you.."

"Well I wanted us to hang out... Nattie,Eva, Me, Nikki... and I think Dolph and Cesaro were going to come out also.." Brie said

"Oh... I don't know.. I'll think about it.." Alyson shrugged

"That's what you always say.." Nikki pouted

"I know.. I know.. but I'll see what I can do.. you know Randy's been wanting to have some alone time so If he's okay with it I'll go.." Alyson said

"Don't you have enough alone time?" Brie shook her head

Alyson sighed and shook her head.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson sighed as she opened the locker room door she saw Randy was sitting on a chair when he saw her walk in he looked at his watch and then back to her. "Where have you been?"

"I ran into Nikki and Brie on my way here..." Alyson said softly

"What part of be here when I get back don't you understand?" Randy stood up and started towards her.

"I'm sorry... I didn't think it'd take so long.." Alyson said taking a step back.

"Next time I tell you to do something... I expect you to do it.." Randy said who was now directly in front of her.

"I will.." Alyson looked down at the ground before looking back up to him. "Brie said she texted me earlier today.."

"I know..." Randy shrugged

"What do you mean?..." Alyson questioned

"I saw it.. and I deleted it.." Randy said and turned around starting to the other side of the room.

"Why?" Alyson raised a brow

"She wanted you to go out with her and those awful women you call friends..." Randy rolled his eyes "Then I saw Dolph was going to be there.. and obviously I'm not going to allow you to go out with that bleach blonde loser..." Randy shook his head

"I wouldn't be going out with him.. I'd be there with my friends.." Alyson sighed

"That makes no difference to me.. he would be there and I'm not going to have that.. so drop it.." Randy turned to Alyson giving her a look his tone hinted at an or else.

Alyson sighed and walked over to her bag searching threw it. She grabbed her pair of heels. She looked in her hanging bag that had her dresses in it. Alyson sighed and looked to Randy "I swore I brought my red dress.."

"You did..." Randy looked up from his bag.

"Where is it?" Alyson questioned

"I threw back into the car... your not wearing it tonight.." Randy sighed

"What's wrong with it?" Alyson shook her head

"You wore it for a house show and when you climbed the stairs I could see your ass... so your not wearing it.. especially on a Pay Per View event.. so put the blue one on.." Randy said not even looking up from his bag.

Alyson sighed and grabbed her blue dress from her hanging bag.

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

Randy's music hit and Allie comes out first and stands looking back at the entrance clapping as Randy comes out his title over his shoulder. They make their way down the ramp and Allie climbs the stairs and Randy opens bottom and middle rope to allow her to enter.

Randy poses on the top rope as Allie claps and smiles looking up at him. Allie exits the ring and the match gets under way. Daniel Bryan gets the upper hand right from the beginning. Randy slides out of the ring trying to create some space but Daniel comes right after him chasing him around the ring.

Randy slides into the ring and when Daniel comes in he is able to get the upper hand delivering a few kicks. Randy wraps his arms around Daniel's neck applying a sleeper.

Allie smiles and cheers her man on. "That's it baby.." Allie yells into the ring.

Daniel ends up powering out of it and gets a couple hits in on Randy. Daniel delivers a couple shots to Randy and Allie looks over at Randy who gives her a look as if to say DO SOMETHING. Allie climbs on the ropes creating a distraction giving Randy a chance to recover. Allie jumps off the apron in time to see Randy hit the RKO and cover Daniel the ref counts 1.2.3 and raises Randy's hand in victory.

Allie smiles as she enters the ring clapping as Randy is handed his WWE Championship. Allie walks over and raises Randy's hand. Randy goes over and poses on the top rope playing it up for the fans.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

Alyson and Randy walked backstage she smiles "You did so good out there baby.." Alyson looks up at Randy.

"Thanks babe.." Randy smiles and leans down to kiss her. "I'm going to go get some ice.. I think I tweaked my shoulder again.."

"Okay... I'll be in the locker room.." Alyson said softly.

"I'll be there in a few.." Randy leaned down to kiss her again and Alyson walked off. Randy sighed and started his way to the trainers to get some ice.

Eva Marie was walking around the corner when she saw Randy she smiled. "Hey Randy.." Eva smiled

"Hello.." Randy looked her up and down licking his lips.

Eva smiled and walked closer to him "That was a great match out there.."

"Well thank you.." Randy smirked leaning against the wall.

"Look we even match..." Eva said placing an arm to the side of Randy. "Your black trunks my black dress..." Eva said running a hand over her dress.

Randy laughed "We do don't we..." Randy smirked as Eva placed a hand on his chest. "And that dress looks amazing on you I do have to say..." Randy moved a strand of hair out of her face running a hand down her shoulder to her arm placing it on her hip.

Alyson had made it to the locker room before she realized the door was locked she went to find Randy knowing he must of forgot and locked the door hoping he had the key in his hoody. Alyson rounded the corner and saw Eva and Randy. Alyson shook her head as she saw Randy with his hands on Eva and Eva had her hands on him. Eva looked over and saw Alyson and backed up.

"Well great job on your match.." Eva backed up and hurried off.

Randy turned around to see Alyson looking hurt. "What are you doing her babe?" Randy made his way over to her.

"The door was locked..." Alyson said softly "What was that?" Alyson pointed to Eva's disappearing back.

"That?.. oh that was nothing.. come on.." Randy grabbed Alyson's hand and started walking off before she could say another word.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy had unlocked the door and allowed Alyson to walk in first he shut the door behind him. Alyson turned around to Randy "What was that about out there?" Alyson asked

"What are you talking about Alyson?" Randy sighed "Don't tell me your still on that Eva thing.."

"You were all over her and she was all over you..." Alyson shook her head "How is okay for you to do that but if I even talk to another guy you freak out.."

Randy bit the inside of his cheek. "It's not the same... we were talking about my match.." Randy sighed

"So you needed to have your hands on her?" Alyson crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not a big deal... your making to much out of it.." Randy sighed

"Okay so when you see another guy with his hands on me it's not going to be a big deal..." She knew it was a stupid thing to say and he'd probally be pissed but Alyson still said it and lets just say he wasn't very happy because she quickly found herself backed against the door his hand over her throat.

"I better NEVER see another man with his hands on you.." Randy spat. "Do you hear me?"

Alyson nodded.

"You are going to learn to stay out of my business.. and listen to what I tell you..." Randy snarled "I'm going to do whatever the hell I want... I don't answer to you... and I'm not going to change how I act with people... because it upsets you...do you understand?"

Alyson again nodded and Randy let go of her.

"I'm going to shower... you better be ready to go by the time I get out.." Randy snapped before he walked into the showers.

Alyson sighed and shook her head as she sat on the couch. She kept replaying the little scene she saw between Randy and Eva. She didn't understand how it was okay for him to act like that but lord forbid she even looks at another guy. Randy was right he wasn't going to change how he acts around people it was starting to hit her he wasn't going to change how he acted period she couldn't change him no matter how much she wanted to. Alyson walked over to her bag she knew what she had to do she picked it up and walked to the door. Alyson knew she had to get to the hotel and grab the rest of her stuff before Randy got out of the shower and to the hotel who knows what would happen if he caught her doing what she was about to do. She couldn't believe she was about to do it she was about to leave Randy. Alyson walked out the door and saw Brie and Nikki.

"Hey.. you guys going back to the hotel?...right now?" Alyson asked

"Yep..." Nikki smiled

"Can I ride with you?..." Alyson asked

"Sure... what about Randy?" Brie questioned

"Oh... I'm not feeling well and he's not ready to leave.." Alyson said looking back to the door before looking back to Brie and Nikki.

"Well lets go then.." Brie smiled and all three ladies walk out.

Alyson sighed she hoped she was doing the right thing she loves Randy more then anything but he isn't going to change he keeps saying he is going to and he will make things better but he isn't and he won't she just has to keep telling herself that.


	10. Chapter 10: Almost Lost Her!

**A/N- I redid this chapter I wasn't to into the way it turned out and I'm thinking about going in a different direction thanks to Debwood-1999 for the help with this!**

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

Alyson walked into the hotel room and immediately went to the bed and grabbed her suitcases off the floor and started packing all her things. She went through her purse and grabbed her wallet she wanted to make sure she had cash on her so she didn't have to use her credit cards knowing the second she left Randy he'd shut them off. Alyson looked down at the picture of her and Randy it was taken a year ago just about 3 months after them getting together he was so wonderful so sweet so perfect she thought she'd hit the jackpot with him. But soon after that picture was taken he started to change. Alyson shook her head and put her wallet back into her purse.

Alyson continued to finish her packing she zipped up her suitcase and grabbed it and her bag off the floor and walked out the door walking to the elevator she was a bit relieve but scared at the same time she didn't know what she'd do without Randy but she knew she needed to do this for herself.

* * *

 **-The Elevator-**

Alyson took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened and looking down at the ground she enters the elevator she feels someone reach around in front of her and hit the stop button she gasped when she saw the tattooed arms she knew all too well. She dropped her bags and turned around to see the angry blue eyes of Randy Orton staring down at her. "Randy..." Alyson could feel her heart drop to her stomach.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing.." Randy grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her to the elevator wall.

"Randy.. I'm leaving.." Alyson tried to sound strong but her voice was betraying her.

"Leaving?.. you think your leaving me?" Randy put his face inches from hers.

"Y-yes.. it's over Randy.." Alyson tried to move but Randy held her in position. "Let me go... I'm done..."

"Your done alright.." Randy drew back and Alyson hit the floor after the backside of Randy's hand swiped her face. "Done with this stupid notion of yours..." Randy grabbed her up by her hair.

Alyson tired pushing him away but Randy having enough of her struggling against him used the handful of hair he had clutched in his hands to smash her face into the wall of the elevator. Randy bent down and delivered a closed fist to her face. Alyson started crying as she looked up at him. "P-please.. no more.." Alyson held her hands up as Randy had his fist drawn back to deliver another blow but stopped just short of her hands.

"Get up.. NOW.." Randy's voice boomed.

Alyson stumbled to her feet using the rail of the elevator to stand up. Alyson fixed her dress and cowered as Randy came towards her. "Get your bags... now.."

Alyson bent down and lifted her bags off the ground as Randy grabbed by the upper arm and started the elevator opening the doors and getting off the elevator they headed back to the room.

* * *

 **-The Hotel Room-**

Randy threw her into the room shutting the door as she hits the ground. Randy stalked towards her Alyson threw her hands up trying to protect herself. "You thought you were going to leave me?.. you thought you were just going to leave and it'd be over?.well it's not over.. it will never be over.." Randy yanked her up by grabbing a handful of her hair. "I warned you Alyson... you should of listened..." Randy's hand connected with her face.

"Stop.." Alyson screamed knowing she had to get out of there she kneed him and he yelped letting go of her she used this as her chance and ran for the door but Randy recovered quickly and grabbed her hair slamming her head into the door before throwing her back sending her to the floor.

"You bitch.." Randy spat as he leaped for her leaning down grabbing her off the floor he drew back delivering another closed fist to her face.

"Ahhh.." Alyson screamed as she brought her hands to her face. Randy threw her back on the ground and Alyson started trying to crawl past him. Alyson yelped as she felt Randy's foot connect with her ribs.

"You should of listened..." Randy snarled.

"I-I'm sorry..." Alyson sobbed as Randy started to throw fists down on her Alyson tried to cover her body the best she could.

Randy finally stopped and sat down next to her running his hands through her hair as she lays still in the fetal position sobbing. She didn't move it was mixture of the fact she was to scared and every single part of her body was in to much pain to move. Randy sighed and shook his head "Why did you make me do this?" Randy leaned down and kissed her head "I didn't want to... why didn't you just listen?"

Alyson started sobbing even harder as Randy placed his hand on her back. "N-no more..please.." Alyson was trembling.

"I'm sorry babe.. god I'm so sorry.." Randy tried to turn her so he could see her face. "Baby look at me..."

Alyson looked up at Randy his heart dropped to his stomach as he looked down at Alyson her nose was bloodied she had a busted lip a black eye and a number of smaller bruises on face. "Please no.." Alyson cried out as Randy brought his hand up to her face tracing one of the bruises on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you... not any more.." Randy sighed as he stood up and went to the restroom walking back out he leaned back down and used a warm washcloth to wipe some of the blood from her face. "I lost it I'm sorry... I can't live without you Alyson.." Randy shook his head.

Alyson winced at the pain when he touched her face with the washcloth.

Randy leaned down and kissed her. "Let me help you up.." Randy stood up and helped her off the ground. "You're not leaving me Alyson.. I'm not letting it happen.. not now.. not EVER.."

Randy looked down at her and saw the blood on her dress and sighed "Babe.." Randy takes her hand to lead her to the bed unzipping her dress and pulling it down off of her body. Randy sighed as he saw bruises forming on her midsection he pulled back the covers and helped her into the bed. He covered her up before making his way to his side of the bed and climbed under the covers pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her kissing her cheek softly. "Everything will be fine.. as long as you never try that shit again.." Randy said before reaching over and shutting the light by the bed off.

* * *

 _...The Next Morning..._

Randy woke up to Alyson trying to get out of the bed he reached out grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?" Randy rasped

"T-to the bathroom..." Alyson said softly.

"Make it fast.." Randy said letting go of her arm. Randy then got out of bed and started throwing on his clothes. He watched as Alyson walked out of the bathroom. "Get dressed... I'm going to the gym before the show tonight.." Randy said.

"I don't feel like going to the gym.." Alyson sighed

"Well I can't trust you to stay here by yourself... so your coming with me..." Randy sighed.

Alyson sighed and nodded got dressed then was able to cover her black eye and was able to fix her busted lip up enough were it wasn't very noticeable. She turned around to Randy who gave her the once over and nodded his approval once he saw that nothing was visable besides her lip which could be explained away if need be. Randy wasn't letting her out of his sight he almost lost her last night he almost let her get away and he wasn't going to let that happen.


	11. Chapter 11: Making Things Right!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson and Randy had finished at the gym although Alyson didn't do anything beside sit on the wall while Randy worked out. Alyson was in to much pain to do much Alyson and Randy had run into Brie and of course Brie wanted to know what happened to Alyson's lip that was the only thing she noticed because one thing Alyson was good at was make-up she was really good at covering things up. Alyson told Brie she had slipped in the shower and hit face on the side of the tub Alyson was pretty good at telling stories and Brie actually believed it. Randy sat down on a chair and motioned for Alyson to come over. Alyson made her way over to him once she reached he reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "You just stick to what I told you and everything will be okay.. no one will find anything out.."

"Okay.." Alyson said softly.

"I'm going to trust you to stay at gorilla while I do my promo.. if I don't see you there when I get back ... I'm going to be very angry.. and you know what happens when I get angry.." Randy sighed "and that's the last thing I want is to get angry again.."

"I won't move.." Alyson nodded.

"Good.." Randy said softly and pulled her down to kiss her.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

Alyson and Randy made their way to gorilla and Alyson had not been feeling well all day she had a major headache not to mention she was a bit light headed as they made their way over they were met by Seth, Roman, and Dean. Seth looked at Alyson and shook his head. "What happen to your lip?" Roman questioned

Randy bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at Alyson. "I slipped in the shower.. " Alyson said softly.

"Really?" Seth raised a brow.

"Yes.. I'm a bit of a klutz.." Alyson laughed slightly.

"Yeah.. I keep telling her to be more careful.." Randy put an arm around her.

"Yeah.. I'm sure they shower packed a punch.." Seth rolled his eyes and turned around walking away he couldn't stand to see Alyson standing by him when Seth knew it was Randy that did that to her even if everyone else was buying her story Seth knew better. Dean and Roman shook their head and walked off to see what was up with Seth.

Randy turned to Alyson and leaned down to kiss her. "Your doing good babe.." Randy looked over to see Stephanie and Hunter walking over.

"Oh.. honey what happened to your lip.." Stephanie asked

"I slipped in the shower.. that's all.." Alyson said

"Oh... you should be more careful..." Hunter nodded

"I know.. I'm trying.." Alyson smiled started to get really dizzy and everything was getting really blurry.

Stephanie noticed she seemed a little off. "Honey.. are you okay?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"Y-yeah.. I'm fine.." Alyson said trying to shake it off but the dizziness got worse and she started to feel sick to her stomach.

"You are looking really pale..." Hunter said

"Yeah.. maybe you should sit down.. did you hit your head when you fell?" Stephanie asked

"Yeah.. I probably did.. I've just got a bit of a headache.." Alyson shook her head.

"Why don't you come sit down.." Stephanie said moving a chair out for her to sit.

Randy did notice something was off and rubbed her back. "You okay babe?" Randy questioned

"I'll be fine.." Alyson said softly as she made her way over to the chair she was about 5 steps away from the chair when everything started to go dark before she knew it everything faded to black.

"Oh god.." Stephanie gasped when she saw Alyson hit the ground.

"Alyson.." Randy's eyes went wide and he ran to her. "Babe.." Randy knelt down to her.

Hunter ran over to her and kneeled down to her also. "Alyson.. Alyson.." Hunter looked up to Stephanie "Call an ambulance.."

"Okay.." Stephanie pulled her phone out.

"Go get the doctor.." Hunter yelled at a stage hand that had walked up.

Brie and Nikki saw Alyson on the ground and ran over. "Oh god.. what happened?" Brie questioned

"She just passed out.." Hunter shook his head. "Steph is calling for an ambulance and the doc is on his way out.."

The company doctor walked out and ran over to Alyson kneeling down to her. "What happened?"

"She just passed out..." Randy moved so the doctor could get to her.

"Was she feeling sick today?" The doctor looked to Randy.

"She fell and hit her head in the shower and she hasn't been feeling well.." Randy shook his head. "Why isn't she waking up doc?"

Just then the paramedics got there they moved everyone out of the way and got her on a stretcher. The company doctor told them what was going on Randy rode along with her to the hospital.

* * *

 **-The Hospital(Waiting Room)-**

Randy was waiting in the waiting room when Brie and Nikki showed up they told Stephanie and Hunter they keep them updated on what was happening with Alyson. "How is she?" Brie asked

"I don't know.. they haven't come out to tell me anything.." Randy sighed

"My goodness I'm so worried.." Nikki shook her head

"Me too.. I wish they come out and tell me what is going on.." Randy sighed and looked over to the door where a nurse was heading towards them.

"Alyson Johnson's family?" The nurse asked

"Yes.. I'm her boyfriend.." Randy said.

"You can see her now... but only you... we want to keep it to one person at a time." The nurse added.

"Great.." Randy said and followed the nurse.

* * *

 **-The Hospital(Alyson's ER room)-**

Randy walked in and rushed over to her kissing her forehead. "Thank goodness babe.. I was so worried.." Randy looked over to the doctor who was standing on the other side of her. "How is she?"

"She has a severe concussion.. she needs a lot of rest but she will be okay.." The doctor said

"She will rest... she will get all the rest she needs.." Randy looked down to Alyson. "How are you feeling babe?"

"I'm a little tired.." Alyson said softly.

"Well I'll get back to the hotel and you can rest.." Randy said running his hand through her hair.

"Well I'll release her tonight.. just make sure she is taken care of.." The doctor said looking to Randy.

"Oh I'll make sure she is taken very good care of.." Randy looked down at Alyson taking her hand.

"Okay I'll get her paperwork so she could get out of here.." The doctor said then walked out.

"I was so worried about you babe.." Randy pulled up a chair next to her. "What did you tell the doctors?" Randy asked a bit worried about if she kept the story up.

"I fell in the shower.." Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded "Good..." Randy said and looked down to his phone texting Stephanie who had texted him letting her know what was going on. "I'll get you back to the hotel.. and you can rest.. I'll take care of you..Things are going to be better from now on babe.. I promise." Randy kissed her forehead.

Alyson nodded

"I'll let the twins know your okay.. they are waiting out there.." Randy said "I'll be right back.."

"Okay.." Alyson smiled slightly as Randy kissed her forehead again before walking out the door. Alyson sighed she hoped Randy was telling the truth about making things right.


	12. Chapter 12: Things to think about!

**-The Hotel-**

Alyson woke up next to Randy his arms firmly placed around her holding her tightly. She tried to wiggle out of his arms. But Randy held her tightly "I just want to take a shower baby..." Alyson said softly

Randy dropped his arms. "Make it fast.. we've got to get on the road it's going to be a long drive.." Randy sighed

"Okay.." Alyson climbed out of the bed and made her way into the bathroom.

Randy climbs out of the bed and grabs some clothes throwing them on. After a few minutes he see Alyson walk out of the bathroom and walks over to her wrapping his arms around her from behind. "How are you feeling today?" Randy kissed her cheek.

"My head still hurts.." Alyson said and slipped on her shirt.

"Well you can rest in the car on the way to the arena and when we get there you can rest on the couch.. Stephanie and Hunter said they don't want you on Camera until your all better.." Randy said

Alyson nodded and kissed him when he leaned down.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy and Alyson had made it to the arena and Alyson was sitting on the couch watching Randy search through his bags. There was a knock on the door and Randy yelled for whoever it was to come in. Randy looked up to see Stephanie and Hunter along with two security guards walk in. Randy raised a brow. "What's going on guys?"

Stephanie shook her head "I'm so disappointed in you.." Stephanie looked over at Randy.

"What?" Randy raised a brow.

"You assaulted Alyson.." Hunter shook his head.

"Why would you tell them something like that?" Randy looked over to Alyson shooting daggers at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I.. I didn't say anything baby.." Alyson stood up and backed up behind the couch createing distance.

"She didn't say a word... it's plastered all over TMZ.. " Stephanie shook her head

"What are you talking about?" Randy looked between Stephanie and Hunter

"There are camera's in elevators you beat her in the elevator and the whole world is seeing it.." Stephanie said her voice a bit raised.

"This.. This is all your fault.." Randy turned and pointed to Alyson. "Everything I've done for you and your just an ungrateful bitch.. "

"No.. Randy I didn't mean for any of this to happen.." Alyson said tears coming from her eyes.

"This isn't her fault.. this is all you Randy.." Hunter said making his way in between Randy and Alyson when he saw Randy clinch his fists and start towards her.

"I'm so sorry baby..." Alyson cried.

"I don't want to hear it from you.." Randy yelled.

"Alyson.. you come with me sweetie.." Stephanie walked over to Alyson and lead her to the door.

"Alyson.. go to the car.. now..." Randy looked over at Alyson as she stood in the door.

"Come with me.." Stephanie took her hand leading her away.

"Damn.. that bitch.." Randy sighed

"This isn't her fault Randy.. you put your hands on her.. you did that.." Hunter shook his head.

"All that bitch had to do was listen to me.. I told her to pack my shit and wait for me.. but she didn't listen.. she left.. I told her not to leave.. she never listens to me damn it." Randy spat. "This is all her fault.. she deserves what she gets when she disobeys me.." Randy snarled.

"I need you to pack your things.." Hunter said.

"What?" Randy raised a brow.

"Your suspended.. indefinitely.." Hunter said.

"I'm the champ.." Randy spat.

"Not any more.. you've been stripped of the title.. we can't have this Randy.." Hunter sighed "You have two choices basically.." Hunter started

"What are those?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"You can either go to anger management and get help for your problem.. or you can be fired.. and if we fire you.. you will never work for another wrestling organization.." Hunter said "I don't like this.. we are friends.. but this is not acceptable I don't condone violence against women and neither does this company..." Hunter said sternly

"So basically I have one choice.. " Randy sighed "Fine.. I'll go to anger management.. since I have no other choice.."

Hunter nodded. "Now.. I need you to follow these men out.. " Hunter said "I've set everything up.. you can report to this place tomorrow morning.. if you miss a single session. Then you will leave us no choice but to fire you.."

Randy sighed and took the piece of paper Hunter had held out. "Fine.. so how long is this going to be?"

"We don't know... this isn't something you can put a time limit on.." Hunter said and then walked out of the locker room after patting Randy on the back.

* * *

 **-Stephanie and Hunters Office-**

Alyson was pacing the floor "I've got to go.." Alyson shook her head

"Honey... you need to stay here until Randy is gone.." Stephanie said

"No.. you don't understand.. if I'm not in that car when Randy get out there.. he's going to be angry.." Alyson shook her head

"That's a problem Alyson.. he needs help..." Stephanie sighed

"And he's going to get it.." Hunter said shutting the door. "Randy is going to anger management.."

"Good.." Stephanie nodded.

"Okay.. well I should go now.." Alyson sighed

"No.. you need to stay away from him..let him get the help he needs.." Stephanie said softly. "This will give you time to recover.. and time to think about what you want.. "

Alyson sighed and nodded "Alright.."

"I'll walk you out.. I've got a car waiting for you it will take you to a hotel.. we've already got a room reserved for you.." Stephanie said softly and Alyson nodded and followed Stephanie out the door.

Outside the door they ran into Brie who threw her arms around Alyson. "Why didn't you tell me what Randy was doing?.. I'm your best friend.." Brie shook her head.

"Now is not the time to do this Brie.." Stephanie scolded.

Brie sighed and nodded

"I'm taking her to the car.." Stephanie said "Let's go.. it's waiting outside for you.."

Alyson nodded and hugged Brie again before following Stephanie out. Alyson didn't know how everything went so wrong Randy was probably so angry with her and now Brie was upset what was she going to do? she knew she had a lot of thinking to do.


	13. Chapter 13: It's going to be okay!

**-Hotel Room(Alyson's)-**

Alyson was fresh out of the shower and was sitting on her bed she sighed when she heard a knock on the door looking out the peep hole she saw Seth Rollins she sighed and opened the door. "Hey.." She said softly

Seth looked her up and down shaking his head her being fresh out of the shower he could see the bruises and could now see her black eye. "My goodness Alyson.." Seth shook his head walking in the door watching Alyson shut the door behind her.

Alyson sighed "Please Seth... I don't want to hear it from you too.."

Seth shook his head. "I'm sorry.. I'm just a little taken back seeing you like this.."

Alyson sighed "It's not as bad as it looks.."

Seth raised a brow "Oh but I think it is... you should never have those marks on you.." Seth shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand.." Alyson sighed

"Then explain to me.." Seth sighed

"I brought this on myself.." Alyson said looking up to Seth.

Seth shook his head "No.. No you didn't Alyson.." Seth took her hand and lead her to the bed watching her sit down before sitting next to her. "You did not do anything to deserve this.." Seth said

"If I wouldn't of tried to leave him... he'd of never gone this far.." Alyson shook her head.

"You can't say that for sure.. Randy obviously has problems with controlling his anger.." Seth sighed.

"He's going to get help for that.. he's going to anger management.." Alyson said softly.

"Hopefully he takes it serious and takes the help they are trying to offer..." Seth said with a nod.

"I hope so... I wish I could help him but Stephanie and Hunter told me I need to stay away.." Alyson sighed "At least until he gets some help.."

"Your not still with him are you?" Seth questioned

"Yes... well I think so at least.." Alyson sighed "Randy was so angry at me for the tape getting out.."

"It wasn't your fault.." Seth sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "None of this was your fault... he made the decision to put his hands on you he brought this on himself.. " Seth said and looked to the door when he heard a knock. "You excepting someone?" Seth looked to Alyson.

"No..." Alyson stood up.

"I'll get it.." Seth said walking over to the door opening it he smiled slightly "Hello Bella's.." Seth said looking at Nikki and Brie the Bella Twins.

"I thought this was Alyson's room?" Brie questioned

"It is.." Alyson said behind him "Come in.."

Seth moved to the side and allowed Nikki and Brie to walk in the door and both automatically run over to her once they catch sight of her face.

Seth looked at the three women and sighed "Look I'll leave you three to talk... you girls should try to get her to realize this isn't her fault.." Seth said "I'll catch you later Alyson.." Seth smiled slightly at Alyson before walking out the door.

Brie shook her head as she looked at her best friend. "Oh my goodness Alyson... "

"I'm fine Brie.." Alyson sighed

"Was he right?... are you blaming yourself for what happened?" Nikki questioned

Alyson sighed "Nikki... If I wouldn't of tried to leave him he'd never of done this... he told me he wasn't going to let me leave and I didn't listen... I still tried." Alyson shook her head running a hand through her hair.

"That doesn't make it your fault.. you have the right to do as you want..." Nikki shook her head.

"He doesn't own you Alyson.. " Brie added

"I know.. I just... I want to make things alright with us..." Alyson sighed

"Your not still with him are you?" Nikki questioned

"Please tell me you left that son of a bitch.." Brie interjected

"No.. I haven't.." Alyson sighed

"Why?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Because I don't know.. I love Randy.." Alyson said looking to her friends.

"He obviously doesn't love you.." Brie rolled her eyes.

"If your going to bag on him please just leave.." Alyson sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Brie sighed

"I know Randy loves me... he just has problems... he needs help.." Alyson sighed

"Well maybe he should get that help... with out you there.." Nikki said

"What do you mean?" Alyson questioned

"He needs help as you said.. so maybe you should take a break.." Nikki said "You can work on yourself.. while he's working on him."

Brie nodded adding "You have a lot of thinking to do.. including the fact that you stayed with a man that put his hands on you.. "

Alyson sighed.

"Yeah.. do you know why you stayed with him?... have you even thought about it?" Nikki asked

Alyson shook her head and sighed she hadn't even thought about that. Why did she stay with Randy? She did love him but that couldn't be the only reason she stayed she'd loved other guys in the past but she knew when it was over that it was over but with Randy it was different. Alyson looked down at her phone that was ringing.

"Who is it?" Brie questioned

"It's Randy.." Alyson looked up at her friends.

"Don't answer.." Nikki said

"I have to.." Alyson sighed

* * *

 **-Hotel Room(Randy's)-**

Randy was pacing the floor looking at his phone he sighed and picked it up, He dialed Alyson's phone number.

 _"Hello?" Alyson answered._

"Why weren't you in the car?" Randy questioned once she answered.

 _"Stephanie told me not to go." Alyson said softly_

"So you'll listen to Stephanie.. but not me?" Randy snarled

 _"Baby it's not like that.. she said you needed help and the best way for that to happen was for me to stay away.." Alyson said with a sigh._

"What I need is for the woman I love to be here and support me.." Randy spat.

 _"I'm sorry I wanted to.. but Stephanie said it wouldn't help you.." Alyson sighed "I just want you to be happy.."_

"I'd be happy if you were here.." Randy sighed "Please babe... come back to me.."

 _Alyson sighed "I want to but... I can't I have to stay away from you.."_

"Let me guess... Stephanie told you right?" Randy rolled his eyes.

 _"Yes.. and Hunter they said we have to stay away until you get the help you need.." Alyson sighed "And then we can figure out what we want.."_

"What do you mean what we want.. I know what I want.." Randy said his voice being raised a bit. "And that's you..."

 _"I want you too Randy.. I just I don't know if what we have is good for both of us.." Alyson sighed._

"What do you mean Alyson.." Randy's voice becoming even more raised.

 _"Maybe we should take a break..." Alyson sighed_

"No.. " Randy shook his head.

 _"We both need time to think Randy..." Alyson sighed._

"I said no Alyson... " Randy shook his head "I'm not going to lose you.."

 _"Randy.. I think we both need time to think.." Alyson said softly._

"To think about what?... is there someone else?" Randy said he could feel his temper rising.

 _"No.. Randy I just have so much on my mind... and I know you do to..." Alyson sighed "I Love You Randy but I can't live like this... you need help.. and I need space..."_

"You love me but you don't want to be with me?" Randy snarled

 _"Not like this... I don't want to be scared of you Randy.." Alyson said_

"Babe I don't want you to be scared of me either.." Randy sighed "I'm going to anger management... "

 _"I know... I hope it helps you..." Alyson said softly_

"Does this mean we are done.. for good?" Randy questioned

 _"I-I.. I don't know Randy... I really just don't know.." Alyson sighed "I've got to go.. I do love you Randy... please remember that.."_

"I love you to... I don't want this at all." Randy sighed "But I guess I have no choice in this.." Randy shook his head.

 _"Goodbye.." Alyson said softly_

"Goodbye.." Randy said then hung up the phone before throwing it across the room. Just wonderful not only did he get suspended now he's lost the woman he loves. How could his life get any worse? But Hunter was right he brought this on himself now he had to find a way to turn this around for him.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room(Alyson's)-**

Alyson hung up the phone and sighed shaking her head she looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes she didn't know it'd be so hard to do. Brie and Nikki go over to her both throwing their arms around her. "It's going to be okay.." Nikki said softly.

"Yeah.. how about tonight.. You.. Me.. and Nikki have a girls night.. let's have a sleep over.." Brie smiled at Alyson.

"Yeah.. we can order pizza and pick a chick flick and just have a nice night in..." Nikki smiled

Alyson smiled slightly wiping the tears from her eyes she nodded "Sounds like a plan.." Alyson said she was glad she had her friends she knew she'd need them because her heart was already fighting with her telling her that she needs to be with Randy even though her head is telling her to stay away. This girls night is going to be a good distraction from her problems and it's just what she needs.


	14. Chapter 14: Anger Management!

**-Anger Management-**

Randy walked into the building looking around he raised a brow as he saw all the people sitting in the waiting area. Randy walked over to the desk. "I'm here to see Dr. Alan.." Randy said to the redhead behind the desk.

"Yes of course.. Can I have your name please?" The woman smiled

"Randy.. Orton.." Randy said lowering his voice.

"You are right on time.. Dr. Alan will be right will you.." The redhead smiled "You can have a seat.

Randy nodded and walked over to the other side of the room and sat down away from everyone. After about 2 minutes he saw all the other people walk into a room that looked like a conference room. He looked at the door as a man put a sign up that said group in session please do not enter. Randy sighed and shook his head and looked at the older man who walked out in front of him. "Randy Orton?.." The man asked

"Yes..." Randy raised a brow.

"I'm Doctor Peter Alan.." Doctor Alan extended his hand to Randy who excepted it.

"Nice to meet you I guess.." Randy sighed.

"Let's go have a talk.." Doctor said and he and Randy walked into his office.

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Randy sat on a chair in front of Doctor Alan's desk. Randy sighed and looked at the man in front of him. "So... what are we going to do here?... you tell me how to control my anger and you sign some papers that said I showed up and we are done?"

Doctor Alan shook his head with a slight laugh "No.. that's not how this works.." he said

"Well how does it?" Randy questioned

"Well this is a program that helps get down to the core of the problem.." Doctor Alan said

"What do you mean?" Randy raised a brow.

"There is usually a deeper reason for not being able to control anger.. weather it be the fact that you were never thought coping skills or it could be something deeper... and that's what we are here to find out.." Doctor Alan said.

"So how long is this going to take?" Randy questioned

"Well we don't know just yet... it could be a while we will have to see what your trigger is.. and then we can go from there..." Doctor Alan looked to Randy. "I'm also going to have you participate in group sessions.."

"You want me to talk about my anger in front of other people?" Randy shook his head.

"Yes.. sometimes it helps to know your not the only person who feels the way you do... that has these issues with anger... I think it will help you.." Doctor Alan nodded.

"I don't know how that's going to help at all but I guess I'll do what I have to.." Randy sighed.

"I do hope you put 100 percent into this process... and are not just doing this to appease others... if you don't want to change.. if you don't want to control this then all this work will be for nothing." Doctor Alan said "You do realize this right?"

Randy sighed and nodded. "I understand.."

"Good.. now that is all for today.. tomorrow.. we will start I'd like to see you here at 9:00am... and we will get to work.. I'll call and let them know you showed up... " Doctor Alan stood up.

"Alright.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.." Randy shook the doctors hand before walking out.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked into her apartment looking around she hadn't been to her place in so long she usually stayed with Randy she hadn't stayed at her apartment in a few months even though she didn't stay here she still kept it something told her not to give it up yet and she was glad she didn't. Alyson walked around the apartment opening up windows and blinds letting the fresh air in. Alyson walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge she saw she needed to clean the fridge and freezer out and decided it would be a good thing to just go through and deep clean the whole apartment.

A few hours later Alyson had finished up everything but the kitchen she was just finishing up the fridge and finally bagged up the stuff she needed to throw out. She heard a knock on the door and walked over to the door opening it she smiled when she saw her little brother Alex.

Alex smiled and hugged his sister before walking in. "Hey sis.." Alex smiled "Why didn't you tell me you were coming in town?.. I tired calling you after I saw that thing on TMZ but you didn't return my call.." Alex said noticing her black eye shaking his head he really didn't like Randy at all.

"I know I'm sorry Alex.. I've just been thinking.." Alyson sighed "How did you know I was here.."

"That nosey neighbor next door told me.." Alex laughed "She saw me at the corner store and told she saw you here today so I figured I'd come see if she was telling the truth or just running her mouth like usual.." Alex laughed again.

Alyson laughed and shook her head. "Well for once she's telling the truth.." Alyson walked back to the kitchen. "Wanna do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" Alex asked

"Take out the trash for me.. I want to put the cleaning supplies away.." Alyson said she really didn't want to tell her little brother she didn't think she could lift the bag to throw it away without screaming in pain as her ribs where still in pain from her encounter with Randy.

"Sure.. I'll be right back.." Alex walked over and grabbed the trash bag walking out then coming back in about a minute later. "So... need help with anything else?" Alex asked as he watch Alyson in the mirror covering up her black eye.

"I'm about to head to the store... pick up some food and other stuff... if you want you can come help your big sister... I'd enjoy the company... maybe we can grab a bit to eat before we go to the store." Alyson smiled "I've missed you and we haven't had any big sister.. little brother time.."

"I'd like that.. I've missed you too." Alex smiled hugging his sister. "Let's get out of here.." Alex smiled

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later..._

Alex and Alyson walked back into the house Alex carrying most of the bags from the store. He put them in the kitchen and started helping Alyson put them away. Alex looked over to Alyson "So.. you know dad called while you were in the bathroom at the restaurant.."

Alyson rolled her eyes. "How nice.."

"He was asking about you.." Alex said putting a few bottles of water in the fridge for her.

"Really?" Alyson looked to Alex.

"Yes.. he's worried about you.." Alex said. "You know he keeps trying to reach out to you but won't give him the time of day.."

"There is a reason for that.." Alyson sighed

"Come on sis... it's been 12 years.." Alex shook his head "He wasn't happy with mom.. he hadn't been happy with her for years.."

Alyson sighed she hadn't talked to her father in 12 years since he left their mother for the last time she said last time because growing up her father used to take all their money and car and take off when things got to tough between him and their mother it happened every couple years so they would end up loosing everything and having to start all over again but for life of her Alyson couldn't understand why her mother would keep taking him back and letting him do it all over again. When Alyson was 17 he finally left them for good this time when he called he called them to tell them that he'd met another woman and they were happy and he wanted a divorce from Alyson and Alex's mother. After he divorced her mother he married this other woman and started a family with her and it was like Alyson and Alex were no longer part of his life until about 5 years ago when he started trying to reach out to them saying he wanted to be a family but to Alyson it was a little to late and she didn't want anything to do with him or his new family. Alex was different he actually did end up giving in about 3 years ago and got in touch with him and started to reconnect with their father and two little brothers who would be 9 and 7 now but Alyson has never met them either.

"That doesn't mean you do what he did... he cut us out of his life for 7 years Alex.." Alyson sighed

"If you'd give dad a chance maybe you'd understand why he did that..." Alex sighed shaking his head his sister could be so damn stubborn when it came to her father.

"I don't want to understand Alex.. I've told you this a million times.." Alyson sighed "Can we change the subject please?"

Alex nodded and sighed

"Good... now can you put these on the top shelf?" Alyson handed him some boxes of cereal. Alyson had enough of this family talk for the day.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for the feedback I hope you all are enjoying the story! Keep the reviews coming I love reading what ya'll think!**


	15. Chapter 15: The first step!

_...The Next Day..._

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Randy walked into Doctor Alan's office once he opened the door. He walked over sitting on a chair in front of Doctor Alan's desk. Doctor Alan smiled "So today I thought we'd start with understanding your anger.."

"Alright." Randy sighed

"Well anger is not just a psychological emotion, but it is also physiological, involving chemical reactions in your amygdala, the center for emotional processing, sends a distress signal to your hypothalamus, which sends epinephrine along your autonomic nervous system through the path of the sympathetic nervous system to the adrenal glands, which starts pumping epinephrine (adrenaline) throughout your adrenaline gets your body ready to meet a threat, increasing your heart rate and sharpening your senses. So this process serves a biological purpose like preparing you for fight or flight , but if you have an anger problem, your threshold for what triggers this physiological response may be too low like if you get angry at a coworker for playing music too loudly. So it's not just an emotional thing it's also chemical reaction to.." Doctor Alan said although he could tell Randy wasn't in to this.

Randy nodded he really didn't want to listen to this medical nonsense.

"Also I think we need to talk about Anger and how it can mask other emotions. and if often does sometimes we show anger because it's easier then showing how we really feel about something like if something hurts you it's easier to lash out and be angry at someone rather then tell that person that it's hurt you.." Doctor Alan said

Randy nodded that part did sort of ring true for him he had to admit to himself.

"Now I'm not saying that all anger is bad because it's not it's actually healthy.." Doctor Alan said and could see the confused look on Randy's face. "Do you have a question?"

"How is it a healthy thing?" Randy raised a brow.

"Expressing your anger is not always a bad thing it's a good thing to let it out in the right way... if you hold anger in it's not going to help you or your relationships.." Doctor Alan added

"So how do I if I'm letting it out in the right way?" Randy questioned

"Well... talking about what is angering you is a start.." Doctor Alan started "And by talking I mean talking not lashing out and yelling... yelling is not a good way to express yourself... "

Randy nodded

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully.. I'm not going to judge you.. first Do insignificant things make you more angry then you should get? lets say someone tells you they are going to meet you at noon and are late does it bother you to the point you'd get angry? or what about if you were supposed to meet but that person cancels with out any notice? does it make you angry?" Doctor Alan asked

Randy sighed and nodded "I guess but is it that damn hard to call and tell someone your not going to make it or even your going to be late?" Randy rolled his eyes.

"Well how about. when your angry do you display aggressive behaviors such as yelling or hitting?" Doctor Alan questioned

"Yes..." Randy sighed

"Do you ever feel as if you don't have any control over it? " He asked

Randy sighed "Most of the time.." Randy nodded

"Now.. does it happen all the time?.. or is it an every once in a while thing?" Doctor Alan asked

Randy sighed and shrugged.

"Come on I need the truth.. you can tell me I'm not here to judge you.. I'm here to help.." Doctor Alan said in a reassuring tone.

"More then I'd like.." Randy sighed

"Has your anger ever hurt someone you love?" Doctor Alan questioned.

Randy sighed and buried his face in his hands as he thought about that night in the elevator and then back in the hotel room he never pictured himself hurting her like that. Randy sighed and looked up at Doctor Alan and gave him a nod. "Yes." Randy said his voice almost a whisper.

Doctor Alan nodded and could see that question had gotten to him. "Now this is my last question now I want you to honestly tell me.. do you think your anger is out of control?"

Randy sighed "At times.." Randy said with some hesitation.

"You made the first step.. and that's admitting that you feel you have a problem.. that is a big step in the right direction..." Doctor Alan smiled "Now tomorrow I'd like you to join my 2:00pm group session... "

"I'm not into sharing.." Randy sighed

"You don't have to say anything if your not ready... but you should at least listen.." Doctor Alan said

"Alright.." Randy nodded with a sigh.

"Great.." Doctor Alan smiled "We had a great start here today.."

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked out of her room and into the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee. Alyson threw her hair into a ponytail as she walked towards the door opening and smiling slightly at Seth who was standing in front of her with a box of donuts. "Thought I'd bring you these.. Brie said Krispy Kreme's are your favorite.." Seth smiled

"They are.. come in.." Alyson moved to the side and allowed Seth to enter shutting the door behind him. "What brings you here?" Alyson questioned

"I just wanted to check on you.. you know see how you were.." Seth said

"Well thank you for checking in on me.. but I'm okay." Alyson said softly

"So are you going to be staying off the road for a while?" Seth questioned

"Yes... for a while.." Alyson shrugged.

"I see.. so umm.." Seth looked at Alyson giving his head a scratch.

"You wondering about me and Randy right?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Well.. yeah.." Seth shrugged

"Randy and I aren't together.." Alyson said softly.

"He probably wasn't to happy about that.." Seth nodded

Alyson sighed with a nod. "He wasn't at all.. but I told him that it's for the best.. it's best for both of us..." Alyson said walking out to the kitchen and pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks.." Seth said taking a sip of the coffee she handed him. "Well hopefully he gets the help he needs.."

"Well I hope so also.." Alyson nodded

"I just hope he takes it seriously..." Seth added

"Why wouldn't he?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Because they are making him go to these classes.. so I hope he is taking it seriously and not just doing his part so he doesn't lose his job.." Seth shrugged

Alyson sighed and shook her head she hoped Randy was taking this seriously and was actually going to put forth effort to make a change. She knew Randy needed help and this anger management class could really help him that's if he lets it help him.


	16. Chapter 16: It can't hurt, can it?

**-Group Session-**

Randy walked in and saw everyone sitting around like some kind of AA meeting. He sat down in a chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Doctor Alan walked in and had everyone go around the room and introduce themselves. When it came to Randy he sighed "Hello everyone I'm Randy.." He said quickly wishing he could disappear out of the room as everyone looked around at him he felt as if everyone was looking at him judging him.

Doctor Alan had them go around the room and give some examples of ways they've tried to control their anger and how they did so. "Well at work my boss has been harping at me like crazy... he's been on me about everything lately and well I get home and the wife starts in on me... about being late and whatever else she could think of...well I remembered that instead of yelling and getting angry I need to remove myself.. and that's what I did.." A man named Dave said.

"So did it work?" Doctor Alan asked

"Yes.. it did it gave me time to compose myself and explain myself to my wife instead of exploding on her like usual.." Dave nodded

"Well that was great.." Doctor Alan smiled.

They kept on going and kept sharing Randy just sat back and listened kind of annoyed listening to people complain about their trivial life's. They took a break to get a drink or use the rest room Randy went over to grab some coffee when Doctor Alan walked over. "So what is your thought of all this so far?" Doctor Alan questioned

"It's a bit annoying listening to everyone and their stories about problems with their bosses or fighting with the wife about bills..." Randy sighed

"Well you may not understand fighting about bills... but this is something that weighs heavy on them.." Doctor Alan nodded

"I guess.. I just don't see how this is going to help me.." Randy sighed

"I've got someone I want you to listen to.. I'm going to have him tell his story after the break.. I want you to listen to him closely.." Doctor Alan said and Randy nodded.

Once they got back from break Doctor Alan had a man named Ivan tell his story. "Well I'm originally came here for help because it was court ordered... I've always had issues with my anger.. but as I got older it got worse and I was finding myself lashing out at others more often first it started out with co workers.. then I brought it home and took it out on my wife.. at first it was small things I'd be annoyed with something at work so I'd come home and wouldn't like what my wife made for dinner so I'd belittle her cooking skills then it went from that to snatching up my wife by her arm then one night I remember I got home I was a little late and my dinner wasn't hot and on the table... I snapped at her why couldn't she do one thing right.. she just made a remark about if I was on time the food wouldn't be cold.. that was the first time I ever hit her." Ivan sighed and shook his head "From then it only got worse I told her I'd get help I'd do better but I didn't... the reason I got sent to prison was because one night I came home and she wasn't there... she had taken all of her stuff and left I went to her sisters where I knew she'd be and I was so angry I lost it and started beating her before I knew it she wasn't moving there was blood all over I could hear her sister yelling and screaming at me I sat on the floor next to her until the cops showed up and arrested me... They took her to the hospital and luckily she made it I broke her nose she had a busted eye socket and a list of other injuries I caused after that she left me and I did end up going to prison and was released after agreeing to go to anger management I'll admit I thought it was stupid at first but It does help.. I've learned to control my anger better then I've ever been able to.. and now I'm actually in a relationship and things are good between us.. and my ex-wife has forgiven me and we've been in touch..." Ivan finished

Randy sat there listening to Ivan tell his story and could help but think of Alyson he didn't know what he'd do if he ever hurt her to that extent he couldn't ever hurt her like that he loved her to much but then again he never thought he'd put his hands on her period.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson sighed as she walked to the door she opened it allowing her brother Alex to walk in. "What can I do for you Alex?" Alyson questioned shutting the door.

"I want you and me to go out to lunch next week.." Alex said.

"Okay... why next week?... why not tomorrow? or today?.. why then?" Alyson questioned

"Well... Dad is going to be in town.. with Denise.. " Alex looked over to his sister.

"I see now.. no.. not happening.." Alyson sighed

"Come on Alyson.." Alex whined

"No.. I want nothing to do with him.." Alyson shook her head.

"He wants to reconnect with you.. he's been trying for 5 years... give him a chance.." Alex sighed

"No.. I'm not doing it Alex.. forget about it.." Alyson shook her head letting out a sigh.

"Why are you so against meeting with him?" Alex sighed

"Because I don't need him in my life.." Alyson sighed

"But a part of you wants him in your life... even if you don't want to admit it.." Alex shook his head.

"No I don't.." Alyson shrugged.

"You owe it to yourself to at least have lunch with him... give him a chance to explain himself and maybe you'll get a better understanding of him... and it will give you some piece of mind ... it can't hurt Alyson.." Alex sighed

"I don't know.." Alyson shook her head.

"Look I'm having lunch with him at noon on Tuesday at Pella's ... so hopefully I'll see you there.." Alex said giving her a hug before leaving.

Alyson sighed and shook her head she didn't want to have lunch with her father or his wife she didn't want anything to do with either of them. Did she? Alex swears their father had changed and was so different then he was when they were growing up. Maybe she should go listen to what he has to say then at least she could say she tried. Right now Alyson didn't know what she was going to do.


	17. Chapter 17: When you're ready!

**-Lunch With The Girls-**

Alyson walked into the restaurant and smiled at Nattie and the twins. Alyson hugged all three women and sat down. "So... I'm glad you came out to meet us.." Nattie smiled it had been about a week since the incident with Randy and she hadn't been out much. Alyson had just wanted to stay in and keep away from everyone but her friends of course weren't having that.

"Well.. you guys wouldn't stop blowing up my phone.." Alyson laughed slightly.

"That's our job as friends.." Brie smiled

"For sure.." Nikki added

"So.. what's been going on?" Nattie asked

"Well.. my brother has been asking me to have lunch with him tomorrow.." Alyson sighed

"What's wrong with that?" Brie raised a brow.

"Well it's not just him... my father is going to be there also.." Alyson shook her head.

"Oh.. I see.." Nikki nodded

"How long has it been since you've talked to him?" Nattie asked.

"About 12 years.." Alyson shrugged

"Wow.." Nattie shook her head.

"Could it really hurt to go to lunch with him?" Nikki questioned

"Yeah... he obviously wants to talk some things out with you.." Brie added

"I don't want to have anything to do with him.." Alyson sighed

"But you can't shut him out forever.." Nattie said.

"Didn't you tell me you have two little brothers?... don't you think you owe it to them to at least hear him out.. and maybe get to know them.." Brie said

"Yeah... they didn't ask for any of this.. is it fair to them?..." Nikki added

Alyson sighed and shrugged. "I don't know.. I just don't really know.."

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Place-**

Randy sighed as he walked out to his living room he wasn't looking forward to anger management in the morning. He was still not over the group session if Doctor Alan wanted that story to hit close to home for him well he did his job he hadn't stopped thinking about that story that Ivan told a part of him was scared out of his mind after that story could he ever be capable of that kind of anger? of that kind of rage?

Randy sat down on the couch and pulled his phone when he heard a buzz he looked down and saw it was a notification from twitter he still had Alyson's twitter favorite so every time she tweeted something it would notify him. Randy shrugged and clicked on the notification and saw it was a retweet from Nattie's twitter it looked like she was having a good time with her friends he sighed and starred at the picture for a few seconds god he missed her.

Randy dialed a number and waited for an answer.

 _"Hello?" Alyson said softly_

"Alyson.." Randy's eyes lit up when he heard her voice.

 _"Randy.." Alyson sighed "What are you doing?"_

"I needed to hear your voice.." Randy sighed "I miss you.. so much."

 _Alyson paused and sighed "I miss you too Randy.."_

"This would be so much easier.. If I had you here with me.." Randy shook his head. "You know I need you.."

 _"We aren't good for each other... not right now.." Alyson sighed_

"So everyone keeps saying.." Randy rolled his eyes. "I don't think I could handle it if I lost you forever.."

 _Alyson sighed "Randy.. I love you.. but I think it's best if you don't call me for a while.. let your classes help you..."_

Randy sighed "How is it supposed to help me when I'm wishing I was with you.. instead of stuck here.."

 _"If you don't go through with this..if you don't get the help you need.." Alyson sighed_

"Then I'll lose everything... including you.." Randy sighed "I understand... I won't call you any more... but please tell me you haven't given up on us.."

 _"I haven't given up on us Randy... just remember that.." Alyson said softly._

Randy sighed "I will.."

 _"Goodbye Randy.." Alyson said softly._

"Goodbye... " Randy sighed and hung up the phone.

* * *

 _...The Next Day..._

* * *

 **-Pella's Restaurant-**

Alex and his father Rodger and his fathers wife Denise were sitting at a table Rodger sighed and looked around. "I guess your sister is not going to show up.." Rodger looked at his watch and saw it was 12:10pm... "

"I tried my best dad.." Alex sighed

"That's all we could ask for right?" Denise patted her husbands hand.

"I guess.." Rodger sighed

Alex sighed shaking his head a smile comes to his face when he looks over to the door and sees his sister walking in. "Look who's here.." Alex smiled

Rodger looked over and smiled slightly when he saw his daughter walking over to the table. Alyson didn't even glance in the direction of Rodger as she crossed over to sit next to Alex.

"I'm glad you decided to show up sis.." Alex smiled

Alyson nodded and shrugged "Well you left 3 messages today.. I figured you'd never let me live it down if I didn't show up.."

"Your probably right.." Alex laughed "Denise this is my sister Alyson.. Alyson this is Denise.. I don't think you have been properly introduced.."

Alyson nodded in Denise's direction and Denise smiled over at Alyson. Alex looked over at his sister and could sense her hesitance.

"So.. how have you been Alyson?" Rodger asked

"Fine.. I guess.." Alyson shrugged feeling all to awkward at the whole situation.

"I saw the TMZ thing... I was worried about you.." Rodger said

Alyson looked over at her father and shook her head "Well there's a first for everything.."

"Alyson.." Alex scolded.

"It's okay Alex.. she has her right to be upset with me.." Rodger said "I just hope she'll someday forgive me.."

"I don't think someday will be today.." Alyson stood up shaking her head.

"Please.. Alyson.. give it a try.." Alex sighed

"Give me a few minutes of your time..." Rodger sighed "Please.."

"Come on Alyson... just sit down.." Alex sighed

Alyson sighed and sat back down. "Fine.. go on then.." Alyson crossed her arms over her chest.

Rodger nodded. "Okay I understand I haven't been the worlds best father.." Rodger started and looked over to see Alyson rolling her eyes. "A lot has happened in the last 12 years Alyson.. I'm not the same person I was.. back when your mother and I were married I wasn't happy I wasn't in a good place and the only way I knew how to handle it was to run okay I've always been a runner.. anytime things would get rough growing up I'd take off and it didn't stop when I got married and even after we had you two it didn't change anything for me.. don't get me wrong.. I love you guys.. I loved being your father I just didn't know how to show you guys ... I didn't know how to be a father so I did the best I could and it wasn't good enough and I understand that." Rodger sighed and shook his head. "I know I handled things badly with your mother and both of you... but I can't go back and change it... I shouldn't of cut you two out of my life.. no matter what was going on with your mother I shouldn't of taken it out on you two... Denise helped me realize how wrong I had been and how much I needed to reconnect with you.."

"7 years after you left.." Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Yes 7 years.. it took that long to get sober.. you might not know but I had a drug problem... that was a major issue between me and your mother.. when I met Denise she helped me get on the road to recovery... I got clean but I kept having set backs... Denise helped me realize that I was missing something.. and that was you two... so I made a promise to myself I had to get clean so I could reconnect with you two.. and be the father you deserved all along..." Rodger shook his head.

Alyson looked at her father that was something she never knew. Alyson had no idea that her father had a drug problem her mother never told her that and it never even crossed her mind when they were growing up.

"I know we aren't going to put everything behind us right away and be a happy family right off the bat.. but I hope that we can at least be civil.. and maybe I could call you and have a conversation every once in a while..." Rodger said.

"What do you say Alyson?" Alex looked to his sister.

"I don't know.." Alyson shook her head.

"How about I give you my number.. and when you're ready.. you can call.." Rodger put his number down and slipped it across the table.

Alyson picked up the number and nodded she had a lot of thinking to do. Alyson didn't know what to think of everything but she wasn't going to make any decisions right away she was going to think everything over.


	18. Chapter 18: He's trying to make a change

**-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson was doing some cleaning in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door she walked over it and opened it she smiled when she saw Seth. "Hey.." She said softly.

"Hey.." Seth smiled

"Come in.." Alyson moved to the side to allow him to enter shutting the door once he entered. "What brings you here?" Alyson questioned

"I was in the neiborhood so I thought I'd see how you were.." Seth smiled

"Well thanks.. I'm doing pretty good.." Alyson smiled "I'm just getting ready for dinner with my father tonight.." Alyson sighed

"You look nervous.." Seth said

"I am.. it will only be my second time seeing him in 12 years.." Alyson shook her head "I don't know if it's a good idea.."

"I see... well I hope things go good tonight.." Seth said

"Well hopefully... I just hope it goes off with out a hitch tonight.. my brother is going to be here and it always seems he's pushing my father on me.. he wants us to be one big happy family.. but it's not going to happen over night and he doesn't understand that.." Alyson sighed.

"I get that.. " Seth nodded.

"So how's it going?" Alyson questioned.

"Pretty good.. " Seth nodded "Have you talked to Randy?"

"Not for a while.. I told him we needed to stay away from each other and he needed not call me.." Alyson sighed "He needs help.. "

Seth nodded "He certainly does.."

"Don't start on him Seth.." Alyson sighed

"I won't.. I won't.." Seth shook his head "I'm sorry... let's change the subject.." Seth sighed he knew Alyson still loved him and he understood that but he didn't think that Randy deserved it.

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Randy was sitting in Doctor Alan's he had been in anger management for a few weeks. He'd been going to group sessions about 2 times a week and a one-on-one session with Doctor Alan once a week. "How has your week been going?"

"Pretty good... my ex wife brought my little girl to see me.." Randy nodded

"That's great.. I bet that cheered you up.." Doctor Alan smiled

"It did... it was just what I needed.." Randy smiled slightly

"How about we get started.." Doctor Alan smiled

"Okay.." Randy nodded

Doctor Alan looked over to Randy. "The more we've been talking I've started to realize one of your major problems with anger is handling it in the moment.." Doctor Alan said and saw the confused look Randy had given him. "You don't handle anger very well in the moment you react immediately.. and you have to remember you don't need to you have to realize that you don't need to react right away.."

"What do you mean?" Randy questioned

"When you see something or hear something that upset's you... you don't have to react to it right away... when you do sometimes it doesn't go over very well.." Doctor Alan explained

"What should I do then?" Randy asked

"Well the first thing I would do is walk away.. when you recognize that your getting angry it's always a good idea to go cool off... if you don't think your going to be able to control your anger it's okay to walk away to revaluate everything.." Doctor Alan said "So... how about we go over some warning signs.. signs that maybe a warning to you that your stating to get angry..."

Randy sighed and nodded.

"Sometimes you might notice your heart will start to race... do you ever notice that?" Doctor Alan questioned

Randy nodded "Sometimes.."

"Also.. you might not know it but sweating could be a sign of your increasing anger a lot of times in your palms.. Also some more signs are pacing the floor, feeling hot.. latterly your face or neck might get hot.. or clinching your jaw also grinding your teeth.. actually I have a hand out for you.." Doctor Alan reached over his desk to hand Randy a sheet of paper.

Randy took it and quickly looked it over.

"These are some other signs.. some physical signs and some are emotional signs.. they will help you to realize when you are getting angry and might need to take a break before you blow.." Doctor Alan said.

"While your taking your break it's okay to let your self feel angry... let your anger out let out a quick scream or yell while your by yourself.. it's okay to feel angry and it's okay to let it out... you can try doing some breathing techniques deep breathing.. count to 3 as your taking your deep breaths you can keep doing this until you feel the anger start to subside.." Doctor Alan said and looked over to see if he could see if Randy was taking it all in and it looked as if he was really listening.

"Now remember it's okay to ask for help from someone you trust... call up a friend ask them for what they think of the situation.. they could always offer some encouragement.. don't be afraid to ask for help.. always remember that.." Doctor Alan smiled "Any questions?"

"No.." Randy shook his head.

"What's on your mind?" Doctor Alan questioned he could tell something was up.

"Alyson.." Randy sighed

"I see... what's going on?" Doctor Alan questioned

"I miss her.." Randy sighed shaking his head. "But she doesn't want me to call her.. she thinks I'll be better off if we don't talk..."

Doctor Alan nodded "I see.. well she is right.. you need to focus on yourself and not your problems in the relationship... " Doctor Alan said "She wants you to get the help you need... she obviously loves you.."

Randy nodded "I know.. I just wish I could see her.."

"Now's not a good time... you still have a lot of work to do... you've got to be patient.." Doctor Alan said.

"I know.. but what if.." Randy sighed "What if she moves on?"

Doctor Alan shook his head. "You can't think about that.. if you think about that it's going to render your recovery..."

Randy sighed "I guess..."

"We will talk more next time.. " Doctor Alan smiled he knew Randy was worried about losing Alyson but maybe that will be the boost he needs to get better.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson had called her father the other night and asked him to come over for diner at her place with his wife and Alex. Rodger had of course agreed very happy that she was trying to get to know him and reconnect.

Alyson had finished setting the table with the help from Alex. Alex and Alyson heard a knock on the door. "That must be dad and Denise.." Alex said looking to Alyson. "I'll get the door.." Alex added

Alex walked over to the door opening it allowing Rodger and Denise to walk in the door then shutting it behind them. "Nice place.." Rodger smiled slightly looking around.

"Thanks.." Alyson nodded

"So.. how's it going?" Denise asked

"Pretty good.. just been doing some thinking.." Alyson nodded "And cleaning... I haven't had much time to organize things here.. I'm always on the road..."

"Yeah.. I can see you've been going through pictures.." Alex said looking in a box that had old pictures from childhood and on the side he saw some pictures of Randy and Alyson. Alex shook his head holding up the pictures. "Seriously Alyson?"

"What?" Alyson raised a brow and noticed the pictures. "Put those down."

"Why don't you throw these away?" Alex sighed

"Because they are mine.. I don't want to.." Alyson snatched them out of his hands.

"Why would you keep them after what he did to you?" Alex shook his head.

"Because.." Alyson sighed

"Why would you even want to think about him.." Alex raised a brow.

"Because I love him..." Alyson put the pictures back into the box and moved it to the kitchen.

"After what he did to you?... he doesn't deserve your love.. he doesn't deserve anything from you.." Alex shook his head.

Rodger and Denise looked on at the two siblings arguing.

"Do you not remember what he did to you in that elevator?... I can bring up the video on my phone to show you.." Alex shook his head.

"I remember just fine Alex... " Alyson rolled her eyes.

"You need to throw those away.. move on with your life.." Alex sighed "That bastard should be the furthest thing from your mind.."

"I know what I need Alex... and that's for you and everyone else to back off of Randy.." Alyson sighed "Randy is a good guy.."

Alex scuffed "Yeah right.."

"He is.. he just needs help.. and he's getting that right now.." Alyson shook her head.

"Your not actually going to go back to him are you?" Alex shook his head.

"I don't really know Alex.. all I know is everyone needs to back off of him... he's trying to make a change..but it's not going to help him if everyone keeps reminding him what he did.." Alyson sighed she just wanted her friends and family to back off of Randy and let him get the helps he needed.

* * *

 **A/N-Hope you are all enjoying the story please leave some feedback I love reading the reviews! Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19:It's Just Grown Up Stuff!

**-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson sighed as she sat at the table Alex next to her and her father across from her his wife Denise sitting next to him. Alex shook his head as he sat next to his sister she had agreed to go through with the dinner as long as they backed off Randy. "So.. how long are you on leave from work?" Denise asked

"I don't know really... they told me to take as much time as I wanted.." Alyson shrugged. "I'm not really ready to go back yet.."

"I completely understand that... you don't want to have to deal with all the questions your going to get.." Denise nodded.

"Exactly.." Alyson nodded

"So... how have you been keeping busy?" Rodger asked.

"Working out.. I go out with friends every once in a while..." Alyson shrugged "I don't really feel like going out much right now.."

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Place-**

Randy sighed as he walked into his place he looked around and noticed how empty it was he hated it he didn't have Alanna with him, he didn't have Alyson with him he had no one and it was all his fault.

* * *

 _...Few Days Later..._

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

Alyson sat down with Brie and Nattie she looked around she really didn't want to leave the city let alone the state but Nattie and Brie dragged her out saying she needed to get away for a while she really didn't think it was a good idea to be in Randy's Home town but Brie and Nattie swore that there was no way they'd run into him St. Louis was a big town. "I don't know guys.. I really think it was a mistake coming here.." Alyson sighed

"Come on.. I've been here for two days and have not run into him once... don't worry it will be fine.. " Nattie smiled

"Yeah... plus you promised me you'd come to that little bed and breakfast I wanted to check out... since Daniel won't.." Brie laughed. "Now.. after we leave here we are going to go check in and drop our stuff off and then we are going to meet up with Nikki..."

"Why isn't she staying at the bed and breakfast?" Alyson questioned

"There is no Wi-Fi is my guess.." Brie laughed as did the other girls.

"Well she's going to be missing out.. because we are going to have a great time I've got some great movies and all of our favorite snacks for our movie night.." Nattie smiled

"Defiantly... it's going to great to hang out just us girls.." Brie smiled

The girls ordered their food and each ordered a cocktail for starters it was a treat day for them so they figured why not have a little noon cocktail. "I'm going to go to the restroom before our food gets here.." Alyson stood up and then walked to the bathroom.

In the front of the restaurant someone drew Brie's attention she shook her head "No way.." Brie sighed

"What?" Nattie looked over and saw none other then Randy Orton walking in with his ex-wife Samantha and their little girl Alanna looks like they were having a family outing. "Oh boy... of course we'd see him when we have Alyson with us.." Nattie sighed

"I've got to go to the bathroom.. you guys find a seat and I'll be there in a few.." Randy said and Samantha nodded taking Alanna to find a seat.

Randy was walking down the long hallway to the bathroom when someone bumped into him the woman was sent flying back and Randy reached his hands out grabbing the woman before she could fall. "You okay?" Randy asked the woman when she looked up he felt his heart skip a beat he couldn't believe that it was Alyson.

"Randy..." Alyson said softly backing up a few steps. "I wasn't watching where I was going.."

"It's okay..." Randy looked at her sticking his hands in his pockets. "Umm.. I didn't expect to see you in town.."

"Brie and Nattie wanted to check out this new bed and breakfast that opened up in town so they dragged me along.." Alyson smiled slightly.

"I see.. well how have you been?" Randy questioned.

"Pretty good... and you?" Alyson questioned

"Alright I guess... a little better now that Samantha is letting me see Alanna every once in a while." Randy sighed

"Well that's good... I know how much you love your little girl.." Alyson smiled "How is she?"

Randy smiled and nodded "She's pretty good...she's out there with Samantha right now.." Randy smiled

Alyson nodded "Well I should get back to Brie and Nattie... it's good seeing you.." Alyson smiled

"It's good seeing you too.." Randy smiled and then watched as she walked past him and out of the hallway. Damn he missed her it him off he didn't except to see her but in a way he was glad he did but then again it made it hard for him knowing he wasn't going to be going home with her tonight.

Alyson walked back over to the table and sat down. "So...umm.." Brie sighed not really knowing what to say.

"I saw him.." Alyson sighed

"You did?" Nattie raised a brow.

"I ran into him in the hallway.." Alyson said softly.

"Oh... well how did that go?" Nattie asked

"It went okay I guess.." Alyson shrugged.

"You miss him don't you?" Nattie asked

"Yes.." Alyson sighed "So much..." Alyson shook her head.

"You shouldn't ..." Brie rolled her eyes.

"Don't even start Brie.." Alyson sighed

"I won't.. I won't..." Brie shook her head. "We should just eat our food and get out of here.." Brie said

"That actually is a good idea.." Nattie added

Randy walked out and went to the table where Samantha and Alanna were sitting. Samantha noticed him and how he kept looking off in the other direction she looked over and saw Alyson. "Oh.." Samantha shook her head. "We haven't ordered... we can go if you want.."

"It's fine.." Randy sighed

Alanna was looking around and spotted Alyson her little face lit up and she jumped off her booster seat and ran towards her. "Alanna.." Randy sighed standing up going after the little girl.

Alanna made it to Alyson and was jumping up and down. "Alyson.. Alyson.." Alanna jumped into Alyson's arms.

"Alanna.." Alyson smiled "Hey sweetie.." Alyson laughed.

"I'm sorry.. she's a quick little bugger.." Randy laughed "Come on sweetie.." Randy held his arms open for Alanna.

"It's Alyson daddy.. it's Alyson.." Alanna smiled

"I know sweetie... " Randy sighed slightly. "We have to let Alyson have some time with her friends.."

"You and daddy not together any more?" Alanna looked to Alyson. "Are you?"

"No honey.." Alyson said softly.

"So you don't love each other any more?" Alanna questioned

"That's not it honey... we do... it's just grown up stuff that's all.." Alyson smiled

"I see.." Alanna nodded "I'm not a grown up yet.." Alanna nodded and jumped into her dads arms.

"You've got a little while to go sweetheart.." Samantha laughed "Come on sweetie.. let's let the girls get back to their lunch.." Samantha added

"Okay.. bye Alyson.." Alanna waved at Alyson as she and her parents walked away.

"Well that was something." Brie shook her head.

"I know.." Alyson sighed after they finished their food all the girls paid and then left Alyson looking over and locking eyes with Randy giving him a small smile before walking out the door.

Randy sighed as he saw Alyson walk out the door this was so much harder then he ever thought it could be and then Alanna being so happy to see her and showing how much she missed Alyson proved to him that what he and Alyson had was something worth fighting for and that meant putting everything into his anger management and getting better not just for Alyson and Alanna but for him self he needed to do this for him also he needs to get better so he can be a better father, a better friend, a better boyfriend, a better person period.

* * *

 **A/N-Thanks for the reviews keep them coming I love reading them it keeps me motivated to keep updating!**


	20. Chapter 20: Happy Birthday Alyson!

_..A Few Weeks Later.._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson sighed as she walked into her kitchen and poured a cup of coffee walking over to the door she takes a sip of her coffee then opens the door. "Hey.." Alyson smiled slightly

"Happy Birthday..." Brie and Nikki yell in unison.

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled "Come in..." Alyson moved to the side and allowed the twins to enter the apartment.

Nikki and Brie smiled and entered the apartment hands full of bags most likely gifts she knew how Brie and Nikki liked to out do each other when it came to stuff like this. "We brought gifts.." Brie smiled holding up the bags in her hands.

"But mine are better.." Nikki held up hers.

Alyson laughed and shook her head. "Come sit down.." Alyson said walking over to the couch.

Nikki and Brie sat down Brie next to Alyson on the couch and Nkki across from her on a chair. "Okay you've got to open mine first.. I am your best friend.." Brie stuck her tongue out at Nikki.

"Oh well.. they save the best for last any way.." Nikki stuck hers right back at Brie.

"Okay..." Alyson smiled and Brie handed her a bag. Alyson opened it and it was 3 pairs of Pink by Victoria secret Yoga pants they were her favorite thing to lounge around in. "You know me so well..." Alyson smiled

"Of course.." Brie handed her another bag. Alyson opened it and saw some cute bracelets Alyson and Brie had a similar taste in jewelry they both liked earthy and modest stuff.

Alyson smiled "These are going to go great with the outfit I have for later.." Alyson smiled before looking into the other bag where there was a long sun dress that gave off a Brie vibe but she loved it.

"What's going on ?" Nikki asked

"My dad and his wife are coming over along with my brother... it's the first birthday I've had with him since I was like 16.." Alyson shrugged.

"I'm glad you are trying to connect with him.." Nikki smiled

"Me too actually... I didn't realize how much I missed having a dad until now.." Alyson said softly.

"I'm so happy for you Alyson.. you deserve to be happy.." Brie smiled

"My turn.." Nikki moved Brie out of the way handing a bag to Alyson.

Alyson opened the bag it was a big one she smiled when she saw a new Louis Vuitton purse "This is amazing Nikki.." Alyson smiled

"Well my girl deserves the best.." Nikki smiled

Alyson smiled and Nikki handed her another bag and she took out a box and opened it she smiled when she saw the heels.

"These are going to go amazing with your other gift.. open it.." Nikki handed her another gift.

Alyson smiled and opened it seeing the short red halter top dress. "I love them all ladies.. thanks.." Alyson smiled

* * *

 _...Later That day..._

Alyson walked out of her room she had thrown on a pair of jeans and a boho style off the shoulder white blouse paired along with the bracelets Brie had gotten her. Alyson had done her hair in loose waves so it threw together her whole boho look.

Alyson walked over to the door opening she smiled slightly at her father and his wife Denise standing in front of her Alex standing right behind them. "Hey.." Alyson smiled moving to the side allowing them to enter.

"Happy birthday.." Denise smiled

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled as Denise made her way past.

"Happy birthday honey.." Rodger smiled giving her a quick hug before making his way next to his wife.

"Happy Birthday sis.." Alex hugged his sister.

"Thanks guys.." Alyson smiled shutting the door and turning to them.

"So how does it feel to be 30?" Alex asked "You feel any different?" Alex laughed

"It all feels the same to me.." Alyson laughed.

"Looks like you hit the jackpot on presents.." Denise smiled looking at the bags that she had on the table.

"Yeah.. Nikki and Brie were here this morning.. and people have been dropping by all day.." Alyson shrugged.

"Well we brought you this.." Denise held up a box.

"Well thank you.." Alyson smiled and took the box from her.

"You said you were looking for something to put on the table as a center piece but you couldn't find something that would tie everything in..." Denise smiled "So when I saw this I just knew it'd be perfect.."

"It is.." Thank you so much.." Alyson smiled looking at the center piece.

Everyone sat down and started catching up talking about what had been going on the last week with work and so on. There was a knock on the door "I'll get it sis.." Alex stood up walking over to the door. Alex opened the door and saw a man standing there with a huge arrangement of beautiful roses there had to be at least 3 or 4 dozen roses. "Wow someone is popular.." Alex laughed taking the roses thanking the man before shutting the door he brought it over and placed it in front of Alyson.

"Wow.. they are beautiful..." Denise smiled

"I know.." Alyson's eyes lit up she loved flowers especially roses she thought they were always so romantic.

"Who are they from?" Rodger asked

"Lets find out.." Alex looked over and saw a card on the side and picked it up.

"Alex.." Alyson sighed as she tried to snatch the card out of his hand but he was taller then her and held it out of her reach.

"Let's see... " Alex opened the card and read it aloud. "Happy Birthday To The Most Beautiful Girl In The World... Love Randy.." Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head "Your kidding me?... why would Orton think it's okay to send you flowers.." Alex threw the card on top of the flowers shaking his head.

Alyson picked up the card reading it smiling to herself she shook her head Randy remembered.

"Wow... talk about over compensating.." Rodger rolled his eyes.

Alyson shot her dad a look.

"You should throw these out now... you don't need anything from that abusive bustard.." Alex shook his head.

"No.. I'm not throwing them out..." Alyson sighed "How many times do I have to tell you Alex... back off of Randy... "

"Why do you always stick up for him after what he did?" Alex raised a brow crossing his arms over his chest.

"He's not a bad guy... he's trying to get help... and everyone keeps trying to bring him down I'm not going to let people talk down on him around me... I'm just not.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

Alex shook his head not believing his sister could still be defending that man.

Alyson sighed looking down at her phone as it rang. A smile came to her face hearing the ring tone it was the tone she'd assigned to his contact on her phone. "Just a second.. I'm going to take this.." Alyson walked over to the other side of the room she could see her brother and father staring her down.

"Hello?" Alyson answered.

 _"Hey.." Randy said_

"Thanks for the roses.. they are beautiful... " Alyson smiled looking back at the roses.

 _"I'm glad you like them.." Randy said_

"I absolutely love them..." Alyson smiled "I didn't think you'd remember.." Alyson admitted

 _"How can I forget... I remember everything about you Alyson.." Randy said. "You okay?" Randy questioned sensing something off with her by her tone._

"My brother saw the flowers were from you and.." Alyson sighed

 _"He started in on you about me.. didn't he?" Randy sighed_

"Yeah.. but I told him to knock it off... " Alyson shrugged "I'm not going to cut you out of my life just because everyone else wants me to.."

 _Randy's heart skipped a beat hearing that it made him happy that she wasn't letting everyone else get to her. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.." Randy smiled_

Alyson smiled "I should be going... but thanks again for the roses.." Alyson smiled

 _"Alright.. well happy birthday..." Randy paused "I love you.."_

"I love you too.." Alyson said softly "Goodbye.." Alyson said then hung up.

* * *

 **-Randy's Place-**

Randy put his phone down and smiled to himself he didn't expect her to say it back and it made him so happy to hear those words coming out of her mouth there was a time just a few weeks ago he was scared he'd never hear those words from her again and hearing that gave him hope.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

"So who was that?" Alex questioned as Alyson made her way to the small group.

Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"It was Randy wasn't it?" Alex raised a brow.

"Yes.. yes it was.. "Alyson sighed

"Why are you giving him the time of day?" Alex shook his head.

"Because I love him that's why..." Alyson said her voice a bit raised.

"You still love him after everything?..." Alex shook his head.

"Yes.. Yes I do.. Alex and you constantly bagging on him isn't going to change that one bit... Randy is trying to change but everyone keeps bring up things from the past how is he supposed to move on if no one will let him?" Alyson sighed running her hand through her hair.

"You really think he can change?..." Alex shook his head.

"Yes...I do.." Alyson sighed "You are the one who told me how much dad had changed... if dad can change why can't Randy?" Alyson questioned

Rodger looked between his daughter and son. "She's right son.."

"What?" Alex raised a brow.

"People can change.. IF they want to really change their life then there are ways to do that.." Rodger said and Alyson smiled and nodded her head. "That's IF they really want to change... it hasn't been shown that he is doing this for the right reasons yet.."

Alyson shook her head and sighed for a second she thought her father was on her side. "You know we should cut this short.. I'm not going to listen to you guys go on about how Randy doesn't really want to change I hear that from everyone else around me I don't need it from you guys.. my own family.." Alyson sighed and walked off towards her room leaving her family too look to each other.

"She's out of her mind dad.." Alex sighed

"She's right though.." Denise said causing the two men to raise their brows. "She doesn't need her family jumping on the bash Randy Orton band wagon she needs support.." Denise shook her head before walking over to the door. "Let's go..." Denise opened the door.

Rodger and Alex sighed shaking their heads as they walked out the door both men just wanted to do what was best for her and in their minds that was protecting her from Randy Orton.


	21. Chapter 21: Don't Give Up On Us!

_...A Week Later..._

* * *

 **-The Mall-**

Alyson along with her brother and father had decided to go to the mall her father needed some help picking out an anniversary gift for Denise so they thought they'd make a day of it and go out for lunch they had just finished lunch and Alyson said they should hit the mall because they could hit a bunch of different stores in one place. "I still think we should get her what I was talking about.." Alex shrugged

Alyson shook her head "No woman wants to get a new washer and dryer for their anniversary.." Alyson scuffed.

"She was talking about how they should get a new set.." Alex shrugged

"I'm sure she wasn't wanting it as a gift from him.." Alyson sighed

"I guess your right.." Alex sighed

"So what were you thinking we should get?" Rodger questioned

"We should check out a few dress shops... I know she wanted to find something for the dinner you have planned.." Alyson smiled

"Then lets go.." Rodger smiled

They were walking towards a dress shop when they saw someone familiar. "Seth.." Alyson smiled as they had walked up on Seth.

Seth turned around when he heard his name. "Alyson..." Seth smiled giving her a quick hug.

"Alex... Dad.." Alyson couldn't think how weird it was to call him dad. "This is Seth Rollins... we work together.." Alyson smiled "Seth this is Alex and my father Rodger.." Alyson said looking between the three of them.

"Nice to meet you.." Rodger smiled shaking Seth's hand.

"You to sir.." Seth smiled

Alex smiled and shook Seth's hand.

"What are you doing in town?" Alyson questioned

"Raw is in town Monday I didn't have to go to the house show so I just thought I'd show up early and I was actually hoping I'd see you and we could hang out with out your sidekicks.." Seth laughed

"Oh but Nikki and Brie swear they are so much fun..." Alyson laughed

"Not so much.." Seth shook his head with a laugh. "I texted you a little while ago.."

"Oh my phone didn't go off.." Alyson patted her pocket. "Damn I forgot my phone.. I'll be right back guys.."

"Alright.." Alex nodded as did the other two men and Alyson walked off. "So... you and Alyson seem to be pretty good friends.." Alex looked to Seth.

"We are I guess you could say.." Seth shrugged. "Alyson is an amazing person.." Seth smiled

"I know she turned out really great.." Rodger smiled

* * *

 **-Entrance Of The Mall-**

Alyson had just gotten her phone out of the car and walked back into the mall she stopped just short of bumping into someone. Alyson looked the man up and down and smiled to herself. "Randy.." Alyson said softly.

Randy was on his phone sending a message when he heard her voice he looked up and smiled "Alyson.." Randy smiled

"what brings you here?" Alyson questioned

"Alanna had a dance competition yesterday and I decided to stay in town until Monday instead of leaving first thing this morning like Alanna and Samantha.." Randy shrugged.

"I see..." Alyson smiled "So how have you been?" Alyson asked it had only been a week since her birthday and the last time she'd talked to him.

"Good... been keeping myself busy.. with classes.. and hitting the gym.." Randy smiled flexing his arm

"I can tell.." Alyson patted his arm when he flexed for her.

Randy looked behind her and could see Alex her brother walking up with an older man and was that Seth Rollins? Yes it was he couldn't help but tense up when he saw him. Alyson noticed this and looked behind her and saw her father and brother walking up with Seth. "Hey guys.." Alyson said once they made it.

"We were wondering where you'd gone to... it was taking a pretty long.." Rodger said looking between his daughter and Randy whom he already couldn't stand.

"We were getting worried.." Alex said. "Looks like we had every right to be.." Alex added rolling his eyes.

"Alex.." Alyson scolded then looked up to give Randy a look as if to say she was sorry for her brother.

"Umm.. I should get going.." Randy said shaking his head.

"Yeah you should.. you should also stay gone.." Alex rolled his eyes.

"That's enough Alex.." Alyson shook her head.

"Bye Alyson.. I'll see you around.. hopefully..." Randy smiled at Alyson before turning around to walk away.

"Not going to happen.." Alex spat. "Stay away from my sister.." Alex added

Randy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

Alyson's eyes widened. "Alex.."

Randy took a deep breath and counted to three then turned back around then started to walk away.

"Yes... finally leave.. no one wants you around... leave.." Alex rolled his eyes.

Randy clinched his fists trying to control his temper he stopped in his tracks again but didn't turn to face the group he just took a deep breath and counted to three and could still feel his temper rising so he did it again.

"You should quit while your ahead Alex.." Seth said quietly.

"Why?... everyone knows it.. he's no good for Alyson.." Alex snapped "But he keeps trying to convince her he's a good man.."

Randy's fists clinched even tighter shaking his head he took another deep breath and started to walk away.

"Come on man.. lets him go.. stop poking at him..." Seth said quietly

Randy started walking again as he unclenched his fists.

"If there is a god he'll keep that man away from my sister... you seem like a good match for my sister..you should give it a shot Alyson.." Alex looked to Alyson who's eyes widened.

"Stop.." Alyson gasped.

Randy heard this and clinched his fists back again and turned around and started toward the group again. "Listen here you little.." Randy could feel his temper rising.

"What?... what are you going to do hit me?" Alex puffed out his chest.

"That's enough Alex.." Alyson sighed "Stop.."

"What he's not going to do anything to me.. I'm not a woman he only hits women.." Alex spat.

Randy stepped forward and Alyson stepped in front of him "Randy.." Alyson eyes pleaded with him.

Randy took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm trying Alyson... I'm trying.." Randy sighed

"I know.." Alyson said softly.

Randy turned back around and started walking away.

"Your baiting him Alex.." Alyson sighed turning to her brother. "Go.. lets go..." Alyson pointed behind him.

"Why are you defending him?... are you that scared of him?... Hey Randy come try something with someone closer to your size.." Alex said

Alyson shook her head and tried pushing him back as he started toward Randy who she could tell was trying to control his self. "Stop.."

"No... I think he needs to learn to stay away from my family... " Alex said trying move her to the side but in the heat of the moment he shoved her to hard and she hit the ground.

Randy having enough turned around just in time to see Alex shove Alyson to the ground. Once he saw Alyson hit the ground Randy lost it and charged Alex shoving him to the ground.

"Alyson.." Seth leaned down to check on her.

"Oh god.. Randy.." Alyson yelled as Randy brought his fist to connect with Alex's face. "Stop.. please.."

Randy wasn't hearing it and his fist connected with Alex again.

Alyson jumped up and ran over to Alex and Randy grabbing Randy's arm as he went to hit Alex again. "Please.. Randy.." Alyson said her voice shaky as tears gathered in her eyes.

Randy felt Alyson's hands on his arms and heard her voice and turned to face Alyson he saw how upset she was. Randy sighed and shook his head backing up. "I'm.. I'm sorry.." Randy put his hands up as he continued to back away before turning around making a b-line for the door.

Alyson looked down at Alex. "Why would you do that?... why couldn't you just stop?" Alyson shook her head before walking after Randy.

Seth and Rodger helped Alex off the ground "What was that about Son?" Rodger asked

"What do you mean dad?" Alex sighed touching his busted lip shaking his head.

"You kept baiting him.. you knew what you were doing... " Rodger shook his head "He was trying to leave but you kept baiting him right back in.. that wasn't smart.."

"Tell me you weren't actually trying to fight him?... you know what he does for a living right?" Seth shook his head.

"I didn't want to fight him.. I wanted Alyson to see Randy is not changed... he still can't control his temper.." Alex shrugged

"It'd be hard for me to control my self if someone was coming at me like that.. and I don't have anger issues.." Seth shook his head.

"That wasn't right Alex.." Rodger shook his head. "It wasn't right at all.." Rodger added with a sigh.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Alyson got outside to see Randy in a corner pacing a few steps before going back and again. Alyson walked over to him cautiously. "Randy.." Alyson said softly.

Randy looked up at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry.. my brother was wrong.." Alyson shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Randy stepped to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine.." Alyson said she could feel he was still so angry because when he touched her shoulder his hand was shaking he was so angry.

"This can't happen again.." Randy sighed

"It won't.. I'm going to have a talk with my brother.." Alyson sighed.

"No... I mean I can't be around you any more.." Randy looked down at her.

"What?" Alyson looked confused.

"I can't control my temper.. these damn classes aren't working.." Randy sighed. "I can't let myself hurt you again.. "

"This wasn't your fault Randy... he was baiting you.." Alyson explained

"I still attacked him Alyson... I didn't control my temper... I should of walked away or something.." Randy shook his head.

"You did.. more then once.. he kept trying to bait you.." Alyson sighed "This isn't your fault.. this is his fault.."

"I can't do this Alyson.. I can't risk hurting you again.. I love you to much.." Randy sighed shaking his head.

"Please don't give up on us Randy..." Alyson said tears burning at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Alyson.." Randy sighed and looked to the ground. "It looks like this anger management isn't for everyone.. "

"Don't say that.." Alyson shook her head "You made me promise you I wouldn't give up on us... and now your the one giving up on us... this isn't right.." Alyson cried out.

"I have to Alyson.. I just have to..." Randy kissed her forehead before turning to walk away.

Alyson shook her head "Please Randy.. don't do this.." Alyson said almost sobbing as tears start to pour from her eyes.

Randy shook his head and kept walking he loved Alyson so much he couldn't risk hurting her again. It was supposed to be helping but now he was right where he was before not being able to control his temper.

Alyson shook her head as she watched Randy walk across the parking lot. Alyson turned around tears in her eyes as she saw her brother and father walk out followed by Seth. Alyson looked at Alex "You... this is your fault.." Alyson spat. "You couldn't leave him alone.. you knew how much I love him... and you didn't care.. "

"Alyson.. calm down.." Alex sighed

"No.. I won't.. because of you I lost him... he's given up on us.. " Alyson sobbed shaking her head "He was trying to change... why couldn't you just let him?.. why did you do that?" Alyson shook her head trying to wipe the tears from her eyes but there wasn't any use for it because the tears just kept flooding from her eyes.

Seth shook his head hating seeing Alyson hurt like this he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. Alyson buried her head in his chest and continued to sob.

Alex shook his head he had never seen his sister so hurt and angry and this was happening at the same time. He was just trying to protect her he thought she'd be upset with him but he didn't think she would be this angry with him.

Rodger shook his head and grabbed Alex's arm before he could step towards Alyson. "You've done enough... " Rodger pushed him towards the parking lot pointing towards the car. Rodger looked to Seth who mouthed he would take care of her and Rodger nodded and mouthed the words Thank you.

Alyson just continued to sob into Seth's chest why was this happening? She thought there was a chance for Randy and her he was doing so good but Alex wouldn't let up. Why was he baiting him why couldn't Alex just leave him alone Randy was trying to do the right thing and leave but Alex wouldn't let it happen and now she'd lost Randy.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. Also by the end of this chapter I found myself really not liking Alex :(! What do you guys think? Is it the end of Randy and Alyson? What would you like to see happen? How about Seth and Alyson do you think they would be good together? Let me know what your feeling about the story so far. Thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 22: Alyson Has An Idea!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Seth sees Hunter and Stephanie walking down the hall coming towards him. "Hey..." Seth said once they reached him.

"Hey.." Hunter said looking around.

"You looking for someone?" Seth raised a brow.

"I over heard Nikki and Brie talking about Alyson.. saying she said she might stop by tonight.." Hunter said.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked

"We just need to talk to her.." Stephanie said

"About Randy?" Seth questioned

"Yes.." Hunter nodded.

Seth looked behind them and saw that Alyson was walking down the hall with Brie. "Here she comes.." Seth motioned behind the two of them.

Hunter and Seth looked behind them "Good.." Stephanie said with a soft sigh.

Alyson could tell something up as she and Brie made their way down the hall once she reached them she gave them a small smile. "Hey..." Alyson smiled

"Hey... Do you mind if Hunter and I talk to you real quick?" Stephanie questioned

"Not at all.." Alyson said softly.

"Let's go.. some where a little more private..." Hunter said.

* * *

 **-Stephanie and Hunters Office-**

Once they where all inside of the office Stephanie turned around to Alyson. "How have you been?" Stephanie asked

"Okay.. I guess.." Alyson shrugged. "What's going on?.. what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Have you talked to Randy lately?" Hunter asked

Alyson sighed shaking her head "Yes... what is this about?.."

"Randy didn't show up to his anger management class today... " Hunter sighed

"I had a feeling this would happen..." Alyson sighed

"What do you mean you had a feeling this would happen?... " Stephanie raised a brow

"I ran into Randy at the mall yesterday... well I was with my brother and father.. and Seth." Alyson sighed and saw Hunter give Stephanie a questioning look. "Well my brother saw him and I talking and he started baiting Randy trying to get him angry.."

"And it worked.." Hunter sighed

"Not at first.." Alyson said softly. "He was doing really good... he tried walking away more then once but my brother wouldn't let up he just kept at it... well Randy had enough and stepped to him.. he didn't yell or anything but I knew it wasn't going to be good so I stepped in between the two of them and got Randy to back off Randy was going to leave and Alex wouldn't stop he kept trying to go after Randy and well he shoved me and I fell on the ground and Randy lost it.. he went after Alex.." Alyson sighed

"Your kidding right?" Hunter sighed

"I wish I was... Randy told me we can't be together any more because the classes aren't helping him and he can't risk hurting me.." Alyson sighed "But they are working... you and I both know Randy wouldn't of been able to hold his temper aside for that long before.. he's making progress but Randy still doesn't think it's doing any good... so I had a feeling he'd stop the classes..."

"This isn't good.. at all.." Hunter sighed

"You are right.. the board says if he doesn't return to classes by Friday.. they are going to terminate his contract.." Stephanie said. "It's going to ruin his career .. he'll never work in this business again... no other promotion will touch him after something like this.."

"God.. he has to go back to classes... what did he say when you talked to him?" Alyson sighed

"He's not taking my calls.. or anyone else from the company.." Hunter said "I don't know what to do... he's going to ruin everything he's worked so hard for if he doesn't get back to those classes.. but if he's not taking my calls and we are good friends.. I don't know what to do.."

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Alyson walked out to the hallway she smiled at Seth. "Hey... " Alyson sighed

"So.. what was that about?" Seth questioned

"Randy didn't show up to his class today... if he doesn't return to classes by friday the board said they are going to terminate his contract.. that's going to ruin his career." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"That's not good.." Seth nodded

"Maybe I should call him.." Alyson looked up to Seth.

"He might answer for you.." Seth nodded

* * *

 **-Randy's Place-**

Randy walked into the living room sitting on the couch he looked down at his phone and saw he'd missed 2 more calls from Hunter and another from Stephanie. Randy sighed shaking his head as put his phone back down he saw the screen light up and saw a picture of Alyson pop up he sighed and sent the call to voicemail as much as he wanted to talk to her he just couldn't. He saw she left a voice mail.

 _"Hey... Randy it's Alyson please call me we need to talk.. about everything."_

Randy sighed and put his phone to the side he loved the sound of her voice but he hated what was going on he hated that he thought it could work that he could really get help from those stupid classes.

* * *

 **-The Arena(Hallway)-**

Alyson put her phone in her pocket. "He sent me straight to voicemail... " Alyson sighed. "I don't want him to lose everything he's worked for because of me.." Alyson shook her head and closed her eyes trying to block the tears that wanted so badly to fall.

Seth shook his head and stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close to him "This isn't your fault..." Seth shook his head "Things will be fine.. don't worry... he just needs time to cool off.. he will come to his senses.." Seth said hopefully Randy did he knew Alyson would blame herself if he did get terminated.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson got back from raw and quickly got showered and got into her PJ's it had been a long day and she was ready for bed she climbed into her bed and reached over to grab her phone off the bedside table next to her. She dropped it in between the bed and the table and reached down to grab it feeling a piece of paper or something under her phone she grabbed it and her phone she looked at the paper it was actually a picture roll you get from mall photo booths. She smiled remembering the day that she and Randy had taken those pictures it was taken right before Randy officially asked her to be his girl.

 _...Flashback..._

 _Alyson and Randy were walking in the mall they had just finished taking those pictures. "You are such a goof.." Alyson smiled looking down at the pictures laughing at the funny faces he was making in them._

 _"Maybe a little.." Randy smiled_

 _"You always seem to be so happy.." Alyson smiled "Are you ever in a bad mood?" Alyson laughed_

 _"It's had to be in a bad mood when I'm with you.." Randy smiled and took her hand. "You make me really happy Alyson.." Randy looked over to her._

 _Alyson heart skipped a beat when he took her hand she smiled up at him. "You sure are a charmer.."_

 _"I mean it... I really like you Alyson.." Randy said with a smile "I've been thinking... I think you and I should you know go out.."_

 _"Well isn't that what we are doing?.. we are out together.." Alyson said_

 _"Well I don't mean just going out on dates.. I mean like you and me being together.. " Randy stopped and turned to face her taking his other hand in his._

 _"You mean like..." Alyson paused and looked down._

 _Randy put his finger under his chin and brought her face back up to him so they were looking eye to eye. "I mean I want us to be official... I want you and I to see each other exclusively..." Randy smiled "I want you to be my girl.."_

 _"Really?" Alyson smiled_

 _"Yes..." Randy nodded_

 _"Wow.." Alyson shook her head._

 _"So am I going to be able to call you mine?" Randy questioned._

 _"Yes..." Alyson smiled and stood up on her tip toes and kissed him._

 _...End Of Flashback..._

Alyson put back the photo on the bed how did her life end up like this? That day she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with Randy she just knew it but now. Now Alyson didn't know anything. Alyson pulled out her phone again she had an idea.

* * *

 **-Randy's Apartment-**

Randy was laying in bed he sighed when he saw his phone light up he saw it was a text message from Alyson he opened it and saw the photos they'd taken at the mall he remembered that day so well it was the day he and Alyson made their relationship exclusive. He looked down and saw the text underneath that said

 _"We can get back to this Randy, I know we can, don't give up on us and don't give up on yourself."_

Randy put down the phone shaking his head why did this have to be so hard? Randy laid back down but not before picking up his phone again and looking at that photo she'd sent him again he wished more then anything they could get back to that. But was it possible?

* * *

 **A/N- Reviews :) I love them thanks for the feedback. Keep them coming! Do you think Alyson will be able to get through to Randy? Will Randy go back to classes?**


	23. Chapter 23: I'll Think About It!

_...The Next Day..._

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Place-**

Randy walked into his living room sitting down on his couch he flipped on the television and saw that they had Rush Hour on he decided it was probably the only thing on worth watching so he put the remote down next to him and kicked his feet up on the coffee table in front of him.

Randy sat watching the television when his phone went off he looked down and saw it was Hunter he shook his head sent the call to voicemail. He saw his voicemail pop up.

 _"Randy.. it's Hunter you need to call me.. please we've been friends for a long time ... I'm trying to help you so let me.. please go back to the classes.."_

Randy sighed an shook his head putting his phone down he turned his attention back to the television.

After a while the movie was almost over and Randy saw his phone light up he saw Alyson was calling he reached over grabbed his phone only to put it back down after sending it to voice mail. He sighed when he saw his voice mail pop up.

 _"Randy it's Alyson ... please call me... we really need to talk.."_

Randy sighed shaking his head this was so much harder then he ever thought it would be. Randy stood up from the couch and walked out to the kitchen turning on the oven setting it to pre-heat he wasn't in the mood to do much cooking so frozen pizza it was. Randy throws the pizza in the oven once it was preheated.

Randy walked back out into the living room walking over to the couch he was about to sit down when he heard a knock on the door. Randy sighed and walked over to the door looking through the peep hole and sighed when he saw Alyson standing at the door. Randy sighed and put his head on the door. "Alyson.. I can't do this.." Randy sighed

Outside the door Alyson sighed "Please Randy.. just let me inside.." Alyson shook her head "We need to talk.."

Randy shook his head "You aren't safe around me Alyson... please just go.."

Alyson sighed "Randy.. I'm not leaving until you open this door.." Alyson said "Just like you didn't the night we had our first argument.. don't you remember that night you stayed outside my apartment until I let you inside..."

* * *

 _...Flashback..._

 _Alyson ran up to her apartment door unlocking it quickly and slamming it shut they had their first argument it was stupid really Randy and Alyson were at a club and he ran into some old friends of his and didn't introduce her as his girlfriend which upset her so, Alyson had him take her back to her apartment Randy did and tried to get her to talk to him but she wasn't having any of it and ran up to her building. Randy sighed and had run after her._

 _Randy knocked on her door. "Come on babe..." Randy sighed "Let me in.." Randy sighed_

 _"Go away.." Alyson said behind the door._

 _"Babe... just let me in... we can talk..." Randy said softly._

 _"Go away... your going to wake my neighbor..." Alyson sighed._

 _"I don't care... I'm not leaving until we talk.." Randy sighed "Just open up.." Randy said_

 _"No.." Alyson sighed._

 _"What's going on out here?" The man next door opened his door._

 _Alyson sighed "See Randy go.." Alyson sighed_

 _"I'm not going anywhere..." Randy sighed "Let me in babe.."_

 _"Maybe I should call the cops.." The man crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"Go for it.. they are going to have to drag me out of here.." Randy said "because I'm not leaving until I talk to the woman I love.."_

 _Alyson's heart started beating fast did he just say he loved her? Alyson opened the door "Get inside.." Alyson said and peaked her head out the door "It's okay Tim... I'm sorry for the trouble.." Alyson said taking Randy's hand and pulling inside the apartment shutting it behind him._

 _"I'm sorry babe.. I love you and I know it was wrong I understand why it upset you when I didn't introduce you as my girlfriend.. I promise I'll never do it again.." Randy said taking her hands in his "I Love you... and I'm going to make sure the whole world knows.."_

 _Alyson smiled "I love you too.." Alyson leaned in and kissed him._

 _...End Flashback..._

* * *

Alyson sighed "So I'm not going anywhere until you open up and talk to me... I'll stay out here all night if I have to... I hope you don't make me though it's getting chilly out here.." Alyson said.

Randy sighed and finally opened the door moving to the side allowing her to enter shutting the door behind her. "What's do you want?" Randy sighed

"We need to talk.." Alyson said softly

"About what?" Randy sighed.

"First... we need to talk about why you stopped going to classes?" Alyson looked up to Randy.

"There is no point in going any more.." Randy sighed "It isn't working so why waste time.."

"What do you mean it's not working?.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"Do you not remember what happened with your brother?" Randy sighed

"I remember just fine.. but in case you've forgotten he was baiting you.." Alyson sighed

"That doesn't matter.. I still attacked him.." Randy sighed.

"You tried walking away Randy.. but he wouldn't let you... he kept on.. how much is one person supposed to take before they blow.." Alyson shook her head "It wasn't your fault... Alex brought it on himself.. he thought if he got you to attack him I'd stay away... but it's not working Randy.. I know your changing.. "

"Is that right?" Randy sighed

"Yes... if it would of happened before you started your classes you wouldn't of been able to hold off as long as you did.. and you know that.." Alyson said softly.

Randy shrugged.

"I know you think you are a danger to me but I don't think so... I know you don't like what has happened between us in the past.. I know that I know you hated hurting me.." Alyson said softly.

"It made me sick.." Randy sighed

"I know... but if you don't want to be with me I can't do anything about that.." Alyson sighed

"It's not that I don't want to be with you.. because I do.. more then you can imagine.." Randy sighed "I can't risk hurting you again.."

"If you won't go back to classes to work things out.. then go back to the classes for your career.." Alyson sighed "They are going to terminate your contract if your not back in classes by Friday.."

"I don't really care any more Alyson.." Randy sighed

"Randy... I know how much your career means to you.." Alyson shook her head "You've worked so hard to get where you are now... I know how much you love being in that ring.. if you don't go back you'll lose everything.."

Randy shook his head "What does it matter now?... no one really cares as far as I'm concerned.."

"I do.. Stephanie and Hunter do... Randy please go back to your classes get the help you need.." Alyson sighed

"I don't know.." Randy sighed

"Please.. if you go back to the classes I'll back off.. I swear I'll let you be.." Alyson sighed as much as she didn't want to she knew he needed to get help. "Just don't ruin your life by not going back.. Please.."

Randy sighed "I'll think about it.." Randy said

"Alright.. I guess that's as good as it's going to get right now.." Alyson said softly walking over to the door opening it.. "I'll go now.. by the way.. your pizza is about to burn.." Alyson said before walking out the door. She hated that Randy wasn't considering working things out but she knew if he went back to classes then it'd save his career at least and she didn't want him to lose that he'd worked to hard for that to happen. Alyson also hoped that if he kept going to the classes that maybe he'd have a change of heart maybe he'd realize that he could change and there was a future for them.

Randy watched Alyson walk out the door he wanted so bad to run after her and tell her how much he missed her and he needed her in his life but he wanted to keep her safe and if that meant her staying away from him then so be it. Randy walked out to the kitchen opened the oven putting on the oven mitts pulling out the pizza putting it on top of the stove sighing he wasn't even hungry any more he just went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and walked back to the living room sitting on the couch. Was it worth going back to classes? Randy had some thinking to do.

* * *

 **A/N- So do you think it was a good idea for Alyson to show up? Do you think Alyson got through to Randy? Let me know I love the feedback you all are leaving it gives me some things to think about when it comes to the story!**


	24. Chapter 24: Get to the bottom of it!

_...Friday..._

* * *

 **-Randy's Place-**

Randy walked into his living room and was about to sit down when he heard a knock on the door. Randy walking over the door with out thinking open it and sighed when he saw Hunter standing in his door way he looked behind Hunter and saw Alyson peak out from behind him.

Randy sighed and shook his head going to shut the door but Hunter put his foot in to block Randy from shutting it. Randy shook his head backing up allowing the two of them to enter his home. Hunter entered first followed by Alyson who shut the door behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Randy crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was hoping you'd go to class on your own but I see that's not happening.." Hunter sighed

"So what are you going to drag me to class like I'm a child?" Randy shook his head letting out a slight laugh.

"If you're not going to listen to me then I have to do something.." Hunter sighed and looked back to Alyson.

"Just go to your class... you're going to ruin everything you've worked so hard for..." Alyson said softly.

Randy shook his head "Maybe that's what I want.." Randy shrugged

"We all know that's not the truth.." Hunter sighed

"Randy your career mean so much to you... you don't want to lose that.." Alyson shook her head.

"I've already lost so much already what's one more thing.." Randy rolled his eyes.

"You didn't have to.." Alyson sighed

"Give it a shot Randy..." Hunter sighed and walked towards Randy. "You know what... how about you go back to your classes give it a week and if you don't feel it's helping any then we will all back off.." Hunter offered up.

"I know it's not going to help.." Randy sighed "So why should I waste my time?"

"You want us to get off your back right?" Hunter questioned

"Yes.." Randy nodded

"Then do it and you'll have us off your back.." Hunter said crossed his arms over his chest.

Randy sighed and shook his head "Fine... one week and that's it.."

Alyson smiled and looked up to Hunter who nodded and stepped forward to pat Randy on the shoulder "Good.. then we will give you a ride... you go get ready.." Hunter smiled

"I don't need an escort.." Randy sighed

"Your getting one.." Hunter shrugged.

Randy sighed and shook his head. "Whatever.." Randy turned around and went to go get ready disappearing around the corner.

"I'm going to call Stephanie and Doctor Alan.. I'll be back in.. " Hunter said "You going to be okay in here?"

"Yes..." Alyson smiled and nodded.

"Alright.." Hunter smiled.

Alyson sighed and watched Hunter walk out the door then looks down at her phone picking it up "Hello?" Alyson answers and sighs when she hears her brothers voice at the other end. "What do you want Alex.." Alyson sighed shaking her head her brother had obviously been drinking she could hear him slurring his words on the other end. "No... Alex I'm not going to do this now.. I'm in the middle of something... no it's none of your business Alex.."

Randy finished up walking around the corner he saw Hunter was gone and Alyson was on the phone he stayed back not making a sound as he could tell it wasn't a good call by the tone in her voice.

"I don't want to sit down with you Alex... because you don't see what you did wrong... how am I supposed to work on this if you can't admit what you did was wrong.." Alyson sighed and shook her head "NO... listen I'm not doing this your obviously drunk there is no point in this... why don't you sober up.." Alyson sighed and hung up her phone slipping it into her pocket turning around she saw Randy leaning against the frame of the hallway doorway. "Oh.. hey Randy... ummm Hunter had to make a call.."

Randy nodded and stepped forward. "That didn't sound good.. is everything okay?" Randy raised a brow.

"Alex is drunk and of course he decides now is the best time to talk about the problems we have.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

Randy shook his head "I'm sorry... this is my fault..."

"No it's not... Alex made his own choices.." Alyson said softly and looked to the door when Hunter walked in and motioned for them. "Let's go.." Alyson said with a small smile and she along with Randy and Hunter left.

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Randy walked into Doctor Alan's office and sat in front of his desk "Okay... I'm here.." Randy sighed

"I'm glad you decided to come back.." Doctor Alan smiled

"Well... it's the only way to get everyone off my back." Randy shrugged

Doctor Alan shook his head "You have a lot of people who care about you... they are just looking out for you.."

"So they keep saying.." Randy sighed "And they keep saying this will work... but I haven't seen any proof of that.."

"You haven't?... well can I ask you a question?" Doctor Alan asked

"Sure.." Randy sighed

"What you did... do you realize it was wrong?" Doctor Alan questioned

"Yes.. I do.. " Randy nodded

"Okay.. now do you want to change?" Doctor Alan asked

"Yes.. of course.." Randy sighed

"Okay... that is proof that this is working.." Doctor Alan said "Most people who have this problem that don't want to change can't admit that they did was wrong.. they make up excuse for it... but you obviously want to change.. so that is proof to me that you are trying to change.. now if I can only get you to see that.." Doctor Alan sighed "I heard I've got one week to change your mind and I'm going to do everything I can to do that... because I believe you are a good man... who has problems and once we can get to the route of those problems.. we can find out what caused you to become abusive... because something did... you were never abusive before so something changed and I want to get to the bottom of it.."

* * *

 **A/N- Okay so Randy is going back to classes for now! So do you think a week is long enough to show him that the classes are working? Thanks for all the feedback!**


	25. Chapter 25: Try to be positive!

_...Monday..._

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Randy sat across from Doctor Alan his arms crossed over his chest. Doctor Alan looked over some paper work. "Alright.. today I want us to talk about the first time you lost your temper with Alyson.." Doctor Alan put the paper down and looked over to Randy.

"You mean the first time I got physical with her?" Randy questioned

"Yes... What lead up to it?" Doctor Alan questioned

Randy sighed and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

 _...Flashback..._

 _Randy and Alyson had been together for about 4 months or so and things had started to be come a little strained between them he'd started to get jealous over the smallest things and it was really starting to get to Alyson. Randy opened the door of the hotel for Alyson allowing her to enter before entering his self. Randy shut the door and turned to Alyson he saw her going through her bag and raised a brow. "What are you doing babe?" Randy questioned_

 _"Finding the pair of jeans I'm going to wear to the club tonight.." Alyson looked up briefly before searching through her clothes some more finding the jeans she was looking for grabbing them out._

 _Randy rolled his eyes shaking his head "Again?... you've already gone out 2 times this week.." Randy sighed_

 _"Nattie is going to be going on vacation soon so she'll be gone for a few weeks we just want to hang out before she and TJ are gone.." Alyson sighed "You can come to if you want... I know TJ and Daniel are coming I think John might even come out for a while.." Alyson smiled slightly._

 _"I'm too tired..." Randy sighed "Who's all going to be there?" Randy asked sitting on the bed next to her._

 _"Nattie, Nikki, Brie, Daniel, TJ, Naomi... maybe John.. and Dolph.." Alyson looked over to Randy._

 _Randy stood up and shook his head once he heard Dolph's name "You don't need to go out.. just stay here.." Randy sighed_

 _Alyson shook her head and stood up "Well I might not need to but I'm going to..." Alyson sighed and grabbed the jeans off the bed along with a blue and white crop top and headed into the bathroom._

 _Randy sighed and shook his head and grabbed her phone when he saw it flash he swiped across the screen to the message that had just come in it was from Nikki._

 _Text From Nikki:_

 _"Hey girly... you almost ready? we are waiting down stairs ... Dolph said you can ride with him.."_

 _Randy threw her phone on the bed and clinched his fists as he saw Alyson walk out of bathroom brushing her hair. "What's wrong Randy?" Alyson looked at Randy with her eyebrow raised._

 _"You are not going out..." Randy walked over grabbing the brush out of her hands._

 _Alyson shook her head "Yes.. I am.."_

 _"Why?... so you can be with Ziggler?" Randy spat_

 _"You can't be serious... " Alyson sighed_

 _"You certainly spend a lot of time with him... to much time.." Randy snarled "And It's going to stop.. I'm not having my girl running around with another man.."_

 _"He is just a friend Randy... " Alyson sighed "I don't need your permission to talk to or see anyone.. Now ... I AM.. going out if you'll excuse me.." Alyson grabbed her purse and began to walk past him but he grabbed her by the upper arm._

 _"Your not going out.." Randy snarled_

 _"YES.. I.. AM.." Alyson yanked her arm out of his grasp and before she knew it she was sent flying back onto the bed after being back handed by Randy. Alyson in shock brought her hand to her stinging cheek. "You.. you." Alyson couldn't even get the words out before the tears started falling._

 _Randy brought his hand to his mouth oh god what had he done he ran over to Alyson hovering over her on the bed. "Babe.. oh god babe I'm so sorry.." Randy ran a hand through her hair._

 _Alyson flinched as reached out to touch her. "W-why?...how could you?" Alyson looked up at Randy._

 _"I just lost my temper babe.. I'm so sorry.." Randy sighed "Please forgive me... I'll never do it again.. I swear.. I love you so much.." Randy placed his forehead to hers._

 _Alyson wrapped her arms around Randy's neck "I love you too.. " Alyson said softly_

 _...End Flashback..._

* * *

Randy sighed and buried his face in his hands. Doctor Alan looked at Randy "How did you feel after that first time?" Doctor Alan asked

"Horrible.. I hated myself.." Randy sighed

"Did you really?" Doctor Alan questioned

"Of course I did... I hurt the woman I love.. do you think I ever wanted to see that look of fear in her eyes?.." Randy sighed

Doctor Alan nodded "So this started because she wanted to go out?"

"With another man.." Randy sighed

"Who was just a friend.." Doctor Alan added

"Yes.. but.." Randy sighed and shook his head "Never mind.."

"Let me ask you something.. " Doctor Alan stood up and walked around the desk "Have you ever been cheated on?..."

Randy sighed and looked at Doctor Alan. "Before Kayla... I dated another diva she no longer works for the company.. we were together for a while.. and well she started going out all the time hanging out with a bunch of the guys from work.. I had a feeling something was going on but I brushed it off.. I'm Randy Orton... what girl in their right mind would cheat on me?.. I've got girls falling all over themselves to get to me.." Randy sighed "Well I walked in on and another superstar... we broke up and they ended up getting together and rubbed it in my face... not only that everyone around backstage knew what happened they were laughing at me those losers thought it was funny that this girl broke my heart.. I loved her and she used me to get ahead.. when she was done with me she moved on to the next... do you know how embarrassing it was for me?" Randy shook his head and sighed

"So this is where it comes from.. you had another girl who works for the same company cheat on you... so you thought if one woman does it all women will right?..." Doctor Alan shook his head it was all becoming clear to him.

"Alyson was going out all the time just like her.. hanging out with other male co-workers just like her.. I just.." Randy sighed "I loved Alyson so much I didn't want to lose her.. I couldn't handle it if she'd of cheated on me..."

"So what did you think if you kept her around you.. if you controlled her.. then she wouldn't cheat on you?" Doctor Alan raised a brow.

"I didn't want to lose her.." Randy shook his head.

"but doesn't make it right.. " Doctor Alan shook his head

"I know that.. " Randy sighed

"You don't understand how it works backstage.. most of these other superstars don't care if a diva is in a relationship they will still pull out all the stops to try and get them in bed... I was just so worried it'd happen with Alyson I just I went to far.. way to far." Randy sighed

"but is Alyson anything this this other woman?" Doctor Alan asked

"Heaven's no.. Alyson is probably the sweetest kindest person I'd ever met in my life... she's amazing... always doing everything she can going out of her way to help others.. she's nothing like my Ex..." Randy shook his head.

"Then why would you think she'd do that?.. it's obvious she loves you." Doctor Alan looked over to Randy. "You know you have to trust her... has she ever given you a reason not to?"

"Not really.." Randy shook his head.

"I think I've given you something to think about tonight.." Doctor Alan nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. Now he knew what was causing this Randy was hurt by his EX not only his heart but his ego, his pride was hurt and Randy took that hurt and turned it into Anger and unfortunately it was used against the one person he didn't want it turned on Alyson. Now Doctor Alan had to find away to get Randy over that insecurities.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked out of her bedroom walking over to the door opening it she smiled at Seth. "Hey.." Alyson moved to the side to Allow Seth to enter. Alyson shut the door behind him.

"Hey.. how's it going?" Seth asked turning around.

"It's going good.." Alyson smiled "We got Randy to go back to classes.."

"That's good.. " Seth nodded

"Well.. for a week at least.. " Alyson shrugged

"What do you mean?" Seth questioned

Alyson took Seth's hand and lead him over to the couch sitting next to him. "Well Randy doesn't think the classes are helping him.. he doesn't think he's made any progress at all.. but he has and I see it... Hunter sees it..but Randy doesn't." Alyson sighed

"Well you got him to go back so that's something.." Seth nodded

"Well only because Hunter agreed to back off if he went to the classes for a week and if he didn't see a change or feel it's helping then we'd all back off." Alyson sighed

"So what if he doesn't go back after the week.. are you going to be able to stop?" Seth questioned

"It's going to be so hard.. because I know what it is going to mean.." Alyson shook his head.

"So Randy doesn't want to work things out?" Seth looked over to Alyson.

"No.. " Alyson shook her head "But if he doesn't come around then I'll have to deal with it... and I know I'll be okay with it as long as I know he hasn't lost his career because of me.. it will be hard.. real hard but I'll get over it.. eventually.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"This isn't your fault.. you've really got to stop blaming yourself.. " Seth shook his head "You should try to be positive.. maybe he will see that the classes are helping and stay in them.. and who knows.. maybe he'll realize he still wants to work things out.." Seth said putting a hand on her shoulder. He wasn't to sure about Randy being changed yet but he'd realized how much work he'd put into changing he hoped that Randy would come to his senses and realize Alyson was really good for him Seth knew Randy loved Alyson he saw it that day that he and Alex had gotten into it. Randy was trying to hard to hold back but when he saw Alyson hit the ground the look Randy got in his eyes proved to Seth that Randy really did love Alyson and he knew for a fact Alyson loved Randy so much.

* * *

 **A/N- So now we are seeing where Randy's anger is coming from! Do you think Randy is starting to see the classes are helping? Do you think Randy will realize Alyson isn't going to hurt him the way he has been in the past? Also what do you think of Seth starting to support Alyson and Randy's relationship?**


	26. Chapter 26:How did it go so wrong?

_...Wednesday..._

* * *

 **-House Show-**

Alyson walked into the arena and smiled as Brie ran up to her. "I'm so glad your here.." Brie hugged Alyson WWE was St. Louis and Alyson really wanted a reason to come back and check on Randy so she used this as the perfect excuse to make sure Randy was okay and she could spend time with her girls.

"Me to.. I've missed you.." Alyson smiled

"What about me?" Cameron put her hands on her hips walking up behind the girls.

"Oh you too." Alyson hugged Cameron.

"You better.." Cameron laughed.

Daniel walked over to the group. "Hey honey.. I need some help.." Daniel looked over to Alyson "Hey Alyson.. how have you been?"

"Pretty good.." Alyson smiled

"That's great.." Daniel smiled.

"I'll catch up later.." Brie smiled "Come on sweetie.." Brie took Daniels hand and they walked off.

"So how have you been?.. Really?" Cameron asked

"Okay I guess..." Alyson shrugged

"Have you talked to Randy?" Cameron looked to Alyson

"Yes... but he still doesn't want to work things out so.." Alyson sighed and looked away.

"Maybe it's for the best.." Cameron shrugged.

"Please Cam.." Alyson sighed "Don't start.."

"I'm sorry..I'm sorry... If it's meant to be it will be.." Cameron sighed

"I know.." Alyson sighed

"I've got to finish getting fitted.. I'll see you around?" Cameron raised a brow.

"Yes.. of course.." Alyson smiled and hugged Cameron before Cameron walked off.

Alyson sighed and started down the hall she bumped into The Miz. "Sorry.." Alyson backed up.

"It's okay.." Miz shrugged. "How you doing?" Miz asked

"Pretty good.." Alyson smiled

"It's good to see a smile on that beautiful face of your again.." Miz smiled

"Well thank you.." Alyson smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"So.. I was just wondering if after the show you want to grab a bite to eat?.." Miz raised a brow

"I don't think so.. that's not a good idea.." Alyson shook her head.

"Come on.. you and me and a candle light dinner... what could be better then that?" Miz leaned in close to Alyson.

"Look your a nice guy but I'm not looking for anything right now.." Alyson sighed

"Who says it has to be anything serious... we can just have a little fun..." Miz smirked

"No thanks.." Alyson shook her head and started past him put he put his arm up in front of her. "I said no.. I'm not going go on a date with you so just move.." Alyson sighed

"Why are you being so stuck up?" Miz leaned down to her but suddenly found himself being pulled back. "What in the hell?" Miz looked behind him and saw Seth.

"She said no... so leave her alone.." Seth snarled.

"Wow... I get it.. you want a piece of her don't you?' Miz shook his head and laughed.

"Go to hell... she's not a piece of meat... she's a human being.. she deserves to be treated with respect so you better watch how you talk to her.." Seth stepped in Miz's face.

Miz shook his head "Whatever.. you can have her... I don't like playing with broken toys anyway.." Miz laughed walking away.

Alyson sighed shaking her head. "He's such an ass.." Alyson wiped a tear from her eye.

Seth shook his head looking down at her. "Don't listen to him... your not broken.." Seth pulled Alyson into a hug.

* * *

 **-Locker Room-**

Seth walked into the locker room and sighed he saw John Cena standing at his locker. "What's got you all angry?" John questioned.

"Miz.. he's such an ass." Seth sighed

"Shocker.." John laughed "What'd he do now?"

"He was hitting on Alyson... he doesn't take no for an answer... so I told him to back off and he had the nerve to say that I wanted Alyson for myself.." Seth shook his head.

"Well do you?" John asked.

"No.. Alyson is my friend... I'm looking out for her... and I don't like seeing her cry because that asshole Miz wants to make her feel bad about herself because she won't hook up with him... you know he called her a broken toy.." Seth sighed shaking his head "The nerve of that guy.."

John winced at the broken toy comment shaking his head. "He does have some nerve... it's pretty funny considering.."

"Considering.. what?" Seth questioned

"You don't know the history between Miz and Randy do you?" John raised a brow.

"No.. what happened between them?" Seth asked

"Randy was dating Mickie James... you know her?" John looked to Seth.

"Yes.." Seth nodded.

"Well Randy really loved her... he was falling so hard for her and Miz moved in on her and well she ended up cheating on Randy with Miz.. and then when Randy broke things off she moved on to Miz because he was on top... she was getting the best storylines while she was with him... she was on top of the diva's division she has been there before but she had started to fall off until she got with Miz so when they did get together they rubbed it in Randy's face... everyone looked down on him after that.. they wouldn't let him live it down.. I've never seen Randy so hurt... he took a major hit after that.." John shook his head. "I mean I'd take it pretty hard to if I was being used just to get ahead like he was... and then have everyone look at me like I should of saw it coming.."

"Wow.. and then he goes after Alyson.. what a scumbag.." Seth shook his head. "He better stay away from her.. I don't want any problems to be added for Randy and Alyson.. they have enough to worry about with out adding Miz into mixture.." Seth shook his head Miz was a lowlife.

"That's the truth.." John nodded. "It's a good thing she's got a good friend like you to look out for her.."

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Seth walked over to Miz who was standing in the hallway. "You need to stay away from Alyson.."

"Excuse me?" Miz raised a brow

"You need to back off of her... she's a good person and she doesn't need a slimy rat like you coming after her... so back off.." Seth said sternly before walking off.

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

"I'm glad to see you.." Doctor Alan smiled "So you've got a piece of paper in front of you.. I want you to write a list of things Alyson has in common with this Ex. and then a list of things ways Alyson is different from her.."

Randy sighed and nodded Randy started thinking and started writing.

 _In Common-_

 _Brown Hair_  
 _Worked for WWE_

 _Not In Common-_

 _Kind_  
 _Compassionate_  
 _Funny_  
 _Puts Everyone Else First_  
 _Always tires to find the good in people_  
 _EVERYTHING_

He handed the paper over to Doctor Alan who looked it over. "So there are only two things that they have in common... now what do you mean EVERYTHING?.." Doctor Alan looked up.

"She's everything good.. and pure.. she's perfect.. I tried to find things wrong with her.. or what she's done in the past but I can't ... I used to try to make up things.. to make myself feel better for acting the way I did.. but the truth was she's never done anything wrong.. " Randy sighed and shook his head burying his face in his hands. "How did I become such an abusive asshole?...How did it go so wrong?"

"Pain.. pain can be a major trigger for Anger..." Doctor Alan sighed "But I am going to do my best to help you move past it.. you've just got to give me a chance.." Doctor Alan said sitting back in his chair.

* * *

 **A/N- Do you think Randy is starting to Realize that Alyson isn't like Mickie? What do you think of Seth watching out for Alyson the way he has been? Also do you think Miz was hitting on Alyson as a jab to Randy? Thanks for all the feedback keep it coming :)**


	27. Chapter 27: Plan Backfires!

_...Thursday..._

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

Alyson sat across from Brie who was looking over he menu. Alyson looked over her menu and sighed putting it down. "What's up?" Brie asked looking up from her menu.

"I'm just worried.." Alyson shook her head. "What if Randy doesn't keep up with these classes.." Alyson shook her head.

Brie nodded "You can't continue to worry about him... you have to worry about yourself Alyson.." Brie sighed.

"She's right.." A voice came from behind them. Alyson looked behind and saw her brother Alex. "Hey sis.." Alex smirked with a small wave.

Alyson sighed and shook her head "What are you doing here Alex?" Alyson took a sip of her water before putting it down.

The waitress walked over "Do we need another menu?.. are you joining the table?" The waitress smiled

"Yes.. that would be wonderful.." Alex scooted in next to his sister and took the menu from the waitress. "Thank you.." Alex smiled and the waitress walked off.

Alyson sighed and shook her head. "What are you doing Alex?"

"Well I had to track you down here.. since you don't want to speak to me... and your not returning my calls.." Alex shrugged "What choice do I have?" Alex smirked

"There is a reason for that.." Alyson rolled her eyes and looked over to Brie mouthing the word Sorry.

"So.. sis how's it going?" Alex questioned

"Just wonderful.." Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Great.." Alex smiled

Alyson shook her head and sighed she looked to the door and saw Miz walking through the door Alyson shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Excuse me..." Alyson moved Alex out of her way and headed for the restroom. Brie sighed and followed Alyson to the restroom glaring at Miz on her way their.

Alex raised a brow as Miz approached the table. "Can I help you?" Alex raised a brow.

"You Alyson's new boyfriend?" Miz questioned

"No... I'm her brother." Alex shrugged "What does it matter to you?... "

"Just wondering..." Miz shrugged. "I'm glad to see she is here with family and not that loser she was with.."

"Hopefully it stays that way.." Alex rolled his eyes and saw his sister walking back. "Hey sis... I was just having a chat with your friend here.."

"He's far from a friend.." Alyson rolls her eyes.

"Oh now that's a shame.. and here I thought we were.." Miz shook his head.

"You thought wrong.." Alyson rolled her eyes. "You don't play with broken toy remember.."

"Oh... I didn't mean it like that.." Miz laughed shaking his head. "Are you scared of what Randy is going to think?.. I mean he's not my biggest fan.."

"Oh is that so?" Alex raised a brow.

"Yes... well his ex wasn't getting what she needed from him so she moved on to bigger and better things... ME.." Miz smirked.

"I'm out of here... I don't want to here this.." Alyson shook her head looking to Brie who took her arm.

"Let's go.." Brie said and she and Alyson walked out of the restaurant.

Alex smirked as he watched Alyson and Brie walk off he turned to Miz "So... you took Randy's ex?.."

"Yep.. she was tired of not getting what she deserved.. and that was the spot light.. normally I'd feel bad about it but... " Miz laughed "Randy Orton needed to be brought down a few notches.." Miz laughed

"Well.. Well.. Well.. I think I may have found Randy Orton's kryptonite..." Alex smirked. "I've got an idea.. if your down to help me.."

"If it's going to get to Orton.. I'm all for it.." Miz smirked.

* * *

 _...Later That Night..._

 **-Club-**

Alyson and Brie had decided to go out and have a little fun after the day they had. Alyson and Brie had gone to the bar and gotten a drink before heading to the dance floor. Alyson and Brie were dancing for about an hour before they decided to head back to the bar to get a drink. Alyson and Brie were at the bar talking when they heard voices behind them. Alyson and Brie turned around and saw Miz and Alex they both sighed and looked to each other giving an are you kidding me look. Alex smiled and hugged his sister unbeknownst to Alyson Alex had slipped her phone out of her pocket and put it in his jacket.

"Well hello ladies.." Miz smiled

"Drop dead.." Brie rolled her eyes.

"No need to be so rude Brie..." Miz shook his head.

"Now I know you are taken Brie...so what do you say Alyson... dance with me.." Miz pulled Alyson to him.

"Get away.." Alyson pushed him away.

"Come on Aly... I won't bite.." Miz tried moving closer to her. "Unless you want me to.." Miz smirked

Randy Orton walked into the club looking around he'd gotten a strange text from Alyson saying she was at the club and needed him it worried him because Alyson wouldn't text him something like that unless something was wrong. Randy spotted Alyson by the bar with Brie and her brother he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the person who had pulled her to him his blood instantly started to boil when he saw it was Miz. Randy saw Alyson push him away but Miz was persistent and moved in again Randy shook his head and started toward the four of them.

"Get your damn hands off of her.." Randy snarled glaring over at Miz who threw his hands up and backed up a few steps.

Alyson swallowed hard when she saw Randy who was red faced and very angry. "Randy.." Alyson said softly walking towards him.

"What's going on?" Randy asked through clinched teeth.

"Miz doesn't know how to take no for an answer.." Brie spoke up.

"He doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself either.." Randy snarled

"Umm.. Randy.. why don't we go outside.." Alyson said seeing Randy was trying his hardest to control his temper.

"What did you need me for?" Randy questioned earning a confused look from Alyson "You texted me that you needed me.. to come find you here.."

"No.. I didn't.. " Alyson shook her head and felt in her pocket for her phone "Where is my phone?" Alyson looked confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking... you never know what things happen... first you loose your phone and then who knows some guy trys to take advantage of you..." Miz smirked over at Alyson stepping closer to her only to have Randy step in front of her.

"Let me call it.." Alyson searched through her purse to find her phone.

Alex realized he still had her phone after sending the text started to panic he hadn't had time to put it back in her pocket he didn't think Randy would make it so fast. "I'm sure it's out in the car... no need for that.." Alex blurted out.

Brie raised a brow and called Alyson's phone and they all heard the phone and looked around Randy, Brie and Alyson all narrowed their eyes towards Alex who's face was bright red. "You have my phone?" Alyson shook her head.

"No.. it's not me.." Alex backed up only to have Randy grab his arm and reach into his pocket grabbing out the still ringing phone looking down he saw the caller I.D said _Breezy Calling_. "How did that get there?" Alex shrugged trying to act innocent.

Randy shook his head and turned around to Alyson handing her the phone. "Here this is yours.." Randy said softly.  
"Why would you take my phone?" Alyson looked shocked. "Why would you text Randy... you've been telling me what an idiot I was for calling him.. so you text him and pretend to be me?.. what is wrong with you?" Alyson shook her head and looked up at Randy "I'm sorry... I don't know what he was thinking ..." Alyson sighed

"I'd actually like to know that..." Brie nodded "And what does Miz have to do with it?... how in just a few short hours have you become such besties?.."

Randy turned around to face the two men. "I'd love to know that?... I mean the only thing they have in common is their hatred of me..." Randy glared over at the two of them.

"Oh hardly..." Alex snorted

"You think I give you the time of day?... " Miz shook his head. "I mean we do have Alyson in common... she's his sister... but you know she wants my D.." Miz point down to his crotch and smirked.

Randy lunged forward "Randy.." Alyson jumped in front of him halting Randy in his tracks.

"You better watch your damn mouth.." Randy shouted at him.

"Or what?" Miz shrugged.

"Randy.. please just come outside with me.." Alyson took his hands in hers looking up staring him directly in his eyes. "Please.. do this for me.." Alyson said her eyes pleading with Randy.

Randy sighed and took a grip of her hands and lead her away.

"Way to go boys.. your plan didn't work.." Brie shook her head "You two are unbelievable... what were you thinking having him show up was going to prove?"

"I was hoping Randy wouldn't be able to control his temper.. and go off on Miz.. and.." Alex shrugged and paused for a second. "Alyson.. so she'd see he couldn't be trusted... and he'd never change.."

"You realize how dangerous that was?.. you could of gotten Alyson hurt... " Brie shook her head "What if he wouldn't of been able to control his temper and lashed out again?"

"Then she'd realize he doesn't really love her.." Alex shrugged "And I was right.."

"You are out of your damn mind... and you Miz.. you were in on it... he could of just as easily hurt you.. he was using you as bait.. you sure have some choice in friends.." Brie shook her head and walked off.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Alyson looked at Randy who was pacing and it looked like he was talking to his self. Alyson thought maybe he was trying to calm his self down. Randy finally stopped pacing and turned to Alyson walking slowly towards her.

"Are you okay?" Alyson asked Randy.

"I am now... I could of ripped his head off.." Randy shook his head. "He is one person who will always get under my skin.." Randy sighed

"I understand.. I know the history between you two.." Alyson nodded earning a confused look this time from Randy. "He was bragging about it.. when he bumped into us at the restaurant... that's where he met Alex... I should of know they were up to something.." Alyson sighed.

"Of course he'd brag about that.." Randy rolled his eyes.

"You know I see nothing in Miz.. aside from the fact that he's an extreme ass hole..." Alyson shrugged.

Randy nodded

"I mean it.. I told Miz to back off.." Alyson added

"I know..." Randy sighed and took a step forward and taking her hand. "I don't like that he's trying to use you.. to get to me.."

"It's not going to work..." Alyson said placing her other hand over his. "I'd never let someone use me to hurt you.." Alyson said giving him a small smile earning one from Randy in return.

"Looks like their little plan backfired.." Randy said with a smirk.

Alyson smiled and nodded "I missed that sexy smirk of yours.." Alyson laughed slightly.

Randy laughed and shook his head looking behind her seeing Brie standing by the door. "Looks like she's ready to go.." Randy motioned behind her causing Alyson to look behind her.

Alyson smiled and nodded "Yeah.. well I'm glad the trap didn't work." Alyson smiled "I'm really proud of you Randy... you did really good controlling yourself.."

"It was hard.." Randy admitted.

"No one said it wasn't going to be.." Alyson nodded "But if you keep up with your classes.. you'll realize it will all be worth it.. so I hope you stay in your classes for your sake.." Alyson smiled and stood on her tippy toes leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good bye Randy.."

Randy smiled and nodded "Goodbye.." Randy watched as Alyson walked over to Brie and the girls walked off in the direction of their car. Randy sighed Alyson was right he was able to control himself tonight it wasn't easy at all. Could Alyson also be right about continuing the classes? Maybe it all would be worth it in the end? For the first time since the fight with her brother he was actually hopeful for the future maybe he should stay in the classes. Randy wasn't sure right now if he would but he for sure was going to do a lot of thinking before Monday he knew if he didn't show up on Monday then he'd be terminated from The WWE.

* * *

 **A/N- So Miz and Alex's plan backfired is anyone else happy about that? Randy is hopeful for the future that's got to be a good sign. Do you think Randy will show up on Monday?**


	28. Chapter 28: It's A Start!

_...Monday..._

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Doctor Alan stood at the window looking outside he looked down at his watch it was 10:00 and Randy's appointment was now but he hadn't shown up yet, usually he was at least 10 minutes early but hopefully Randy was still going to show up today because he had something planned for this session. Doctor Alan turned around when he heard someone clear their throat behind him he turned around and saw Randy standing in the door way. Doctor Alan smiled "I'm glad you decided to continue.." Doctor Alan smiled as Randy sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Can I ask you what made you change your mind?" Doctor Alan sat in his chair.

"I've just done a lot of thinking..." Randy said. "I want to change.. and I've realized that in some way I've already started to.." Randy nodded.

"I'm very happy to hear that.." Doctor Alan smiled "I've actually got something planned for today.."

"Really?" Randy raised a brow. "What's that?" Randy asked

Doctor Alan looked at his watch and heard a knock on the door "Come in.." Doctor Alan smiled

"Doctor Alan.. your guest is here.." Rose his secretary smiled.

"Thank you.. show them in.." Doctor Alan smiled

"Guest?" Randy raised a brow and turned towards the door in time to see Alyson walk in the door tucking her hair behind her ears she gave Randy a small smile.

"I'm happy you decided to stay in town long enough to come today.." Doctor Alan smiled walking around the desk to shake Alyson's hand.

Alyson smiled and nodded making her way over to a chair next to Randy. "Hey Randy.." Alyson smiled

"I'm surprised to see you..." Randy looked at her then Doctor Alan "What is she doing here?" Randy asked looking at Doctor Alan.

"Well.. Alyson has a lot to do with this.." Doctor Alan said "She was the reason you wanted to come in the first place... but that changed.."

Randy nodded and leaned back in his chair.

"I know you have said you and her can't be together.." Doctor Alan said and watched as Alyson's eyes darted to the floor trying to hide the hurt.

Randy looked over and saw the smile drain from her face. He shook his head "It's for the best.." Randy sighed

"I think you need to hear Alyson's side of the story..." Doctor Alan looked over at the two of them.

Alyson looked up at Doctor Alan a look of confusion on her face.

"I want to hear what made you stay... there had to be some reason you stayed you seem like a smart girl..." Doctor Alan said.

Alyson shrugged "Because I love him..." Alyson said softly.

"Love.. not loved?.. so you still love him after everything?" Doctor Alan questioned

"Yes... " Alyson nodded

"It's got to be more then that.. you don't just stay because you love someone..." Doctor Alan. "There has to be another reason.. think about it.."

Alyson sighed "Because deep down I knew he'd never leave me.."

Doctor Alan raised a brow "He'd never leave you?"

"it was always my biggest fear... being left by the one I loved the most... I was so used to what I did never being good enough for anyone... especially.." Alyson sighed

"Especially who?" Doctor Alan asked

"My father... he was never around always took off but my mother took him back over and over until he finally left when I was 17 for good and started a new family it took him 12 years to reach out..." Alyson sighed

"So you stayed with him because although he hurt you.. he wouldn't leave you so it made it okay in a way.." Doctor Alan nodded.

"In a way.. yeah.." Alyson nodded "But there was so much more... Randy is the first man I've ever really loved.. with everything I had... I've always held back from people.. but not from Randy.." Alyson said softly and looked up to Randy briefly.

"You realize what he did wasn't right though don't you?" Doctor Alan asked

"I realize that..." Alyson nodded.

"You two really love each other don't you?" Doctor Alan looked between the two of them.

Alyson nodded as did Randy.

"But Randy is so afraid of hurting you again he doesn't think he can be with you any longer..." Doctor Alan said.

"Yeah." Alyson sighed

"You realize that that must take a lot for him to say that... because I know how much he loves you." Doctor Alan said "He hasn't been the same since the day he had that fight with your brother.. "

"That fight wasn't his fault.. Alex kept at him.. and Randy tried walking away more then once." Alyson said softly "And I've told him that... he tired so hard to control his self.."

Doctor Alan nodded "I know.. and I've tried to tell him the same thing I've also told him that just because he has a little set back doesn't mean this isn't working.." Doctor Alan said "But he's here today so he must believe is some what.. so maybe there is still a chance.." Doctor Alan looked to Randy and Alyson.

"As long as Randy is happy.. I can handle whatever the outcome is.." Alyson said softly "As much as I want there to be a future for us.." Alyson looked to the ground.

Randy sighed and looked over to Alyson placing his hand on top of hers. "I haven't made any decisions.. but I'm not ruling it out completely.."

That made Alyson's heart skip a beat hearing him say that made her have some hope maybe her and Randy still had a chance after all.

"What changed your mind?" Doctor Alan asked

"Thursday night... " Randy said

Alyson looked over at Randy and raised a brow.

"What happened Thursday night?" Doctor Alan asked

"Her brother and a co-worker I don't have the best history with tried to cause problems for me and Alyson.." Randy said "But it didn't work.."

"It didn't?" Doctor Alan raised a brow.

"Because with the help of Alyson I was able to control my temper... even though it wasn't easy I still did it.." Randy looked over to Alyson giving her a small smile, Alyson returning it with one of her own. "And Alyson told me something... she said no one said this was going to be easy.. but it could be worth it if I stuck to it.. and I realized she was right... nothing in life that is ever worth it is going to come easy.. if it's something special you some times have to work for it.."

Doctor Alan smiled "That... that is so true.. I'm so happy to hear that from you." Doctor Alan smiled "You are making headway Randy.. I'm very happy for you.." Doctor Alan smiled and stood up. "Thank you for coming today Alyson... you've done a lot here today." Doctor Alan smiled and lead both Randy and Alyson to the door.

"Thanks Doc..." Randy smiled

"Not a problem.." Doctor Alan smiled and turned to Alyson shaking her hand "Thank you for coming today Alyson.." Doctor Alan smiled and leaned in close "You know I think it might be a good idea for you to talk to someone about your relationship with your father.. it might help.. just give it a thought.. I can give you some numbers if you need."

"I'll think about it.." Alyson smiled and both Alyson and Randy left.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Randy and Alyson both made their way down the sidewalk. "So.. what did Doctor Alan whisper to you?" Randy questioned.

"He think I should talk to someone about my father.. he says it might help.." Alyson shrugged.

"It might.. you never know.." Randy smiled. "When do you leave?" Randy questioned.

"Tomorrow morning.." Alyson said softly.

"I see.." Randy stopped and turned to face Alyson. "I know I said we can't be together... and I still don't think it's best for us to be together right now."

"Now is not a good time for us to be together... we both have some work to do on ourselves." Alyson agreed.

"But... I have realized how much I miss you being in my life.." Randy said "Even if we can't be together right now.. I was hoping that maybe.. we could try to be friends because I still want you in my life... my life is better when your in it.." Randy gave Alyson a small smile.

"So you want to be friends... just friends.." Alyson looked up to Randy.

"Just friends.. for now.. I mean it's a start right?" Randy smiled

"Yes.. it's a start.." Alyson smiled

"Good.. then friends I guess." Randy smiled and leaned down and hugged her.

Alyson smiled and hugged him back holding on for a few extra second missing the feel of being in his arms. "Friends." Alyson smiled hopefully Randy meant what he said about working for something if it's worth it. Alyson knew that she and Randy were worth it and she had hoped that he felt the same way but Randy was right them being friends was a start, before Randy didn't even want that.

* * *

 **A/N- So Randy decided to continue classes YAY! Do you think Alyson should take Doctor Alan's advice and talk to someone about her relationship involving her father and even her brother? What about the choice that Alyson and Randy made to be friends what do you think do you think it's a good start for them? Thank you all for the feedback everyone I just love reading the reviews :)**


	29. Chapter 29:Betrayal

_...Few Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked into the living room after taking a shower she threw on her PJ's a pair of blue plaid short shorts and a blue tank top that says sleeping beauty she then threw her hair up into a messy bun Alyson went to sit on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. Alyson sighed walking over to the door she just wanted a quite night in so she hoped who ever it was wouldn't stay long. Alyson put on a smile as she opened the door the smile disappeared when she saw her brother and Miz standing in front of her. "What are you two doing here?" Alyson sighed

"Good to see you too sis.. of course we'd love to come in side.." Alex moved his sister to the side and Alex and Miz entered the apartment Miz shutting the door behind him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alyson crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh.

"We were in the neiborhood so we thought we'd stop by.." Alex said looking around.

"Why?... I don't want anything to do with either of you.." Alyson sighed

"Oh come on.. no need to be so down on everyone." Miz shook his head walking closer to her.

"I don't like you... and I'm not going to let you use me to get at Randy.. it's not going to happen.." Alyson sighed "So you and your new best friend can both leave.." Alyson pointed to the door.

"Why do you think we are the bad guys?.. have you not seen the video of what he did to you in that elevator?.. everyone else in the world has..." Miz shook his head "But some how Randy still is the good guy in all this.."

"I don't need to see the video.. I lived it... and I don't need you tell me what kind of a guy Randy is.. I know Randy a hell of a lot better then you do.." Alyson crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you my sister couldn't be talked to.. Orton's got her so brain washed.." Alex walked over to the door opening it. "Come on man.."

"I'll be there.." Miz said as Alex walked out the door. "You should give your brother a chance.. I mean he is your family after all.."

"I'm sure as hell not going to take advice from you..." Alyson walked over to the door. "Now.. please go.."

Miz shook his head and walked over to the door stopping in front of her.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Alyson raised a brow.

Miz chuckled and shook his head as he licked his lips before grabbing her pinning her to the door frame using his body and kissing her. Miz smirked will he pulled away and licked his lips. "Your welcome.." Miz smirked only to receive a slap to the face from Alyson.

"Go to hell..." Alyson shoved him and slammed the door in his face.

Alyson locked the door behind her and shook her head running to the bathroom having the over whelming urge to use a whole bottle of mouth wash.

* * *

 _...Next Pay Per View..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Randy walked into the arena he was going to meet with Hunter about his progress since they had last talked and since they were in St. Louis for the pay-per-view Hunter told him it was okay for him to come to the show tonight. Hunter walked over to Randy giving him a quick bro hug "Hey... how is it going?" Hunter asked

"Pretty good... I think I'm making some progress.." Randy nodded and noticed Hunter was looking around as if he was looking for someone. "Is everything okay?" Randy questioned

"Yeah.. I just didn't realize Alyson was going to be here.. Brie is having a title match tonight and wanted Alyson to be here.. I'm sorry I should of warned you earlier.." Hunter sighed

"It's okay... Alyson and I are in a good place.." Randy said "We are working on being friends.." Randy smiled slightly

"That's great.. I'm glad to hear that." Hunter smiled "Doctor Alan has said you are really putting in a lot of effort in classes... and your starting to open up in group.. that's great.." Hunter said

"Well I'm trying... I do really want to get better.." Randy nodded

"Let's go.. to my office and chat some more.." Hunter smiled and lead Randy off towards his office.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

Alyson smiled as she walked into the diva's locker room she hugged Brie and Nikki and looked over at Eva who was sitting on the bench next to Nikki. Eva stood up "I know you are not my biggest fan... I know you thought I was flirting with Randy when you were together.. but I wasn't.. that's just how I am.. I swear." Eva said since that night of Night Of Champions Alyson hadn't said a word to her and Brie told her it probably had something to do with Eva flirting with Randy. Now Eva can admit that she was a bit of a flirt and it might of come off like that but she was just being friendly.

"Eva doesn't even realize how she comes off sometimes.." Nikki added

"It's okay.. I understand." Alyson said softly

"Good.. so we are okay?" Eva asked

"Yes.. we are okay." Alyson smiled

"So I bet you are so ready for tonight Brie.." Nikki smiled

"Yeah.. tonight is the night you finally go one on one with AJ... you are totally going to win.. I just know.." Alyson smiled

"Hopefully.. I'm so nervous..." Brie smiled

"You got this.. " Alyson hugged Brie from the side.

"I'm so happy you came tonight.." Brie smiled over at Alyson.

"Where else would I be?" Alyson laughed

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Alyson walked down the hallway when she saw Randy heading down towards her she smiled slightly. "Hey.." Alyson said softly once she made it to him.

"How's it going?" Randy questioned.

"Pretty good.." Alyson smiled "How are your classes going?" Alyson questioned

"Good.. I think I'm getting somewhere with it.." Randy smiled "So have you given any thought to what Doctor Alan said about talking to someone?" Randy asked

"Yeah.. I'm going to give it a shot.. it can't hurt can it?" Alyson laughed slightly and shrugged.

"You'd be surprised what just talking to someone about your problems can do.." Randy smiled.

"You seem like your in a really good place.." Alyson smiled

"I feel like I am.. " Randy nodded

"Well I'm happy for you.." Alyson smiled

* * *

 **-Viewing Room-**

Alyson and Eva sat next to Cameron and Naomi watching the match it was good and AJ was in control of the match through out most of it but Brie started to gain some momentum when Tamina Snuka tried to interfere the Referee threw her out and sent her to the back. AJ tried to leave but Nikki came from the back and chased her into the ring and this set her up for Brie to hit the Bella Buster. Brie covers AJ and the ref counts 1.2.3 and rings the bell and Brie is announced the new Diva's Champion.

Alyson jumped up "Yes.. I knew she'd do it.." Alyson and Naomi hugged.

"She did it." Naomi smiled

"Damn right she did.." Cameron smiled.

"Let's go congratulate her.." Alyson said and they all left to go see Brie.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Nikki and Brie walked back and Alyson ran over to Brie hugging her. "I told you.. I told you that you could do it.." Alyson pulled away "I'm so proud of you.." Alyson added

"Thanks.." Brie smiled as she patted her newly won title.

Nattie ran over hugging Brie. "I'm so happy for you.." Nattie smiled "This call for a picture.." Nattie smiled.

"Defiantly.." Brie smiled

"Great.. Nikki, Brie, Eva, Alyson, Cameron, Naomi.. you all get into a group.." Nattie smiled and they girls got into a group for the picture. After the picture Brie and Alyson took one by themselves Brie wanted one of just her and her bestie. Alyson looked over and saw Miz looking over at the group and rolled her eyes.

After the girls had chatted for a while they had all dispersed Alyson walked past Miz only to turn around "Do you have a problem?" Alyson raised a brow.

"No.. I was just admiring your selfie skills.." Miz shrugged.

"Oh whatever..." Alyson shook her head and turned around starting to walk away.

"I've got my favorite on right here on my phone.." Miz smirked leaning against the wall.

Alyson turned around and raised a brow. "Excuse me?" Alyson walked closer to him.

"It's probably my favorite picture I've ever seen of you.." Miz held his phone up. "Here.. let me show you.."

"I don't need to see anything you have.." Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Oh but I'm sure you do.." Miz smirked "I'm sure Randy would love to see this also.."

"What does Randy have to do with that picture?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Just take a look and you'll figure it out." Miz held the phone in front of her Alyson rolled her eyes but looked and saw a picture of her and Miz in the door way of her apartment.

"Your kidding me?... what the hell how did you get that?" Alyson shook her head.

"But that's not the one I was even talking about.." Miz smirked and turned it back around this time showing a picture of Miz with Alyson on the door frame kissing her. "This is.."

"No.. no.. how.. how did that happen?" Alyson reached for his phone. "Who sent you that?" Alyson tried to grab the phone out of his hand but he put it in his pocket.

"I'm going to keep this ... it is documented proof you want me.." Miz smirked "Or that's how it will look to Orton.." Miz laughed

Alyson shook her head "No.. you can't do that.." Alyson looked around "Please... if Randy see's that..he might lose it."

"That's not really my problem.." Miz laughed "Why shouldn't I show him this?... it just prove how much you want me.."

"I don't want you.." Alyson spat.

"That's not what this picture says.." Miz smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"You kissed me.. I did NOT kiss you.." Alyson snarled. "Delete that..."

"What's in it for me?" Miz questioned. "What do I get in return huh?... why is it so important for this photo to be deleted.."

"Because... If Randy see's it.. it could set him back.." Alyson sighed "Please don't do this.."

"I don't know.. that could be pretty fun to watch Randy Orton spiral out of control.. again.." Miz laughed.

"What do you want from me?" Alyson shook her head. "You obviously want something.. so what is it?"

Miz smirked and laughed "You know just what I want.." Miz licked his lips.

"That's never going to happen.." Alyson snapped.

"I figured.." Miz shrugged "I'll tell you I'll give you tell tomorrow to come up with a reason why I shouldn't show this to Orton.. so you better put your thinking cap on.." Miz smirked before walking off.

Alyson shook her head and ran a hand through her hair letting out a frustrated sigh what was she going to do? Randy would flip his lid if he saw that picture it would set him back so far she just knew it. Damn Miz and that pictures how on earth did he get those pictures? Then it hit her Alex her brother he had to of been in on it, it was all adding up now Alex left without a fight at all she didn't know why she didn't realize something was up before that. Alyson took out her phone sending a text message.

 _Text To Alex:  
You took that picture of me and Miz didn't you?_

A few minutes later she got a response.

 _Text From Alex:  
Took you long enough to figure it out sis. So how do you think Orton will take it when he sees it? I don't think he will like it very much._

 _Text To Alex:  
Why did you do it Alex?_

 _Text From Alex:  
I'm not going to let Orton back into your life maybe you shouldn't of kissed Miz._

 _Text To Alex:  
You know he kissed me Alex I didn't want it._

 _Text From Alex:  
If it makes you feel better about yourself._

Alyson shook her head damn her brother damn Miz damn everything why is this happening what was she going to do? She can't let Randy see that picture she just can't let that happen. How could Alex betray her like that?

* * *

 **A/N- What are your thoughts on what happened? What do you think Alyson should do about Miz? He obviously wants something from her any thoughts on what it is? Also what do you think Alyson should do about her brother betraying her in such a way? What do you think Randy will do if he see's the picture?**


	30. Chapter 30: I Think I Have A Plan!

...Monday...

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room-**

Alyson sighed as she walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower she put her jeans and Blue Fringe Cutout Bandage Crop Top. Alyson walked over to the door when she heard a knock she opened the door holding her breath as she did she let out the breath she was holding in once she saw it was Randy standing at the door she almost thought for a second that it would be Miz. Alyson smiled slightly tucking her hair behind her ears. "Hey... I'm surprised to see you.." Alyson smiled

"Umm.. well I was supposed to have class today but there is a pipe leak in the building so Doctor Alan rescheduled it for tomorrow.." Randy said "So I was hoping maybe you and I could go grab a bite eat... as friends."

Alyson smiled and nodded "Sure.. I'd love to.." Alyson smiled "Just let me grab purse.." Alyson smiled turning around walking over to the bed grabbing her phone and purse slipping her phone into her purse before walking back over to the door. "Okay all ready.." Alyson smiled

"Great.." Randy smiled looking her up and down. "You look beautiful by the way.." Randy smiled.

"Thank you.." Alyson smiled as she shut the door.

* * *

 **-The Restaurant-**

Alyson and Randy walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table towards the back of the place. Randy pulled out Alyson's chair helping her to scoot in, Randy then walked around to the other side of the table sitting down he smiled and ordered a glass of ice tea with extra slices of lemon and Alyson ordered a diet cola. The waitress smiled and walked away to give them time to look over their menu's. Randy found his self staring over the menu at Alyson, she caught him and smiled shaking her head. "Sorry.." Randy laughed slightly.

"It's okay.." Alyson smiled "So.. how has it been going?" Alyson questioned.

"Good.. Samantha actually let me keep Alanna over night last week." Randy smiled.

"She must of loved that.." Alyson smiled

"She did.. and so did I." Randy nodded with a smile "I've missed having her around."

"Hopefully you'll have more time with her soon.." Alyson smiled

"Hopefully." Randy smiled and took a sip of his ice tea once the waitress brought it over. "So... how have things been going?" Randy asked

"Okay for the most part.." Alyson shrugged "Hunter and Stephanie asked me to start doing appearances at house shows.." Alyson said softly

"That's great.." Randy nodded and bit his lip. "How long before you start making TV appearances do you think?" Randy asked

"I don't know.. " Alyson shrugged "They've been talking to creative they have to find a way to repackage me I guess." Alyson said taking a sip of her diet cola.

"Because of what I did.." Randy sighed and looked down at the table. "I don't think you'll ever understand how sorry I am... I'll never be able to make it up to you enough.."

Alyson sighed shaking her head "How about we just look past it.. I really want to look forward to the future... " Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded and looked up at Alyson "Looking to the future sounds great..." Randy smiled

Alyson smiled and felt her phone vibrate in her purse Alyson reached into her purse grabbing out her phone she looked down and saw it was a text message from Miz when she opened it she saw it was the picture of her and Miz her eyes widened and she shook her head putting her phone into her purse.

"Everything okay?" Randy raised a brow noticing the change in her demeanor.

"Y-Yeah.." Alyson said softly "Umm.. I'm going to run to the rest room real quick.." Alyson said softly standing up before making her way to the restroom.

Randy raised a brow and shook his head something was up with Alyson he could tell Alyson was thrown off by whatever was sent to her but he couldn't even begin to imagine what it was.

* * *

 **-Ladies Rest Room-**

Alyson looked around and noticed she was alone in the restroom. Alyson pulled her phone out and dialed Miz's number.

 _"Hello?" Miz answered_

"Why would you do that?" Alyson sighed

 _"I just thought you'd want a copy for yourself... or would you like a paper copy I can print one out for you if you'd like you can hang it in your locker I know that's where mine will be going." Miz laughed_

"Stop.. please just stop." Alyson sighed "Why are you doing this?" Alyson turned around leaning against the sink.

 _"You know why Alyson.." Miz laughed "I want a piece of that sweet ass of yours.."_

"I'm not sleeping with you.." Alyson spat.

 _"Unless you want your poor little Orton to see this picture you will..." Miz said "Orton will lose it.. he'll be lucky if he ever gets his career back after this set back as you say.." Miz laughed_

"You can have any other girl... there are plenty of divas in the locker room that would shack up with you.. just go to one of them.. I don't want you." Alyson sighed "You've already gotten to Randy once... you slept with Mickie under his nose why isn't that enough for you... beside Randy and I aren't even together."

 _Miz laughed and tisked. "Because... Mickie just didn't cut it for me... she's not really my type but you..now you are more my type I like them leggy with a nice ass... and you my dear have both.." Miz said Alyson could almost feel the smirk he probably had plastered on his face. "Plus Randy may have loved Mickie in a way.. but you he is in love with you.. he loves you in a way he has never loved another woman in his life and I know that.. which makes it so much more fun.."_

"Please Miz.. I'm begging you.. don't do this.. " Alyson sighed as her voice began to crack as she leaned against the door.

 _"Oh sweetheart... you should get used to begging me cause once you have a piece of me. you'll be begging me for more.." Miz snickered. "I'll tell you what.. I'm going to leave a room key at the desk of my hotel for you.. and I trust by the time I finish with Raw and get to the hotel you'll be waiting for me in my bed... " Miz said_

"Please.." Alyson shook her head as she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

 _"Oh.. be sure to wear something sexy... " Miz laughed "Something Sexy.. and Red.. it's a turn on for me.." Miz said and then hung the phone up._

Alyson shook her head and slid down the door as she started to cry. What was she going to do if she slept with Miz he wouldn't show the picture but then who's to say he won't run his mouth to Randy about that she's damn if she does damned if she doesn't. Alyson heard a knock on the door thinking it was a woman trying to get in she stood up opening the door wiping the tears from her eyes she opened the door looking down. "I'm sorry.." Alyson went to walk out but walked into a hard chest and she looked up "Randy.." Alyson backed up into the rest room.

"What's wrong?.. why are you crying?" Randy looked her up and down walking into the rest room letting the door shut behind him.

Alyson shook her head "It's nothing.." Alyson wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Something's going on.. please tell me.." Randy shook his head "Maybe I can help.." Randy shrugged.

"No.. it's nothing you can help me with.." Alyson sighed.

"Is it your brother?.. is he messing with you again.." Randy shook his head "If he is I swear.. " Randy sighed "Maybe I should have a talk with him... "

"No.. well yes in a way.." Alyson sighed "Never mind.. please can we not do this now.." Alyson sighed

"Fine.. I guess." Randy shook his head and turned to the door.

Alyson looked down at her phone when it buzzed and saw Miz had sent her his room number and the name of the hotel Alyson sighed and shook her head when she sighed it sounded like she was going to cry because her voice was cracking. Randy looked around and saw this and shook his head walking over to her he looked down at the phone and all he saw was a hotel name and room number. Randy looked up at Alyson and shook his head as Alyson yanked it out of his view.

"Who's room is that?" Randy asked

"Randy.. I.." Alyson shook her head.

"Who's is it?.." Randy asked again he could feel his temper rising. "Is this what you didn't want me to find out?"

"No... I'm not sleeping with anyone.." Alyson sighed

"Then tell me what that is all about?" Randy said grinding his teeth together.

"You don't understand.." Alyson sighed looking up at him she could see the anger rising in him.

"Then tell me.. make me understand.." Randy's voice became raised and he saw Alyson flinch and shook his head stepping back. "Just tell me..everything make me understand.." Randy lowered his voice after seeing how it scared Alyson.

Alyson looked up at him she wanted so badly to tell him but she just looked to the ground.

Randy walked over to her and took her hand and used his other to lift her head up to face him. "Please.. just tell me.. this is upsetting you .. let me help." Randy sighed

"It's Miz.." Alyson said and could feel him tense up at the mention of his name. "He's.. he's trying to blackmail me.."

"Blackmail you?.. into what?" Randy raised a brow trying to keep his cool.

"Sleeping with him..." Alyson said softly "That's why he sent me his room number he said I either am in his room waiting for him after the show.. or.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"Or What?" Randy said throw clinched teeth.

Alyson sighed and figured she just needed to let it out tell him everything. She pulled her phone out. "He'd show you this.." Alyson reluctantly showed him the picture of her and Miz in a kiss.

Randy threw his hands up shaking his head he stepped back trying to control his anger but he turned around and punched the wall. "You kissed him?" Randy turned back around to Alyson glaring in her direction.

"No.." Alyson shook her head.

"That's you and him.. your kissing.." Randy spat.

"He kissed me Randy.. " Alyson sighed "I swear... just hear me out.. I'll tell you everything.." Alyson said softly.

Randy forced his self to calm down enough to listen to her. "Alright.. then tell me.. EVERYTHING.." Randy leaned against the door.

Alyson took a deep breath and told him everything starting from running into him at the house show and him hitting on her then to when Brie and her ran into her brother at the restaurant and how he met her brother and some how Alex and Miz had become best friends then she told him what happened the night that Miz and Alex showed up at her place and set it up so Alex left first so he could take a photo of Miz kissing Alyson. Then she finally told him everything Miz had been doing and how he was blackmailing her trying to get her in bed to get to Randy. Alyson looked up and saw Randy was trying to take everything in. "You have to believe me.. I didn't want the kiss.. I told him I want nothing to do with him.. I won't let him use me to hurt you..." Alyson said softly.

Randy looked up at her trying to make sense of everything he shook his head.

"But I did hurt you.. it work." Alyson shook her head "I'm sorry.. I was trying to save you from all this.."

Randy shook his head and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her. Alyson surprised wrapped her arms around him also breathing in his scent. Alyson pulled back and looked up at Randy. "I'm going to take care if this.." Randy said moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"What?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I'm going to make sure he stays the hell away from you.." Randy sighed "I'm not going to let him put you in the middle of this war he has with me." Randy shook his head.

Alyson looked at him. "Your not going to hurt him are you?" Alyson raised a brow. "I don't want you to get hurt.."

"Don't worry.. I think I have a plan.." Randy said "He won't be messing with either one of us again.." Randy nodded

Alyson smiled slightly Randy had done really good with controlling his temper she was so proud of him.

Randy looked at Alyson "You should of told me this from the begging." Randy said.

"I'm sorry... I just.. I was so worried you'd have a set back.. I wasn't thinking." Alyson said softly.

"Don't worry about that... I just realized just now.. how much the classes are helping.." Randy nodded

"You did really well.." Alyson smiled

"I still scared you.." Randy looked down.

"But you noticed it and backed off.. " Alyson said "That's a big step."

"I know.. " Randy smiled "We are going to take care of your brother too.. he's not going to keep doing things to hurt you.. I won't let it happen."

"We?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes we.. we are friends right?" Randy looked to Alyson who nodded "Friends help friends.." Randy smiled

Alyson shook her head and smiled reaching out and hugging Randy she knew she should of gone to Randy in the first place but things worked out. Now she was wondering what he had planned for Miz? And how was it going to keep him out of both their lives?

* * *

 **A/N- So Alyson came out and told him! Are you happy with the way Randy handled it? Does it look like he's making progress to you? What do you think he has planned for Miz now?**


	31. Chapter 31: The Plan!

_...Later That Night..._

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

Randy and Alyson had walked into the hotel and walked over to the desk "Hello.. I'm Alyson Johnson.. There is supposed to be a key for me here.." Alyson said before looking back to Randy who nodded.

"Let me check miss.." The man smiled behind the desk and walked back to check.

Alyson looked to Randy "You sure about this?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yep.. after this he won't be messing with either of us." Randy nodded

"Your not going to hurt him right?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I won't hurt him.." Randy sighed but mummbled under his breath I won't hurt him too much.

Alyson turned back to the man behind the desk when he walked over. "Here is your key miss.. and this was also waiting for you.." He handed her the key card and a gift bag. Alyson looked to Randy giving him a look and he shrugged they both headed for the elevator.

* * *

 **-Miz's Room-**

Alyson and Randy entered the room and turned the light on. Alyson walked over and put the gift back on the bed and grabbed the card that was lying on top. She opened the card and read it allowed.

 _"Wear this tonight it's going to look so sexy on you, hope you are prepared for a fun filled night fill with lot of the best sex you'll ever have in your life, see you after the show._

 _-Miz_

Alyson shook her head and made a gagging sound. Alyson pulled out the gift he'd left and shook her head looking at the Red and Lace BabyDoll with black trim around it and a pair of matching Red lace and black trimmed boy short panties. "He's out of his mind..." Alyson shook her head throwing it back in the bag and taking it over to the trash can.

"Wait." Randy walked over taking it from her before she can throw it away.

"What?" Alyson raised a brow.

"No.. this .. you should wear this.. let him think he's actually got a chance.." Randy laughed shaking his head.

"Seriously?... you want me to put this on?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yeah... let him think he's won.." Randy shrugged "And then I'll drop the hammer."

"Okay.. I guess.." Alyson shook her head she looked at the clock on the wall. "The show ends in 15 minutes..." Alyson sighed as she started to actually get a little nervous she hope everything would go well.

"You should get ready.." Randy nodded

Alyson walked over to bathroom with the bag in hand and got dressed. After a few minutes she walked back on with the Lace BabyDoll and Panties on she also put on a pair of black high heels she took her hair out of the ponytail it was in before walking over towards the bed. Randy looked her up and down licking his lips. "It looks weird doesn't it?.. this isn't something I'd normally wear.. "Alyson shook her head she was a bra and panties type of girl she just didn't see the point of lingerie.

"No.. you look amazing.." Randy said with a smirk. "He's going to loose his mind when he sees you in that.."

Alyson looked at the clock and saw the show was over and knew it only took a few minutes and he'd be coming any minute she walked over to the bed climbed up on it. "Well... I hope this goes off with out a hitch.." Alyson said. "You sure this is a good idea?" Alyson looked to Randy.

Randy nodded and walked over to her and handed her a shirt. "What's this?" Alyson raised a brow and saw it was one of his RKO shirts.

Randy smirked and leaned in whispering something in her. Alyson nodded and slipped it under a pillow.

Randy went into the rest room shutting the door slightly so he could still hear and see what was going on.

* * *

After about 10 minutes she heard the door handle jiggle she took a deep breath and forced a smile as she saw Miz walk in and throw his bag to the side. "I knew you'd make the right decision..." Miz smirked "Now.. stand up I want to get a good look at my prize.." Miz licked his lips.

Alyson nodded and did her best not to throw up all over the bed hearing him refer to her as HIS prize. Alyson walked slowly towards Miz.

"Turn around.. slowly.. I want to take this all in.." Miz smirked

Alyson closed her eyes tightly and did so.

"Now.. take it off..." Miz licked his lips "I've been waiting for the chance to see this since I found out you got with Orton.. I'm going to enjoy screwing your brains out." Miz chuckled

"Close your eyes.." Alyson said softly. "I'm a little shy.."

Miz laughed shaking his head "If it makes you feel better baby.." Miz covered his eyes with his hands.

"Turn around.. please.." Alyson added.

"Alright.. Alight." Miz turned around still with his eyes covered licking his lips he couldn't wait to get his hands on Alyson he'd waited so long for this moment.

Alyson smirked and went over to the pillow grabbing the RKO shirt and throwing it on before walking back over standing in front of him. "Now.. you ready to see your prize.." Alyson said almost throwing up in her mouth.

"You have no idea.." Miz turned around opening his eyes to see her in an RKO shirt. "Your fucking kidding me.. take that thing off and get on the bed... you know you want it.."

"That's where you are wrong.. she wants nothing to do with you... but you think blackmailing her is going to get her in your bed.." Randy walked out of the rest room crossing his arms over his chest.

Miz's eyes widen and shook his head "How cute.. she tell you I've been trying to get her in bed?. " Miz shook his head "Did she tell you about our little kiss?"

"Oh she told me about how you forced your self on her outside of her apartment and then had her brother take the picture so you can try to get to me.." Randy shook his head once he made it over to Alyson he stood in front of her. "Big mistake.. I'm not about to allow you to blackmail Alyson into sleeping with you.. you do realize that's against the law right?"

"It's not blackmail if she wants it.. and she does.." Miz smirked.

"No I don't.. I begged you not to show that picture to Randy.." Alyson piped up.

"Oh have you seen the picture? Would you like to I have a copy of it printed out." Miz pulled it out of his jacket.

"She showed me.. she told me everything your plan didn't work.. she's never going to sleep with you.. " Randy shook his head "Why would you and her own brother do something that you know would hurt her?.."

Miz shrugged "Sounded like a good idea to me.." Miz laughed "Plus.. I've wanted to get me a piece of that ass from day one.." Miz licked his lips.

Randy clinched his fists. "Well isn't not going to happen.." Randy swallowed hard trying to control the anger that was rising hearing him talk about her like that. "You blackmail her with the help of her brother.."

"He even knows you don't deserve her..." Miz shrugged. "A woman like her.. belongs with a man like me.. one who can handle a body likes hers.. "

"So you think it's okay to try and blackmail her in to sex?" Randy shook his head.

"I blackmail her because I knew she'd do anything to protect you.. and I knew she'd give in and have sex with me.. and after she had me once she'd never get enough.." Miz laughed "If you want.. the offer is still open." Miz licked his lips.

"Go to hell.." Alyson spat.

"You know I don't know how you did it... I mean a woman like her shouldn't be with you Orton.. she belongs with a star like me.." Miz shook his head "You belong with a woman like that fat slob Mickie James.. I only had her because I knew it'd drive you nuts..and it did.. it broke your little heart didn't it..."

"Shut up." Randy spat.

"Still not over it.. " Miz laughed "But don't worry Alyson.. I'll keep you around for more then a couple months.. I might even keep you around for good.. we make a good match I think your hot I'm hot.. as long as you keep your appearances up and don't let yourself go like Mickie.. she got sloppy after she left Randy don't let yourself do that when your with me... that's something I won't allow when your with me." Miz winked at Alyson who rolled her eyes.

"You're talking like you have a chance.. I don't want you.. not now.. not EVER.." Alyson spat. "You make me sick... I want nothing to do with you as far as I'm concerned you can fall off the face of the earth... get hit by a bus.. hell you can get trampled by a stampede of bulls I don't care as long as you stay the hell away from me.."

Randy laughed "I think that's pretty clear.. she doesn't want you.. " Randy smirked.

"You have no idea what your saying.. do you know the ways I could ruin your professional life?... you won't have Randy there to protect you.. I mean who knows how long it's going to take for him to come back from this ordeal.." Miz smirked

"That's where you are going wrong... again.. your not going to do a damn thing to Alyson..." Randy spoke up.

"Oh really what are you going to do about it?" Miz raised a brow.

Randy laughed shaking his head he walked over to the TV and grabbed the camera he'd set up with a perfect view of all this that had gone on. He smirked as he waved it in the air. "This is proof that you blackmailed Alyson... and that you just threatened her.."

"What?" Miz didn't even realize there was a camera on the TV he didn't notice anything when he walked in only the face that Alyson was lying on his bed with nothing bed lingerie on.

"It's been recording the whole time.." Randy played back the last part and laughed "See...and now if you try messing with Alyson professionally or otherwise I'm going straight to Hunter and the board with this.. and your career will be over.. not to mention.. you could have some jail time if the issue is pressed." Randy smirked and looked over to Alyson who smiled

"I told you I wasn't going to let you use me to hurt him." Alyson said with a smirk of her own.

"You can go get changed.. I'm going to finish my chat with Miz.." Randy looked at Alyson and handed her the camera she then gave him a look and nodded grabbing her bag and walking into the bath room.

Once Alyson was in the bathroom Randy started walking closer to Miz who was starting to get nervous. "Wait.. I know your angry.. but violence is not the answer.."

"Your right it's not.. not always the answer that is.." Randy grabbed Miz by the collar. "Do you think I'm going to let you get away with trying to sleep with the woman I love?" Randy drew back and punched Miz square in the jaw then let him fall the ground.

"You aren't even together?" Miz backed up.

Randy leaned down to Miz. "It doesn't matter.. I'm never going to let you or anyone else use Alyson in anyway shape or forum.. I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt Alyson in anyway.. do you hear me?.." Miz nodded and swallowed hard. "I don't care if Alyson and I aren't together.. I love that woman deeper then I've ever loved a woman in my life and I'm not about to let someone use blackmail her in to sex?.. did you think that was really a good idea?... "

"It's was wrong... I understand man.." Miz shook his head.

"Your right is was wrong.. and it's never going to happen again is it?" Randy snarled

"Never.. I swear.." Miz shook his head.

"If you ever come near her again.. that tape will be the least of your worries.. because I will make it my personal mission to bring your whole life crashing down.. DO YOU HEAR ME?" Randy spat inches from Miz's face.

"I hear you.." Miz nodded "I'll never come near her again.. I swear.."

"Good.." Randy stood up only to lean back down and punch Miz once again he couldn't resist the urge after what he'd done and tried to do. Randy looked down at Miz who was holding his face. Randy spotted the picture of Miz and Alyson and grabbed it ripping it into pieces and shoving it into Miz's mouth. "That picture better be deleted.. I don't want to ever see it again."

"Got it.." Miz spit the picture out and nodded.

Alyson walked back out carrying the bag "Everything okay?" Alyson saw Miz on the floor.

"Is it?" Randy asked

"Yes.. Yes it is.." Miz nodded picking his self off the ground.

"Oh.. what do you have to say to Alyson?" Randy turned back to Miz giving him a look.

"I'm sorry.. I was wrong.. " Miz swallowed hard.

Alyson nodded and walked over to Randy hooking arms with him. "I'm ready to go.. we done here?" Alyson asked

"Yes.. we are.. " Randy smiled "Let's go.." Randy and Alyson walked to the door Randy opened the door took the bag from Alyson and allowed her to exit first he turned around to Miz. "Remember what I said.. I meant every single word.." With that Randy exited the room letting the door shut behind him.

* * *

 **-The Lobby-**

Alyson and Randy made it to the lobby and Alyson looked to Randy "Thank you.." Alyson smiled

"For what?" Randy raised a brow.

"Helping me.. " Alyson said softly "For looking out for me.."

Randy nodded "You don't have to thank me for that.. I'm always going to do whatever I can to help you.. and I will never stop looking out for you.." Randy said with a small smile

"Even if we are just friends.. I'm glad you are still in my life.." Alyson smiled

"Oh.. I'm not going anywhere... you mean to much to me.." Randy said and leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them I love any kind of feed back I can get it helps me with the writing of the story! So what do you think of Randy's plan was it a good one? What do you think of Randy's little warning to Miz? Do you think Alyson and Randy are heading in the right direction? As always can't wait to hear what you all think *hug all around* :)**


	32. Chapter 32: Toxic Relationship

_...Tuesday..._

* * *

 **-Appointment-**

Alyson walked into to her appointment she had decided to go and talk to someone about her problems with her brother and father. Alyson walked over to the desk. "I'm Alyson Johnson.. I'm here to see Doctor Ray.." Alyson said to the woman behind the desk.

"I'll let him know your here.." The woman smiled.

Alyson nodded and walked over to the waiting area and sat down after about 10 minutes Doctor Ray walked out and over to Alyson who stood up. "Hello.. I'm Doctor Andrew Ray." Doctor Ray smiled and shook her hand.

Alyson nodded and followed Doctor Ray back to his office.

* * *

 **-Doctor Ray's Office-**

Alyson walked into Doctor Ray's office and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Doctor Ray walked behind his desk sitting in his chair. "Well.. I've been reading over your file... " Doctor Ray said "So how about we start with the major issue bugging you now.. is it your father.. or your brother?" Doctor Ray asked.

"Well a few weeks ago I would of said my father.. but now it's my brother." Alyson sighed "He's doing whatever is in his power to make my life a living hell.." Alyson shook her head and looked down.

"Like how?" Doctor Ray asked

"He doesn't want me to get back with my ex so he's been trying to show me what kind of person Randy really is..." Alyson said.

"What do you mean?.. did it end badly for you?" Doctor Ray asked

"Randy had a lot of problems when we were together... he had a lot of anger issues and he got physical with me... he's in classes to get help and they are helping him but Alex doesn't want to see that.. he thinks once an abuser always an abuser.." Alyson shook her head

"That's not always the truth... if someone wants to change and get help then it can happen." Doctor Ray said "Are you sure he's really changing?"

"Yes.. I've seen the change in him... " Alyson nodded

"Can you give me an example?" Doctor Ray asked

"My brother and I were at the mall along with my father and I ran into Randy and my brother was trying to goad him into a confutation but Randy wasn't going for it and tired to walk away more then once but Alex kept at him.. Randy was doing really well until he saw Alex shove me down and Randy lost it and went after Alex." Alyson sighed "After that it took a while for Randy to even go back to classes because he didn't think it was helping and he didn't want me to be apart of his life."

"Your brother is just as bad as what Randy used to be if he's going to bait your ex into a fight and then he shoved you... Randy was acting on instinct would be my guess.. he see the person he loves being hurt he's going to go into protection mode.." Doctor Ray said. "Now I see where your brother is coming from to a certain point.. he's worried about you but he's going about it all the wrong way."

Alyson nodded.

"So... if you could pick one thing that he's done that has caused you the most pain what would it be?.. if you can pick one that is.." Doctor Ray looked at Alyson.

"He used a co-worker of mine and Randy's to try to come between me and Randy." Alyson sighed "Even after he knew the backstory between the two of them."

"If you don't mind what is it?" Doctor Ray asked

"Randy was dating another woman and she cheated on Randy with Miz and left him for Miz and it really hurt Randy... I think that's a lot of his problems with trust is.. Mickie used him to get a head and it was very embarrassing for him." Alyson said shaking her head .

"I understand where to problems would be between the two of them.. so how did he use this co-worker?" Doctor Ray asked

"He came over to my apartment with our co-worker and well he set it up so that he would take a picture of Miz kissing me.." Alyson sighed "and well Miz tried to blackmail me in to sleeping with him... I'm sure Alex didn't know that Miz was going to blackmail me into sleeping with him but still.."

"I can understand how you'd be upset with your bother and your co-worker... it didn't work did it?" Doctor Ray asked

"No... I wasn't going to sleep with him but I also didn't want Randy to see that I was so scared that Randy would have a set back.." Alyson sighed

"So how did you deal with it?" Doctor Ray questioned

"I ended up telling Randy.." Alyson looked down for a second.

"How did he take it?" He asked

"He was upset about the kiss at first but he calmed down enough for me to explain that I didn't want it and he helped me get Miz off my back.." Alyson nodded

"So you and Randy are in a good place?" Doctor Ray asked

"Yes.. we are trying to be friends right now.. it doesn't come with out complications but it's a start at least." Alyson shrugged.

"I really think you've got a lot of work to do with just your issues with your brother... that's not even getting into your issues with your father." Doctor Ray admitted

"Yeah.. my life is one big issue.." Alyson sighed

"But we are going to work on all of it." Doctor Ray said. "While we are working on it I need you to do me a favor.."

"What is it?" Alyson asked

"You need to cut off the toxic relationship you have with your brother." Doctor Ray said. "At least until you work some of your issues out."

"What do you mean?" Alyson raised a brow "He's my brother."

"Yes he's your brother.. but he's toxic to you.. he's causing more harm then good to you and you need to focus on getting yourself together not worrying how your brother is going to attempt to interfere in your life next." Doctor Ray shook his head "Your brother also needs help it sounds like.. maybe once you make some progress on your self you can help your brother.. but you have to take care of your own well being and stop worrying about others.. "

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Temporary Office-**

Doctor Alan and Randy were having a session at his temporary office while his building was being fixed. "So you were telling me you had a run in with this co-worker ... and it involves Alyson?"

"Yes..." Randy nodded "He was trying to use Alyson to get to me."

"How so?" Doctor Alan asked

"He and her brother teamed up to take a picture of Miz kissing Alyson and well Miz tried to blackmail Alyson.. he said if she didn't sleep with him that he'd show me the picture and Alyson didn't want it to hurt my recovery and.." Randy shook his head.

"Oh wow.. so how did you find out?" Doctor Alan asked.

"We went out to lunch yesterday and well I noticed something was up I went to check on her she was crying I could tell something was weighing heavy on her so I asked... she didn't want to tell me at first but she finally showed me the picture.." Randy bit his lip as the vision of Miz kissing Alyson came back to his mind he shook it off.

"How did you take it?" Doctor Alan asked

"I'll admit I didn't take it very well at first when I saw the picture I jumped to a lot of conclusions but I was able to calm down enough give her a chance to explain what happened." Randy shook his head.

"So how did you handle Miz?... I mean I assume you did confront him." Doctor Alan raised a brow.

"Alyson and I both confront him... I told him he needed to stay away from her and stop harassing her.. or I'd go to our boss he didn't want that so of course he backed off." Randy shrugged

"And no violence?.." Doctor Alan raised a brow.

"Almost no violence.." Randy sighed earning a raised brow from Doctor Alan. "I got a hit or two in... "

Doctor Alan nodded "At least your honest about it.."

"I just wanted to make sure he got the message... With Alyson going back to work at house shows I just wanted to make sure she's be okay.." Randy nodded.

"How is it going with you and Alyson?" Doctor Alan asked

"Pretty good... we are trying to be friends.. and we will see where it goes from there.." Randy nodded.

"Well that sounds like a good plan.. it seems like your using your classes to your advantage..." Doctor Alan smiled.

"I've been trying.." Randy smiled.

* * *

 **A/N- What do you think of Alyson deciding to go to therapy? What do you think of Doctor Ray telling Alyson to cut her brother off for a while? Do you think it's a good idea?**


	33. Chapter 33: The Kind Of Man She Deserves

_...House Show..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson had just put her bags in the diva's locker room before she made her way down the hall and smiled when she saw Seth. Seth noticed her and made his way towards her. "Hey you.." Seth smiled once he reached her giving her a quick hug.

"Hey.. " Alyson smiled pulling back from the hug.

"I hear your going to be doing a couple appearances at house shows.." Seth said.

"Yes.. I am.. " Alyson smiled "I'm super excited to get back in the ring.."

"I know you must of missed it." Seth smiled

"Definitely.." Alyson nodded.

"So.. how have things been going for you?" Seth asked

Alyson sighed and shook her head.

"That bad huh?" Seth raised a brow.

"You have no idea.." Alyson shook her head.

"Well tell me what has been going on.." Seth said leaning against the wall.

"Well.. my brother Alex has become best friends with Miz.." Alyson shook her head.

"Oh.. wow.." Seth shook his head "I have a feeling that is not the end of the story.."

"You would be right about that... first Alex set it up so Randy would see me at the club with Miz.. when that didn't work he got a picture of Miz kissing me..." Alyson shook her head.

"No.. oh my goodness.. does Randy know about the picture?" Seth shook his head.

"I ended up showing him... because Miz was trying to blackmail me into sleeping with him... and I obviously wasn't going to do tat... so Randy took care of it.." Alyson said.

"So Randy didn't freak out about the picture?" Seth raised a brow.

"He was upset about it at first but he clamed down enough to let me explain what was going on and he came up with a way to get Miz off my back and his.." Alyson explained.

"How did he manage that?" Seth raised a brow hoping he didn't get violent with Miz.

"Well... Miz told me to meet him in his room after Raw Monday or he'd show the picture to Randy.. so I did meet him in his room.." Alyson sighed

"Whoa.. you did?" Seth shook his head.

"I should say we did... Randy was there and he video taped the whole thing and got him admitting that he was trying to blackmail me...so Randy said if Miz didn't stay away he'd go to Hunter with the tape.." Alyson explained.

"Wow... you still should go to Hunter.. you can't let him get away with that.." Seth shook his head what kind of a man tries blackmail a woman in to sex, a worthless one as far as Seth was concerned.

"I really don't want to do that unless we have to.. as long as Miz stays away from me it will be okay.." Alyson said shaking her head.

"If you say so.. but be careful of him cause I still don't trust Miz.. one bit." Seth shook his head.

"I will be..." Alyson nodded with a smile. "I'll see you around I'm going to go catch up with Brie and the girls.." Alyson smiled

"Alright.. I'll see you around.." Seth smiled and both he and Alyson went their opposite directions.

* * *

 **-Randy's Place-**

Randy walked into his living room walking over to the door he opened it and smiled at his ex wife Samantha and his 5 year old daughter Alanna. Randy smiled and held his arms open for Alanna to jump into. "Hey sweetie." Randy smiled giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek and moving to the side so Samantha could walk in the door after Samantha was inside he shut the door behind her. "So.. what brings you by tonight?" Randy asked Samantha still with Alanna in his arms.

"Alanna has been begging me all day to come see you... so I though since we were driving by on the way back from dance class we'd see if you were home." Samantha said

"Well I'm glad you did.." Randy smiled at Alanna and walked over to the couch sitting down placing Alanna next to him. "So how was dance class?... did you have fun?" Randy asked

"Yes.. it was so much fun... I got a solo for the next showcase.." Alanna smiled

"That's wonderful sweetie.." Randy smiled

"Can I stay here tonight?... we don't have school tomorrow it's a teachers day so we don't have to go.. please daddy?" Alanna pleaded giving her dad the puppy dog eyes.

"That's up to mommy.." Randy looked up at Samantha.

"Please mommy... pleaseeeee?" Alanna pouted her lips at her mother.

Samantha nodded and sighed "Sure.. why not.." Samantha smiled slightly.

"Yay.." Alanna hugged her mom.

* * *

 **-In The Ring-**

Summer and Layla were in the ring with Brie Bella standing at the bottom of the ramp she smiled and looked behind her and Allie's music hit and the crowd went nuts Allie came down the ramp and hugged the Diva's Champion Brie Bella before both entered the ring. Allie climbed up to the top rope and posed for the fans blowing kisses and such.

The bell rings and Brie and Summer start things off. Summer gets the upper hand pretty quickly and starts to toss Brie around the ring. Allie gets the crowd to chant for Brie this gives her life and she quickly starts to fire back and Summer and gets her off balance and was able to make the tag to Allie and Summer made the tag to Layla.

Both enter the ring and Allie gets the upper hand by hitting a Thesz Press followed by a couple blows. Allie gets up and hits a clothes line as Layla attempts to get up. Summer attempts to come in but is taken down by Brie. Allie sets her up for her finisher hits it and covers Layla.

Brie runs in and hugs Allie and both Brie and Allie have their hands raised in victory. The both pose and play it up for the crowd as they can see camera flashes going off. Brie and Allie exit the ring and make their way up the ramp.

* * *

 **-Backstage-**

Alyson and Brie get backstage and Brie hugs Alyson. "That was great.. we make such a great team.." Brie smiled

"We do.. that's for sure.." Alyson smiled.

"Great job out there.." Layla comes up behind them.

"Thanks Lay.." Alyson smiled.

"Yeah.. welcome back.." Summer smiled

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Randy's Place-**

Randy and Samantha were sitting on the couch Alanna had ran up to get her PJ's on before the movie that she and Randy were going to watch. Samantha looked over to Randy. "So.. how are you classes going?"

"Pretty good.. it's helping I think.." Randy nodded.

Samantha nodded and smiled "I can defiantly see a change." Samantha admitted. "So.. how are things between you and Alyson?.. have you talked lately?"

"Yes.. things are pretty good... we are trying to start as friends.." Randy said.

"That's good I guess.." Samantha nodded and shrugged.

"What is that about?" Randy raised a brow.

"I just don't know if it's a good idea.. I mean if you and Alyson do get back together.. you know everyone is going to constantly looking for signs that you're hurting her.. after that video.. not a lot of people have seen the change so they aren't going to believe you can actually change.." Samantha shook her head.

"It's going to be like that for anyone I'm with.. people are always going to look for a reason to use my past against me.. and I'm ready for that.." Randy said.

"So you still want to be with Alyson?" Samantha questioned

"I love her.. so I guess if there is a chance that we can make it work.. then yeah..I just want to make sure I've gotten the help I need so there is no chance that I could hurt her again." Randy sighed "But Alyson has faith in me.. which is more then I can say for everyone else.."

"Well I have faith in you.. I just don't want you rushing into anything before you're ready." Samantha said.

Randy nodded "I won't... I don't have plans to rush into anything.. I just want to get my life back on track." Randy sighed he was ready to start putting his life back together although he knew he could be with Alyson right now the more he goes to these classes the more he realizes that he's changing and maybe he will be able to become the man that Alyson deserves.


	34. Chapter 34: Thanksgiving!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked into her living room after having done a little cleaning around the house she walked over to the couch and plopped down letting out a sigh she grabbed the television remote and started flipping through the channels. Alyson hears a knock on the door and stands up walking over to the door she opens it. Alyson smiles slightly when she see's Seth Rollins standing in front of her. "Hey... what brings you by?" Alyson raised a brow stepping to the side she moved out of the way to allow Seth to enter.

Once inside Seth turns around to see Alyson shut the door he smiles. "I was in the neiborhood.." Seth shrugged.

Alyson laughs. "So what's up?" Alyson asks walking over to the couch sitting down Seth sitting on the chair next to her.

"Nothing just doing some media appearances.. before I head back home for thanksgiving.." Seth shrugged.

"That's right Thanksgiving is in a couple days..." Alyson nodded she'd almost forgot about the holiday because she wasn't really going to be doing anything she and her mother weren't always on the best of terms but this year they were actually on speaking terms but her mother was going on a vacation with her new boyfriend so she normally would have a dinner with her brother but this year that wasn't going to happen with everything Alex had done.

"So what are you doing for the holiday?" Seth asked

"Nothing.. my mom is going out of town with her new boyfriend for a vacation... and I'm not really on speaking terms with my brother right now.." Alyson sighed.

"What about your father?" Seth questioned.

"I know he invited me but once again I'm not speaking to my brother and he's going to be there so I'm just going to stay in and do my own thing this year.." Alyson said softly.

"No one should be alone on Thanksgiving.." Seth shook his head. "It's about family and friends.."

"Well.. I'm not on best of terms with my family so that's how it's going to be this year." Alyson shrugged.

"Well you still have friends... why don't you come spend the holiday with me and my family.." Seth offered.

"That's a nice offer but I don't think that's a good idea.." Alyson shook her head.

"Why not?" Seth questioned

"I don't know your family and I'm sure your family isn't going to be okay with you just showing up with me.." Alyson said.

"My family would love to have you.. they are wonderful I'll let them know your coming I know for a fact they won't have a problem.. your my friend so they will welcome you with open arms.." Seth smiled "Come on... it can't hurt it's one day and I know you'll have a fun so what do you say?.. please?" Seth said pouting his lip.

Alyson laughed and shook her head "What could it hurt?.. I guess so I don't have anything else to do so why not." Alyson smiled

"Great.. who knows you might end up having a good time.. in fact I know you will." Seth smiled.

* * *

 _...Thanksgiving Day..._

* * *

 **-Orton Home-**

Randy walked in with Alanna and Samantha they were doing Thanksgiving at Randy's parents house they had already done Thanksgiving with Samantha's parents the other day. Randy smiled at his brother Nathan and sister Becky as he walked into the living room. Becky smiled and hugged her niece Alanna before hugging Randy and Samantha followed by Nathan doing the same. "Where is Robert?" Randy asked looking around for his adopted brother Robert Orton III.

"In the kitchen with mom... he's helping her put away some of the stuff away to make more room for food.." Becky said.

Randy nodded and they all went to grab a seat. A few minutes later they were joined by Bob Orton Jr and his son Robert Orton III then eventually by Elaine Orton.

* * *

 **-Rollins' Home-**

Seth was helping his parents put stuff up and set up the table for dinner he looked at his watch. "Alyson should be here any minute.." Seth said.

"Great.. we can't wait to meet her.." Nancy Rollins smiled over at her son.

"Yeah... you've never really brought a girl to a holiday dinner.. you must really like her.." Brother Brandon said.

"She's a friend.. just a friend Brandon.." Seth rolled his eyes. "She doesn't really have family she can go to so I invited her..."

"Well that was certainly nice.." Nancy smiled

There was a knock on the door "I'll get it.." Brandon said running out the dinning area followed by Seth who was cursing him.

Seth caught up to Brandon. "Don't even think about hitting on her Brandon.. I mean it.." Seth said to his brother.

"No promises.." Brandon smirked.

Seth rolled his eyes and put a smile on to open the door. "Hey Alyson..." Seth smiled.

"Hey Seth.." Alyson smiled

"Come on in.." Seth moved him and his brother both to the side. Once Alyson walked in he gave Alyson a hug. "This is my brother Brandon.." Seth motioned over to his brother.

"Nice to meet you.." Brandon smiled and put his hand out to shake Alyson's.

Alyson smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you.." Alyson smiled and followed Seth and Brandon into the dining area where Nancy was now joined by Seth's father James Rollins.

"Mom.. Dad.. this is Alyson Johnson ... Alyson this is my mother Nancy and my father James.." Seth smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you.." Nancy smiled shaking her hand.

"You too.." Alyson smiled.

"We are happy you joined us today.." James smiled shaking Alyson hand.

"Thanks for having me.." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Orton Home-**

The family had just finished eating and the women went into the kitchen to clean up and put away food while the men went to the living room putting on football with Alanna sitting on the floor playing a game on Randy's phone. "So how are your classes going?" Bob asked

"Pretty good.. Doctor Alan seems to think I'm making a lot of progress.." Randy nodded.

"That's good... you seem to be in really good place.. I haven't seen you this relaxed in a long time.." Bob nodded.

"So.. how is Alyson?... you still talking to her?" Nathan asked.

"Yes.. we just talked last week.. we are working on being friends right now.." Randy said.

"I'm glad she is still willing to be in your life.. " Bob smiled "She's a pretty amazing woman.."

"She is.. she's been more of a help with this whole process... " Randy said "She didn't give up on me when I was ready to give up on myself.."

"That's good.. I'm defiantly routing for you two.." Nathan smiled

* * *

 **-Rollins' Home-**

Alyson and Nancy were outside watching the boy's and their dad goofing around tossing around the football. Alyson smiled they seemed like such a happy family she hasn't had such a drama free holiday in so long. Alyson smiled and looked down at her phone when she heard it going off she saw Randy's name pop up on the screen "I've got to take this.." Alyson said softly to Nancy before stepping off the porch and walking away from it a bit to have a little privacy.

"Hello?" Alyson answered.

"Alyson.." Alanna said into the phone recognizing Alyson's voice. Alanna had been playing on her dads phone and got into the contracts seeing a picture of Alyson she clicked on it and it called Alyson.

"Alanna?.. what are you doing with your daddy's phone?" Alyson asked.

"Playing games.." Alanna giggled.

"Why don't you give the phone to your daddy.." Alyson said

"Okay.." Alanna had gotten up and given the phone to her dad.

 _"Hello?" Randy said._

"Hey.. It' s Alyson.. Alanna must of called me by mistake.." Alyson said softly.

 _"Yeah.. she was playing games on my phone she must of exited the game and hit the contacts.." Randy said._

"Yeah.. I figured.." Alyson laughed.

 _"Umm.. so how are you doing?" Randy asked "How is your holiday?"_

"I'm pretty good." Alyson smiled "It's been okay.. pretty drama free.. for once.." Alyson laughed.

 _"That's good.." Randy smiled "You spending the day with family?"_

"Umm.. not this time.. my mom went out of town on vacation with her new boyfriend.." Alyson said.

 _"Well who are you spending it with?" Randy asked wondering who she would be spending it with if not her family._

"Umm.." Alyson sighed she wasn't sure how he'd take her spending the holiday with Seth. "Seth.."

 _"As in Rollins?" Randy said his voice showing his dislike._

Alyson swallowed hard." Yes..."

 _"How did this come about?" Randy questioned._

"He heard I was going to be spending today alone so he asked if I wanted to spend it with his family.." Alyson answered.

 _"I see.." Randy bit his lip._

"What's wrong Randy?" Alyson could hear it in his tone something was wrong.

 _"It's nothing.." Randy sighed._

"Randy.." Alyson sighed "Just tell me what it is."

 _Randy sighed "I just didn't expect to hear your going to a family holiday with another man that's all.." Randy said._

"Randy.. Seth was just trying to be nice.. he didn't want me to spend today alone.." Alyson said softly. "Seth is just a friend.."

 _"I know.." Randy sighed "I'm sorry... it's just.. I wasn't expecting to hear that.. I just don't like the idea of you spending the holiday with another man.. it really wouldn't matter who it was.." Randy sighed_

"It's okay Randy... you have the right to feel how you feel I understand.." Alyson said softly "I'm sorry if this is upsetting you.." Alyson shook her head.

 _"It's not your fault.. " Randy shook his head "I know we are just trying to be friends.. I just had no idea it'd be this hard.." Randy said._

"I know.. I should really be going." Alyson said softly "I hope you have a good Thanksgiving."

 _"I will.. you too Alyson.." Randy said "Bye.." Randy said before hanging up._

Alyson hung up her phone and put it in her pocket and walked over meeting up with Seth. "Hey.."

"Who was that?" Seth questioned.

"Randy.." Alyson said.

"Oh.. did you tell him you were here?" Seth questioned and Alyson nodded "How did he take it?"

"Okay.. I guess.. I don't think he was too happy with it but he's dealing with it pretty well.." Alyson shrugged.

"Well that's good I guess.." Seth nodded.

* * *

 **-Orton's Home-**

Randy walked back over to the couch and sighed as he sat down. "What's wrong son?" Randy's father asked.

"That was just Alyson.. she's spending today with Seth Rollins.." Randy shook his head.

"Oh.. wow.." Nathan shook his head. "How are you feeling about that?"

"I'm not to thrilled about it.. but what can I do?" Randy sighed "She doesn't have family to really spend it with so Seth offered... he's trying to be a good friend I guess." Randy shrugged.

"I'm sure that's all it is.." Randy's father said.

"Yeah.. I'm sure that's what it is.." Nathan said.

"Don't let this get to you Randy.. you've come to far to let this jealousy rear it's ugly head and ruin your recovery.." Randy's father reminded him.

"I know.. I know.." Randy sighed "I'm trying." It was very hard to push the jealousy to the side but Randy was trying as much as he didn't like the idea of Alyson spending the day with Seth he had to trust Alyson after all they are just friends but it doesn't make things any easier.

* * *

 **A/N- What did you think of Seth inviting Alyson to Thanksgiving? Do you think Randy handled Alyson going to Seth's for the holiday? Thanks for all the feedback keep it coming!**


	35. Chapter 35: Old Habits!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

* * *

 **-WWE Headquarters-**

Alyson walked into the WWE Headquarters she walks over to the elevator and pushed the up button and waited for the elevator. Alyson felt someone behind her and turned her head to see Randy standing behind her. "Oh.. Hey.." Alyson said softly with a small smile.

Randy smiled slightly "Hey.. I didn't think you'd be here.." Randy said.

"I got a call yesterday that Stephanie and Hunter wanted to talk to me.." Alyson said softly.

"Same here.." Randy raised a brow. "I wonder what they could possible want with both of us.."

Alyson shrugged "I have no idea.." Alyson said softly as the elevator doors open Alyson enters first followed by Randy. Alyson stood to the side looking directly in front of her she closed her eyes and shook her head as flashes of the last time they were in the elevator together.

Randy shakes his head seeing how uneasy Alyson was with him right at the moment. Randy hated what went on last time they were in an elevator together he couldn't help but notice how Alyson stood an arms length away from him while they were in the elevator when just a few seconds before they were just inches apart. The elevator doors open and they see Stephanie and Hunter standing outside talking amongst themselves Randy and Alyson both see Stephanie and Hunter give each other looks before Alyson and Randy step off the elevator.

"Hello you two.." Hunter smiled

"We asked you both here today because we wanted to speak to you both together.." Stephanie smiled. "So if you want to follow us to our office.."

Both Randy and Alyson followed Hunter and Stephanie.

* * *

 **-Stephanie's Office-**

Alyson and Randy sat down in front Stephanie's desk Hunter stood next to Stephanie . "We have been talking to the board about how we are going to start to clear up this mess.." Stephanie said.

"And they think it's a good idea to go on one of those daytime talks shows.. but we actually got an offer from Dr. Drew to do a special with you two.. both of you can go on the show and talk about what lead up to the incident and what both of you are doing to move past it... we thought it was a good idea to do it with both of you together so they can see one that Randy is making a change and two Alyson you are trying to move forward with your life.. " Hunter explained.

"And it will look good for you two to be seen together... and to have a united front.." Stephanie added. "So what are your thoughts?"

Alyson shrugged "I mean I don't have any problems with it.."

"What all are we supposed to talk about it?" Randy asked

"What lead up to it.. what your doing to get past it, your classes.. how your handling your anger now.. and how you two are getting along now.. we will make sure to tell him if there are any things you'd like to steer clear of.. and so on but we both think it will be a good idea it will hopefully put Randy in a different light.. and it's going to help to have Alyson by your side of course.." Stephanie explained. "So what do you think Randy?"

"If you think it's best then I guess I'll go with it.." Randy nodded.

"Wonderful.." Stephanie smiled.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Alyson and Randy made their way outside Alyson turned to Randy. "You really okay with this whole idea?" Alyson asked

"Yeah.. if Stephanie and Hunter think it's a good idea then I'm okay with it.." Randy shrugged Randy looked over to Alyson and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Alyson questioned.

"Nothing?" Randy shook his head.

"Something is bothering you.." Alyson said softly

Randy sighed Alyson knew him to well. "I was just thinking... about.."

"Thanksgiving?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes.." Randy nodded.

"What about it?" Alyson asked

"Are you and Seth really just friends?" Randy asked.

"Yes.. we are just friends.." Alyson said softly "I told you that.."

"I know.. I just can't help but wonder.." Randy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Seth hasn't been my biggest fan... I don't know if maybe he doesn't want something more.." Randy said.

"Seth hasn't gotten out of line... he's been nothing but supportive... he is actually trying to be supportive of me.. and believe it or not you... he believes you are trying to change.." Alyson said softly.

"Really?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes... you don't have to worry about him Randy.." Alyson looked up to Randy.

Randy nodded "I'm sorry..." Randy shook his head.

"About what?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I was just letting my paranoia and jealously creep back in.." Randy sighed "I'm trying to keep myself from falling back into the same old habits.."

"It's okay Randy.. at least you caught on and did something about it.." Alyson said with a small smile. Alyson took Randy's hand "You are doing really good.. and I don't think your giving yourself enough credit... give yourself a break Randy.." Alyson said smiling.

Randy nodded and smiled before pulling her close to him to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing woman... I don't think you realize how amazing you truly are.."

Alyson smiled and shook her head Randy was doing so good but he wasn't giving himself enough credit but she knows that she and Randy are heading in a good direction and hopefully this special they do with Dr. Drew will help people see Randy in a good light again she knows people don't see him the way she does because they don't know him they way she does.

Randy smiled moving a strand of stray hair out of her face he missed Alyson so much but he was so scared that he wasn't changed enough for Alyson today when he caught his old paranoia and jealousy creeping up he couldn't help but get down on himself but leave it to Alyson to get his head back into the right place.

* * *

 **A/N- Do you think the TV special that Randy and Alyson are going to do to tell their side of the story is a good idea? Do you think Randy's paranoia and jealousy are going to keep creeping up? Thanks for all the feedback :)**


	36. Chapter 36: Forgiveness!

_...Next Session..._

* * *

 **-Doctor Alan's Office-**

Randy sat in his session with Doctor Alan it had been a long couple days he'd been thinking about what he was going to say in this special for Television they were planning he was also kind of worried about what kind of questions he'd be asked he didn't know how to handle it. "So.. this special they are planning... you are going to set boundaries right?... you have to set boundaries make sure there are certain topics or things you won't talk about weather it be your family or past relationships.. just make sure you have set them so you don't have any surprises." Doctor Alan spoke.

"I will..." Randy nodded.

"It is a good thing Alyson will be with you.. to show a united front..." Doctor Alan nodded "I want to ask you something.. have you apologized to Alyson?.. that is something they are going to dive into they are going to want to know how you and Alyson have come out of this.."

Randy nodded "I've told her I'm sorry.. a million times.."

"Yes.. but have you spoke to her since you've broken up about this?.. I'm not just talking about the physical I'm talking about everything.. the emotional to.. cause it had to of hurt her emotionally to have someone she loves do this to her... " Doctor Alan said

Randy sighed and nodded "I guess I never thought of it.."

"Well it's a good thing to do before you go to do this special that way you can say you've really got this out in the open between the two of you.. it's going to help her a lot knowing how it made you feel and it's going to help you to hear what it did to her.. I think you should give it a shot.." Doctor Alan noted.

"I'll do it.." Randy nodded.

* * *

 _...A Few Day's Later..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked into the kitchen throwing her hair into a messy bun she had just woke up and needed to put some coffee on. After putting the coffee on she hears a knock on the door she looks at the clock and see's that's it's only 8:30 in the morning she was wondering who could it could be at the door this early she looked down at her black sweat pants and black RKO shirt and shrugged oh she looked a mess but she hadn't even had a chance to get ready for the day so that was their fault. Alyson walked over to the door opening it she was surprised to see Randy standing in front of her. "Randy.." Alyson stepped back slightly.

"Hey..." Randy said a smile appearing on his face when he looks down to see Alyson was wearing an RKO shirt. "I was wondering if we could talk?" Randy said biting his lip.

"Umm.. Sure.. " Alyson stepped back even more "Come on in.." Alyson smiled

"Thanks.." Randy smiles and walks in the door Alyson shutting it behind him. Randy followed Alyson through the living room sitting on the chair next to where Alyson was sitting on the couch.

"So.. you wanted to talk?" Alyson looked over at him trying to read him he looked a bit nervous.

"Yeah... wow.. I don't really know how to start this.." Randy sighed rubbing his temple before looking over at her.

"Just come out and say it.." Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded " Well I've been talking with Doctor Alan..." Randy said looking over at Alyson who gave him a nod. Randy takes a deep breath before continuing. "And I've also been thinking a lot about you and what I've done to you.." Randy said as he continued to try to gather the right words in his head not wanting to say something wrong.

"Randy.." Alyson sighed "We don't have to rehash this.." Alyson said softly

"No.. I need you to know how sorry I am... for everything not just putting my hands on you but for everything... for not trusting you for my jealousy.. my paranoia.. " Randy sighed and looked down before looking back at her. "I hate that I hurt you in anyway.. you have no idea how much I hate myself for hurting you.. every time I hit you.. pushed you ... yelled at you I made me hate myself even more because you're the woman I love... you are everything a man could want in a woman your beautiful, you've got a great since of humor ... and a heart of gold I just couldn't get it through my head that you were really with me and I didn't have to worry about any other man... I didn't think I was good enough for you.. " Randy shook his head and went on after taking another deep breath. "I'm not trying to make excuses because there are no excuses for what I've done to you because you didn't deserve it one bit... I should of trusted you I should of treated you the way you deserved to be treated I should of shown you everyday how much I love you... not just told you after I had done something wrong because I felt as if I was telling you I loved you as a way to get you to stay and I don't want you to think that's what it was because I do love you more then you could ever imagine you and Alanna are my whole world and I know you did make me a better person you taught me how to really love someone again.."

Alyson looked on at Randy as he was speaking he was spilling everything to her she'd never heard him talk like this before and it was defiantly eye opening.

"After Mickie cheated on me I felt so used and angry I told myself I would never let myself fall in love again... but you came along and changed that and I told myself I could never loose you no matter what... so in away I guess I thought if I kept you away from everyone I wouldn't have to worry about someone taking you from me... and as wrong as it was it was the only way I thought I could keep you." Randy shook his head and looked down at the ground. "I'll never be able to tell you enough times how sorry I am for everything I've done to you... "

Alyson bit her lip and looked over at Randy reaching out she placed her hand on Randy's arm. "Randy... I know how sorry you are... and how sorry you were.. I can see it in your eyes now.. and I could see it in your eyes then.. I know you didn't like hurting me." Alyson said softly and Randy nodded placing his hand over her hand that was placed on her arm. "You are a wonderful man... I've seen how much you've changed ... and I know your heart..." Alyson smiled slightly.

Randy offered her one of his own and smiled. "Alyson... I need to hear from you how it affected you.. Doctor Alan thinks it will help me move forward if I hear that..." Randy said softly.

Alyson sighed shaking her head she looked to the ground. "Do you really want to hear this?" Alyson asked softly.

"Yes... I need to I need to know how my actions affected you.." Randy said softly.

Alyson nodded and took a deep breath. "Well I thought that it was my fault that I was doing something wrong.. and it really hurt me more emotionally then physically because I tried everything in my power to make you happy.. to make sure I didn't do anything that would upset you and it didn't work ... I wanted so much to make you happy to be the kind of woman that deserved to be with you and I felt as if I failed." Alyson looked to the ground as she wiped a tear.

"You didn't fail Alyson.. because you did make me happy... so happy.. it was never your fault.. you did nothing wrong all you ever did was love me and I didn't return it properly.." Randy shook his head and stood up biting his lip. "I hope someday you'll truly be able to forgive me... and I hope I can earn your trust back."

Alyson stood up moving in front of him she took his hand in hers bring her other hand to caress his face. "I do forgive you Randy... I want you to know that.." Alyson smiled up at him sweetly.

Randy smiled down at her kissing her forehead "I'm glad I have your forgiveness... even though I don't think I deserve it.." Randy sighed.

Alyson looked up at him and sighed softly "You do deserve it.. you've proved that to me.. I just hope you can forgive yourself... because you deserve that to.." Alyson smiled at Randy she believed he was sorry and he deserved her forgiveness. Alyson just hoped Randy would forgive his self someday.

Randy nodded and smiled he was happy Alyson forgave him and he did hope he could forgive his self for all he'd done to her because he knew that was the next step.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow this chapter was full of the feels! What are your thoughts on Randy's apology? Did you think it was the right thing to do getting it out in the open? Alyson forgives him do you think this will help Randy to forgive himself? Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows :) *Hugs All Around* !**


	37. Chapter 37: The Interview

_...Day Of The Interview..._

 **-Alyson's Dressing Room-**

Alyson walked into the television station and was shown to a dressing room. Alyson put her bag down on the couch and looked up at one of the backstage hands. "Dr. Drew... will be back here to talk about you in a few minutes.. also we have make-up and hair that will be in about 30 minutes..." The stage hand said

"Alright.." Alyson smiled and watched the man walk out Alyson sighed and walked over to her bag and hanging bag she took out a vanilla floral and dotted front lace mid-length cap sleeves A-line fairytale protagonist dress. Alyson slipped her dress on putting on a pair of vanilla colored heels. Alyson looked over to the door as she heard a knock she threw her hair up into a bun. "Come in.." Alyson yelled and smiled at Dr. Drew walked in the door.

"Hello Alyson.. I'm Doctor Drew Pinsky..." Dr. Drew smiled reaching out to shake her hand.

"Hello.." Alyson smiled shaking his hand.

"I was just coming back to say hello...and to make sure there wasn't anything you wanted to keep off limits... I want to make this as comfortable as possible for you.." Dr. Drew said.

"I'm pretty much an open book... " Alyson said softly.

Dr. Drew nodded "Alright.. if we are talking and anything starts to get to you or you are not comfortable just let me know.. and we will back off the subject.."

"Alright.." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Randy's Dressing Room-**

Randy had finished getting ready buttoning up his white dress shirt. He looked in the mirror checking over him self making sure everything was in order. Looking behind him he called out for whoever was at the door to come in. He gave a small smile to Dr. Drew as he walked in the door. "Hello.." Randy said turning around completely.

"Hello.. I'm Dr. Drew Pinsky.." Dr. Drew shook Randy's hand. "I just wanted to come say hi.. and make sure there wasn't anything you wanted to keep off limits.. I've heard some of what's gone on do you want to keep any names private?"

"Yes.. just my ex... Mickie and the co-worker... I need to keep them private.. I don't want to put any negative attention on them.." Randy said

Dr. Drew nodded "That's do able.." Dr. Drew smiled "If you feel at anytime as I'm crossing a line or you are not comfortable please feel free to let me know... I'm here to make you comfortable as possible I don't want you to think what so ever as if I'm looking down on you.."

"Alright.." Randy nodded "Will do.."

"Great.. I'll see you out there.." Dr. Drew smiled before walking out.

* * *

 **-On Stage-**

Randy sat on the stage on of the stage hands checking the mic that he was set up with. Randy looked over and smiled as he saw Alyson being lead onto the stage she looked beautiful one of the hairstylist were finishing up her hair with some extra hairspray to hold the big loose curls in place and stage hand fixing her mic set on her before she walked over sitting in a chair that was next to Randy she smiled over at him. "Hey." Alyson said softly.

"Hey.." Randy smiled back "You look beautiful.."

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled "So we are really doing this?" Alyson looked around seeing everyone rushing around getting last minute things ready.

"Yeah... are you sure you're up to this?" Randy questioned he saw how nervous she looked.

"Yes.. I'm sure..." Alyson smiled slightly "United front remember.."

Randy nodded "I don't want you to do something that's going to make you uncomfortable just because you think it will make me look better."

"I'm not doing this because I think I have to.. I'm doing this because I want to.." Alyson said softly patting Randy's hand.

* * *

 **-Taping Of The Show-**

"Hello... I'm Dr. Drew Pinsky.. and I'm here with a special episode we are being joined by WWE Superstar Randy Orton.. and WWE Diva Alyson Johnson aka Allie Jay.." Dr. Drew smiled over and looked over to Randy and Alyson. "Thank you both for joining me today..."

"Not a problem.." Randy nodded

Alyson smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure you all have heard about the goings on in these two's lives... It all started the night of the pay per view Night Of Champions.. Now I have talked with both parties and it's been okay by both Randy and Alyson to show this... This video I'm going to show is not suitable for all ages. Viewer discretion is advised.." Dr. Drew said and they looked to the television behind them and the video in the elevator was showed. When it was finished Dr. Drew looked over at Randy who was shaking his head looking down at the ground he could see how he didn't like looking at it. Alyson was biting her lip looking off to the side he could see her tapping her foot nervously. "Are you okay Alyson?.. do you need a minute?" Dr. Drew asked

"I'm alright.." Alyson said softly.

"If you need a minute please let me know.. I know this must be tough." Dr. Drew nodded.

"I will.." Alyson smiled slightly

Alright...I want to get right to the point and ask you if you would you like to go back and tell me how this argument started? " Dr. Drew asked.

Randy looked over to Alyson "I can answer that.." Randy nodded "That night Alyson and I got into an argument ... I was backstage I was flirting with another woman backstage and rightfully she was upset well we got back to my locker room and we had a verbal argument well it started out that way... I tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing.. we were just talking I didn't think anything was wrong with me flirting with her.. she pointed out to me how it would make me feel if I were to see another man flirting with her or she flirted with another man..things got pretty heated and I ended up slamming her against the door and I wrapped my hands around her throat..." Randy sighed looking down shaking his head

"Take a deep breath.. I can see this is hard for you to recall.." Dr. Drew said noticing how uneasy it made Randy to recall that night.

Randy took a deep breath. "Well I told her to get everything packed while I took a shower..."

"And what happened after that?" Dr. Drew asked

"Well.. I had to get out of there... I knew I needed to leave so I left.. I was going to get my things and leave... thinking we needed to be apart.." Alyson spoke up.

"So you left while he was in the shower?... " Dr. Drew raised a brow.

"Yes.. I knew I had to get out there before Randy got to the hotel ... it'd be easier if he didn't know I was leaving.." Alyson nodded.

"When you got out of the shower.. and you noticed Alyson was gone.. what did you feel?" Dr. Drew asked looking to Randy.

"I was angry.. " Randy said. "So I grabbed my things and left knowing she either went to the hotel or with a friend.."

"Did you think she was trying to leave you?" Dr. Drew asked

"No.. I didn't.." Randy shook his head.

"When you saw her walk into the elevator she obviously didn't see you at first.." Dr. Drew went on "What ran through your mind when you saw the bags in her hands?" Dr. Drew asked.

"I saw her with those bags in her hands and I just remember seeing red.. I was so angry I wasn't about to let her leave me.." Randy said recalling the night. "But I completely lost it when she told me she was leaving me... she was done with me.." Randy sighed and looked over to Alyson hating the look Alyson had on her face as he could tell she was recalling that night in her head. "As you can see in the video I.. I a beat her... " Randy looked down to ground swallowing hard.

"We are going to head to commercial break.. when we come back we will continue with Randy and Alyson.." Dr. Drew looked to the camera and the camera man called cut.

* * *

 **-Break-**

Alyson took a deep breath and looked over to Randy "Umm.. I need a minute.." Alyson said softly standing up walking off the set.

Randy sighed shaking his head "I knew what this would do to her... Alyson when she feels she feels so deeply.. " Randy sighed.

"I'll go check on her.." Dr. Drew stood up walking after her. After a few minutes Alyson and Dr. Drew came back on set and Alyson sat next to Randy.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Taping Of The Show-**

"We are back with Randy Orton.. and Alyson Johnson... Now please continue ... with the night of the attack." Dr. Drew looked to Randy and Alyson.

Randy nodded and took a deep breath. "After we left the elevator we went back to our room and once we were behind closed doors I lost it even more as I kept having her words run through my mind.. she was leaving me.. she was done with me.. I threw her to the ground and started yelling.. it wasn't over.. it would never be over.. that I had warned her that she should of just listened to me.." Randy sighed and paused for a second running his hands over his head he shook his head " Alyson yelled for me to stop.. she tried to get away but I grabbed her before she could get to the door and I slammed her head into the door before throwing her back on the ground... I hit her with a closed fist and she tried to crawl away and I kicked her in her ribs... she fell on the ground and she started sobbing crying over and over she was sorry... " Randy looked over to Alyson his eyes full of regret. "I don't know how but I just snapped out of it and looked down I saw Alyson curled up sobbing uncontrollably.. I looked down at her I just kept telling her she made me do it.. that I didn't want to do it.. I tried putting the blame on her maybe to justify what I had done... I placed my hand on her and she cried out .. please no more.." Randy sighed "I told her I wouldn't hurt her.. not any more.."

"Wow.. Alyson.. would you like to tell me what was going through your mind when all this was going on?" Dr. Drew. "If it's to hard for you.. I completely understand."

"It's fine.. " Alyson nodded "Well I knew the second I saw Randy's arm reach out in front of me it wasn't going to be good and when I turned around and saw Randy I could see the anger in his eyes... I tried to sound strong when I told him I was leaving... but my voice gave in I just remember apologizing and hoping he'd get it over with fast... " Alyson looked to the ground before looking back up. "I knew it wasn't over when we got off the elevator... once we got into the room I knew I had to at least try to get away so I did but I wasn't fast enough.. all I can remember is trying to cover myself the best I could and I hoped if I just didn't move he'd stop.. he did ... he apologized said how sorry he was... and how much he loved me...after all was done he helped me into the bed covering me up ... he told me everything would be okay as long as I never tired to leave him again..."

"After the break we will continue with Alyson and Randy." Dr. Drew went to another commercial break.

* * *

 **-Break-**

Alyson sighed and looked over at Randy she saw how upset he was getting hearing her talk about that night. "Randy.." Alyson placed her hand on top of his on the arm of the chair.

"I'm fine Alyson.." Randy offered her a smile.

* * *

 **-Taping Of The Show-**

Once back from break Dr. Drew had asked them about how everyone found out. Randy and Alyson both told him together. "So.. You talked to him that night on the phone?" Dr. Drew asked "How did that go?"

"He didn't want to hear what I was saying but I told him we couldn't be together.. he needed help for his temper.. and I needed space.." Alyson said softly "It took some convening but he finally accepted it.. "

"Was that hard for you to hear Randy?" Dr. Drew asked

"Yes.. because it was what I had feared all along.. I was losing her.. at first I wasn't having it but I realized It was out of my control.. I really had no choice." Randy said "So I just went to the anger management classes hoping that Alyson would come back."

"So the two of you are not together now?" Dr. Drew asked

"No.." Randy shook his head.

"We are trying to work on our friendship.." Alyson added

"So you are friends?" Dr. Drew asked and Alyson and Randy both nodded. "I'd love to know how you are working that out."

"I've been going to anger management.. and the sessions have really helped it helped me realize there was a reason for my anger.. there was a reason for this to happen ... because I'd never been like this before.."

"She was the first woman you'd been like this with?" Dr. Drew asked

"Yes.. and that was something I didn't understand because I've never been violent with any women.. I've always been against it.. I mean I have a daughter of my own and I'd never want a man to put his hands on her.. " Randy said.

"Your right.. there is a reason.. have you figured that out?" Dr. Drew asked

"Yes.. Doctor Alan.. reminded me a lot of my anger had come about because of my jealously and paranoia.. so I told him what had brought it on." Randy said.

"And that is?" Dr. Drew raised a brow.

"I was dating a woman before Alyson... she was a diva.. well she cheated on me.. with a co-worker.. she ended up leaving me for him.. she used this to get ahead in her career." Randy bit his lip and sighed.

"That must of really got to you." Dr. Drew nodded

"It did.. it hurt me ... real bad.. It broke my heart I felt so hurt.. so used .. and so angry with myself that I let it happen.." Randy sighed "I told myself I'd never let that happen to me again.. I'd never let my self fall in love again also.." Randy sighed

"But that didn't happen did it?" Dr. Drew went on.

"No.. I met Alyson.. I told myself at first I'd just have fun and it'd be nothing else... but I fell for her hard it came out of no where really I didn't even realize it was happening until it was to late.. " Randy said "So I told myself I wasn't going to lose her.. I wasn't going to let anyone take her from me like.. my co-worker did with my ex.. "

"So I'm beginning to see how this came about." Dr. Drew nodded

"I told myself that I'd make sure she was never around any other guys.. I'd make sure she was with me all the time... it got to the point where I didn't let her go out with her friends because I didn't trust her around any other men... I thought if I kept her with me no other man would be able to get to her." Randy admitted.

"But she never gave you a reason to not trust her right?" Dr. Drew asked

"No.. she's always been honest with me.. she's never lied to me.. never made me think she could even do something like that.." Randy sighed "But I guess I just told myself all women were a like so I had to control her.. and if that meant putting my hands on her then it was what I had to do.. to keep her in my life... I didn't want to lose her and I was willing to do whatever I had to do to make sure I didn't lose her."

Dr. Drew shook his head. "Alyson.. can you tell me how his actions made you feel?"

"Horrible.. I couldn't understand how this man I love could hurt me.. how he didn't trust me when all I've ever done was love him." Alyson shook her head "I went out of my way to make sure he knew how much I loved him.. and to make sure I didn't do anything that would make him angry so he didn't get violent... became completely submissive.. but it didn't work.. he still didn't trust me he'd still get angry ... I could handle the physical pain.. it's the emotional pain that really got to me.."

"Please elaborate.." Dr. Drew nodded

"Well.. I didn't understand how he didn't trust me.. I thought I was doing something wrong ... something was wrong with me because I couldn't make him happy... and I was so scared he'd leave me and that was my biggest fear was losing him believe it or not.. I thought that if I could be good enough he'd stop hurting me... I was so used to not being good enough.. that I didn't want that to happen any more.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

* * *

 _...Break..._

Back from break Dr. Drew looked to Alyson "What do you mean you were used to not being good enough?"

"Growing up my dad used to take off and he'd be gone for a few days.. or a few weeks but then he'd come back.. as I got older I noticed the pattern and I noticed when he got stressed or wasn't happy that he'd take off so I tried my best to make sure he was happy that we didn't upset him so he wouldn't leave.. I did everything right got good grades I helped around the house when I was old enough I got a job to help with the bills and still was able to get straight A's but still it wasn't good enough he didnt' stay around and ended up leaving us for good when I was 17 he told my mom he didn't want to be with her any more and divorced her and we didn't hear from him for 7 years... " Alyson sighed

"So you stayed with Randy maybe because even though you he hurt you he didn't leave you.. that's one of your biggest fears isn't it? being alone?" Dr. Drew asked

"Yes.. it is.." Alyson nodded.

"Well you know it's not your fault right?... your father leaving wasn't on you.. and Randy's actions were not your fault either." Dr. Drew looked to Alyson.

"I do now.. I didn't before." Alyson said.

"What helped you to realize that?" Dr. Drew asked

"I went to a therapist.. but not just the therapist but Randy actually helped me a lot." Alyson smiled slightly at Randy.

"Really?.. I'd love to hear that.." Dr. Drew raised a brow.

"He helped me.. he told me none of this was my fault.." Alyson smiled

"So your anger management classes must be working.." Dr. Drew looked to Randy.

"Yes.. they are actually I was thinking there was no way it'd work..but it has.." Randy nodded.

"What are some things that you've learned?" Dr. Drew asked

"How to realize when my anger is getting to much.. when to walk away.. that it's okay to walk away when I feel my temper rising.. I've learned some tips to help with my anger.. how to spot it.. how to work through it.. " Randy said "And that anger is actually a healthy feeling but I just need to learn to control it.. and these classes are helping.. people are telling me they see a change... so I think I'm heading in a good direction."

"Sounds like it.." Dr. Drew smiled "Have you noticed the change?" Dr. Drew looked to Alyson.

"Yes.. I have.. I've noticed a big change actually." Alyson smiled "I've actually started to notice the fun loving happy go lucky guy I feel in love with .." Alyson smiled.

"Wow.. that is certainly a good thing." Dr. Drew smiled "How has your family been thought this Randy?.. have they been supportive?"

"Yes.. very.. my ex wife at first was a bit taken back and didn't want me to see my little girl but I showed her that I've been doing what I have to do to get help and I'm seeing my daughter a lot more now." Randy smiled "And my friends have been pretty supportive to.."

"That's great.. you've got a good support system." Dr. Drew smiled "And you Alyson?.. how about your family?"

"Well.. I recently got in touch with my father.. we are reconnecting.. or trying to .." Alyson shrugged.

"So that must make you happy." Dr. Drew smiled.

"Yes.. but I'm not getting my hopes up.. we've got a lot of work to do before I can really trust him." Alyson nodded.

"That's a good idea actually." Dr. Drew smiled "What about the rest of your family?.. and your friends."

"My mother she's been pretty good.. we've had a bit of a rocky past also but she's been pretty supportive.." Alyson smiled.

"Your brother?.. you have a brother Alex right?" Dr. Drew asked

"Yes.. umm well he isn't to happy with me.. he thinks I'm crazy because I believe Randy is changing.. he doesn't believe you can change ... he thinks once an abuser always an abuser I guess.." Alyson shrugged "But I know that's not true.."

"So you and him are not on best terms?" Dr. Drew asked.

"No.. we are not speaking right now.. he's done a lot to try to show me Randy isn't changed... but it's not working.. and I think he needs some help with his problems.. so I got some advice that maybe I should stay away and cut him off until I work on myself.. so I'm not trying to worry about what he's going to do or say next.." Alyson sighed "Hopefully he will come around but until then I'm keeping my distance.. "

"Do you mind me asking how he's tried to show you Randy isn't changed?" Dr. Drew asked

Alyson bit her lip and shook her head. "Um... I don't think that's a good idea.. I just don't really want to get into it.." Alyson said softly.

"I completely understand.. " Dr. Drew nodded.

"We are almost out of time.. so I want to know what this means for you two?" Dr. Drew asked.

"Well I know I still love Alyson with all my heart.. right now we are friends.. and we are working on trying to build on that.. " Randy smiled over at Alyson squeezing her hand when she placed it in his.

"I still love Randy.. that hasn't changed.. I know we both have work to do on our self's.. I hope we can continue to build this friendship... because I enjoy having Randy in my life and I don't want to not have him in my life he means so much to me.." Alyson smiled at Randy squeezing his hand.

"So does this mean there is actually a chance for you two?" Dr. Drew asked "Do you two still want a relationship?"

Alyson looked over to Randy she knew what she wanted. Randy looked to Alyson and took a deep breath. "I hope one day we can be together as a couple again.. if I'm lucky enough for that to happen.. I'm going to spend every day proving to her how much I love her and how thankful I am that she has given me a second chance.. " Randy's eyes were locked on Alyson. "I pray that happens." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled "I hope one day we can.. I know we both have a lot to work on but I believe if it's meant to be it will be.." Alyson smiled her eyes also locked with Randy's. "I know Randy and I know he's a wonderful man..." Alyson smiled.

"So what would you like to say to anyone who is dealing with anger issues and might not think there is help for it?" Dr. Drew asked

"I'd say there is help.. and you can reach out to your friends.. look for an anger management class or meeting it will help you.. if you want to change .. it can happen." Randy nodded.

"Alyson.. I know a lot of people are not believers of this.. that a person can change their behaviors.. what would you say to them?" Dr. Drew asked "What do you have to say to people who think Randy can't change?"

"Well I'd say that if a person wants to change it can happen.. I've seen the change in him.. I know Randy and I know his heart.. I know Randy has changed and I believe it and that's all that really matters.." Alyson said softly.

"What would you say to women who are in an abusive relationship?" Dr. Drew asked.

"it's never your fault.. and that you should reach out to friends or family.. get help don't stay in a relationship like that." Alyson said softly.

Dr. Drew ended the show by showing numbers and websites for people that need help with Anger Management or Abuse.

* * *

 **-Off Camera-**

"Thank you both for sharing.. I think this will help people to get help they need." Dr. Drew shook both their hands. "I will defiantly be routing for you two.. I can tell you really love each other and I wish the best for you two.." Dr. Drew Smiled.

"Thank you .. I appreciate that.." Randy smiled

"Thanks.. I'm actually glad we got a chance to tell the truth.. " Alyson smiled "I know there has been a lot of rumors being spread around." Alyson added.

"As always." Dr. Drew nodded "But now you two are able to set the record straight.. thank you again.." Dr. Drew smiled before taking off.

Alyson looked to Randy. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.." Alyson shrugged.

"Yeah.. it wasn't easy talking about it.. but I'm glad we got to tell our side of the story.. and put all the rumors to rest." Randy smiled "That tape.. I'd never watched it.. it really got to me.. it looked like some monster going after you.. like it wasn't a person.. that was a monster.. not me.. not the real me.."

"I know.. it wasn't very easy to watch.. but I know that wasn't the real Randy.." Alyson said softly. "This is the real Randy.." Alyson said patting his chest.

"I'm so glad I'm still able to have you in my life.." Randy smiled placing a hand on her shoulder. "I mean it when I saw I'm a better person with you in my life."

Alyson smiled "I'm really proud of you Randy... you've changed so much for the good.. I'm really happy for you Randy.. I'm actually looking forward to the future for the first time in a long time Randy.." Alyson smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that.." Randy smiled he looked down at Alyson and smiled biting his lip he rocked back on to his heels.

"You okay?" Alyson asked raising a brow.

"Yeah.. I was just wondering if you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Randy asked "As friends.." Randy went on.

Alyson smiled and nodded "Sure.. I'd love to.." Alyson smiled.

Randy knew it was just as friends but he was still happy that he'd get to spend some time alone with Alyson.

Alyson smiled even if it was just as friends she was still happy that he wanted to spend time with her things were starting to really look up. She just hoped things would continue to go good. But she couldn't help but think when things were going good for her something always seems to happen to ruin it. Alyson smiled up at Randy putting that out of her mind she was going to just concentrate on having a good time tonight.

Randy smiled and hooked arms with Alyson as they made their way backstage he was actually happy and relived that he'd gotten this off his chest he could move on and hopefully people would see he was trying his hardest to change. He was also happy Alyson still was willing to have him as apart of her life when he knew that she could of cut him off and had nothing more to do with him and she'd be right to do that she didn't owe him anything but she still gave him another chance to be apart of her life even if they were just friends right now he still had hopes that one day maybe they could be more. But right now Randy was just going to enjoy her friendship, and today he was going to enjoy her company at dinner even if it was as friends he still was happy they'd have some time together he missed being around her.

* * *

 **A/N- Well this was a long chapter I didn't even realize it until I stopped writeing and saw how long it was but I wanted to get everything into the interview for this chapter! Do you think this interview will show the world Randy is a good guy? Do you think that people will see Randy in a better light? Do you think Alyson is worrying about nothing when it comes to something ruining her good time does she really have a reason to worry? Thanks for all the reviews I love reading your feedback! Thanks to everyone who is following or has added the story as a favorite, I really hope you are all enjoying this story!**


	38. Chapter 38: I'm rooting for you two!

**-The Restaurant-**

Randy and Alyson walked into the restaurant and were seated at a table in a dim lit corner in the back. Alyson looked around "This seems like a nice place.." Alyson said once the waiter walked off after taking their drink orders.

"Yeah.. nice little quite place.." Randy smiled. "So... how have you been?" Randy asked

"Pretty good.. my mom's boyfriend asked her to marry him.." Alyson laughed slightly.

"Well that's nice.. I guess.." Randy shrugged.

"She's known him for 2 months.. she's rushing into to it but she keeps reminding me I'm the child and she's the mother.." Alyson shook her head

"And what did you say to that?" Randy asked

"Well I told her she should start acting like the parent.." Alyson laughed

"That didn't go well did it?" Randy laughed

"You can say that... but she swears he's the love of her life.." Alyson shrugged.

"Maybe he is.." Randy said.

"She said that about her last 3 husbands.." Alyson sighed

"Who knows maybe she's finally found the one.." Randy shrugged.

"Maybe... we will see I guess.." Alyson shrugged "I guess we will find out in a few weeks when they get married.."

"Wow that's fast.." Randy nodded.

"Your telling me." Alyson laughed shaking her head. "I told her it was to fast but she said you can't put a time limit on true love.." Alyson laughed

"I guess all you can do is watch and hope she's making the right decision.." Randy nodded.

"I guess your right.." Alyson nodded "So.. how have things been with you?" Alyson asked

"Pretty good... Alanna had a solo in her dance recital.." Randy smiled. "She looked adorable.." Randy smiled

"I bet she did.. she just loves to dance doesn't she?" Alyson smiled

"She does.. " Randy nodded and pulled his phone out showing her a photo of Alanna in her outfit for the dance recital. "She loved all the sparkles.." Randy laughed.

"You can't go wrong with sparkles.." Alyson looked at the picture and smiled "She has your smile.."

"You think?... everyone says that but I guess I just don't see it.." Randy looked at the photo for a second before putting his phone away.

"Defiantly.." Alyson smiled.

The waiter came over and took their orders Randy got the grilled chicken sandwich and side of potatoes and Alyson ordered a salad with a side of soup. Once The waiter was gone Randy looked over to Alyson. "So.. how are you liking being back at work?... I bet you missed being in the ring." Randy looked up from his cup after taking a sip.

"Yeah.. I love being back in the ring.. " Alyson smiled

"You haven't had any problems with Miz?" Randy asked raising a brow

"Nope... he hasn't said a single word to me.." Alyson said Miz hadn't even looked in her direction since Randy had his little chat with him.

"Good..." Randy nodded "My little chat must of worked.." Randy smirked.

"Yeah your chat.." Alyson laughed putting air quotes around the word chat. "So.. has Hunter or Stephanie given you any idea of when your going to be able to come back?"

"We've talked about it.. they said they are still in talks with the board." Randy shrugged "It's up to the board... Hunter and Stephanie are all for me making a come back.. they just don't want it to be to soon... "

"Well I hope for your sake it's soon.. I know how much you miss being in the ring..." Alyson smiled.

"Yep.. it's in my blood.." Randy smiled then turned serious. "So you said Miz hasn't given you any problems.. how about your brother?.. he hasn't been causing any problems?"

"No.. it's really weird.. he hasn't even tried to contact me." Alyson shook her head "It's not like him either.. I'm just worried he's got something up his sleeve.."

"Most likely.. if he gives you any problems... don't hesitate to call me.. " Randy said "I really don't trust your brother..so be careful with him.."

"Don't worry.. I'll be careful.." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room-**

Alyson and Randy walked up to the door Alyson pulled out her key card from her purse opening the door she then turned around to Randy. "You want to come in?.. the mini bar is full.." Alyson bit her lip.

"Umm.. " Randy bit his lip and took a step towards her. "Sure.. why not.." Randy stepped inside the door with Alyson shutting it behind him.

Alyson smiled and walked over to the mini bar and took two glasses out and put a few ice cubes in both then poured some vodka in both then topped it off with cranberry juice and handing one over to Randy. "Here." Alyson smiled

"Thanks.." Randy smiled taking a sip.

Alyson walked over to her bed sitting on the side of the bed patting the spot next to her and smiling when she saw Randy make his way towards her and sit next to her on the side of the bed. "So... do you think the interview will make the board take notice?.. maybe get them to let you come back?" Alyson looked over to Randy taking a sip of her drink.

"Hopefully.." Randy nodded taking a sip of his. "I think they are worried how you and I are going to do together.."

"Well they will see on the interview we get along just fine.." Alyson smiled "I think we've come a long way.."

"Well I know I think we have.." Randy smiled and looked her up and down biting his lip. "God I've missed you.." Randy said shaking his head.

Alyson nodded and looked to the ground for a second "I've missed you two.." Alyson licked her lips as she moved in closer to him lowering her lips to his allowing one of her arms to go around his neck and pull him closer.

Randy loses himself for a moment but catches himself and pulls back slightly "Alyson.." Randy says against her lips.

Alyson puts her drink down on the side table next to her and wraps her other arm around his neck "I've missed you.." Alyson mumbled against his lips before going back in for another kiss pulling him close to her once again using both her arms locking them together.

Randy lets his glass drop from his hand to the ground and wraps his arms around Alyson holding her close as he adds more depth to the kiss. Before long Alyson and Randy come up for air breathing heavily Randy looks back at Alyson "I want you so much.." Randy closes his eyes throwing his head back shaking his head.

Alyson lowers her mouth to his neck and starts kissing her way up his neck. "I.." Kiss. "Want." Kiss "You." Kiss. "Too." finally she makes her way back to his lips. Randy lets out a low growl as he lets his hands start to roam her body.

Randy begins to unzip the back of her dress getting it to the bottom before pulling away "Are you sure?" Randy pushes her away slightly.

Alyson licks her lips nodding as she takes the edges of his shirt and helps him get it over his head. "Yes.." Alyson says and goes back in for another kiss this time pulling him down on top of her.

Randy collapses next to Alyson both breathing heavily Randy looks over at Alyson turning towards her he leans down and kiss her. "That was amazing.." Randy said putting his arms around her.

"So.. Amazing.." Alyson said once she pulls away from the kiss snuggling in to his chest wrapping her arms around him she lets out a content sigh as Randy runs his hands through her hair.

* * *

 _... Next Morning_

The next morning Alyson and Randy wake up tangled in each others arms Alyson smiled up at Randy "Morning.." Alyson said before giving him a soft kiss on his lips.

"Morning.. beautiful.." Randy smiled leaning back down to capture her lips in another kiss. Randy and Alyson lay their in each others arms for a good hour not saying a word just enjoying the time they had together. Randy looks down at Alyson and starts to think about things the more he thinks about it the more he starts to feel bad about it. "Alyson.." Randy sighed.

"Huh?" Alyson looked up smiling.

"What were we thinking?" Randy shook his head.

"What are you talking about Randy?" Alyson raised a brow using her elbow and palm to prop her head up.

"We just slept together.. we aren't together.. and we can't be together right now." Randy sighed "We need more time to work on ourselves.."

"I know that Randy.." Alyson sighed.

"But this isn't right... I feel like I'm sending mixed signals.." Randy sighed "I'm not saying I don't enjoy what we did.. because I do.. it was amazing but.."

Alyson shook her head and placed her finger to his lips cutting him off. "It's okay.. I understand and I know we aren't getting back together right now.. I know we need time.. " Alyson smiled "But.. I'm not sorry about last night I'm happy about it.. I've missed being in your arms... there is nothing wrong with what we did we are two adults who have an attraction who acted on it okay.. we slept together and I don't regret it one bit.. and you shouldn't either.."

"Oh Alyson.. don't get me wrong.. I don't regret it at all.. I just think maybe it wasn't the best idea...I don't want it to get in the way of both of our recovery's.." Randy sighed.

"Don't worry.. I'm fine with it.. people may not think it was the best choice given what we are going through but guess what Randy... sex happens.." Alyson laughs.

Randy laughs and shakes his head. "I guess your right.. so we are okay?"

"Yes.. we are fine Randy." Alyson smiles "It doesn't change anything for us.. we can still be friends right?.. you still want to be my friend right?"

"Yes.. of course I do.." Randy nods. "your right.. it doesn't change anything for us.. but I don't want things to be weird for us.."

"It won't be.. the way I see it we both needed something last night and we just gave it to each other.. " Alyson said. "Don't worry Randy...we can act like it never happened if you want." Alyson smiled sitting up looking down at him.

Randy nodded and sat up. "That's not going to happen.." Randy said with a smile "Because this smile is going to be plastered on my face for days to come.." Randy smirked.

Alyson laughed and shook her head before leaning in and giving him a kiss.

* * *

 _... A Few Day's Later..._

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson was walking down the hall she smiled when she saw Seth "Hey.." Alyson smiled.

"Hey.. how you doing?" Seth questioned.

"Great actually.." Alyson smiled

"You seem really happy since you've gotten back from your interview.." Seth nodded "Speaking of.. I saw it .. it did make me see Randy in a whole different light." Seth said.

"Well I'm glad.. I was hoping people would see he's not a bad guy." Alyson nodded.

"Well I've been looking at the feedback from the interview and I've seen quiet a few people who actually think that he can change I know I've seen a lot of support for him and you ... so that is a good thing." Seth smiled.

"That's great.. I was hoping it'd help people see Randy is changing." Alyson smiled.

"It let people see both of your sides of the story.. and that's helps a lot of time you don't see both sides of the story." Seth nodded and looked behind her and raised a brow "Oh wow." Seth said seeing the figure coming up behind her towards him.

Alyson raised a brow and turned around she smiled when she saw Randy. "Randy.. what are you doing here?" Alyson asked.

"Hunter and Stephanie called the board said it was okay for me to come back on the road.. they said maybe if they need an extra match at a house show or something they could use me.. " Randy smiled.

"That's great.." Alyson smiled "At least they are allowing you to come back on the road."

"Yes.. I guess they are trying to think of a way to work me back on television..." Randy shrugged "But who knows how long that is going to take."

"True.. but you just have to stay positive.." Alyson smiled and looked down at her phone seeing a text message from Brie. "I have to go find Brie.. she's having a wardrobe emergency.. I'll see you around Randy.." Alyson smiled "Catch you later Seth.." Alyson smiled at Seth before taking off.

Both watch Alyson walk away Seth looked to Randy "Well.. welcome back I guess.." Seth said.

"Umm.. Thanks.." Randy raised a brow before turning around to walk away.

"Wait.." Seth called.

"What?" Randy raised a brow.

"I just want you to know that I'm not after Marissa.. I really care for her but only as a friend.. I know you love her and I know she loves you.." Seth said "So you don't have to worry about me.. I'm rooting for you two.. actually.."

"Really.. is that so?" Randy raised a brow some what skeptical.

"Yes.. believe it or not.. I don't think you're a bad guy.. and I just want Alyson happy .. so if you make her happy then if you guys work things out then I'll be happy for you.." Seth said honestly.

Randy raised a brow looking at him trying to read him but for some reason he actually kind of believed him. "Well.. thanks I guess.. I'm glad not everyone thinks I'm a bad guy."

"Give people time.." Seth shrugged. "Well I'll catch you around." Seth smiled and started down the hall.

Randy shrugged and started walking the other way down the hall he actually believe that Seth was telling the truth. Maybe it was a good idea to do this interview maybe other people will see him and realize he's not a bad person, he just did some bad things, well horrible things but that doesn't make him a horrible person and he was actually beginning to realize that himself now he knew he was a good person who has done some bad things!

* * *

 **A/N- Randy is right Alex can't really be trusted do you think Alex is up to something? So Randy and Alyson hooked up! Good or Bad thing in your opinion? Randy is back on the road YAY that's good news! What do you think of Seth reaching out to Randy and letting him know he doesn't have to worry about him? Over all what do you think of the chapter? Thanks for all the reviews I love all the feedback! Thanks to the people who continue to Follow and Favorite the story! :)**


	39. Chapter 39: Call us Cupid!

_...A Few Day's Later..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson was walking backstage with Brie when she saw Seth talking to one of the new make up ladies. The woman's name was Nina she was about 5 foot 6 now her hair was medium length she had a lot of volume in her hair she had a bit of a punk rock look her hair was blonde on top and a dark brown underneath with pinks, blues, and purples streaks in her hair. Not many women could pull off the look but Nina did. After Seth walked off Brie and Alyson looked to each other and walked up to Nina. "Hey Nina..." Brie said with a smile "This is my bestie Alyson.." Brie smiled.

"Nice to meet you Alyson.." Nina shook her hand

"How are you liking it here?" Alyson asked.

"I love it here.. everyone is so nice.." Nina smiled

"Your hair is amazing.. what inspired you to do something so unique?" Alyson questioned.

"Well.. I come from a big family and well I'm on of 6 girls and they all have the same boring look and same boring kind of life.. so I wanted something to set me apart so about 3 years ago I got tired of looking like my sisters so I decided to do something a little different and I came up with this look.. well something like it I change the length of my hair sometimes I let it grow out a bit.. and I switch up some times I'll add some greens and yellows in their too.. " Nina laughed "But it works for me.."

"It does.. it defiantly makes you stand out.." Alyson nodded "In a good way.. " Alyson smiled.

"Well that's what I was going for.." Nina smiled and looked over when she saw Seth walking down the hall with road Dean Ambrose. Nina shook her head and turned her attention back to the girls.

"You like Seth?" Alyson raised a brow.

"He's really cute.." Nina nodded "But he wouldn't be in to a girl like me.." Nina shrugged "Well I'll catch you guys later I've got to go get Summers make up done.."

"Okay.. see you around.." Alyson smiled.

"Later Nina.." Brie smiled.

Brie and Alyson watched as Nina made her way up the hall bumping into Seth who seemed to brush it off and give her a smile. Alyson looked over to Brie. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alyson turned to Brie.

"They would be cute together.." Brie nodded.

"Defiantly.." Alyson nodded "She likes him.. and from the looks of it he likes her.."

"Yep.. I mean it can't hurt can it?... who knows they might make a love connection.." Brie shrugged

"Yep.. I guess you can just call us cupid.." Alyson laughed.

"What are you two up to?" Nikki raised a brow walking over to them.

"Nothing.." Brie shrugged knowing Nikki can't keep her mouth shut and would end up ruining any plan they came up with.

"Yeah.. just boring old Brie and Aly stuff.." Alyson laughed.

"Well that's something I don't want to hear.." Nikki shook her head "Are we going out tonight?" Nikki asked.

"I'm up for it.. what about you Alyson?" Brie asked.

"Sure.. do you think we should take Nina?.." Alyson gave Brie a smirk.

"Yeah.. I mean it's the nice thing to do.." Brie smirked.

"Alright.. well you invite Nina and I'll let the other girls know.." Nikki said and ran off.

"Great.. now we have a way to get Nina out.. how are we going to get Seth out?" Brie questioned.

"I'll figure it out.. you go find Nina and invite her.. and I'll take care of Seth.." Alyson nodded.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Alyson was walking down the hall looking for Seth she sighed looking around she didn't see Seth but she did she Dean Ambrose and the last time she saw Seth he was with Dean. Alyson walked over to Dean Ambrose. "Hey Dean.." Alyson said softly.

"Hey Alyson.." Dean raised a brow. "What brings you over to the dark side?" Dean laughed.

Alyson shook her head "I was looking for Seth.." Alyson admitted.

"Oh and here I thought you wanted me.." Dean put his hand over his heart "Last time I saw him he was heading for the locker room." Dean said.

"Great.. Thanks.." Alyson smiled.

"No problem sweet cheeks.." Dean smirked and walked away.

Alyson raised a brow and mouthed the words sweet cheeks to herself did he really call her that? Alyson shook her head and turned around running into a hard body sending her back before she hits the ground she feels two large arms pull her to a hard chest. Alyson looks up and see Randy. "Randy..sorry.." Alyson said softly.

"It's okay.." Randy smiled shaking his head. Randy dropped his arms from her and bit his lip. "So.. you were looking for Seth?.." Randy looked down at Alyson who gave him a questioning look. "Oh I over heard you and Ambrose... you said you were looking for Seth.. what did you need him for?"

Alyson nodded "oh.. well umm Brie and I are kind of up to something.." Alyson shrugged.

"What do you mean?.." Randy raised a brow. "and how does it involve Seth?"

"Well there is this new make up girl her name is Nina.." Alyson said.

Randy nodded "I've seen her."

"Yeah and well she has a crush on Seth.." Alyson said "Well from what I've seen I think Seth might have a thing for her.. so Brie and I were thinking we could you know give them a push in the right direction.. we invited Nina out but we were trying to find a way to get Seth to come out and then we can kind of see where things for them."

Randy shook his head laughing. "Wow.. " Randy shook his head. "Maybe I can help." Randy said softly.

"Really?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Maybe I can get a guys night put together.." Randy said "Cody and John were talking about going out tonight.. so maybe I can see if Seth will come along.. well I'll see if Cody will get Seth to.. I know Cody and Seth get along pretty well it will probably be better coming from him."

"That would be great Randy.." Alyson smiled and threw her arms around him but pulled back. "Sorry.. I got a little excited." Alyson shrugged.

Randy laughed and shook his head "Don't worry about it." Randy smiled and turned to walk away. "See ya later sweet cheeks..." Randy laughed before walking away.

* * *

 **-Hotel Room-**

Everyone decided to meet at Naomi and Cameron's room to get ready for the night. Alyson walked over to the door opening she smiled at Nina. "Hey.. I'm glad you could come.." Alyson allowed Nina to enter before shutting the door.

"Thanks for inviting me.." Nina smiled. "I think I'm a little underdressed. " Nina looked at the ladies who had all been decked out in colorful dresses and hair done up. and Nina was wearing a plan black dress with a fishnet sleeve.

"Oh.. please.. you look wonderful.." Nikki smiled.

"Nikki's right.." Alyson smiled.

Nikki looked to Alyson and couldn't help but notice something was different with Alyson she seemed even more cheerful then usual. Nikki tapped Naomi and whispered something in her ear. "I think so.. defiantly." Naomi laughed.

"What?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Nikki was saying you seem a little more happy then usual.. you must of gotten some.." Naomi nodded.

"Did you?" Cameron raised a brow.

Alyson shook her head and looked down blushing slightly.

"You did.. who?.. who was it?" Nikki shoved Cameron out of the way.

"Spill now Alyson.." Brie said. "Who was it?"

"If I say Brie might kill me." Alyson bites her lip.

"Well no I won't.. it's not like you slept with Randy.." Brie shook her head and her mouth dropped open. "No... me you didn't.."

"I did.." Alyson bit her lip.

"No FREAKING way.. why?" Brie raised a brow.

"We had done that interview and he asked me to go to dinner so we did..and well he took me back to my hotel room I invited him in and well one thing lead to another and you can guess what happened." Alyson sighed "I'm not sorry about it either.. I needed that... and so did Randy.. "

"This doesn't mean you guys are together right?" Nikki asked

"No.. we aren't together.. we are still not ready to be together again we need to work on ourselves first.. " Alyson shrugged "We are two grown adults if we want to have sex together there is nothing wrong with that." Alyson shook her head "Now.. lets finish getting ready and go.. enough talk about my sex life.."

* * *

 **A/N- So Brie and Alyson have a plan do you think it's a good idea? So far what do you think of Nina? Do you think she might be a good match for Seth? What do you think of Randy helping? Thanks for the continued follows and favorites and of course for the reviews! *hugs***


	40. Chapter 40: Leave it to Alex!

**-The Club-**

Alyson and the girls walk in to the club Alyson and Brie looking around looking both were looking for Seth to see if he had showed up. Alyson looked over to Brie and sighed "I don't see him.." Alyson shook her head.

"He still might show up.." Brie sighed.

"Hopefully." Alyson nodded.

"How did you ask him?" Brie asked

"Well.. Randy is going to.. or well he's getting Cody to ask him to come out for a guys night.." Alyson said.

"You asked Randy to help?" Brie raised a brow.

"No not really he offered he over heard me talking to Ambrose..." Alyson said softly.

"Hmm.." Brie shook her head.

"What's going on ladies?" Nikki raised a brow.

"Nothing.. come on ladies lets grab some drinks." Brie shrugged. "We have to show Nina how we get down.."

"Let's go.." Alyson hooked arms with Nina and Brie and walked over to grab some drinks.

They were at the bar when they heard someone behind them and turned around to see Cody Rhodes, John Cena, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Randy Orton. Alyson smiled when she locked eyes with Randy mouthing the words Thank You. "Fancy seeing you all here.." Brie smirked and looked over to Alyson before back to the guys.

"Guys night.." Cody said.

"Girls Night.." Brie smiled.

"I see.." Cody nodded.

Nikki looked over at Randy and then back to Alyson shaking her head seeing the way Alyson and Randy couldn't take their eyes off one another. "So.. I'm getting the feeling this wasn't a chance encounter.." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" Everyone looked over at her.

"Nothing..." Nikki rolled her eyes and walking off.

"What's her deal?" Cody raised a brow.

"That's just the way she always is.." John sighed "I will deal with her.." John laughed slightly before walking off.

"Cody.. come dance with me.." Cameron grabbed Cody's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

"That leaves you Ambrose.. you think you can handle all this?" Naomi laughed

"Oh I'm sure.. but I don't think you can handle me.." Dean smirked before walking off with Naomi to the dance floor.

Brie laughed and walked off but not before giving Alyson a wink.

Alyson walked over standing next to Randy. "Hmm.. I know you don't dance... "

Randy smiled taking her hand "For you I'll do anything.." Randy licked his lips as he looked down at her.

"Oh.. Seth.. do you mind keeping Nina company?.. we invited her out but everyone kind of deserted her.." Alyson questioned.

"Sure thing.." Seth smiled at Nina.

"Thanks so much.." Alyson smiled.

"Not a problem.." Seth smiled and watched as Randy and Alyson walk away.

"I have a feeling this is a set up.." Nina said looking over to Seth.

"I have the same feeling.." Seth laughed shaking his head. "but that might not be a bad thing.."

"Really?" Nina raised a brow.

"I was kind of hoping I'd get chance to talk to you tonight when I found out you were here." Seth smiled.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Nina raised a brow.

"Yeah.. you seem surprised." Seth said stepping closer to her.

"Well look at me.. I'm not the kind of girl that attracts guys like you.." Nina said "Plus wouldn't you normally go for a diva or something.. I mean I'm just a make-up artist..."

"First.. I think you are beautiful.. your not like any other girl around.. and I like that.." Seth smiled "And I don't think there is anything wrong with being a make-up artist.."

"Wow.. you are even more amazing then I thought before.." Nina smiled.

Seth smiled "So.. maybe you and I could grab a drink or something after the pay-per-view Sunday.." Seth asked "This time without all the extra tag alongs.."

"Sure...I'd love to.." Nina smiled.

Alyson and Randy found their way back to the bar and walked over to Seth and Nina. "How are you guys getting along?" Alyson asked.

"Pretty good.." Nina smiled.

"Yeah... she's not to bad of company.." Seth laughed.

"Hmm.. Nina I'm going to freshen up.. you should come with me.." Alyson said.

"Sure.." Nina smiled and hooked arms with Alyson before walking off.

Seth shook his head and looked over to Randy "So.. did Alyson get you in on her plan?" Seth asked.

"In a way.. I over heard her and Ambrose talking.. she was looking for you and I asked why.." Randy nodded. "So I offered to help her.. so I asked Cody to invite you.."

"Well thanks.. for once being set up is not a bad thing.." Seth laughed.

Cody and Dean walked back over after their dance partners had taken off to freshen up. "Yo where is sweetcheeks and punkie?" Ambrose questioned.

"Sweetcheeks?.. Punkie?" Seth raised a brow.

"Well sweetcheeks is.." Dean started.

"Alyson.." Randy cut him off. "I over heard you calling her that.."

"I hope I didn't offend you man.. that's just me.. I tend to give everyone nicknames.." Dean shrugged.

"I figured.." Randy laughed slightly.

"but who's punkie?" Seth raised a brow.

"Nina.. " Dean said.

"Where did you get that from?" Seth raised a brow.

"She has a punk rock vibe..." Dean shrugged again.

"You are too much Ambrose... I think you need to cut down on the drinks.." Seth laughed.

* * *

 **-Ladies Room-**

All the girls were in the ladies room fixing their make up Alyson looked over to Nina. "So.. you and Seth.. is he keeping you good company?" Alyson asked.

"Yes.. he is.." Nina smiled. "Thanks by the way Brie and Alyson.."

"What?" Brie and Alyson shrugged

"I know you are trying to set me and Seth up.. we both know.." Nina smiled.

"You do?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Well it was Alyson's idea so if your mad.." Brie said earning a nasty look from Alyson.

"It worked.. he asked me out.. " Nina smiled widely.

"Really?" All said in unison.

"Yes.. after the pay-per-view Sunday.." Nina smiled "I'm so super excited I never thought he'd like someone like me.. But he actually called me beautiful.." Nina smiled.

"Aww.." Naomi smiled.

"Well you are totally fab.." Cameron added.

"You are really beautiful... he's right about that.." Brie smiled.

"Yes.. and it goes to show me and Brie should totally be match makers.." Alyson laughed.

"Damn right.." Brie high fived Alyson.

* * *

 **-By The Bar-**

Everyone went to meet back up with the guys. Nina moved by Seth and Alyson walked over standing next to Randy who reached his out and put it around her waist smiling down at her. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when they heard someone behind them clear their throat. Everyone looked behind them and saw Alyson's little brother Alex. Alyson sighed and looked up to Randy as if to say this isn't going to be good.

"Isn't this cozy... how sweet." Alex said it was obvious he had already had maybe one drink to many. "Hey sis... what no hug?"

"What are you doing Alex?" Alyson sighed.

"You know just out having a little bit of fun... trying at least." Alex slurred his words. "So I want to know something why is it my own sister can't return my calls but I find her here getting all cozy with the man that beat the hell out of her?"

"Alex.. that's enough.. just back off.." Alyson sighed.

"No.. I want to know Alyson how come you don't want to give me a second of your day but you have time for this woman beating bastard." Alex said his voice becoming raised.

Alyson sighed "I'm sorry guys.. my brother doesn't handle his alcohol very well.." Alyson said looking at everyone before looking up at Randy mouthing sorry to him also she felt horrible that her brother was verbally attacking him once again.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to drink if my own sister would spend time with me... give me a chance... you know she didn't even spend thanksgiving with our family.. " Alex shook his head.

"Hey you know what why don't we leave and not give this guy the time of day.." Nikki said shaking her head at Alex.

"She's right.. let's go guys.." John said and everyone started to turn around to walk away.

"Are you going to even come to Christmas?... or you going to spend it with Randy?.. nothing like a holiday beating right?" Alex spat.

Alyson's mouth dropped open and she turned around and started for him "You are out of your dam mind Alex.. what's is wrong with you?.." Alyson said stepping closer to him "Why do you have to keep saying things that are going to hurt me?" Alyson made it in front of him once she was Alex shoved her to the ground causing Alyson to let out a scream.

Randy's eyes widened and he shot for him but John was able to grab him before he got to Alex and dragged him off. Seth gave Dean a look and both went over to Alex grabbing his arms "What?.. it's okay for Randy to put his hands on her but not me?" Alex yelled as Dean and Seth were escorting him out of the club knowing if Randy got loose he'd probably beat the hell out of Alex. All the girls knelt down to Alyson.

"Are you okay?" Brie questioned

"My goodness.. what the hell is his problem?" Nikki shook her head.

"Wow.. let's help you up.." Nina and Nikki helped Alyson off the floor.

Alyson sighed and fixed her dress shaking her head "He is something else.."

"No lie.. that's your brother for real?" Nina asked.

"Yep.. " Alyson nodded biting her lip trying to fight back tears. " That's my little brother for ya.." Alyson said as she looked down to the ground trying to hide the tears that had fallen from her eyes but everyone could tell she was crying by the cracking of her voice.

Brie shook her head putting her arms around Alyson "It's okay honey.." Brie held onto Alyson tightly as Nikki rubbed Alyson's back trying to offer as much comfort as possible.

After he had calmed down John allowed Randy to come back hoping they had gotten Alex out of the building. John saw Seth and Dean who nodded at him and realized they must of gotten him out of the building thankfully so they wouldn't have to pull Randy off of Alex. Randy saw Brie comforting Alyson and walked over to her Brie saw Randy in front of her and pulled away.

Alyson looked over at Randy who instantly opened his arms allowing her to throw herself into them once their body's met Randy wrapped his arms around her tightly giving her a kiss on the top of her head. After a minute Randy pulled away he looked down at her and wiped the few tears that were remaining before tucking Alyson hair behind her ears. "Are you okay?.. your not hurt are you?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine Randy." Alyson said softly she looked over to everyone "I'm sorry guys.. I didn't know he'd show up and ruin our fun.. " Alyson shook her head.

"Hey.. this isn't your fault.." Nikki said.

"She's right.. your brother is an ass.. this is his fault.." Cody added.

"He won't be bothering you for the rest of the night.. we told the bouncers.." Seth said.

"You know what I don't feel like being out right now.. I think I'm going to head back to the hotel.." Alyson said softly. "I'm sorry guys.."

"Hey.. I'll go with you.." Naomi offered.

"No.. it's fine you guys have fun.." Alyson said softly.

"I don't want you going by yourself.." Naomi said.

"She's right.." Brie added.

"I'm about to leave anyway.. I'll walk you to the car.. " Randy said placing a hand on her back.

"You sure?" Alyson looked up to Randy.

"Yeah.. I'll walk you out.." Randy smiled.

"Alright.." Alyson nodded and all the girls gathered around giving her hugs before Alyson and Randy walked off.

Brie sighed shaking her head "I want slap the hell out of her brother.." Brie sighed.

"Your not the only one.." Nikki nodded.

"He's lucky I don't want to lose my job.. or I'd give him a taste of his own medicine..." Seth shook his head.

"You should of let me.. all I needed was 2 minutes.. he wouldn't be putting his hands on his sister again." Dean said.

"You'd lose your job Dean.." Seth reminded.

"Seth's right.. you know guys like him always get what's coming to them.." Nina nodded.

"She's right.. " Seth added.

"Well I still would be the one to take care of Sweetcheeks brother.." Dean shrugged.

Nina raised a brow. "Sweetcheeks?.."

"Oh that's Alyson.. " Seth laughed "Your Punkie.." Seth laughed

"Punkie?.. well that's different.." Nina said.

"Well Ambrose is definitely different.." Seth laughed.

"Sweetcheeks and Punkie.. I wonder what he calls everyone else.." Nina laughed.

"You don't want to know.." Seth laughed he had a good time tonight he was happy that the girls tried to set him up with Nina he was thinking she might actually be the kind of girl he could really fall for she seemed pretty amazing to him so far. For once everyone was actually getting along well that was until Alex showed up leave it to Alex to ruin a goodtime.

* * *

 **-The Hotel-**

Randy walks Alyson to her hotel room. Randy looks over at Alyson "Are you sure you're okay?" Randy asked leaning against the wall next to her hotel room.

Alyson looked up and nodded "Yes.." Alyson bit her lip and sighed "My brother is an ass... it's nothing new as of late.." Alyson sighed.

"I'm sorry.. you don't deserve to be treated like that by anyone ... including your brother." Randy reached out moving a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I just wish Alex would back off you... " Alyson sighed "You don't deserve for him to keep coming at you like he has.."

"I can handle Alex.. he doesn't bother me... well until he decided to come after you tonight.. I swear if John wasn't there I'd probably still be kicking his ass.." Randy shook his head.

"I don't know what's gotten into him... he's never been like this." Alyson sighed "He's been drinking a lot more maybe that has something to do with it."

"That could be.. but it doesn't make it any better." Randy nodded.

"I know.. maybe I should meet with him and we can work some things out.." Alyson said.

"No.. not alone.." Randy shook his head. "Maybe you should do it with your therapists around... it will be better then meeting with him alone."

"Maybe.. I'll think about it.." Alyson sighed. "Well.. I'm tired I'm going to head in and go to bed.." Alyson smiled slightly

"Alright.. well sleep tight." Randy leaned down in a kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight.." Alyson smiled and opened her door stepping inside she turned around giving him a smile before shutting the door.

Randy smiled and made his way down the hall damn he loved that woman, he hated how her brother treated her and he detested how her brother put his hands on her tonight. Randy knew something was up with her brother he had some kind of problem he needed help for and hopefully she was able to get through to him so he could get the help he needed, like Randy has been getting the help he needs.

* * *

 **A/N- Well Seth and Nina figured out it was a set up! But Seth likes Nina and asked her out! What do you think of Seth and Nina so far? Would you like to see where this goes between Seth and Nina? And then we have killjoy Alex show up and ruin everyone's fun! What did you think of Alex's little stunt? How many people are waiting for Alex to get a taste of his own medicine like I am? anyway thanks for all the reviews I love reading feedback!**


	41. Chapter 41: A Very Beautiful Friendship!

**A/N- I know I've gotten some questions and comments on this but yes I've added another OC but that was because I was orignally going to go in a different direction and when I switched it up a while back I felt bad because poor Seth never gets the girl and I think Seth does deserve a little love in his life but this is not going to turn into an Alyson/Randy and Seth/Nina story it is still an Alyson/Randy story with little hints of Seth/Nina I also felt it was a good thing to have a new person come in for Alyson to talk to about everything with Randy you know a fresh set of ears one that doesn't really know either of them so she will give an unbiased opinion to it all any questions please feel free to ask.**

* * *

 _...Pay Per View..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Nina and Alyson were walking down the hall Alyson was talking to Nina about her upcoming date with Seth after the show. "So what are you going to wear?" Alyson smiled.

"Well I brought it Nikki is keeping it in the diva's locker room I'll show it to you later... I actually made it myself.." Nina smiled.

"So you designs clothes too?" Alyson questioned.

"Yes.. it is just something I just do on the side as a hobby.." Nina shrugged.

"Well I can't wait to see it.." Alyson smiled.

Nina smiled and nodded "So.. how are you doing after last week?... " Nina asked.

"I'm fine.. my brother has problems.." Alyson shrugged.

"I mean if I'm out of line please tell me but what your brother was saying about Randy.." Nina bit her lip looking down for a second before looking back at her.

"About Randy abusing me?" Alyson raised a brow.

"umm yeah.." Nina nodded.

"Wow.. you don't follow TMZ do you?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Nope... if it doesn't have to do with hair, make-up, music, or fashion I'm not really into it.." Nina said.

"Well yeah.. it is true.." Alyson nodded.

"But you are still friends with him I assume.. I saw how protective he was of you.." Nina shook her head.

"Yes.. we are." Alyson nodded "Randy was dealing with a lot of issues when we were together.. he had a problem that he's getting help for." Alyson said softly.

"So.. Randy is all better now?" Nina raised a brow.

"Not all better but he's getting there.. Randy has come a long way and he's really changing." Alyson nodded "That's why it upsets me when my brother continues to go after Randy he doesn't see Randy has changed he doesn't know Randy the way I do.. Randy is a good man and I love him.."

"Well I hope things work out for you two.. I can tell by the way he looks at you he loves you a lot.." Nina smiles.

"Well thanks.. I'm glad to see I can talk to you about him with out you jumping down my throat like the other girls.." Alyson sighed.

"I'm sure they just worry about you." Nina nodded "Randy isn't the only one protective of you.. I've seen how Brie looks out for you.. and Nikki well she doesn't seem to like Randy."

"Brie is my best friend and I know she just worries about me.. and Nikki well I think she blames herself for not seeing it... she used to go on about how perfect we were... little did she know.." Alyson shrugged. "And Brie well she blames herself in away also because she was the one who pushed me to go out with him.. I had my reservations because he was known as a ladies man.."

"I see.. so she thinks if she wouldn't of pushed you to go out with him maybe it wouldn't of happened." Nina nodded.

"Yeah... but hopefully they will see that Randy really has changed.. because if Randy and I are able to work things out I want my friends support.." Alyson sighed shaking her head.

"Well I'm sure they will.. I know they love you and just want what's best for you.." Nina smiled.

"I know.." Alyson nodded "You are really good to talk too.."

"I've heard that.. I'm a pretty good listener.." Nina smiled.

* * *

 **-Locker Room-**

Seth and Dean were in the locker room. "So you going to be going out with Punkie tonight?" Ambrose asked.

"Yep.. after the show.." Seth smiled.

"So.. you think you are going to get lucky tonight?" Dean asked.

"Oh is that all you think about?" Seth shook his head.

"Yep.." Roman interjected walking over sitting down on the bench.

"Oh whatever." Dean Ambrose shook his head. "it's not the only thing I think about but it's towards the top of the list.." Dean laughed.

"So where are you taking Nina tonight?" Roman asked.

"To nice place... it's a pretty cool bar a friend of mine told me about it... it's a bar and grill they are supposed to have great food.. and the vibe of the place is supposed to be great." Seth nodded "I just hope she likes it.." Seth said.

"I'm sure she will.. you worry to much.." Roman said.

"I know.. I just don't want to screw this up.. I have a really good feeling about her.." Seth said.

"I'm sure everything feels good on her.." Dean smirked.

"Oh cut it out Ambrose.." Seth slapped his arm.

"Sorry... I couldn't help it.." Dean shrugged.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

Alyson and Nina were in the diva's locker room and Nina was showing her the dress she had made. "Wow.. it's amazing.." Alyson said admiring the black racerback top that is decorated with 1.75"" chrome ring bondage-style accents and skirt with a sheer overlay of red tartan plaid and an asymmetrical hem. "You are so talented... you should totally make me a dress.. I mean when you have time.."

"Hey I'd love too.. I have a little time next week we can get together and talk about what kind of dress you'd like.." Nina smiled.

"Wow.. that'd be great.." Alyson smiled "I can tell this is going to turn out to be a very beautiful friendship.." Alyson laughed.

"That it is going to be.." Nina smiled.

"What's going on in here?" Nikki asked walking in with Brie.

"Nina was showing me the dress she made.." Alyson smiled.

"Oh you made that dress?" Brie asked.

"Yep.." Nina smiled.

"She's going to make me a dress too... we are going to talk about what kind next week.." Alyson smirked.

"Well I'm next on the list.." Nikki said.

"No fare I was going to say that.." Brie pouted.

"Too bad.." Nikki stuck her tongue out.

"Hey.. don't worry I can take care off all you.." Nina smiled.

"Yay.." Both twins said in unison.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Randy was backstage talking to John Cena. "Man.. I can't wait until I can get back in the ring.." Randy sighed "It's driving me crazy being here but not being able to go out there in the ring.."

"I know.. but hopefully it won't be to much long.." John said giving him a pat on the back.

"Hopefully.." Randy sighed.

"So.. how's Alyson?... how was she after she left the club?" John asked.

"She said she's fine but I know it upset her.." Randy sighed "If you hadn't been there it probably would of gotten pretty bad.."

"I know.. I could tell you were fighting me trying to get back and get your hands on Alex.." John said

"I know.. I just saw him shove Alyson and lost it.." Randy shook his head. "but then.. I've done a lot worse to her.."

"You were a different person.. you've changed.. I can see that." John said "You have to stop beating yourself up over this... Alyson has forgave you... it's time you forgive you.."

"I know.. she says that too.. and I'm trying.." Randy sighed.

"Trying what?" Alyson smiled walking up behind them.

"Oh nothing.." John shrugged "Just guy talk.."

"Isn't that usually the girls line?" Alyson laughed.

"Something like that.." John laughed "I'll see you around Randy.. it's good seeing you Alyson.." John smiled and walked off.

Randy smiled and noticed she was in her ring gear. "You have a match on the show tonight?"

"No... I'm doing the dark match.." Alyson said softly.

"I see.. at least you get to be in the ring.." Randy nodded.

"I'm sure you will too soon.." Alyson said.

Randy nodded and looked down and noticed she didn't have the rhinestone viper belt on her gear like she used to wear it was replaced by a shiny white belt. "You don't have your belt on... but I guess I shouldn't be surprised you wore the viper belt when you were mine.. since your not mine anymore it makes sense." Randy bit his lip and looked down.

Alyson looked down for a second. "I actually wasn't the one who decided not to wear it.. I was told I couldn't wear the viper belt any more ... by writers they want to steer away from that." Alyson said "But to be honest I still do consider myself yours.. and I still consider you mine.. even if we aren't together."

Randy bit his lip and smiled it made him so happy to hear that. "Someday I hope I'm really able to call you mine again... and it be forever this time.." Randy smiled leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek before walking off.

Alyson smiled to herself as she watched him walk away damn she still loved that man even if they weren't together a part of her still felt as if she was still his girl, and he was still her guy.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

It was after the show and Alyson was helping Nina with her hair and make-up for the date. "Are you excited?" Alyson questioned.

"Yes.. very.." Nina smiled "And a little nervous.."

"Why?.. Seth is a great guy.." Alyson said.

"I know... I just haven't been on a date in so long.." Nina sighed.

"Don't worry... I'm sure you guys will have a great time.." Alyson smiled.

"I hope so.." Nina nodded "Thanks for helping me get ready."

"No problem.." Alyson smiled.

"And for you and Brie putting all this into motion.." Nina smiled "I know I would of never had the nerve to actually approach him."

"That's what friends are for.." Alyson smiled.

They hear a knock on the door and check their watches. "That must be Seth.. he's always on time.." Alyson smiled.

"Oh my goodness.." Nina took a deep breath and walked over to the door opening it. "Hey.." Nina smiled.

"Wow.. you look stunning.." Seth smiled.

"Thanks.." Nina smiled.

"You ready to go?" Seth questioned.

"Yes.." Nina smiled and turned around mouthing bye to Alyson who gave her a call me signal. "Let's go.." Nina smiled and stepped outside the door and hooked arms with Seth and on their way we went.

* * *

 **A/N(2)- Aww Randy and Alyson are really freaking cute together! What do you think of this friendship blooming between Nina and Alyson? Seth and Nina are going on a date how do you think it's going to go? Do you think Nina is right for Seth or have you not yet decided? What do you think about the chapter? Thanks for the reviews I love all the feedback keep it coming!**


	42. Chapter 42: One Can Hope!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room-**

Alyson walked out of the bathroom after fixing her hair she heard a knock on the door and ran over knowing it was probably Nina who had said she'd come by first thing in the morning to give her all the details. Alyson opened the door smiling and hugging Nina "Come in.." Alyson smiled allowing Nina to enter and shutting the door behind her.

"So.. how did it go?" Alyson smiled.

"Oh my goodness... it was amazing.." Nina smiled. "Seth is so sweet.." Nina beamed as she sat down on the chair.

"He is.." Alyson nodded. "So.. tell me all about it.." Alyson smiled sitting next to her on a chair.

"Well we went to this nice little bar and grill.. the place was so laid back and chill.. my kind of place.." Nina smiled.

"So... did you guys hit it off?" Alyson questioned.

"I think so... we talked for hours I couldn't stop laughing he has such a sense of humor..." Nina smiled "I swear before I knew it they were kicking us out for closing.."

"Wow.. it sounds like you guys really have some kind of connection already.." Alyson smiled.

"I think we do.. " Nina smiled "We took a cab back to the hotel and he walked me to my room and didn't try to pressure me into inviting him in or anything.. he was such a gentle man.."

"So.. you said good night at the door?... and that was it?" Alyson questioned.

"We didn't sleep together.." Nina stated. "but He called me this morning to tell me how much of a good time he had last night.. he is so sweet I still can't believe he's giving me the time of day.." Nina said she was still trying to convince herself that last night really happened.

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Randy Orton walked into the arena letting out a sigh he started down the hall he ran into Hunter and Stephanie. "Hey.." Randy said softly.

"Hey.. how is it going?" Hunter questioned.

"Pretty good... " Randy nodded.

"You are still planning on going to classes this week?" Stephanie questioned.

"Yes... Doctor Alan is meeting with me Thursday... we are meeting once a week now and he wants me to go to group twice a month.." Randy nodded

"Well that's good.." Hunter smiled. "Well we should be going.. we will see you around." Hunter nodded.

"It's good to have you back Randy.." Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks.. see you around.." Randy smiled and all walked off.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

Brie and Nikki were talking about the show tonight when Alyson walked in. "Hey ladies.." Alyson smiled at her friends as she put her bag on the bench. "What's going on?" Alyson questioned.

"Nothing.. we are just trying to figure out who is going to be taking my place with Brie tonight.." Nikki sighed.

"Why?" Alyson raised a brow. "What happened?"

"When Tamina dropped me outside the ring during the match at the house show I tweaked my knee and I thought it'd be okay by tonight but they aren't clearing me to wrestle tonight and Brie and I are supposed to have a tag match with Tamina and AJ.." Nikki sighed shaking her head.

"Wow.. that sucks I wonder who they are going to have replace you.." Alyson shook her head sitting down.

"We've been trying to figure that out.." Brie said and stood up hearing a knock on the door. Brie walked over opening it she smiled at Stephanie "Hey.." Brie smiled.

"Hey... just the girl I was looking for.." Stephanie walked in and made her way over to Alyson.

"Oh really?" Alyson stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"Well you brought your ring gear right?" Stephanie asked

"Yes.." Alyson nodded.

"Well Brie needs a new tag partner tonight and you and Brie have excellent chemistry in the ring you make great partners so I want you to tag with her tonight on Raw.." Stephanie smiled. "If you are up to it... I know it will be your first time back on television.."

"I'm more then ready for it.." Alyson smiled "I'm so glad you thought of me."

"Well I'll let creative know you are ready for tonight... can't wait to see you back on the television screen.." Stephanie smiled and said her goodbyes then left.

Alyson jumped up and Brie ran over giving her a hug. "YAY.. I'm so happy.." Brie shouted.

"Wow.. I'm so excited.." Alyson hugged Brie. "You are still going to come out with us right?" Alyson turned to Nikki.

"Of course..." Nikki nodded

"Let me text Sandra and see if she is finished with the gear she was going to get for me..." Alyson took out her phone and texted Sandra a few seconds later she got a text back. "Yes.. it's ready... she's going to bring it to me.." Alyson smiled.

"Yay.. what color is it?.. maybe we could match.." Brie questioned.

"Blue.." Alyson smiled and Nikki grabbed the door when she heard a knock they looked over and saw Sandra walk in behind Nikki "Hey... I can't wait to see it.." Alyson smiled

"Well I really enjoyed this... it came together great.. I can't wait to see it on you are you going to be on Raw?" Sandra questioned.

"Yes.." Alyson smiled taking the bag from Sandra.

"Well that's great.. I guess I'll get to see my handy work tonight then.." Sandra smiled "I'll see you guys later.." Sandra smiled and walked out.

"Go put it on so I can see it.." Brie patted Alyson bottom as Alyson walked over to the restroom.

A few minutes later Alyson walked out wearing her new gear it was a metallic blue expanded keyhole neckline halter top and matching shorts and thigh high boots with built in kneepads. with a white rhinestone belt to set off the blue. "What do you think?" Alyson questioned.

"You look freakin hot.." Nikki nodded.

"Damn girl..she's not lying.." Brie agreed. "It's going to go great with my blue gear.. speaking of.. I'm going to go change into my gear.." Brie smiled and ran into the restroom putting her blue gear on.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Seth was in the hallway talking to his shield brothers Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. "So how was your date last night?" Roman asked.

"It was wonderful... we talked forever.. before we knew it they were kicking us out so they could close the place.." Seth laughed. "Nina is so freaking amazing.." Seth smiled and let out a content sigh.

"So.. how is she in bed?.." Dean Ambrose raised a brow earning a shove from Seth. "What?.."

"That is all you think about I swear.." Seth shook his head "Not that it's any of your business.. but we didn't sleep together.. Nina is a classy woman.. "

"Did you even try?" Dean questioned.

"No... I'm not going to pressure her into anything... what do I look like?" Seth shook his head.

"You must really like the girl.." Dean nodded.

"I do.. she's amazing.." Seth smiled.

-Hair and Make-Up-

"So are you excited to be back on television?" Nina asked as she was curling Alyson's hair.

"So excited... I can't wait.." Alyson smiled

"This new gear?" Nina questioned.

"Yes.. I just got it today.." Alyson smiled.

"Well you and Brie are defiantly looking to tag team part.. matching and all.." Nina smiled.

"We do.. I can't wait to see how it's going to look in the digitals puts up..." Brie smiled "It looks amazing in person I can only imagine how it's going to look on film.. The camera loves Alyson.." Brie smiled.

"The camera loves us both.." Alyson smirked.

"That's why we are best friends.." Brie fist bumped with Alyson.

"Okay.. your hair is done.." Nina smiled putting the curling iron down and looking her over. "and Make-up is still on point... both you ladies are free to go... knock em dead ladies.." Nina smiled.

"You know it.." Brie smiled and she and Alyson walked off to go find Nikki who was off chasing John probably.

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Randy had been talking to some of the guys backstage he said his goodbyes before walking off. He licked his lips as he saw Alyson walking down the hall in what looked like to be new gear. Alyson looked as if she was looking for someone Alyson smiled when she made eye contact with Randy noticing him. Randy smiled and started walking towards her. "Wow.. you look breath taking.." Randy smiled.

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled biting her lip. "Sandra just cooked this up for me.." Alyson smiled

"You doing another dark match?" Randy questioned.

"No.. actually they are replacing Nikki with me.. Nikki hasn't been cleared to compete tonight so they needed someone to tag with Brie so Stephanie thought of me.." Alyson smiled.

"That's great... " Randy smiled "Well I'll defiantly be watching the show tonight.."

* * *

 **-On Camera-**

Tamina and AJ were in the ring and Brie and Nikki's music hits out comes Brie and Nikki who was wearing a knee brace. They get to the end of the ramp Brie patting her Diva's Championship looking up at AJ in the ring. The commentators were talking about who could be Brie's tag partner with Nikki out of action for now who could Brie of possible got to tag with her. Brie and Nikki smirk at each other and look to the top of the stage and Allie's music hits and the crowd goes crazy it was the first time she'd been in front of a WWE camera since the whole ordeal and the crowd was defiantly happy to see her. Brie and Nikki smiled as Allie makes her way down the ramp. Brie jumps into her friends arms and hugs her. Nikki hugs Allie after Brie was finished and Brie and Allie jump into the ring. Allie poses in the corner before she and Brie hug and Brie goes to the corner and gets on the apron.

AJ and Allie start the match AJ gets the upper hand tossing Allie outside the ring distracting the ref so Tamina is able to take advantage of it and jump down and kick Allie as she tries to get back into the ring knocking her down. Brie jumps down and runs around the ring to try to help Allie but the ref yells at her to get back to the corner.

"Come on ref.." Brie yells pointing down at Allie and Tamina who was backing up acting as if she had done nothing.

"Get her in the ring AJ.." The ref yells.

AJ gets down and grabs Allie by the hair throwing her into the ring and then going in and knocking Brie off the apron and taunting Nikki as she checks on Brie. AJ turns around and is hit with a clothes line by Allie who starts to gain some momentum hitting some of her signature moves until Tamina comes in and interferes Brie comes in and takes care of Tamina but AJ knocks Brie out of the ring, Brie landing hard on the outside of the ring. AJ yelling at her Allie comes up behind AJ and does a school girl and gets the victory as the bell rings. Allie slides out of the ring helping up Brie who hugs her and the ref comes outside the ring and raises Allie and Brie's hands and Allie and Brie make their way up the ramp going over to pay the crowd some attention.

* * *

 **-Backstage Viewing Room-**

Seth and Nina who had wanted to see how Alyson's match went sat in the viewing room. "Wow she did great out there.." Nina smiled "Alyson and Brie make a good team.."

"They do.." Seth nodded.

"Her new gear is great isn't it.." Nattie smiled walking over to Nina sitting next to her.

"Defiantly..." Nina smiled.

Everyone looks over to the door when they hear Brie, Nikki, and Alyson walk in. Nattie goes over to hug her friends. "You guys did great.. you got the win.." Nattie smiled with an arm around Alyson.

"Thanks.. Alyson did all the work.. my job was easy.." Brie smiled.

"You looked so good out there.." Nina smiled.

"Thanks.. " Alyson smiled.

"You looked freaking amazing out there Aly.." Dolph Ziggler walked over wrapping his arms around her spinning her around before placing her on the ground.

Alyson laughed and smiled "Thanks Ziggler.." Alyson shook her head.

Ziggler smiled and nodded until he backed up a few steps looking over he had seen Randy Orton who no body had even noticed was in the back of the room watching on another television.

Alyson looked over as did everyone to see Randy biting his lip. Alyson turned back around to her friends "I'll be right back.." Alyson smiled slightly and walked over to Randy.

"Hey.. great job out there.." Randy smiled once she made it over to him.

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled wrapping her arms around herself feeling a little chilly it happened all the time after her matches she would be all sweaty and they had the AC on blast in the building and Alyson get's cold very easily.

"You cold?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah.. you'd think I'd remember to bring a sweater with me as much as it happens to me.." Alyson laughed.

Randy took off his RKO sweat jacket putting it around her. "Here.." Randy smiled.

"Thanks.." Alyson slipped her arms into the sleeves and zipped it up it was a few sizes to big for her but it was still warm none the less and it smelled just like him which was a plus. "So... umm about that.." Alyson bit her lip.

"About what?" Randy said. "The Dolph thing?.. I'm not mad.." Randy shook his head.

"You looked a bit off when I saw you.." Alyson said softly.

"I'm not going to say it didn't get to me a bit.. but I know he's just a friend.. I'm not going to freak out about it.." Randy smiled slightly. "It was just a hug right.." Randy shrugged.

"Yep.. that's it.." Alyson smiled.

"Although I think he did go a bit over board picking you up off the ground and spinning you around.." Randy admitted.

"Dolph goes overboard with everything.." Alyson laughed slightly.

"True.." Randy nodded "As long as a hug is all he wants I'm fine with it.." Randy said and then sighed shaking his head "I'm sorry.. I should think before I speak." Randy sighed.

Alyson laughed and shook her head. "It's alright Randy.. don't worry about it.." Alyson patted his arm.

"Well I'm going to get going.. but you did great out there.. and you looked amazing.." Randy smiled.

"Here..let me give you your jacket.." Alyson said and started to unzip the jacket but Randy stopped her.

"Don't worry about it.. it looks good on you.." Randy smiled and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek before walking off.

Alyson smiled and shook her head before walking back over to her friends. "So.. I'm kind of relived.. I thought Randy might come over and beat my face in.." Dolph laughed slightly.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Randy.." Alyson shook her head. "Randy's come along way.."

"No lie.. before if he would of seen that he'd of flipped his lid.." Dolph nodded. "I'm starting to see the old Randy Orton... Pre Mickie James/Miz that guy ... and he's a good guy... "

"Yeah... well Randy is a wonderful man." Alyson nodded "I just wished everyone saw how much he's changed."

"Your brother you mean?" Seth spoke up.

"Yeah.. I doubt if that's going to happen any time soon.. but one can hope and wish right.." Alyson shrugged and walked off.

* * *

 **A/N- What are your thoughts about this chapter? As always thanks for your reviews you know I love feedback :) :)!**


	43. Chapter 43: A&B's Life Of Love!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson was in the hall talking to Nikki Bella about her up coming match with AJ Lee on the house show tonight. "So... you and AJ have a match tonight?" Nikki questioned.

"Yeah.. we've been working the house shows this week.." Alyson nodded.

"Yeah... so you up for going out tonight?" Nikki questioned. "Me and Brie wanted to do a girls night.."

"I'm totally up for a girls night.." Alyson smiled.

"Great.. I'll let Brie know you're in.." Nikki smiled.

* * *

 **-Make-up station-**

Alyson walked over to the make-up station and sat down in front of Nina. "So... how is things going?" Alyson asked Nina. "I see you and Seth getting pretty cozy lately.." Alyson smiled.

Nina blushed slightly and smiled "Things are wonderful... we've been going on a date at least once a week.. " Nina smiled.

"So.. have you guys sealed the deal?" Alyson raised a brow.

"No.. and it's crazy he hasn't even pressured me one bit.. and I'm totally not used to that.. Seth is a total gentle man.." Nina smiled.

"That he is.." Alyson smiled and nodded "So are you guys like official yet?"

"No.. I don't think so I mean he hasn't like made it seem like we are official at least.." Nina shrugged.

"Do you want to be?.." Alyson questioned.

Nina bit her lip and nodded "Yes.. more then anything.. it's crazy I think I'm starting to fall for him.. Seth is unlike any other man I've known in my life.." Nina smiled and let out a soft sigh. "I just don't know how he feels about me.. I mean he says he likes me but I don't know if it's a like.. or a you know like like.." Nina sighed.

"I'm pretty sure its a like like.. I hear Seth talks about you all the time.. and that's a good sign right?" Alyson shrugged.

"I hope so.." Nina smiled "So.. what are we doing with your make up tonight?.. "

"I'm wearing a new green ring gear... it's like my blue gear but green so it pops so I need something to balance it.." Alyson said and opened up her sweater "This it the top.." Alyson said showing her expanded keyhole neckline top that was a deep green and really popped with her skin tone.

"I've got the perfect look.." Nina smiled.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Alyson was walking down the hall along with Nina Alyson had changed into her green short shorts with a black rhinestone belt paired with thigh high boots with the kneepads built in. Alyson and Nina were talking when they heard a whistle coming from in front of them they looked up to see Seth, Dean, and Roman standing on the wall Dean Ambrose whistling again. "What are you guys doing?" Nina raised a brow.

"Admiring the two hot babes walking down the hall..." Dean smirked earning a elbow to the ribs from Seth. "That is a damn good color on you miss Allie Jay.." Dean licked his lips. "I personally think you should walk around in your ring gear 24/7... "

"So when she bends down you can try to catch a peek of her ass?" Nina shook her head.

"I mean it is a nice ass.." Dean shrugged

Alyson and Nina both rolled their eyes and Alyson's eyes widened a bit when she saw Randy Orton standing behind Dean. "What?" Dean raised his brow and turned around to see Randy. "Oh.. Orton.. what's up man?"

"I don't know?.. seems like I stepped in to the middle of a conversation.. about nice asses.." Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah.. I was just telling Roman... that the new sound girl has a nice ass.. you know.." Dean backed up a bit. "That's all.."

Randy shook his head not buying it because he could hear the conversation walking down the hall. "Yeah.. right.." Randy shook his head even though they weren't together he still was not okay with another man checking out her ass and making comments about it. "Do you have a few minutes?" Randy looked to Alyson.

"Umm.. sure.." Alyson smiled slightly and followed Randy down the hall.

Dean sighed "You could of told me Randy was behind me.." Dean shook his head.

"I didn't notice him until it was too late.." Nina shrugged. "Sorry.."

"Hopefully he has changed and I don't have to worry about finding Randy Orton waiting for me out by my rental car.." Dean sighed.

Seth laughed and shook his head "I thought you were so tough you aren't scared of any thing.." Seth poked at him.

"I'm not.. what are you talking about.. but Randy hasn't played fair in the past.." Dean shrugged. "Whatever I have to go anyway.. later.." Dean threw up a piece sign and walked off.

* * *

 **-Other Side Of The Hall-**

Randy and Alyson stopped and Alyson turned to Randy "Sorry about Ambrose.. you know he's a horn dog.." Alyson shrugged.

"I'm not worried about Ambrose... he chases after anything in a skirt.. or in your case a pair of short short's..." Randy smirked down at her causing Alyson to laugh and shake her head.

"so.. what did you need?" Alyson questioned.

"I was just wondering what your plans are for Christmas?.. you spending it with family?" Randy questioned.

"I'm doing Christmas a week early with my mother because on the day of she will have my brother with her and I don't' want to deal with him... so she wanted to do it early.." Alyson shrugged.

"So.. you don't have any plans for Christmas day?" Randy questioned.

"Nope.." Alyson said softly.

"Well.. you could join me for Christmas.." Randy offered.

"I don't know Randy.." Alyson shook her head.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone on Christmas.. isn't Christmas about family and friends?.. being around people you love?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah.. I guess.." Alyson nodded.

"Then why don't you join me for the holiday... I'd love to spend the holiday with you.." Randy smiled "I know mom and dad would love to see you again. They've asked about you.." Randy said and leaned against the wall. "Alanna was just talking about you last week she was talking about the day we took her to the park and rode the merry go round and I sat on the horse with the pink maine and she thought it was so funny... and when I went to get off of it I slipped and fell on my ass.." Randy laughed.

"I remember that.. Alanna didn't stop laughing all the way to the car.." Alyson laughed thinking back on it.

"I know Alanna would love to see you.. and I'd love to be able to spend more time with you.. away from all of our co-workers.." Randy said looking around noticing people were staring at them. "I feel like someone is always keeping an eye on us.. like we are teenagers needing to be chaperoned.." Randy laughed slightly.

Alyson nodded it was the truth everyone did seem to keep a close eye on them when they were together.

"It could be a good step in us rebuilding our friendship..." Randy said and reached out to take her hand. "What do you say Alyson?.. "

Alyson smiled and nodded "Sure.. I'd love to spend Christmas with you.."

Randy smiled "Great..this is going to be a wonderful holiday.."

"Well.. I've got to get going I've got a match in about 15 minutes.." Alyson smiled and turned to walk away "I'll see you later.."

Randy smirked to him self as Alyson turned to walk away he got a good look at her ass in her shorts. "He wasn't lying.."

Alyson turned back around "Huh?" Alyson raised a brow.

"You do have a nice ass.." Randy smirked and licked his lips. "Best one I've ever seen I do have to say."

Alyson laughed and shook her head "Bye Randy.." Alyson said and walked away.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Alyson made it back to Nina, Seth, and Roman "Hey.." Alyson smiled.

"So.. everything okay?" Nina questioned.

"Yeah.. Randy just wanted to ask how I was spending the holidays.." Alyson said.

"Oh.. you do have a bit of a family issue don't you.." Nina nodded.

"Yeah.. that's why I'm doing my Christmas early with my mother so I don't have to deal with my brother on Christmas day.." Alyson said softly.

"I see.. " Seth nodded.

"So how are you spending Christmas day then?" Nina questioned.

"Randy asked if I would come spend it with him.. " Alyson said

"Hmm." Seth nodded "Are you guys like together then?"

"No... we are just friends.. but it could help us trying to reconnect and he said his parents have been asking about me.. and Alanna.. I haven't seen her in so long.." Alyson said softly. "I think it will be a good thing for us."

"Well it does seem like it could be a good thing for you two... I hope all goes well.." Nina smiled.

"You just be careful Alyson.." Seth added he believed Randy wanted to change but he was just worried about Alyson rushing into things too quickly.

"I will... don't worry.." Alyson smiled before walking off.

"I'll see you two around.." Roman smiled and walked off in the opposite direction.

"You and her seem like you are really good friends.." Nina looked up to Seth biting her lip.

"Yeah..we are.." Seth nodded

"Umm.. do you mind if I ask you something?" Nina questioned.

"Not at all.. go for it.." Seth said.

"Do you have a thing for Alyson?" Nina questioned.

"What?" Seth raised a brow.

"You seem really protective of her.. and she seems really close with you.." Nina shrugged.

"I am protective of her.. because she's a really good friend and I care about her.." Seth said and sighed "Look.. I feel extra protective of her because I was the only one who knew that Randy wasn't treating her right.. everyone knew that Randy was a jealous ass hole but people still thought they were the perfect couple.. they just thought that he was a jealous guy who didn't want to share his girl.. but the truth was that he was a lot more then jealous."

Nina raised a brow but nodded.

"He actually got me and my boys to beat the hell out of Dolph Ziggler because he was getting to friendly with her in his eyes.. and by friendly I mean taking selfies with her.. yes Ziggler flirted with her but he flirts with all the divas backstage..." Seth nodded.

"Wow.. I didn't think you were like that.." Nina backed up.

"I was trying to make sure I didn't ruffle any feathers.. I thought if I didn't make Orton happy he'd go to Hunter and Stephanie.. they are good friends you know.." Seth nodded. "I felt bad about it and I didn't want to do it but I did what I had to do..."

"So you knew about the abuse?" Nina questioned "Did you know it was as bad as it was?"

"Yes I knew about it... I walked in on him choking her.." Seth sighed.

"Why didn't you do anything tell someone?" Nina shook her head.

"Because she kept trying to explain it away tell me I didn't understand it.. I didn't see it right.. then she said if I went to Stephanie or Hunter she wouldn't go along with it.. she'd cover for him and I knew it... she always blamed her self for it." Seth sighed "I tried to threaten to go above him and go to the board that made him think something was going on between us... even though it wasn't... I knew things were bad but I didn't think it had gotten that bad when I saw that video of them in the elevator it made me sick because I felt I should of tried harder to protect her I knew what was going on and I did nothing to stop it..." Seth sighed and shook his head. "So that is why I'm so protective of her.. I know Randy is changing but I just don't want to see her rush into anything and get hurt.."

Nina nodded and smiled slightly "She is really lucky to have such a great friend.."

"I just want you to know I don't see her in that way... I care for her.. as a friend but that's it.." Seth said and moved closer to her. "The only one I look at in that way is.." Seth reached out to caress her face "YOU.." Seth leaned in and kissed her.

Nina pulled away and smiled she tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't even think about the fact that you might not like me the way I like you.." Seth shook his head.

Nina shook her head and laughed before pulling him close to her and crashing her lips on to his then wrapping her arms around his neck adding more depth to the kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around her and held her even closer. When they finally pulled apart she looked up at him and smiled "I've been waiting for that kiss... it was defiantly worth the wait.." Nina smiled.

"I was wondering .. umm." Seth looked down before looking back up at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Seth questioned and saw her smile he sighed "I sound like a loser.. I'm sorry.." Seth shook his head.

"No you don't... yes I'll be your girlfriend.." Nina smiled before crashing her lips on to his again.

* * *

 **-Trainers Room-**

Nina walked in after hearing Alyson had hurt herself in the match. "You okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah.. I just landed wrong ... my ankle hurts but it's fine.. I just have to ice it tonight.. and it will be fine by Monday.." Alyson smiled. "So.. what's up?... you look extra happy.." Alyson raised a brow.

"Well.. Seth kissed me.." Nina smiled.

"No way.. yay .. I knew he liked you.." Alyson smiled.

"That's not all.." Nina's smile became even wider.

"Really?" Alyson raised a brow.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend.." Nina's smile beamed from ear to ear. "I'm officially the girlfriend of Seth Rollins.. ahh I'm so geeked out.." Nina smiled.

Alyson reached out and hugged Nina "Yay... I'm so happy for you.." Alyson smiled pulling away.

"Thanks.. I have you and Brie to thank... your little set up worked out.." Nina smiled "You and her should go in to business... A&B's Life Of Love.. Alyson and Brie we will put the love back in your life.." Nina laughed.

"That sounds good.." Alyson shook her head and laughed "Me and Brie defiantly know how to pick a couple.. I can't wait tell we tell Brie... I mean she's going to freak out.."

"Freak out about what?" Brie questioned. "I heard my bestie was hurt... you okay?"

"Yes.. I'm fine..." Alyson smiled "I'll be back in perfect shape before our 6 diva tag match on Monday.." Alyson nodded.

"Good.." Brie smiled and put her arm around Alyson's shoulder. "So.. what is going to make me freak?"

"Tell her.." Alyson smiled urging Nina to tell her.

"Seth kissed me.." Nina smiled.

"Woot Woot.. that's what I'm talking about.." Brie smiled.

"And he asked me out.. so I'm now dating Seth Rollins.." Nina smiled.

"Bam.. what did I tell you... call us cupid.." Brie smiled and hugged Nina.

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry it's take me a bit to update I hope I'm back on track now thanks for you all for your patience! So what do you all think of Alyson going to Randy's for Christmas? What do you think of the chapter in it's entirety? Thanks as always for the reviews :)**


	44. Chapter 44: Christmas!

_..Christmas Day..._

* * *

 **-Orton House-**

Randy walked down the stairs of his parents place he smiled at his father "Alanna upstairs playing?" Bob Orton asked.

"Yep.. mom is up with her.." Randy nodded walking into the living room with his father where is younger brother Nathan was sitting on the couch talking to his sister Becky.

"So... Dad told me that Alyson was coming today.." Becky stood up off the couch.

"Is that true?" Samantha questioned walking out of the kitchen.

"Yes.. it is.." Randy nodded.

"So you are back together?" Nathan asked

"No.. we are not back together.." Randy shook his head.

"Oh.. so you invited here as a friend?" Becky questioned.

"Yes.. she can't spend it with her family.. so I offered for her to spend it with me.." Randy shrugged.

"Why?" Becky questioned she wasn't up to speed on the problems with Alyson's family.

"Because her brother is spending the holiday with her mother so she had her Christmas with her mother a week early... she doesn't really talk to her father much.." Randy sighed. "After what he did at the club.. she doesn't need to be around her brother.. not until he figures out what the hell is issues are and gets them taken care of."

"What did he do at the club that was so bad?" Becky questioned.

"He shoved her down ... for no reason it was completely unprovoked." Randy sighed.

"It seems like he was trying to provoke you.. from what I know of the story.." Nathan interjected. "He obviously wanted you to do something.. to attack him so he could show his sister you are a bad guy.."

"Well he almost got his wish.. because if John wouldn't of been there I'd of beat his damn face in." Randy bit the inside of his cheek as he shook his head.

"Wow.. it seems like Alyson has a lot of family issues.." Becky shook her head.

"She does.. that's why I wanted her to spend today with me.. with us.. were she doesn't have to worry about being put down by anyone.. especially her brother." Randy sighed

"Well I think it's wonderful that she is coming.." Elaine smiled coming down the stairs. "I can't wait to see her... it's been a while... hopefully this is a sign of good things are coming for both of you.. "

Randy nodded and smiled slightly hearing a knock on the door. "That must be her.." Randy said before walking out of the living room heading to the door he smiled as he opened the door his smile getting even wider when he saw Alyson standing there. "Hey.. " Randy smiling reaching out hugging her. "Come on in.." Randy moved to the side allowing her to enter.

"Merry Christmas.." Alyson smiled walking in the door and turning around to face him after he shut the door.

"Thanks.. Merry Christmas to you.." Randy smiled eyeing her up and down admiring her Green batwinged sleeves knitted sweater dress with cowl neckline and sliver metallic threading through out it paired with a pair of black high heel boots. "You seem in the Christmas sprit.."

"So do you.." Alyson laughed pointing to his handmade Santa Claus pin. "Was that a gift from Alanna?"

"Yes.. she was very proud of it.." Randy smiled hanging up her coat on the coat rack.

"Well it's wonderful.. I like it.." Alyson smiled.

Randy smiled and lead her to the living room where everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Welcome Alyson.." Elaine smiled and walked over to hug her. "It's so good to see you.."

"Thank you.. it's good to see you too.." Alyson smiled pulling away from the hug.

"Good to see you sweetie.." Bob Orton smiled giving her a hug.

Alyson smiled and was greeted by the rest of the family. They all turned around when they heard little feet running down the stairs. "Alyson.. Alyson.." Alanna ran over to Alyson almost knocking her over as she gave her a hug. "You actually came..."

"Hello Alanna.." Alyson smiled

"Daddy said you were going to come.. I'm so happy you are here.." Alanna smiled

"Didn't you have something for her?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes.. just a second let me get it.." Alanna said and rushed out of the living room running back in a about a minute later. "Here.. I made this for you.." Alanna handed her a pin like Randy had on but this one had a snowman or snowgirl because it had curly brown hair on it. "It's a snowgirl... because you are a girl.." Alanna smiled.

"It's beautiful.. thank you so much.." Alyson smiled and pinned it on her dress.

Everyone gathered around in the living room chatting about whatever came to mind as Alanna sat down on her fathers phone playing candy crush. Alyson looked down at her phone and saw a text from Nina she smiled and sent her one back.

"Daddy can I show Alyson the gingerbread house we made in the kitchen?" Alanna questioned.

"Sure sweetie.. go for it.." Randy smiled over at his little girl.

"Yay.. come on Alyson.." Alanna jumped up and grabbed Alyson's hand and drug her head into the kitchen.

Samantha smiled and shook her head "Alanna really like Alyson..."

"Yeah.. she does.." Randy smiled and nodded.

"Alyson is really good with her.." Becky pointed out.

"Alyson is wonderful with kids.." Randy nodded. "She was so great with the kids we'd go visit at hospital's... and schools.."

"Alyson seems to be good with everyone... she's a real people person.." Nathan said.

"She is.. " Randy nodded then looked down and saw Alyson had left her phone and it was going off he reached down and grabbed it.

"Alyson's phone.." Randy answered.

 _"Who's this?" A voice from the other end questioned._

"Randy.. who is this?" Randy raised a brow.

 _"Alex.. her brother.." Alex snarled. "What the hell are you doing with my sisters phone?.."_

"She left it in the living room... she's in the kitchen with my daughter.." Randy shook his head.

 _"She's spending Christmas with you?.. I can't believe her... " Alex spat "She must really enjoy getting her ass beat by you if she keeps coming back to you.."_

"You know what Alex.. I'm not going to listen to this and nether does Alyson... " Randy sighed "No matter how much you try... you are not going to push me away from Alyson.. it's not going to work.."

 _"You know what you tell Alyson.. she no longer has a brother.." Alex yelled into the phone. "If she would rather spend Christmas with a woman beater like you rather then with her family then as far as I'm concerned she's no longer my sister.. tell her she can go to hell for all I care.. oh and make sure she knows the next time you beat the hell out of her she can't come running to me..cause she's dead to me.." Alex spat and then hung up the phone._

Randy shook his head and put the phone back down. "What an ass.."

"That was her brother?" Nathan raised a brow.

"Yeah.." Randy sighed.

"Oh.. I take it that wasn't a Merry Christmas call.." Samantha shook her head.

"I'll tell her later her about it later.. I want her to have a nice holiday.. I don't want to ruin the rest of the day.." Randy sighed.

A few minutes later Alyson walked back out into the living room and everyone went into the dining room to have dinner.

* * *

 **-The Kitchen-**

After everyone was finished eating Alyson found herself in the kitchen alone with Randy. "Thank you for inviting me today.. I had a really great time.." Alyson smiled.

"Not a problem.. I really enjoyed spending today with you.." Randy smiled. "Before I forget.." Randy pulled out box handing it over to her. "Open it.." Randy smiled.

Alyson raised a brow and opened the box to see a beautiful chain white gold bracelet with sapphires and diamonds in an alternating pattern connected through weave links. Alyson shook her head "It's beautiful Randy.. but I can't accept this.." Alyson held it out for him.

Randy shook his head and pushed it back to her. "Please.. I want you to have it.. it's a Christmas gift.. please take it.."

"I didn't even get anything for you.." Alyson sighed.

"Having you here with me is enough of a gift..." Randy took the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "There.. perfect.." Randy smiled.

Alyson shook her head "Just a second.." Alyson walked off for a few seconds before coming back holding something behind her back.

"What do you have?" Randy raised a brow.

"I had to get you something.. well make you something.." Alyson smiled and handed him a piece of paper.

Randy looked down at it and laughed "An I.O.U?.. 1.. is that a lipstick print?"

"Yes.." Alyson laughed "That's good for 1 kiss.. sorry but it's the best I can do on such short notice.." Alyson laughed.

Randy smiled and bit his lip moving closer to her he looked around seeing they were alone. "Well I'm cashing in this I.O.U..." Randy smirked and put his hands on her hips.

Alyson licked her lips and smiled before leaning in and placing her lips on his the second their lips touched Randy wrapped his arms around her pressing their bodies together. Alyson wrapped her arms around his neck adding more depth to the kiss. Alyson and Randy pulled away both breathing heavy.

"Best Christmas Gift.. EVER.." Randy smirked licking his lips.

Alyson smiled and reached out wiping the bit of lipstick that had gotten on him. "What can I say.. I'm a pretty good last minute gift giver.." Alyson laughed.

"That you are.." Randy smiled and saw her glance down at her phone and raise a brow shaking her head "What's wrong?.." Randy raised a brow.

"My brother texted me... telling me he hopes I deleted his number.." Alyson shook her head "I don't understand.."

Randy sighed "I was waiting to tell you.."

"Tell me what?" Alyson raised a brow.

"He called earlier when you were with Alanna and I answered I didn't know who it was or I wouldn't of answered he went off on me.. and about you and he said that if you'd rather spend today with me then your family then you no longer have a brother.. he said you were dead to him" Randy sighed hating to see the look on her face it looked as if someone had just stabbed her in the heart. "I'm sorry... if I wouldn't of answered the phone..." Randy sighed and reached out to caress her face.

"I-It's not your fault.." Alyson bit her lip and shook her head holding back tears. "that's just how he is... I'm sure he's just upset and he'll forget all about it in a few days.." Alyson looked down avoiding eye contact trying to hid the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sure that's all it is." Randy said shaking his head he saw her look up at him tears in her eyes "Please don't cry... hey.. it's going to be okay babe.." Randy put his arms around Alyson and held her tightly as she sobbed into his shirt. Randy shook his head and just held her tightly giving her a kiss on the top of the head letting her have her cry for as long as she needed to.

Alyson pulled back wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes of course Randy help by wiping the few that had escaped her first swipe. "Thank you.." Alyson said softly.

"For what?" Randy raised a brow.

"For holding me.." Alyson took his hand. "I needed that.. " Alyson wiped a few more tears that had escaped her eyes. "I still do.." Alyson started to cry again Randy immediately wrapping his arms back around her holding her even tighter this time.

Randy looked over to the door seeing his brother walk in the room he mouthed Get Out to Nathan and Nathan nodded and backed out of the kitchen.

Alyson pulled away once again. "You are such an amazing man Randy.." Alyson wiped the tears from her eyes and offered him a smile.

"I'm only this amazing when I have you in my life.." Randy smiled and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You make me a better person Alyson... I want you to know that.." Randy smiled

Alyson smiled and nodded "How about we go back and enjoy the rest of this Christmas... I'm not going to let Alex ruin my day.. I've got to much good in my life.. to let this one bad thing ruin this day..." Alyson smiled "So what do you say we go make some good memories?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea.." Randy smiled and took her hand both walking out to join the rest of the family.

* * *

 **A/N- Well most of the Christmas Day was good at least! What are you thoughts on this chapter? Thanks to everyone for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. :)**


	45. Chapter 45: How did things get this bad?

_... 2 Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-Viewing Room-**

Alyson walked into the viewing room she spots Randy sitting on a chair watching the match between John Cena and Daniel Bryan. Alyson smiled slightly and walked over to Randy sitting on the chair next to him. "Hey.." Alyson smiled she hadn't really seen Randy since Christmas because she'd been over sea's on the tour while he stayed in the states.

"Hey.." Randy smiled looking over to her. "How's it going?"

"Okay I guess.." Alyson shrugged.

"So.. how is it going with your brother?" Randy asked

"Well my mother wants us to have a sit down as a family and try to talk it out.." Alyson sighed and shook her head "So I agreed..."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?.." Randy raised a brow.

"I don't know.. but if it will make my mother happy and get her off my back for a while I'll do it.." Alyson shrugged.

"Just be careful.." Randy sighed "I don't trust your brother.."

"I'll be careful.." Alyson nodded

"So.. when are you meeting with them?" Randy asked

"Later this week..." Alyson said softly. "We will be in town for a house show anyway.." Alyson shrugged

"I see... well I should be going I've got to meet up with Hunter and Steph.." Randy said. "I'll see you around.." Randy smiled leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek before walking off.

* * *

 _...Later That Week..._

* * *

 **-Restaurant-**

Alyson walked into the restaurant and saw her brother Alex sitting next to her father and his wife Denise and her mother Monica sitting on the other side of him. Alyson was showed to the table by the waiter after hanging her coat up in the hallway. Alyson sat down after giving her father and Denise a hug followed by her mother. Alyson just looked over at her brother as she sat.

"Can I get you anything to drink miss?" The waiter questioned.

"Just some water with an extra slice of lemon.." Alyson said with a slight smile.

"Coming right up.." The waiter smiled and walked off.

Monica looked between her children. "Alright.. well I thought it would be better to do this in public I'm hoping you will behave yourselves..." Monica said softly and waited for the waiter to come over with Alyson water and take their orders then leave. "I don't like the fact that my children are not speaking to each other.."

"There are reason's for that mom.." Alyson sighed.

"Yeah like your abusive ex means more to you then your family.." Alex spat. "I mean you spent Christmas with him..and not us.."

Alyson shook her head. "Well you are the reason I spent the holiday's with Randy and not the family." Alyson said.

"How so?" Alex shook his head.

"Let's see you constantly try to undermine me and my friendship with Randy.. for starters.." Alyson sighed "Oh and there is the little fact that you decided to shove me down in for no reason at all in the middle of the club... why on earth would I want to spend any time with you?.. you have major issues Alex and you need to start owning up to them and stop taking them out on me." Alyson sighed.

"My only issue is the fact that I put my hands on you and it's so wrong but Randy does it and he has problems he needs help and you can forgive him over and over but me.. no you can't forgive me.." Alex spat and took a sip of his vodka tonic. "What is so great about Randy?... why do you give him so many chances but not anyone else?"

"I wanted to forgive you Alex.. but you won't own up to your mistakes." Alyson sighed "And Randy does he's admitted what he did was wrong and he's getting help and he's changed even though you don't believe it.. he has changed.."

"Yeah right.." Alex spat as the waiter brought him another drink.

"Don't you think it's a little early to be on your second drink?" Alyson raised a brow.

"It's not my second drink.. it's my third." Alex rolled his eyes. "I don't need your permission to have a drink.. I'm an adult.."

"You don't act like it.." Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Okay.. that' enough.. you guys need to stop this you are family.. you guys have to get along.." Rodger sighed. "Alex.. why can't you just apologize?"

"Because I don't want to.. I'm not wrong.." Alex shrugged.

"See.. this isn't going to work I'm sorry mom I know you wanted this but it's not going to happen he needs to accept the fact that he played a major part in the fact that we aren't talking.. I'm not going to take all the blame.." Alyson stood up shaking her head she walked over to the hallway grabbing her jacket.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Alyson walked outside she was followed by Alex. "Wait.. you can' t just run off.." Alex spat walking after her.

"I'm not going to do this with you Alex.." Alyson kept walking.

"Both of you get back in here.." Monica yelled from the door.

"I'm leaving mom.." Alyson got to her door and opened it getting inside she locked the door as Alex started banging on the door. "Go away Alex.."

"You are an ungrateful bitch.." Alex spat before walking off getting into his own car.

* * *

Alyson sighed and shook her head taking her phone out looking at what time it was she sighed she couldn't even spend 15 minutes in a room with her brother without a fight breaking out. It never used to be like this they would always get along he was one of her best friends growing up she never imagined they end up barely speaking to each other. Alyson sighed putting her phone down and putting the car in reverse backing out of her parking space. Alyson started to make her way through the parking lot when she saw her brother's car speed up behind her she sighed and shook her head.

Alyson was almost to the end of the parking lot when she saw she had to stop at the stop sign so she started to slow down it being very icy outside she knew she needed time to properly stop she looked in her rearview mirror and saw her brother wasn't stopping she shook her head and saw he was trying to stop but his car started swerving she got a really bad feeling and in the next instant her head was hitting the steering wheel and she was shoved into on coming traffic she hears a loud crunching noise as a large SUV slams into the front passengers side of the car she fells the side of her head smash against the window hearing the shattering of glass right before everything goes dark.

Monica and Rodger were watching the whole accident as it happens Monica gasping as she sees her son's car smack into the back of her daughters car. Monica and Rodger along with Denise start for them only for Monica to scream as she see's an SUV smash into the side of her daughters car they start running for the car Denise stopping to check on Alex as Monica and Rodger run to Alyson's car. People had started pulling over and running to the car as by the time they had made it to the car. "Oh god.." Monica yelled.

"Miss... Miss..." A man had Alyson's diver side door opened trying to wake her. "She's knocked out... someone call an ambulance.." The man yelled.

"Oh god.. oh Alyson.." Monica rushes to her side.

"You know her?" The man called.

"She's our daughter.." Rodger said once he made it over.

"Alyson.. come on sweetie.. wake up.." Monica ran her hand through her daughters hair feeling the blood on the side of her the head she pulls back to get a good look and see's blood coming from the side of her head her brown hair almost black with the damp blood.

Alyson's eyes start to flutter "Ahh.." Alyson moans as she tries to move she gets a sharp pain in her head shooting from one side to the other. "My head.." Alyson whispered.

"Let's get her out of this car... I can smell the gasoline.." The man said and Rodger and the man help Alyson out of the car holding on to her as she almost looses her balance as everything was blurry. Alyson felt very unsteady as the man and her father walk her over to the man's car putting her in the back seat wrapping a blanket around her.

"She came out of no where.." The man in the SUV said walking over to the other man and Alyson's father. "Is she okay?"

"She's pretty out of it... the ambulance is on it's way.." The man said. "Hi.. Alyson.. can you look at me?.. my name's Marc.."

Alyson tried to make eye contact but was unable to. Rodger sighed and shook his head as he looked over to see his son sitting on his car his arms crossed over his chest.

The Cops arrive along with the ambulance Rodger and some other witnesses explain what happened and a cop walks over to talk to Alex since he was the one to cause the accident. The paramedic's check her out. "Miss..I'd like it if you'd come to the hospital to get checked out.." A paramedic said.

"I.. I'm fine.." Alyson said her voice a whisper.

"She was out for two minutes... maybe more it took a good minute or so for me to make it over to her.." The man in the car said.

"You really need to get checked out.." The paramedic urged.

"Alyson.. you need to go.." Monica said "Please... do it for me.." Monica said.

Alyson sighed "Fine.." Alyson said softly.

The paramedic's helped her out of the car and onto the stretcher. Denise walked over to group.

"Where is Alex?" Rodger questioned.

"They are arresting him... for driving while intoxicated.. and he will be lucky if he doesn't have a list of other charges by the end of this.." Denise shook her head.

"I'm going to ride with Alyson to the hospital.." Monica said softly.

"I'll talk to the police and see what is going on with Alex and wait for the tow trucks.. then I'll be up to check on her.." Rodger sighed he walked over to the ambulance where Alyson was on the stretcher. "Hey sweetie.. I'll see you at the hospital.." Rodger said.

"Okay.." Alyson whispered barely able to keep her eyes open.

Rodger and Denise took off in the direction of the cops. Monica climbed up in to the ambulance and sat on the seat next to her daughter. "Hey honey.." Monica said but Alyson didn't even acknowledge her. "Why isn't she talking to me?"

"She got knocked around pretty good. She's pretty out of it.. she is most likely going to need X-rays and MRI's... I'm going to start an IV to get some fluids into her.." The Paramedic said.

Monica sighed and shook her head her son is in handcuffs and now her daughter is on her way to the hospital and who knows how much is wrong with her right now how did things get this bad?

* * *

 **A/N- Oh no :( ! What are you thoughts on this chapter? thanks as always for the reviews I love the feedback!**


	46. Chapter 46: You are stuck with me!

_...A Short While Later..._

* * *

 **-Hospital-**

Monica sat in the waiting room looking at the clock on the wall watching the seconds tick by. She'd been waiting for word on her daughter for over 60 minutes she looked over to the door and saw Rodger and Denise walk in. "Any word?" Rodger questioned.

"No.." Monica sighed shaking her head. "What is taking them so long?" Monica walked over to the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?" The lady at the front desk questioned.

"Is there any word on my daughter Alyson Johnson yet?" Monica questioned.

"Just a second.. let me check.." The lady got on the phone she talked for a minute and hung up the phone. "She's in room 8... you can go back and the doctor will let you know what is going on.." The woman smiled.

"Thank you.." Monica nodded and turned to Rodger and Denise. "let's go.."

All three were let into the back and headed straight in Alyson's room.

* * *

 **-Room 8-**

Monica walked in the room and made her way over to her daughters bedside she saw Alyson looked like she was sleeping. "How long has she been like this?" Monica asked the doctor.

"Since she came in well in and out of it ... she smacked her head pretty good.. They just brought her back from her CT scan and X-Rays I put a rush on it since she's so out of it... she is able to move her limbs well her moater skills are a bit off but that's to be expected after a head injury.. we will know more once we read the results they should be in any moment I'll let you know when they come in and we are also waiting for blood test results... since she was so out of it we needed to make sure there was no drugs or alcohol in her system that is attributing to it..." The doctor explained. "Well I'm going to go check and see if we have any results in.." The doctor said and then walked out of the room.

Monica sighed and shook her head pulling up a chair next to Alyson. Monica takes her daughters hand and smiles slightly as Alyson starts to come to. "Hey sweetie.." Monica said as Rodger made it to her other side.

"Hey.." Alyson said her voice barely a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" Monica questions.

Alyson doesn't say anything just attempted to shake her head.

"Stupid question huh?.. you feel horrible I know.." Monica sighed "Don't try to move...you need to stay still until we get the results back."

Alyson sighed "Okay.." Alyson closed her eyes for a second.

"What's wrong?" Rodger questioned.

"Dizzy.." Alyson sighed.

"I've been so worried about you sweetie.." Monica sighed.

"Yeah... there was so much blood and glass all over..." Rodger shook his head. "I've never been so scared in my life.." Rodger shook his head and ran his hand through his daughters hair.

"You and I both.." Monica added.

"Alex?" Alyson said softly.

"Don't worry about him... we will explain it to you later.." Monica shook her head she didn't want to upset Alyson or add to her stress.

Alyson sighed and closed her eyes as the room started spinning. After what seemed like forever but was really just about another 30 minutes or so the doctor came back in with a nurse.

"Hello... did you get the results back?" Monica questioned.

"Yes.. we got the X-rays back nothing is broken.." The doctor said as the nurse took off the c-collar from around Alyson neck. "We also don't see any swelling in her brain so that's wonderful.." The doctor said

"Great.. thank goodness.." Monica breathed a sigh of relief.

"But we have something else we are going to need to talk about.." The doctor took a deep breathe. "You know we did a bunch of lab work.. to make sure no drugs or alcohol was involved..."

"Oh god.. Alyson you aren't doing drugs are you?" Monica sighed

"No..mom.." Alyson sighed.

"No.. there was no drugs but.." The doctor sighed and shook his head "I don't know... maybe I should talk to Alyson alone about this.."

"About what?" Monica raised a brow.

"What's wrong?" Alyson raised a brow looking over to the doctor.

"Are you okay with me talking about the results of the lab work with your parents around?" The doctor questioned.

"I don't hide things from them.." Alyson sighed.

"What is it?... is it bad?" Monica said the panic clearly showing in her voice.

"Well we had to run a list of labs... we through a pregnancy test in there you weren't conscious when you came in so we couldn't ask a lot of questions.." The doctor began.

"I'm not pregnant I know that.." Alyson shook her head.

"But you are miss.. you are pregnant.." The doctor said.

"No.. there is no way.." Alyson's eye's got wide.

"According to your Hgc levels you are around 10 weeks or so.." The doctor explained.

Alyson thought back and shook her head. "I wasn't with anyone 10 weeks ago.." Alyson said confused.

"Well you would of conceived about 8 weeks ago actually.." The doctor went on. "Actually you are 2 weeks pregnant at the time of conception.. it's confusing I know but I'll send home a packet on pregnancy and conception that will help you understand it.." The doctor said and shut the door after the nurse came in with an ultra sound machine.

Alyson closed her eyes and shook her head she thought that means she would of conceived 8 weeks ago, when she slept with Randy of course Randy was the father he was the only one she's slept with since she and Randy had started dating actually even before that she hadn't been with anyone but Randy for almost 4 years she'd wanted to make sure she was with the right one before she would give up her goods to a guy and Randy was that one. Alyson sighed that means the night of the interview she had gotten pregnant when she and Randy had given into temptation for one night. "What are you doing with that?" Alyson questioned.

"We need to get some measurements.. so we are doing an ultrasound." The doctor said "You don't mind if your parents are here do you?"

"I don't care.." Alyson shook her head and looked over to her mother who looked like she was about to pass out as she was still trying to wrap her head around everything Alyson could tell her mother had a lot of questions.

"Alright.." The doctor smiled and sat down next to her starting the ultrasound. "Alright let's get this measurement... it looks as it is 1.28 inches.. average is about 1.22 so this little one is a little bigger but that's not a bad thing.. at least he or she is growing.." The doctor smiled "So the weight would be around 0.16 ounces... so yes everything is looking on track for 10 weeks along.." The doctor looked up to smile at her.

Alyson started thinking "Oh god.." Alyson shook her head.

"What is something wrong?" Monica took her daughters hand.

"Doctor.. I'm a WWE Diva.. I've been wrestling .. I've been in the ring right up to about a week ago.. could it of hurt my baby?" Alyson panicked.

"Well right now everything is measuring right.. and you can heart the heartbeat so I would not be to worried about it.. " The doctor used the Doppler to check the heartbeat again to get a good listen. "I'm guessing the fetal heart rate is about 160 ... I'm thinking everything is on track.. there is nothing to worry about.. the fetus wasn't harmed by the accident or being in the ring.. you are a very lucky lady."

Alyson sighed and nodded

"Well we are going to keep you over night for observation so we will be back in when we have a room open.." The doctor cleaned up his area and the nurse took out the equipment then the doctor followed her out.

Alyson sighed and shook her head and she looked over to her parents. Her mother was the first one to finally break the silence that had developed between them. "You didn't have any idea you were pregnant at all?"

"No.. I was still getting my period.. it was a lot lighter then normal but I was still getting it I just thought it was stress." Alyson sighed "God.. what am I going to do?" Alyson buried her face in her hands.

"So.. I guess I'll ask the question your mother is avoiding.. " Rodger sighed "Who's the father?"

Alyson sighed "Randy.."

Monica sighed "You slept with him even after what he did to you?.. "

"I love him mom.." Alyson sighed "It was one night.. " Alyson sighed and shook her head.

"Great... so let me guess.. you are going to use this as a reason to get back with Randy aren't you?" Monica shook her head.

"No.. I'm not mom." Alyson sighed "I don't know what I'm going to do.. I don't know what this means for me and Randy but I know that I'm not going to jump back into a relationship with Randy until I know we are both in a good place.." Alyson sighed and looked over at her parents. "Especially now that we have a child in the middle of this."

"That's a very smart thing to say Alyson.." Denise smiled slightly "That baby has to become the number one priority in your life now."

"I know.." Alyson sighed. "God.. I have to call Stephanie I'm supposed to be at the house show.. but I can't leave tonight." Alyson sighed.

Monica took her purse over to Alyson "Here is your purse sweetie.." Monica said softly.

"Thanks.." Alyson sighed and took her phone out of her purse and dialed Stephanie's number.

 _"Hello?" Stephanie answered._

"Hey.. it's Alyson.." Alyson sighed.

 _"Hey Alyson.. are you alright?" Stephanie questioned._

"Yes.. I'm not going to make it to the house show tonight.." Alyson said softly.

 _"You aren't going to make it?.. is everything okay?" Stephanie questioned._

"I was in a car accident.. they are keeping me over night for observation I acutally have to speak to you and Hunter but it can wait until I'm out of the hospital." Alyson said softly. "I will let you know what room I'll be in when I get checked in." Alyson looked over to the door and saw a nurse coming in. "Well the nurse is coming in I'll text you the room number when I find out. Oh I'm at Regency Hospital."

 _"Oh god sweetie.. yes of course just let me know when you find out.." Stephanie said "I'll talk to you soon sweetie." Stephanie said then hung up._

* * *

 **-Stephanie and Hunters Office( The Arena)-**

Randy who was in the office talking to Stephanie and Hunter raised a brow. "What's wrong with Alyson?... is she okay?"

"Yes.. she said she's fine they are keeping her at Regency Hospital over night.." Stephanie said softly.

"Hospital?.. what happened?" Randy his voice clearly showing his concern.

"She said she was in a car accident... but she said she's okay.." Stephanie said but once Stephanie said accident out Randy shot out the door. "Oh boy.." Stephanie shook her head hearing the door slam behind him.

* * *

 **-Room 8-**

"Your room will be ready in about 30 minutes.. I just wanted to let you know..." The nurse smiled "Do you need anything?.. "

"I could use some water.. my mouth is a little dry." Alyson said softly.

"Sure thing sweetie.." The nurse walked out a few seconds later walked back in with a cup of ice water. "Here you go .. please let me know if there is anything else you need." The nurse smiled and then walked out of the room almost being knocked over by Randy rushing in the door.

"Sorry.." Randy said then rushed over to the side of Alyson almost knocking Rodger off his feet causing Rodger to back up allow Randy to be next to Alyson. "Are you okay?" Randy looked her up and down seeing the cuts all over her face and she had a bandage on the side of her head. "What happened?"

"Randy?.. what are you doing here?.. How did you find out?" Alyson shook her head.

"I was in with Stephanie and Hunter when you called... she said you were in an accident." Randy said "What happened?"

"I told her I was okay.." Alyson said "She shouldn't of worried you." Alyson shook her head.

"Well in her defense I didn't give her a chance to explain I heard car accident and that was all I needed to hear before I bolted out the door." Randy shrugged.

"I see.." Alyson said softly "Someone rear ended my car and sent me into on coming traffic and someone t-boned me." Alyson said "But I'm really okay... nothing broken not swelling they just wanted to keep me over night for observation just as a precaution." Alyson said softly.

Randy sighed and nodded "My heart dropped when she told me..my mind just started racing." Randy shook his head.

"Well she's fine.. so you can leave.." Monica rolled her eyes.

"MOTHER.." Alyson glared over at her mom "That's enough."

"What?.. you have your father.. and me.. along with your step-mother.. we will take care of you.. there is no need for him to be here.." Monica said

"Stop.." Alyson sighed

"What?... I have enough on my plate worrying about Alex.. I don't need to have to worry him being around you too." Monica spat.

"Just stop.. and what do you have to worry about Alex.. is he hurt?" Alyson raised a brow.

Rodger and Monica just looked at each other trying to figure out what to tell her.

"What is going on?" Alyson raised a brow noticing her parents didn't want to tell her. "Denise.. my parents don't want to tell me what's happening.. so tell me please."

"Your brother was arrested.. he is being held tell he is arraigned... he was arrested for driving while under the influence.. and he probably will be charged with your accident also.. because he's the one who caused it." Denise sighed.

Alyson shook her head and sighed.

"What do you mean he caused it?" Randy raised a brow.

"We got into an argument.. and well I left and he was leaving at the same time he had been drinking and he tried to take off to quickly and slammed into the back of my car.. he's the one who sent me into traffic." Alyson explained.

"What the fuck?" Randy shook his head "He could of killed you.."

"How funny.. I said the same thing about what you did to her." Monica rolled her eyes.

Randy sighed and shook his head.

"Please.. just stop this mom.." Alyson sighed "I really don't need this.."

"You don't need him here either.." Monica sighed.

"Maybe I should.." Randy sighed backing up.

"Please.. don't.." Alyson grabbed his hand. "You know what mom.. maybe if you can't be civil to Randy.. then you should leave."

"Excuse me?" Monica raised a brow.

"Please mom... have you thought about the fact that I want Randy here... " Alyson sighed "Randy makes me feel better.."

Randy smiled down at Alyson giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Fine.. whatever.." Monica sighed

"Hello.. is everything okay in here?" The nurse peeked her head in the door.

"Yes.. everything is fine." Alyson nodded.

"Okay just checking.. so we are going to move you up to your room.. lets get you into this wheelchair." The nurse helped her into the wheel chair. "We have those packets for you also.. is there any questions you came up with I know after finding out about.."

"No. nothing no questions.." Alyson interrupted her not really wanting to tell Randy like this she didn't really know how she was going to tell him or when but right now was not the time.

The nurse raised a brow but didn't push it realizing there was a reason she didn't want to talk about the pregnancy right now and let it go. "Alright.. lets get you to your room... mom and dad and step mom are coming.. and boyfriend?" The nurse looked to Randy.

"Randy's a really good friend.." Alyson looked up to Randy and smiled slightly.

"Alright.. then friend is coming also." The nurse smiled .

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hospital Room-**

After Alyson got into a hospital gown and got settled into her hospital bed the nurse opened the door and allowed everyone to enter the room. "How are you feeling?" Monica questioned walking over to Alyson.

"I'm fine mom.. my head just hurts." Alyson sighed.

"Well you got knocked around pretty good.. so it's to be expected." The nurse said hooking up the I.V fluids to the IV that they had put in to Alyson's arm to make sure she didn't' get dehydrated. "Well I'll leave you guys.. I've got to get back to the ER.. but your new nurse will be in after a bit.. it looks like they are in the middle of shift change.." The nurse smiled and walked out.

Randy bit his lip and walked over next to Alyson. "If you want me to leave.. I'll go.." Randy said looking down at Alyson.

"I actually feel better with you here." Alyson smiled up at Randy.

Monica and Rodger looked over at each other both shaking their head. "We are going to go grab something from the cafeteria.. you need anything Alyson?" Rodger questioned.

"No.. I'm fine.." Alyson shook her head.

"Alright.. " Rodger took Denise's hand. "Monica why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah mom.. go get something to eat.. you didn't eat at the restaurant." Alyson said.

Monica sighed and shook her head "Fine.. I'll be back soon." Monica followed Denise and Rodger out of the room.

* * *

 **-Outside the room-**

"There is no way we can let Randy and Alyson get back together." Monica sighed.

"Well they have a child now.. I wonder why she didn't tell him?" Denise shook her head.

"Because deep down she knows she shouldn't be having a child with that man." Monica said rolling her eyes.

Denise shook her head she knew that Randy and Alyson loved each other she could see the way they looked at each other but Rodger and Monica didn't want to hear any such thing and Denise knew that if they kept pushing Randy away from Alyson it would end up pushing Alyson away from her parents especially now but Rodger and Monica didn't want to listen to Denise at all.

"Once he finds out about this baby I have a feeling he's going to use it to win her back.." Rodger sighed.

"Now not only do we have to worry about our daughter... we have a grandchild to worry about also." Monica shook her head

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hospital Room-**

Alyson looked over to Randy who was grabbing a chair sitting next to Alyson. "What's up?.. you seem off." Randy said taking her hand.

"I'm fine.. I just think I'm still trying to get my thoughts together.." Alyson sighed "I hope Alex is okay.." Alyson sighed

"He deserves to be in jail." Randy shook his head. "He could of killed you Alyson.." Randy sighed "Oh god if I'd of lost you like that.. it'd kill me.." Randy said kissing her hand.

"Well you didn't.. I'm fine Randy." Alyson said "Alex needs help.. he has a problem.. maybe this will wake him up.." Alyson shrugged.

"Yeah.. maybe.." Randy sighed and started to think about what happened with the nurse in the ER. "You cut the nurse off in the ER.." Randy said.

"Huh?.." Alyson raised a brow.

"She was talking about packets and questions and you kind of cut her off." Randy said "What was that about?"

"Nothing.. I just really wanted to get settled.. you know people at hospitals always taking their time.. I just wanted to get up here and settled.. that's all." Alyson shrugged. "So.. don't you have to be at the house show tonight?" Alyson changed the subject.

"Yeah.. but I already told Stephanie and Hunter I wasn't leaving you here.." Randy shook his head "I'd just be there thinking about you anyway." Randy shrugged wondering why she changed the subject so quickly but shook it off she'd had a rough day and she was pretty banged up so maybe she was just showing the effects of the accident.

Alyson smiled "Well.. I'm glad you decided to check on me.. but I'm going to be fine." Alyson smiled

"Well until you are out of here.. you are stuck with me." Randy said leaning down to kiss her on the forehead.

Alyson smiled she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do by not tell Randy right now but she did know she didn't' want to tell him while she was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to IV's. Talk about a way to worry him.

* * *

 **A/N- Well that was a surprise talk about throwing a curve ball at this pair! What are your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks for all the reviews you know how much I love feedback! Also if you also follow my other story** **Like Never Before** **I haven't forgot about that story I had the next chapter all ready to go and some how it got deleted from my computer so I have to rewrite it.**


	47. Chapter 47: More Excited Then Anything!

_...The Next Morning..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hospital Room-**

Alyson was sleeping her parents had went home late last night and had told her they'd be back in the morning but Randy he wasn't leaving her side and ended up sleeping on the couch on the other side of the room. Randy started to come around and looked at his watch seeing it was almost 7 am he slipped his shoes on and quickly made his way out of the room without waking Alyson.

After about 15 minutes Alyson wakes up looking around she saw she was alone she sighed and looked down at her phone she had a text from Stephanie it was saying she was one her way up to the hospital to check on her. Alyson sighed damn she knew Stephanie would want to know what she was needed to talk to Stephanie about but Randy was with her well he would be she guessed she really didn't know where Randy had taken off to. Alyson looked to the door and smiled when she saw Randy walk through the door holding a bag and a cup holder.

"I brought some of your favorite strawberry rolls from the bakery up the street.. and your strawberry and banana smoothie you love.." Randy said walking over placing the rolls down and handing her smoothie.

"Thanks.. just what I need." Alyson smiled taking a sip of her smoothie.

"So I just talked to Stephanie on the phone.. she will be here in about an hour..." Randy said softly. "She said you had told her you needed to speak to her about something." Randy sat in a chair next to her taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah.." Alyson sighed and bit her lip.

"What's going on?.. you seem like you have something on your mind." Randy shook his head.

"Umm.. well I do." Alyson sighed and put the rolls and her smoothie on the table to the side of her.

Randy raised a brow "Okay.. what is it?" Randy rubbed her hand "I'm here you can talk to me about anything?.. does it have something to do with what you need to talk to Stephanie about?" Randy questioned.

"Yes.. it does have something to do with that.. in a way." Alyson nodded

"Okay... well just tell me what it is.." Randy said

"I didn't want to tell you like this but I didn't think Stephanie would come to the hospital I told her I'd come see her after I left here." Alyson sighed.

"Tell me what?.. what are you talking about?" Randy shook his head.

"The doctor ran some tests last night after I was brought in for the accident.." Alyson started.

Randy nodded hearing how her voice changed when said tests. "What kind of tests?"

"Lab work.. to make sure there wasn't any drugs or anything in my system." Alyson bit her lip "God I don't know how to say this.." Alyson shook her head.

"What is it? ... just come out and say it." Randy said getting really nervous for some reason.

"He tested for pregnancy.. and I tested positive.. I'm pregnant...I would of conceived 8 weeks ago.." Alyson shook her head "8 weeks ago was the interview.. you remember we went out after it?... we made love that night."

Randy sat taking it all in. "I remember.." Randy bit his lip. "We are going to have a baby.."

"Yes.. we are." Alyson nodded

"Wow.. this is definitely unexpected.." Randy nodded

"I was so worried... I didn't know how you'd take the news.." Alyson said "You're not upset?"

"Of course not.." Randy shook his head "You know I love being a father.. you know how much I used to talk about us having a baby of our own.. now it's happening... so he told you last night?"

"Yes.. I wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell you.. me being in the hospital and all.." Alyson said softly "I didn't want to worry you any more."

"So the baby is okay?... there is no ill affects from the accident?" Randy raised a brow.

"The baby is fine... everything seems to be on track he said... " Alyson nodded "I was a bit worried about the fact that I have been wrestling just about the whole time I've been pregnant."

"That's right... " Randy nodded "But the baby wasn't effected by it right?"

"Nope.. everything's just perfect.." Alyson said softly looking over to Randy who she could tell was a bit worried. "I really lucked out.. so did this baby... thankfully we seem to have the big guy looking out for us.." Alyson smiled slightly.

Randy nodded. "What does this mean for us?" Randy questioned

"I don't know right now Randy.." Alyson said shaking her head "I do know that we both still have a lot of work to do on ourselves... especially now with a baby on the way... but I do know I don't want to make any decisions on what happens between us until we both are in a place where we can really think about the future..."

Randy nodded "I understand that.. but I want to be apart of this baby's life.."

"I understand that Randy and trust me I don't want to keep this baby from you and I won't this child need his or her father ... I know first hand how it affects a child not having a father you can depend on around so I'd never keep this baby from you." Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded and smiled slightly. "Well I'm really happy about this... I can't wait to be a father again." Randy smiled.

* * *

Awhile later Randy and Alyson heard a knock on the door and both looked over to see Stephanie and Hunter walk through the door. "I should of known you would still be here... " Stephanie smiled. "I'm glad to see you are doing well.." Stephanie added

"Of course..." Randy laughed

"So you wanted to speak to us?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"Yes.." Alyson nodded.

"Is Randy in on this?" Hunter questioned.

"He's got something to do with it..." Alyson nodded.

"Alright then.. what is it?" Stephanie questioned.

"Well when the doctor was running some tests he ran across something.." Alyson looked up to Randy.

"It isn't anything bad is it?" Stephanie questioned.

"Umm.. no I wouldn't say it's bad per say." Alyson shook her head "I'm pregnant.. " Alyson said softly.

"Oh.. wow." Stephanie looked over to her husband who was taken back. "I take Randy is the father?"

"Yes.. he is." Alyson nodded "We conceived 8 weeks ago.."

"That was right around the time of the interview wasn't it?" Hunter raised a brow.

"Yes.. it was." Alyson nodded

"Well congratulations.." Stephanie smiled. "There are no ill effects from the accidents?"

"No.. there aren't." Alyson smiled.

"You've been in the ring ..." Hunter added.

"Yes.. but everything looks good.. no harm has come to the baby... so everything is on track.." Alyson nodded.

"So does this mean you two are back together?" Stephanie raised a brow.

Alyson shook her head. "No.. we still aren't at a place were we can be together... we've still got work to do.."

"Yes.. especially with this new baby coming.. we want this child coming into a home where it is stable... " Randy added "We both realize that if we get back together just for the sake of the baby that it will end up hurting the baby in the end if we aren't in a good place."

"That's very mature of you both." Hunter said.

"I know the most common thing for people to do in a situation like this would be jump right back into a relationship in hopes that a baby will make everything better.." Stephanie nodded "But you guys are smart enough to know that's not how things work.. "

Alyson smiled and nodded it was true at first she did think maybe it was best to jump right back into it with Randy but she knew that wouldn't help things she and Randy both needed to get themselves to a better place before they could be together and right now they just aren't there yet.

* * *

 _..Awhile later_

Alyson and Randy were both waiting for word if she'd be able to leave the hospital this morning or not. The doctor came in along with a nurse with an ultra sound machine. "Hello.. we are going to be letting you go pretty quickly but we wanted to check on the little one before we do.. just for good measure." The doctor said he had asked if it was okay for Randy to be in and Alyson said it was fine. They had got the ultra sound machine hooked up and started to do the ultra sound. "Everything is still looking good... you are measuring at 10 weeks.."

"10 weeks.." Randy raised a brow.

"Yes... from the date of conception we count her as 2 weeks pregnant... so you would of conceived 8 weeks ago so you add 2 weeks to that so she would be counted as 10 weeks..." The doctor explained

Randy nodded "Oh.. I see.."

"Your baby is about the size of a kumquat right now.." The doctor pointed to the screen. "The heart beat is good... yep everything is still looking great.." The doctor smiled. "Would you like a print out?"

Alyson smiled "Yes.. of course.." Alyson nodded.

Alyson got cleaned up and sat up while the doctor printed out the ultra sound and handed it to her. "Here you go.." The doctor said with a smile.

"Well you can get dressed and I will get your paper work ready then we will get out of here.." The doctor smiled and both he and the nurse left with the machine.

Alyson stood up off the bed Randy had handed her the clothes and Alyson went to get changed a few minutes later she walked back out throwing her hair into a messy bun. Alyson smiled seeing Randy looking down at ultra sound. "It pretty amazing isn't it?" Alyson smiled

"Yes.. it is." Randy looked up and smiled. "So are you all ready?.. I can give you a ride to your place.. if you'd like."

"Yes.. that will be great." Alyson smiled "I texted my mother and told her not to bother coming up I'd find a way home... they are still waiting for Alex to be arraigned.. "

Randy nodded "Well I'm here so it just makes sense.." Randy smiled. "I still can't believe.. we are going to have a baby."

"I know.. we wanted it so much when we were together.." Alyson nodded "But maybe it's happening now for a reason... we obviously weren't ready for a baby ... we had to many issues... now we are working on ourselves ... and I know I'll be a better mother to this child now then I would of been back then.." Alyson nodded.

"I guess you were always right.. everything does happen for a reason doesn't it?" Randy smiled before walking over to her giving her a hug wrapping his arms around her. "I'm defiantly ready to start this new journey with you.." Randy smiled pulling back fro the hug.

Alyson smiled and nodded "I'll admit that I'm a little scared.. but I'm more excited then anything.." Alyson nodded.


	48. Chapter 48:That's just what I needed!

_...A Week Later..._

* * *

 **-The Arena(Monday Night Raw)-**

Randy was talking to John Cena in the hall "So... I heard Alyson was in a car accident last week... how is she?" John questioned.

"She's okay... she has some cuts and bruises but other then that she's okay she got pretty lucky.." Randy nodded.

"That's good... I'm glad." John nodded. "I didn't know she'd be here." John looked behind him seeing Alyson walking down the hall towards them.

Randy turned around and raised a brow. "Neither did I." Randy said and smiled once Alyson reached them. "I didn't think you'd be here today?... I thought you'd be taking it easy." Randy said softly.

"Well Alex is out on bail right now so I just thought it was best that I stayed away until we knew what was going on with him." Alyson shrugged. "So I talked to Stephanie and Hunter and they said it'd be okay for me to come back on the road for a while... keep myself busy you know.."

Randy nodded. "I see.."

"Well I'm happy you are okay Alyson.. I'm sorry about the problems you've been having with your brother." John said. "Well I've got to go I'll catch up with you later.." John smiled then walked off.

"How are you feeling?" Randy questioned.

"Pretty good... I've been pretty tired... but I've been pretty lucky I haven't really had any morning sickness." Alyson laughed slightly.

"Samantha had horrible morning sickness.. " Randy laughed "At least it passed on you for the most part." Randy smiled.

"Thankfully." Alyson smiled.

"So.. I'm actually glad you are here tonight.." Randy smiled "I'm going to do my return to the ring tonight.. on Raw." Randy smiled

"That's wonderful." Alyson smiled

"I'm really excited... but nervous at the same time." Randy sighed "I'm nervous about how the fans are going to react.. how they are going to receive me." Randy sighed.

"Just focus on going out there and putting on a great show.. show the fans why they became fans of you in the first place." Alyson smiled.

"You are right..." Randy smiled "I'm glad you are here..."

"I'm glad I'm here too.. is your family coming tonight?" Alyson questioned.

"My mother will be here and Samantha is bring Alanna." Randy nodded.

"That's great." Alyson smiled. "Did you tell your family about... the baby?"

"No... I haven't yet." Randy shook his head "Have you told anyone else?"

"No... other then my parents and Stephanie and Hunter.. you are the only other one that I've told." Alyson said softly.

"I see.. well it's bound to get out sooner or later..." Randy said "You are what 11 weeks now?.. you are going to start to show soon.. then there won't be hiding it from anyone."

"I know..." Alyson nodded. "I've already noticed my jeans are a little harder to button... even my bra is fitting differently... I swear they weren't this big a few days ago.." Alyson laughed slightly.

Randy shook his head and laughed. "Well... it is probably a good time to start maternity shopping." Randy said softly.

"I know... I'll probably get some shopping done later this week." Alyson nodded. "Once I tell the girls they will probably be all over it wanting to go shopping and such... Nikki will take any reason to shop."

"So you are going to tell the girls?... when?" Randy questioned.

"I don't know yet... but I will tell them... but I think I should probably tell Brie first she gets a little territorial.." Alyson laughed.

"Tell me what?" Brie questioned.

Alyson swallowed hard and turned around to face Brie who had walked up behind Randy and Alyson. "Hey Breezy.."

"What do you need to tell me?" Brie questioned.

"Umm... I'm going to go find my family.. I'll talk to you later.." Randy said softly leaning down to kiss her cheek "You know where to find me." Randy smiled then walked off.

"Oh god.. don't tell me you are getting back with him.." Brie sighed.

"No... we aren't back together.." Alyson shook her head.

"Well then what would you need to tell me before anyone else." Brie questioned. "It obviously isn't going to be something I'm going to be happy about."

"Well I don't know how you are going to feel about it." Alyson sighed "I mean you have always liked children right?"

"Of course... wait what does children have to do with anything?" Brie raised a brow.

"I'm pregnant." Alyson decided it was best to just spit it out.

"W-what?... wait are you sure?" Brie shook her head.

"Yes... when I was in the accident they did some tests and they found out I was 10 weeks pregnant.. I would of conceived 8 weeks ago.. well 9 weeks ago now." Alyson sighed

"So you've known for a whole week and you don't tell your best friend?.." Brie shook her head.

"Look I was still trying to take it all in." Alyson sighed "You are the first person besides Randy and my parents to know .. oh and I had to tell Stephanie and Hunter... I wanted to tell my best friend before anyone else..."

Brie bit her lip and shook her head "So it is Randy's?"

"Yes... it is." Alyson nodded "He is really happy about it."

"I bet he is.." Brie rolled her eyes. "Now he's got his claws into you for good... you are never going to get away from him now."

Alyson sighed and shook her head "Please don't be like this Brie... I need my best friend to support me.." Alyson closed her eyes trying to fight the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"How can I when I know what that man has done to you." Brie spat. "I love you and I hate what he did to you."

"I know Brie.. and I hate what he did to me.. and you know what Randy hates what he did to me also.. and he is changing he wants to be a better man for not just me... but for Alanna and now this baby." Alyson said softly. "Listen this doesn't mean Randy and I are getting back together but it does mean that he is going to be apart of my life forever..."

Brie sighed and shook her head.

"And I hope you can come around and be happy for me... because I need my best friend to help me through this." Alyson sighed "And this baby is going to need his or her Aunt Breezy to spoil him or her rotten.." Alyson smiled slightly.

"Of course I'm going to do whatever I have to do to support you.. and this baby because you are my best friend and I love you.. and I love this baby already." Brie said with a small smiled pulling Alyson in for a hug holding her tightly before pulling away. "And I'm definitely going to be this baby's favorite person in the whole wide world.. well next to his or her mommy of course." Brie smiled.

Alyson smiled and leaned in and hugged Brie again. "Thank you so much Brie... So how do you think the other girls will take it?"

"Well I know Nikki is going to use this as an excuse to go shopping ..." Brie laughed.

"But of course." Alyson laughed.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy was sitting on the couch watching Alanna play on his phone. "So you got your private locker room back I see." Samantha said

"Yes... I did even ask for it.. Hunter offered it to me." Randy nodded.

"Well that was nice." Elaine smiled.

Randy nodded.

"It says... I .. Told.. I can't read that word." Alanna said looking down at a text message that popped up. "What does it say daddy?" Alanna looked up at her dad.

"It says I told Brie.." Randy said softly taking his phone.

Randy's mother and Samantha looked to each other giving each other a questioning look. Randy sighed and stood up walking over to Samantha and his mother. "So.. is something going on?" Elaine asked

"It was from Alyson.." Randy said softly lowing his voice so Alanna didn't hear he didn't want to tell her right at that moment. "Alyson is pregnant.."

"What?" Elaine raised a brow. "wait..is it yours?"

"Yes.. it is mine." Randy nodded "She's 11 weeks now."

"Are you sure?.. because if she's 11 weeks she'd of really conceived like 9 weeks ago you know." Samantha said.

"I know that Samantha... we were together 9 weeks ago... that's when she conceived... and she hasn't been with anyone else." Randy sighed.

"Can you really be sure?" Samantha raised a brow.

"Yes.. Alyson wouldn't lie about something like this." Randy shook his head.

"How do you feel about this?" Elaine asked

"I'm happy of course.. you know how much I love being a father." Randy said.

"So... what does this mean for you and Alyson?" Samantha asked.

"We aren't together ... we still have work to do before we can get back together." Randy said "Now with the baby on the way... I've got even more of a reason to keep going."

* * *

 **-Catering-**

Alyson was sitting at a table with Nikki, Brie, Nina, and Nattie. "Wow.. I still can't believe you are having a baby.." Nikki smiled.

"I know.. I'm still getting used to it." Alyson smiled.

"Well.. I can't wait to start shopping for the baby." Nikki said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Alyson laughed. "Actually I'm going to need you to come with me to go shopping for some maternity clothing this week... my clothes are already starting to get tight... and I want to look cute ... I don't want to look like an old maid just because I'm pregnant... I'd still like to look hot.." Alyson laughed.

"Well that we definitely will do.." Nikki said "I'm always up for shopping." Nikki laughed.

"Go figure.." Brie laughed.

All the girls stood up after finishing their food and started to walk towards the hall they ran into Seth and Dolph Ziggler. Seth leaned down and gave his girlfriend Nina a kiss. "Hey babe." Seth smiled looking down at Nina.

"Hey... " Nina smiled taking Seth's hand.

"What's going on here?" Seth questioned.

"Just celebrating.." Nikki smiled.

"Is that so?" Seth raised a brow. "What about?"

"Tell them Aly.." Nattie smiled.

"Tell us what?" Dolph questioned putting an arm around Alyson.

Alyson sighed "I'm pregnant.." Alyson looked between Seth and Dolph.

"No way?.. congrats Aly.." Dolph hugged Alyson pulling away he smiled "Wow.. Aly is going to be a MILF.." Dolph laughed

Alyson shook her head and laughed.

"Congrats.." Seth smiled and hugged Alyson. "So... I don't mean to sound rude.. but is Randy the father?"

"Yes.. he is." Alyson nodded "And he knows.. he's really happy about it to."

"I bet he is.. I know he is over the moon about his little girl Alanna." Seth nodded.

"He is.. Randy loves being a father..and he is an amazing father at that.." Alyson smiled Randy really was a wonderful father he would do anything for Alanna and she knew he'd do anything for their child also.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Samantha was walking down the hall on her way back to the locker room after getting a jucie for Alanna. Samantha looked up and saw Alyson walking towards the locker room also. "Hello.." Samantha said once she reached Alyson.

"Hey.." Alyson said softly.

"I heard congratulations are in order.." Samantha said her tone was a bit odd.

"Yes.. Randy told you I take it." Alyson said raising a brow at the tone Samantha was giving her Samantha had always been a little on the stand off side but this was more then that it was almost a harsh tone.

"Yes.. I bet you are more then happy about him being the father.." Samantha said attempting not to roll her eyes. "You hit the jackpot when it comes to baby daddies huh?"

Alyson took a step back and shook her head "I'm sorry I don't know what I did but if I've done something to upset you I'm sorry ... " Alyson sighed "If you will tell me what it is maybe I can fix it."

"I just think it's funny how all the sudden you are knocked up.. and it's Randy's?" Samantha shook her head.

"Randy is the father.. Listen I don't know why you are acting like this but whatever it is I hope you get over it because like it or not this baby is going to be your child's sibling.. so I think we should try to get along.." Alyson shook her head and walked off.

* * *

 **-Lady's Restrooms-**

Alyson made it into the restroom splashing some cold water on her face she shook her head trying not to cry she didn't understand why Samantha was being so mean to her she'd been nothing but nice to Samantha since the day she met her. Alyson wiped her eyes as she saw Brie walk in the door "What's wrong honey?" Brie questioned.

"Nothing.. it's nothing." Alyson sighed biting her lip.

"Tell me.. I know something's wrong I'm your best friend you can't hide this from me.." Brie said softly.

"Samantha.. I don't know what I did to her.. she is being so rude.. she's trying to say that maybe Randy's not the father of my baby.. " Alyson sighed "I'm not some kind of slut who doesn't know who the father of her child is."

Brie shook her head and pulled Alyson into her arms as she started to cry. "It's okay sweetie..." Brie pulled away. "You know what I think?... I think she still has a thing for Randy... maybe she thinks that now that you are having his baby... Randy won't come back to her.."

"Do you think?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yeah.. women only act like that.. and spew venom like that when they are jealous.. I really think she wishes it was her that was pregnant with Randy's child.. she knows that Randy loves you and wants you... she is giving a jealous vibe to me." Brie said shaking her head.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Randy was walking down the hall with Samantha Alanna had stayed back at the locker room with her grandmother. Brie walked out of the restroom and saw Samantha and Randy Brie walked directly over to Samantha not being one to mince words she went straight for Samantha. "Listen here.. you better back off of Alyson.. do you hear me?" Brie started "She doesn't need you harping on her about the paternity of her child... who the hell do you think you are to question that?... " Brie snapped.

"Whoa.. Brie.. what are you talking about." Randy raised a brow.

"Your ex-wife is harping on Alyson.. giving her a hard time... she basically accused Alyson of lying about you being the father of her child.." Brie narrowed her eyes at Samantha glaring at her. "Alyson doesn't need the stress.. "

"Where is Alyson?" Randy raised a brow.

"She's trying to calm herself.. she's a little on the emotional side right now.. " Brie said pointing to the restroom.

Randy shook his head "We will talk later Samantha.." Randy shook his head and walked over to the restroom knocking on the door before opening the door and walking in.

Brie watched as Randy walked off and turned to Samantha. "I'm not playing.. you better back off Alyson.. she's my best friend and if you are messing with her.. you are messing with me.. and I'm not one you want to mess with.." Brie warned "So whatever this little jealously issues you have with Alyson you need to get over it.. because she IS having his child so guess what she isn't going anywhere.." Brie added before walking off in a huff.

* * *

 **-Lady's Restrooms-**

Randy walked over to the sink where Alyson was fixing her make-up. "You okay?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.." Alyson sighed "What are you doing here?... this is the women's restroom."

"Brie just went off on Samantha out there.." Randy said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry.. I told her to leave it alone." Alyson sighed.

"No.. she shouldn't of... Samantha didn't have any right to question anything about you.. or our child.." Randy shook his head and took Alyson's hand. "I don't know why Samantha is acting like this but I will figure it out.. and I'll make sure she backs off of you.. I don't want you to stress out.. you don't need this.." Randy said softly.

"No don't worry about it.. I need to be a big girl and not get so emotional about things.." Alyson sighed.

"You have every right to be upset about that... and believe me I'm going to make sure Samantha knows that I'm not okay with it.. I know that this is my baby and I'm not going to allow her to try to put dirt on your name... she may be the mother of my child.. but so are you and she has to learn to live with it." Randy said running his hand through her hair giving her a small smile before moving on. "So please promise me you will try not to let it stress you.. I know you are telling the truth.. the hell with anyone else.." Randy smiled leaning in to kiss her forehead. "It's going to be okay.. you just try to relax please.."

Alyson smiled slightly and nodded "Thank you.. I'll do my best.." Alyson smiled and took a deep breath. "Can I ask you one favor?" Alyson questioned.

"Of course.. name it.." Randy nodded.

"I could really use a hug right now.." Alyson said her voice cracking a bit.

"Say no more.." Randy took a step forward reaching out wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly he kisses the top of her head. "Everything will be okay.. I promise."

"That's just what I needed to hear." Alyson said pulling away from the hug slightly to give him a small smile before going back in and wrapping her arms around him again squeezing him tightly. Alyson needed to feel Randy's arms around her that was something she missed so much Randy never failed to give the best hugs and that was something she missed so much about being with Randy he was always open to hugs.

Randy smiled slightly to his self god did he miss holding Alyson in his arms. Randy hated the way Samantha treated Alyson and he was going to get to the bottom of it. Randy didn't want Samantha to upset Alyson she didn't need the stress right now Alyson had enough of it dealing with her family he didn't want to add to it.

* * *

 **A/N- Well I know I can't be the only one who enjoyed Brie giving it to Samantha! What are you thoughts on this chapter? Keep the reviews coming I love reading them I love the feedback everyone you guys are amazing I really appreate all the reviews, favorites, and follows. *Hugs* to everyone!**


	49. Chapter 49: Erase All The Pain!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

* * *

 **-The Hallway-**

Randy walked out of the restroom behind Alyson who walked off in the opposite direction as she saw Samantha standing in the hall. Randy walked over to Samantha standing in front of her. "So... I think we need to have a little discussion..." Randy said shaking his head.

"Look if you are going to go off on me about Alyson.. save it.." Samantha sighed "No one told me she got her feelings hurt so easily." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"You tried to make it sound like there was a question in the paternity of this child... how would you feel if someone questioned Alanna's paternity?" Randy shook his head.

"We were married... who was going to question that?" Samantha shook her head "I can't be the only one who finds it funny that all the sudden she's knocked up.. have you ever heard of a trap?"

"She isn't trying to trap me Samantha... if she was don't you think she'd be trying to get us back together not agreeing we both need time to work on ourselves.." Randy sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why all the sudden are you acting like this?... this isn't like you Samantha.."

"I don't know what you are talking about I've never been a huge fan of hers.." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"But you've never been so out right rude to her.. or anyone else." Randy sighed.

"When you first got with her.. you made it seem as if it wasn't going to be a long lasting thing... didn't you swear you were only in it for the sex?... but then all the sudden you changed and you started talking about how much you loved her... " Samantha shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"At first it was about sex... but I feel in love with her Samantha.. things happen I didn't want to fall for her but I did and I can't change that." Randy sighed getting pretty frustrated. "Why does it bother you so much Samantha?"

Samantha sighed and shook her head shrugging.

"Come on Samantha tell me why you are so against Alyson being pregnant?... why does it bother you so much?" Randy raised a brow.

"Because it shouldn't be her..." Samantha snapped "After you two broke up... those nights we spent together I thought maybe you'd realize that we still belong together Randy... I still love you and I can't help but wish that it was me having your child... NOT her.." Samantha sighed

Randy shook his head and bit his lip damn he didn't think that their fling would come back to haunt him the night Alyson broke things off with him after the video in the elevator showed up and he was going to be forced into Anger Management he wasn't in a good head space and ended up at Samantha's place well one thing lead to another and they ended up sleeping together. "Samantha... I was upset and I needed someone and you were there" Randy sighed.

"What about Thanksgiving?.. huh you weren't upset that time.." Samantha spat. "Why did you sleep with me on thanksgiving then huh?"

Randy sighed and shook his head she was right he wasn't any where near as upset as he was the last time they'd slept together but it was the night of thanksgiving they stayed at his parents place as they didn't have the flight out until the next morning well after they'd put Alanna down Randy had a few drinks and he started to think about Alyson and the fact that she was spending the holiday with another man even though they were just friends it still got under his skin. When Samantha showed up at his bedroom door in a sexy teddy he gave into her and they slept together again. Randy instantly regretted it in the morning when he woke up next to her it hurt his heart even though they weren't together he still felt as if he was being un true to Alyson. "I let my jealously get the best of me ... I found out Alyson spent the holiday with Seth and I let it get to me.. I was drink okay Samantha."

"That isn't an excuse.." Samantha rolled her eyes. "I really thought we had a chance Randy... why can't we work this out?... I mean I can handle you having another child... I'll help you with it I'll help take care of it." Samantha grabbed his hand. "You know we belong together."

Randy shook his head pulling his hand away. "That's not going to happen Samantha... if anyone is going to be helping me raise this child it's his or her mother... Alyson." Randy sighed "Look I do love you... as the mother of my first born... and I will never be able to thank you enough for bringing that little girl into the world.. but you and I are NEVER going to get back together.."

"You don't mean that.." Samantha shook her head "I know you don't.. you are just angry at me because I upset your sweet innocent Alyson.."

"I am upset about that but I meant what I said... it is never going to happen between us Samantha.. things are over ... for good." Randy said firmly

"Whatever.. I don't buy that." Samantha rolled her eyes walking off in a huff.

* * *

 **-Viewing Room-**

Samantha, Alanna and Elaine were sitting down with a couple of the wrestlers and divas watching the TV Randy was going to be on soon and they wanted to watch the whole thing. Samantha sighed looking down at her phone shaking her head. "What's wrong sweetie?" Elaine asked.

"Nothing.. now is not the time.." Samantha said "I'll be fine.." Samantha forced a smile and looked back to the television.

Elaine nodded and looked over to the door and saw Alyson walk through the door she stood up and walked over to her. "Hello dear.. I heard the wonderful news. Congratulations." Elaine smiled and reached out to hug her. "I'm so excited that I'm going to have another little grandbaby soon."

Alyson smiled and pulled back from the hug. "Thanks.. I'm getting really excited too.." Alyson smiled.

"Well Randy is so happy.. I know he can't wait to become a father again.." Elaine smiled.

"I know.. he's been really wonderful.." Alyson smiled "He calls like 10 times a day." Alyson laughed.

Elaine smiled and laughed. Samantha looked over and saw the two of them and rolled her eyes a few minutes later Elaine walked back over and sat down Alyson wanted to go grab a water before Randy had his TV time. "You look cozy with her." Samantha sighed.

"She's wonderful... she's going to make a great addition to our family." Elaine smiled.

"Family?" Samantha raised a brow.

"Yes.. she's going to be the mother of my next grandchild.. she's a part of this family for life now.." Elaine smiled "Who knows.. she might be my next daughter-in-law. " Elaine added.

Samantha rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Look it's daddy.." Alanna said pointing to the TV.

They all looked to the TV Randy had ran out to save none other then the new WWE Champion John Cena who was being attacked by CM Punk.

"Yay.. daddy saved Cena from Punkie.." Alanna smiled clapping her hands that's what she called CM Punk.

"Yeah daddy did good didn't he?" Alyson smiled and all looked back no one had noticed she'd come back and was standing behind them.

"Yes.. daddy is the best.." Alanna smiled.

"Yeah he sure is.." The was a voice coming behind Alyson looked behind her to see none other then The Miz. "I have a really good story I think you should all hear.. I heard it from your daddy earlier today I think your mommy knows it." Miz added

"Really I want to hear." Alanna smiled.

Samantha's eyes got wide and she stood up taking Alanna's hand. "Hey sweetie.. look there are cookies over there you go get some cookies and stay over there and watch the other TV okay?"

"Okay mommy." Alanna smiled and ran off to the other side of the room far enough so they could talk with out little ears over hearing.

"Just what are you talking about Miz.." Alyson sighed.

"Really... you still have to find a way to try to mess with Alyson?..." Brie walked over standing next to Alyson. "Why don't you just go somewhere Miz.." Brie added.

"But I'm sure you'd like to hear what I heard Randy and Samantha talking about.." Miz smirked

Alyson shook her head and rolled her eyes "I don't want to hear a thing from you.." Alyson said and turned around to walk off hooking arms with Brie.

"So you don't want to hear how Samantha and Randy slept together?... more then once?" Miz smirked crossing his arms over his chest his smirk getting even bigger when he saw her turn around. "Oh... so you do want to hear it huh?"

"Excuse me?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Randy and Samantha slept together... as recent as Thanksgiving... so while he was concerned about you spending the day with Seth... he was spending ALL night with Samantha.." Miz smirked.

Alyson shook her head "What is your problem with Randy?... why do you always have to try to mess with him?" Alyson shook her head.

"Ask Samantha... she will tell you.." Miz looked to Samantha.

Alyson looked over at Samantha also. "Is it true?" Alyson questioned.

Samantha sighed and nodded "Yes.. its true."

Alyson's mouth dropped open. "Wow.." Alyson shook her head.

"I don't know.. I wouldn't believe him.. Miz isn't known for telling the truth... and you know Samantha doesn't like you." Brie said shaking her head "She already tried to call you out saying Randy's not the father of your baby.. I told you I think she still wants Randy... and this proves it.. if she's willing to side with Miz... to hurt Randy." Brie said the words spilling from her mouth surprised her cause she'd never of though she would EVER defend Randy Orton.

"What the hell are you doing Miz.. I told you to stay away from Alyson.." Randy said putting his self in between Miz and Alyson turning to her. "Are you okay?"

"Tell him you are fine... you just heard some interesting news.." Miz smirked.

"Excuse me?" Randy raised a brow.

"I told her about your little flings with your ex wife... I though she'd want to know you've been sweating up the sheets with your ex... Samantha has already admitted it." Miz said the smirk plastered on his face. "So no use in lying."

Randy sighed and shook his head Of course Miz would be lurking around somewhere. "Alyson.." Randy shook his head.

"Is it true?" Alyson asked looking up at him her voice turning shaky.

Randy looked to the ground not wanting to answer.

"It is isn't it?" Alyson bit her lip doing her best to fight the tears that were threating to fall. "You slept with Samantha.."

"Yes.. I did." Randy said and sighed as he saw Alyson shake her head and go to turn around he reached out to take her hand and turn her to face him. "But it meant nothing... I regret it more then you will never know."

Alyson took her hand away from him and shook her head. "Brie... I'm tired.. can we head to the hotel early?" Alyson turned to Brie.

"Of course sweetie.." Brie said shaking her head she couldn't believe she'd just stuck up for Randy.

Randy sighed and watched as Alyson walked off in front of Brie. He sighed when he saw Brie was still standing in front of them. "What?"

"I can't believe I actually stuck up for you.." Brie shook her head. "I told her she couldn't trust you.."

"What does it matter... Alyson and Randy weren't together he didn't cheat on her or anything.." Samantha rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't feel bad because princess Alyson's feelings are hurt again... you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah they weren't together but still ... Randy you know damn well if Alyson would of slept with someone while you've split up.. you'd flip shit and you know it... " Brie said. "You would completely loose your mind if she'd of slept with another man... " Brie shook her head and then looked to Samantha. "You better remember what I said Samantha... keep running your mouth about Alyson.. you are going to end up on my bad side.." Brie spat before walking off.

Randy shook his head and sighed.

"Naughty Randy..." Miz laughed.

"If I was you I'd get the hell away from me before I beat your face in.." Randy snarled not turning around to face Miz knowing he'd probably loose it if he looked at Miz.

"Poor Alyson... I'll be sure to reach out to her... she's going to need a shoulder to cry on.." Miz smirked "I've got a pretty good pair of shoulders if I do say so myself."

Randy turned around grabbing Miz by the collar lifting him off the ground. "You go anywhere near Alyson and I swear I will snap your fucking neck." Randy spat in his face before shoving him away.

Miz shook his head and walked off.

"Calm down.. did you forget your daughter is right over there?" Samantha sighed looking over to Alanna who was still eating her cookies and watching the show so she hadn't seen anything thankfully.

Elaine shook her head "Where are you going?" Elaine asked seeing Randy was about to walk off.

"I have to find Alyson.. I need to let her know the whole story.. she needs to know why it happened." Randy sighed.

"But she's upset give her time... she needs to process everything now is not a good time you are going to upset her even more.. and she doesn't need that.." Elaine shook her head. "Just give it time.."

"Fine.. I guess.." Randy sighed and shook his head. "But I swear.. If I see Miz anywhere near Alyson I will snap him in half..." Randy shook his head and walked over to Alanna picking her up giving her a kiss on the cheek knowing Alanna would be able to calm him and keep him in a good frame of mind for the time being.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

Alyson was in the diva's locker room she was all alone and walked over to her bag picking up the picture she kept in her wallet of her and Randy looking down at it she shook her head and started ripping it up. "What's going on?" Brie ran over to her seeing Alyson ripping something up.

"He slept with her.." Alyson busted out in tears as she threw the pieces into the trash. "He really slept with her... " Alyson sobbed as she went over to the bag and saw a Viper shirt and grabbed it out going over to the trash trying to throw it in the trash but Brie grabbed it from her.

"Calm down... you are upset but I know you don't want to get ride of this shirt... " Brie said "I know it was the first shirt you'd ever taken from him when you got together... remember.. the rip at the bottom?"

"I don't want this.. I don't want anything of his.." Alyson sobbed and slid down the locker next to the trash can bringing her knees to her chest and sobbing even harder. "But I can't do that can I?.. I'm pregnant with his child for gods sake...what a fucking joke.." Alyson shook her head.

Brie got down and put and arm around her. "Sweetie.. you are right.. you are pregnant so you need to calm down... this stress is not good for the baby.." Brie shook her head. "Everything is going to be okay... Don't worry things will work out I promise." Brie instantly wrapped her arms around Alyson when she threw herself onto Brie sobbing. Brie shook her head and rubbed Alyson back and ran her hand through her hair she hated seeing her best friend in pain she wished she could erase all the pain Alyson was in right now.

* * *

 **A/N- Wow that took a turn for the worse! Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter I'd love to hear some feedback do you think Alyson has any right to be upset? Anyway thanks for the reviews and also all the favorites and everyone who follows. *Big Hugs***


	50. Chapter 50: Remain Hopeful!

_...The Next Day..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room(Outside)-**

Randy walked up to the door and knocked he waited a few seconds before knocking again he could hear someone inside and sighed "Alyson.. please talk to me.." Randy said softly against the door. Randy knocked again. "I know you are in there Alyson please open up." Randy shook his head and sighed again knocking on the door again this time louder. "Please open up so I can see you are okay." Randy pleaded.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room(Inside)-**

Alyson was standing next to the door leaning against the wall shaking her head she looked over to Brie and Nikki who were sitting on the bed giving them a look as if to say what do I do? Brie stood up and walked over to Alyson taking her hand leading her from the wall over to the bed sitting her down. "Stay here.. I'll talk to him." Brie said in a whisper she knew Alyson still wasn't in any shape to talk to him right now. Alyson sighed and nodded and Brie walked over to the door opening it.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room(Outside)-**

Randy's eyes lit up when he saw the door handle turn and the door open he sighed when he saw Brie step outside standing in front of the door not shutting it completely. "Alyson doesn't want to talk to you right now.." Brie said looking up to Randy crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to talk to her.." Randy sighed "She has to let me explain myself to her."

"You will get your chance to explain but right now she needs to relax she's getting really stressed and she doesn't need that... just give her time to gather her thoughts and when she is ready she will give you a chance to explain but until she's ready you should just leave her alone.." Brie sighed shaking her head.

Randy sighed and shook his head "I need to see her Brie... please just tell her to come out here and talk to me.." Randy sighed.

"No.. I'm not going to." Brie stated. "You can either leave or I'm going to call security and have them come and remove you."

"You wouldn't do that." Randy raised a brow.

"When it comes to making sure my pregnant best friend stays clam and doesn't get to upset you bet your ass I will." Brie said very matter of fact like.

Randy sighed and nodded realizing it was best not to cause stress to Alyson she had enough of it with out him adding to it more then he already has. "Fine.. but I'm not giving up on this.. she has to talk to me." Randy stated then walked off.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hotel Room(Inside)-**

Brie walked back in and shut the door behind her "He's gone." Brie said walking back over to the bed sitting next to Alyson and in front of Nikki.

"What did he say?" Alyson questioned.

"He isn't giving up on you.." Brie sighed "He says he needs to talk to you.. he wants to explain himself to you."

"I feel stupid for feeling so upset about it.. " Alyson sighed.

"He slept with his ex wife.." Nikki blurted out. "Sorry.." Nikki always did have a knack for saying the stupidest things at the worse possible times.

"Yes he did but still we weren't together.. so It shouldn't matter." Alyson sighed.

"But it does.. because you love him and you have every right to be upset that the man you love was sleeping with someone else." Nikki said.

"Yeah.. and Randy should understand that if you were to sleep with someone else you know it would kill Randy." Brie said softly.

"It'd probably cause him to kill someone also." Nikki added.

"True.. so if he can't understand that then maybe you shouldn't even listen to him." Brie nodded.

"But we weren't together and I keep trying to tell myself that it doesn't matter that it shouldn't upset me but it does and I can't help it.. " Alyson sighed "What made me think he'd just wait for me.. he's a man and he has needs.."

"And you are a woman and you have needs." Brie added "And you didn't sleep with anyone else did you?"

"No.. I couldn't even bring myself to even think about it." Alyson sighed "A part of me felt as if I'd be cheating on Randy because my heart was still with him.. there wasn't any denying that." Alyson sighed.

Brie sighed and shook her head she wished her friend didn't have to worry about this she had enough problems to deal with without this adding any more stress to her. Hopefully Alyson would find a way to get over it and move on even if it wasn't with Randy she knew Alyson was to good of a person to be alone even though she knew right now Alyson needed to focus on herself and this baby she was going to be bringing into the world.

* * *

 _...The Next Week( Monday Night Raw)..._

* * *

 **-The Arena-**

Randy walked backstage with his parents they were in Kanas City, Kanas where his parents had just moved to 6 months ago. Randy kept looking down at his phone he still hadn't heard from Alyson since last week's Raw he'd been calling and texting but she hadn't so much as sent him a text message. "What's wrong son?" Elaine asked

"Alyson still isn't returning any of my calls.." Randy sighed shaking his head. "I want to explain myself but she won't give me the chance."

"You've just got to give her time... she's upset." Elaine said.

"You weren't together she can't be to upset can she?" Bob Orton shook his head.

"Oh Bob.. you don't understand it's a woman thing.." Elaine shook her head "It doesn' t matter it still hurts her that he would of slept with Samantha.. Son can I ask you something?"

"Of course.." Randy sighed. "What is it?"

"If Alyson would of come to you and told you she'd slept with another man while you've been on this break.. or whatever it is... how would you feel about that?" Elaine questioned. "How much would that upset you?"

Randy closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of Alyson being with any other man. He opened his eyes and the look he gave his mother told her everything she needed to know. "It would kill you wouldn't it?" Elaine raised a brow. "I can see it in your eyes..."

"You're right... I don't think I could handle that." Randy nodded and sighed "I love Alyson... I'd never be okay with her sleeping with someone else.. even if we aren't together.. I don't want to see her with someone else.. because I know she belongs with me."

"So.. then let her know how you feel... and let her tell you how she feels.." Elaine said "And understand where she is coming from she wasn't with someone else because she obviously felt some kind of way about being with someone else even if you weren't together she obviously still felt something for you... " Elaine said softly "Alyson is a beautiful woman and you know it wouldn't be hard for her to find someone else so she obviously saved herself for you.. for a reason." Elaine added.

Randy nodded everything his mother was saying ringing true for him Alyson was beautiful she wouldn't have a problem finding another man I mean he saw men hit on her on a daily basis after they'd split up but Alyson didn't seem fazed by it.

* * *

 **-Hunter and Stephanie's Office-**

Alyson had gotten a call from Stephanie and was asked to come take over for a few weeks doing backstage interviews for Renee Young who had taken a tumble down stairs and was going to be gone for at least a few weeks. Stephanie and Hunter were talking about maybe making her a permanent interviewer at least until she gave birth. "Hey.." Alyson smiled walking in the door shutting it behind her.

"I'm glad you decided to come fill in for Renee.. " Hunter smiled.

"Yeah.. I heard you are having some problems with Randy right now.. " Stephanie said "Is it going to be okay being here?"

"Yes.. it will be fine.." Alyson nodded "We will be fine.. it's not a big deal really." Alyson said shrugging it off not wanting them to think Randy was causing any problems she didn't want them looking down on Randy.

"If you are sure.." Stephanie nodded "Just let us know if you need anything."

"We will also be talking about how to bring the pregnancy to the forefront ... you aren't going to be able to hide the pregnancy for to long." Hunter added.

"I know.." Alyson nodded. "I'm happy you guys are allowing me to continue working.. it's really taken some of the stress of me.." Alyson smiled

"Well we are all about helping out our diva's and superstars you know this.." Hunter smiled.

"Yes.. we like to think of this place as a big family... and you are part of it and now so is this baby so we are going to do what we can to help.." Stephanie smiled. "So just remember if you need anything just let us know.. have you heard anything on your brother?"

"I will.. thanks again.." Alyson smiled. "Alex is going to go to rehab for 3 months and he will be on probation for 2 years and he is not going to be able to drive until he's off of probation ... it's not his first time driving while under the influence from what I found out so he is getting off pretty easy I think..." Alyson nodded.

"Seems like it to me.. are you okay with it?" Stephanie questioned

"Yes.. I talked with the district attorney and I told him I'd be okay with it.. he said if it wasn't okay with me since I was the victim he wouldn't offer him the deal." Alyson shrugged "But this way he will get help for his problem."

"That is really nice of you... you are a good sister." Hunter smiled.

"Well I think everyone deserves a second chance." Alyson smiled "I should be going.. I'll catch up with you all later.." Alyson smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

Alyson was standing in front of the mirror her hair was in curlers and she had her tank top pulled up past her midsection she turned to the side to look at her some what swollen belly it didn't look as if she was pregnant but maybe as if she was a bit bloated she had just a tiny pouch the days of her flat stomach and 6 pack abs were over at least until she had this baby. Alyson ran her hand over her belly smiling to herself.

Brie smiled when she walked out of the bathroom seeing Alyson admiring her baby bump "You are going to make a freaking cute pregnant woman.." Brie laughed walking over to her sitting in front of her on the bench.

"We will see if you still think that when I'm as big as a house." Alyson laughed slightly.

"So.. are you sure it's a good thing for you to be back?... I mean you still haven't talked to Randy yet." Brie said.

"I will be fine Brie.. and I will talk to him." Alyson sighed.

"When?" Brie questioned.

"I don't know.. but it will be soon.." Alyson said.

"Don't take too long.. you need to get this out in the open.." Brie said. "I know this is stressing you out even if you don't want to admit it.. you hate not talking to Randy.. or being around him..."

Alyson sighed and nodded "I hate not talking to him... I miss him." Alyson sighed and sat down on the bench next to Brie.

"I never thought I'd be saying this.." Brie sighed "But you should try to work through this.. I know how bad Randy feels about sleeping with Samantha.. I saw it in his eyes."

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Alyson walked down the hall with Nina who had just finished up her hair by taking out the curlers and fixing the curls and spraying some hair spray to keep it in place then did her make up to match the Sliver Oversized T-Shirt Dress the dress was beautiful she loved it because it was oversized so it didn't look as if she was trying to hide her belly or anything and the asymmetrical hemline added layers to make it more free flowing and a pair of brown leather high heel boots to set off.

Alyson and Nina were laughing and talking both rolled their eyes and sighed when they saw Miz walking towards them. "Damn you both look pretty hot..." Miz licked his lips at the two women.

"Buzz off Miz.." Nina rolled her eyes. "Neither one of us want to talk to you.." Nina added.

"Oh sure... I know you are shacking up with Rollins I know.. but you Alyson.. you and Orton aren't together anymore.." Miz said.

"That doesn't mean you have a chance." Alyson rolled her eyes.

"Come on... I'm giving you the opportunity of a life time.. to be in the presence of me.." Miz licked his lips and moved closer to her.

"Back the hell off." Dolph Ziggler walked up behind him shoving him away from Alyson. "She doesn't want you anywhere near her.."

"Thank you.." Alyson sighed. "So go.." Alyson pointing in the other direction.."

"You don't mean that.." Miz smirked.

"Seriously... she's pregnant.. back off of her.." Nina rolled her eyes.

"I know.. but she's hot enough for me to over look it at least until she starts showing." Miz said "But as long as she gets herself back into shap after the baby I'm all for giving you another chance.. hell I'll even buy the little thing a teddy bear or something.." Miz laughed.

"Go to hell.." Alyson shoved him to the wall.

"Do you know who you are messing with.." Miz stepped forward and grabbed her arm yanking her and swinging her so she slammed into the wall..

Alyson yelped and swallowed hard.

Dolph grabbed Miz and punched him in the mouth sending him to the ground. "Have you lost your damn mind?.. she's a woman.. and she's pregnant.." Dolph turned around and looked to Alyson. "Are you okay?" Dolph asked worried.

"I'm fine.. lets get out of here.." Alyson said and turned to Nina and Dolph.

Dolph nodded and hooked arms with Alyson and Nina and walked off.

* * *

 **-Catering-**

Randy and his parents were in catering sitting at a table when Randy's attention when to the other side of the room where he saw Alyson walking along side Dolph Ziggler. Randy shook his head he didn't even know she was at the show but of course she isn't talking to him so of course how would he know. Randy stood up and started for them his parents noting this and followed him.

Alyson sighed when she saw Randy starting in their direction. "Oh boy.." Dolph said Randy didn't look to pleased and of course Dolph didn't know what was going on between the two of them. "Should I go?" Dolph added.

"You are fine.." Alyson shook her head.

"I've been trying to call you.." Randy said once he made it to them.

"I've been busy.." Alyson sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Randy questioned.

Alyson sighed and shook her head she was about to respond when Stephanie came over to the small group. "Are you okay Alyson?" Stephanie questioned.

"I'm fine.." Alyson shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Nina told us what Miz did to you and Hunter is taking care of him right now.. he's going to be suspended.." Stephanie shook her head. "Don't worry Dolph.. you won't be punished for hitting Miz.. I know you were protecting Alyson." Stephanie said and Dolph nodded relived he wasn't going to get in trouble for work place violence. "That's Hunter.. I've got to go.. I'll catch up with you later honey.." Stephanie said pulling her phone out and walking away.

Once Stephanie was gone Randy looked at Alyson with a questioning look. "What is she talking about?.. what did Miz do to you?" Randy asked biting his lip.

"Nothing.. it's done now.." Alyson sighed "Don't worry about it."

"Ziggler... how did you have to protect her?.. what was going on?" Randy gave Dolph a look as if to say he better spill his guts and NOW.

Dolph sighed and shook his head "Sorry Aly.. but I for one think he should know how much of an ass Miz was being.." Dolph said causing Alyson to sigh and shake her head. "Miz was hitting on her going on about how he'd still sleep with her even if she was pregnant at least until she started showing them when she had the baby if she got back into shape he give her another chance and he'd buy something for the baby.." Dolph said.

"He said what?" Randy's fists were clinched.

"Alyson shoved him away from her... and well Miz grabbed her and shoved her into a wall so I punched him.." Dolph said.

"He's a dead man.." Randy's fists clinched even tighter and he started towards the locker rooms.

Alyson's eyes widened and ran after him grabbing his arm. "Don't... he's being suspended they are taking car of him.. " Alyson said turning Randy to face her. "Please just leave it... Dolph shouldn't' of said anything.." Alyson shot a look back to Dolph who shrugged it off.

"Yes he should of.. Miz could of hurt you.. or our child.." Randy said shaking his head. "You should of told me yourself.."

"I'm fine.. so is the baby.." Alyson sighed "Please.. just leave it...he's already in trouble... you don't have to go after him... if you do you could be suspended again.. and you just got back on television.."

Randy sighed and nodded "Fine.. but I ever catch him near you again.. I swear I'm not going to be responsible for what I do to him.." Randy sighed "And if he ever speaks of our child again.. he is going to get it 10 times worse." Randy added.

Alyson sighed and nodded "I understand.." Alyson nodded

Randy saw Alyson start to turn to walk away but took her hand turning her to face him once again. "Why haven't you returned any of my phone calls?" Randy questioned.

"Because.. I've been busy.. I told you that.." Alyson sighed.

"So you didn't have two seconds to text me and let me know you are okay?" Randy raised a brow.

Alyson sighed and nodded "I'm sorry.. that was wrong of me." Alyson shook her head. "We can talk later.."

"When?.. it's been a week already Alyson." Randy sighed shaking his head "Please stop shutting me out."

Alyson sighed and shook her head "I'll meet you in your locker room after I'm finished with my interviews okay.."

"You are doing interviews tonight?" Randy questioned.

"Yes.. Renee is hurt so they asked me to fill in for her for a few weeks.. maybe longer.. I'll know more once they figure out how they are going to handle my pregnancy on screen." Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded at least she'd be on the road so he could keep and eye on her and watch out for her. "Okay.. I'll see you after your interviews then.. my segment is in the first hour so I'll be waiting for you." Randy nodded.

"Okay.." Alyson said softly then walked off.

Randy walked back over towards his parents walking past Dolph he stopped him "Ziggler.." Randy said.

"huh?" Dolph raised a brow.

"Thank you for protecting Alyson." Randy said grateful someone was looking out for Alyson when he couldn't.

"Not a problem.. she's my friend.. I'll always look out for her." Dolph smiled before walking off.

Randy sighed and started back over to his parents once again he hoped that Alyson would give him a chance to explain his actions and forgive him Alyson was always an understanding person but maybe he'd finally done something to push her to her limit but then again may he hadn't. Whatever the case was he was going to remain hopeful. He knew Alyson loved him and he had no choice but to believe that the love they have for each other would win in the end.

* * *

 **A/N- Well what are your thoughts on this chapter? Miz is being an even bigger ass then normal of course. Do you think Alyson is right for being upset about Samantha? Anyway please keep your reviews coming you know I love the feedback! Thanks for the follows and favorites! You guys rock!**


	51. Chapter 51: I have no problem with that!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-**

Randy was sitting in his locker room after his match it was him and John Cena against CM Punk and Curtis Axel. Randy and John Cena of course are a great duo and made quick work of Punk and Axel. Randy saw his parents walk into his locker room. "Are you feeling better Son?" Elaine questioned walking over towards him.

"Not much.." Randy sighed shaking his head.

"You are going to stay clear of Miz once he comes back?... if he comes back?" Bob Orton questioned. "I'm worried you might lose your job if you get your hands on him."

"I most likely will if he ever comes near Alyson again.. or dares to speak of either one of my children again." Randy snarled.

"You can't worry about him... you have to continue to focus on your recovery.." Elaine said softly "You still want to work on that don't you?"

"Of course... more then ever now." Randy sighed.

"Good.. I'm glad." Elaine smiled. "Your family is growing Randy..."

"I know.. I just hope Alyson gives me a second chance." Randy sighed "I've never seen her so upset."

"Just give it some time sweetheart." Elaine said softly.

"I know mom.." Randy sighed turning his TV on that was in his locker room seeing Alyson on the screen knowing she was going to be doing an interview he sat down.

* * *

 **-Backstage(On Screen)-**

"Well I'm Allie Jay and my guest right now Dolph Ziggler." Allie smiles and looks up to Dolph who put and arm around her.

"Well hello.. it's a wonderful night isn't it?" Dolph smirked down at her "I just love being in Kanas City, Kanas.." Dolph paused and waited for the pop which was a pretty big one.

"You have a shot at the United States Championship tonight... what are your thoughts going into this match with Dean Ambrose because you know his Shield brothers are never far behind.." Allie looked up to Dolph.

"Of course I know it's not going to be a fair fight but how when it comes to the Shield when is it ever a fair fight?" Dolph shrugged "But I have a back up plan... if they think about getting involved.." Dolph smirked.

"So are you going to let us in on your back up plan?" Allie raised a brow.

"Oh believe me I wish I could but then what fun would that be?" Dolph gave her a wink as he walked off.

Allie laughed and shook her head "I guess we will all find out together then.. who knows tonight we might be seeing a new United States Champion." Allie smiles as they fade out.

* * *

 **-Backstage(Off Camera)-**

After they yelled cut Alyson sighed and handed over the mic to one of the stage hands she smiled at the Shield boys walking over Seth holding hands with Nina. "Nice interview.." Nina smiled "How is it going?" Nina questioned.

"Pretty good..." Alyson said with a slightly smile.

"I'm glad you are okay.. I heard what Miz did to you.." Seth said.

"He's lucky one of us didn't see him.." Dean Ambrose commented.

"Believe that.." Roman Reigns added.

"He's been suspended so I don't have to worry about him.." Alyson shrugged.

"He needs his ass kicked what the hell is wrong with him putting his hands on a pregnant woman." Nina shook her head. "Good thing Dolph was there.."

"I know.." Alyson nodded looking at her watch "Look I'll catch up with you later.. I've got to go talk to Randy."

"Oh.. so you are going to finally have your talk?" Nina questioned.

"Yeah.. " Alyson sighed

"Well try not to get to upset you don't need any more stress.." Nina said

"I will.. don't worry.." Alyson smiled and hugged Nina before walking off.

"You two have gotten really close." Seth smiled putting his arm around Nina.

"We have haven't we?... she's a great girl." Nina nodded "She's been through a lot and some how still keeps it together."

"She's one tough chick.." Roman agreed.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-**

Randy had seen his parents out of the arena and had made it back sitting down on the couch waiting for Alyson looking at the clock it was almost the end of the show and she should be done with the interviews by now. Randy stood up walking over to the door when he heard a knock. Randy smiled as he opened the door seeing Alyson standing in front of him. "Come in." Randy stepped to the side to allow Alyson to walk through the door.

Alyson smiled and nodded walking past Randy turning towards him once she reached the middle of the room.

"Do you want to have a seat?" Randy questioned shutting the door turning back around to her.

"No.. I'm fine." Alyson said wrapping her arms around her midsection feeling a little chilly.

Randy noticed this and walked over to his bag grabbing his sweat jacket and helping her put it on. "Here.." Randy said softly zipping it up for her offering her a soft smile.

"Thanks.." Alyson smiled slightly.

"I'm so glad you came here tonight.. I really wanted a chance to explain myself to you.." Randy said as he took a few steps back. "I never wanted any of this to get out... I never wanted it to hurt you."

"So you wanted to keep the fact that you slept with Samantha from me?" Alyson shook her head. "Why did you do it?" Alyson shook her head.

"The first time was right after you broke things off with me... I was upset I wasn't in the right frame of mind Alyson I was losing you and it was killing me." Randy sighed and took a step towards her only to have her take a step back. "You have to know that I love you.. and only you I never wanted anyone else but you Alyson ...from the day I met I knew I had to have you.. I just had to make you mine."

"It happened more then once Randy it wasn't just like a one time mistake." Alyson shook her head.

"Your right... but it was a mistake that's what I consider it.." Randy sighed "The night of Thanksgiving... after I found out you were spending the day with Seth and his family.." Randy shook his head.

"You knew he was just a friend Randy.. you even told me you understood." Alyson shook her head.

"I know that Alyson.. I do but I still couldn't help but let my jealousy and paranoia get to me okay... I started drinking and well that night when Samantha came to my room she was wearing a sexy nighty she started on about how you were probably with Seth right then and I just let it get the best of me okay I'm not proud of what I did.. and I wish I could change it but I can't." Randy sighed and walked closer to her reaching out to take her hand in his. "I made a mistake Alyson... I was hoping you could look past this.. It's not like we were together." Randy shook his head hating that he let that come out of his mouth when he saw the look on her face.

Alyson's eyes widened a bit and she shook her head "That doesn't make it any easier on me Randy.." Alyson snatched her hand out of his. "If I were to of slept with Seth would you of been okay with that?" Alyson snapped.

Randy grabbed her arm pulling her to him. "But you didn't did you?"

Alyson's mouth dropped open and her heart started to beat furiously "Let me go.."

Randy dropped his hands backing up "I-I'm sorry..." Randy shook his head walking over to the couch sitting down putting his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry.."

Alyson sighed shaking her head walking over to him she sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't sleep with him.. you know that right." Alyson ran her hand over his head feeling the stubble. "I just said that to have you put your self in my position.."

Randy looked over to her. "I still am not able to control my temper Alyson.. did you see that?"

"You did control it.. I told you to let me go and you did." Alyson reached down to take Randy's hand. "You didn't hurt me.. not physically at least."

"I hate that I hurt you in any way at all." Randy sighed. "I wish I could go back and do it all over... but I can't Alyson as much as I wish I could I can't... I wish there was a way to make you realize how much I hate myself right now..." Randy shook his head and turned his face away from her "I just hope you can one day forgive me.. and we can move on for the sake of our child."

Alyson shook her head and reached her other hand around to the side of Randy's face and forced Randy to face her. "I forgive you Randy.." Alyson said softly "I know you would never hurt me like this on purpose...but I want to know something."

"Name it.. I'll tell you anything." Randy said.

"Is something going on between you and Samantha now?... because she is giving me the vibe that something is going on.. or at least she wants something to." Alyson questioned.

"Nothing is going on between us.. our nights together meant nothing to me.." Randy said "But they meant more to her as I've learned now."

"What do you mean?" Alyson questioned.

"When I talked to Samantha about the way she's been treating you.. she let me know why she's been so harsh to you." Randy sighed and went on. "She told me that she is so harsh to you because she wants it to be her that is pregnant with my child... she wants us to get back together and work things out.."

"Really?" Alyson raised a brow she knew it just like Brie said Samantha was being a jealous bitch.

"But I told her that it would never happen.. Samantha and I are never getting back together... I told her I love you.. that I'll always care for her because she brought Alanna into this world.. but you are the one I love." Randy said. "I meant it to Alyson.. you are the only one I love.. I love you more then you will ever know..."

Alyson nodded and offered a small smile "I still love you Randy.. you know that right?" Alyson raised a brow "Because I do.. I still love you so much I don't think anything will ever change that."

Randy smiled and took her hand bringing it to his lip placing a kiss on it. "I'm so happy to hear that Alyson... " Randy smiled "I was so worried you wouldn't forgive me.. and I'd lose you forever.. because I've never seen that much hurt in your eyes Alyson... and I never want to see it there ever again."

"You aren't going to lose me Randy... unfortunately for you Randy..." Alyson placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed slightly "You are kinda stuck with me forever.." Alyson smiled.

Randy smiled and placed his hand over hers on her stomach. "Believe me.. I have no problem with that at all." Randy smiled and leaned over and kissed on her the cheek.

* * *

 **A/N- So what are your thoughts on this chapter? Thanks again for everyone who continues to show support to this story and my others I've got another story I'll be starting soon once I get the stories I have going a bit further a long just be on the look out for that it will be a WWE story but an A/U WWE story and it will feature Seth Rollins as the main character.**


	52. Chapter 52:Love her as much as I do!

_...Few Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson walked into her kitchen she goes into her kitchen grabbing out the a bottle of water then shutting it she walks over to her fruit bowl and grabs an orange and smiles at it looking at the size of it and remembering what she had read in baby book that now that she was 15 weeks her baby was the size of an orange it was so hard to believe that her baby was this size now she looked down at her belly she was finally starting to show. Now you couldn't see it all that well unless she was wearing a tight fitting shirt like the tank top she was wearing today it was just a little bump where when she ran her hand over belly she would hit a slight bump. Every time she ran her hand over her tiny little bump it made her smile just thinking about the fact that she was responsible for bringing this little life into the world and it made her happier then she's ever been. Alyson peeled the orange and took the bottle of water walking over to the couch she sat down.

After eating it she takes a sip of her water she turned on the television she started flipping through channels she settles on a program and puts her feet up and starts to watch after she was about 10 minutes into the show she hears a knock on the door. Alyson stands up walking over to the door she smiles when she opens the door and sees Randy. "Hey.. come on in.." Alyson said moving to the side allowing him to enter.

"Thanks." Randy smiled and walked inside turning to Alyson as she shut the door. "How are you feeling?" Randy smiled looking down to admire her growing bump he had seen he'd seen her just last week and she didn't have that little bump that he could now see and it made her get even more excited for the little bundle of joy that was going to be coming into their lives.

"Pretty good.. I've been a little tired today so I decided to just have a lazy day.. and binge on the couch and watch tv.." Alyson smiled walking towards him.

"Everything going good with the baby?" Randy questioned.

"Everything's wonderful... Baby Orton is the size of an orange now.." Alyson smiled lovingly running her hand over her belly. "And getting bigger by the day."

Randy smiled and his eyes lit up hearing Baby Orton come out of her mouth "That's wonderful.." Randy smiled "So... how is it going with your family?... any news on your brother?"

"He's still in rehab.. I'm going to visit him next week.." Alyson stated walking over to the couch sitting down patting the spot next to her.

Randy nods and walks over sitting next to her "How did he take the news of the pregnancy?" Randy questioned.

"I haven't talked to him since I found out.. and my parents haven't told him they think it's something that should come out of my mouth.." Alyson shrugged. "So I'll have to tell him when I go visit him..."

"He doesn't know?..hmm is it a good idea for you to go up there before he knows?" Randy shakes his head "Maybe you should tell him on the phone before you see him in person."

"That's something I need to tell him in person." Alyson said softly. "It will be fine Randy... don't worry." Alyson placed her hand over his seeing how uneasy he was with the whole idea.

"I can't help but worry.. " Randy sighed shaking his head. "I'm so excited for this baby and I don't want anything to happen that could hurt our baby."

"I know.. but it will be fine .. there are going to be people around it's not like I'm going to be there by myself... my parents are going to be there also." Alyson said softly offering him a smile "You trust that I'm going to do what's best for this baby right?... I wouldn't do anything that would jeopardize this baby."

Randy sighed and nodded "I know.. I'm sorry." Randy nodded "I trust you.. I promise I'll do my best to stop worrying."

"Thank you.." Alyson smiled and patted his hand. "If it makes you feel any better I'll call you after I'm finished and let you know how it went."

"That would make me feel better actually." Randy smiled his eyes drifted to her bump still finding it hard to believe that it was actually happening and they were going to be having a little boy or a little girl and Randy was more then excited about it he couldn't wait to be a father again.

Alyson noted how his eyes constantly drifted to her stomach so she reached out and took his hand placing his hand on her stomach.

"How did you know?" Randy smiled looking up at her.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off my stomach.. so I just guessed.." Alyson smiled.

"You guessed right." Randy smiled "Do you mind if I talk to the baby?" Randy looked up at Alyson.

"Not at all.." Alyson smiled.

Randy leaned down his hand still on her stomach. "Hey little one.. this is your daddy I'm so excited for you to be apart of our family... you've got a wonderful mommy I know you are going to love her as much as I do.." Randy smiled and looked up and smiled at Alyson.

Alyson smiled and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder Randy was going to be such a great father to her child and she knew it she could already tell Randy had so much love for this baby already and it made her realize how much she really did love Randy she was seeing the man she always knew Randy could be he was more like the man she fell in love with.

* * *

 **A/N- What are your thoughts on the chapter? Do you think it's a good idea for Alyson to tell Alex in person? Thanks to everyone who is reviewing adding as a favorite and following this story you guys rock!**


	53. Chapter 53: Telling Alex!

_...The Next Week..._

* * *

 **-Rehab-**

Alyson walked into the Rehab where Alex was at. Alyson looked around and saw her parents walking over to them, she gave her mother a hug then her father.

"You ready to do this?" Monica questioned, looking for her daughter.

"Yep.. As ready as I'll ever be.." Alyson sighed.

Monica took Alyson's hand and walked into the room where Alex was waiting for them. All three walked over to the table and sat down Alyson directly across from Alex.

"Hey guys.." Alex said softly.

Alyson looked at her brother she could see a visible change in him. Alex actually looked a bit healthier than he was before. "Hey.." Alyson said softly.

"How are you doing honey?" Monica questioned.

"Pretty good..." Alex nodded and looked over to Alyson. "How are you sis?"

"I'm fine.." Alyson said softly.

"I feel horrible about what I did.. You could of been seriously hurt because of me and I hope you know how sorry I am about that.." Alex said his voice sounding sincere.

"I know Alex.." Alyson nodded, looking over to her mother getting really nervous about having to tell her brother about her pregnancy.

"You didn't just put your sister's life in danger Alex.. " Monica shook her head.

"I know there were other people on the road and I feel bad about putting anyone in danger, especially my own sister." Alex said shaking his head.

"That's true, there were other people on the road, but that's not what I'm talking about." Monica said shaking her head and looking over to Alyson. "Let him know Alyson."

"Let me know what?" Alex raised a brow. "What is she talking about?"

Alyson took a deep breath, holding it in for a second before letting it out she looked to Alex. "I-I'm pregnant." Alyson looked to Alex trying to gaudge his response.

"W-what?" Alex shook his head "How far along?"

"16 weeks now." Alyson said softly.

"So you were pregnant when I caused the accident?" Alex shook his head, still letting it sink in to say it was a surprise would be an understatement.

"Yes, I was.. But the baby wasn't harmed.." Alyson nodded.

"Wait.. Who's the father?" Alex raised a brow, he didn't know his sister was involved with anyone.

Alyson sighed and looked to her mother as if to say do I really have to? Monica gave her daughter a reassuring look and Alyson took a deep breath and looked back to her brother. "Randy.."

"Wait... You've been split up for months.. How did it happen?" Alex shook his head.

"It happened one night after we did the interview... I gave in and we slept together.." Alyson sighed

"God Alyson.." Alex shook his head. "What were you thinking?"

"If you are going to lay into me about Randy.. I'm going to leave Alex." Alyson shook her head, "You are going to have to get used to this because Randy is going to be apart of my life forever now... He's the father of my child and even if we never get back together that one thing isn't going to change... Randy is going to be a part of his child's life.."

Alex sighed and shook his head, "You are never going to get rid of him now."

"Alexzander.." Monica sighed "Please... Didn't you just hear what your sister said?"

"I'm sorry.." Alex sighed, shaking his head. "I'm just getting used to the news okay... It's a lot to take in."

"Listen Alex... You've done a lot of changing in here, haven't you?" Alyson raised a brow. "You've realized you have a problem right?"

"Yes, I do Alyson.. I know I have a problem.. And I'm doing my best to change." Alex nodded.

"Well, that's what Randy has done.. And continues to do." Alyson said softly. "People change Alex.. And Randy has he wants to be apart of this child's life and I'm not going to keep his child from him.. This little girl or little boy is going to need their father and I'm not going to keep this baby from him.. So everyone, including you are going to have to get used to it."

Alex nodded and sighed "You're right... I'm sorry." Alex said "Look, I'm trying my best here Alyson.. I just hate that you were hurt by him, it's hard for me to get over that."

"What about what you did to me Alex?... Are we forgetting about that?" Alyson crossed her arms over her chest.

Alex nodded and sighed "You are right.. I hurt you.. I did the same thing to you I put my hands on you just as he did." Alex nodded "I'm sorry... And I shouldn't hurt you.. And maybe I shouldn't be so down on Randy when I've done the same thing to you."

"I'm really surprised to hear you say that." Alyson said

"Well, it's the truth.. You are right now that you and Randy is having a child together, we have no choice but to deal with the fact that he's in your life for good now." Alex said it was the truth he knew his sister would never keep a child from their father no matter who it was. So he was going to have to learn to deal with the fact that Randy was now apart of Alyson's life forever.

"I hope you mean that Alex.." Alyson said softly. "Because I really want you to be a part of my child's life... But that can't happen if you are going to keep going after Randy."

"I understand Alyson... And I mean what I said.. I'm going to do my best to deal with this... I want to be a part of this baby's life.. " Alex nodded.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Apartment-**

Alyson sat on her couch taking out her phone, she dialed Randy's number.

 _"Hello?" Randy answered._

"Hey.." Alyson said, smiling when she heard his voice.

 _"Hey.. How did it go?" Randy questioned wanting to know how Alex took the news._

"Not good to begin with.. But he eventually realized he was going to have to deal with it... Because you aren't going anywhere." Alyson said softly.

 _"Well, I'm glad to hear that.. He wasn't too hard on you was he?" Randy questioned._

"No.. He wasn't that bad at all.. I'm beginning to see shades of my old brother back.." Alyson smiled "He is actually looking a lot better.. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

 _"Well, people who have a problem can hide it really well... We both know that first hand." Randy noted._

"True.. I'm just glad I got it over with.." Alyson said truthfully. "I'm glad my parents were there too.. I think my father has been in my life more these past few months than he was in the first 17 years of my life.."

 _"I'm glad you and your father are getting to know each other better.. I know how much you've wanted that... Even when you wouldn't admit it.." Randy said._

Alyson nodded "You are right.. I didn't realize how much I wanted him in my life until I actually gave him the chance.."

 _"I'm so glad it's out in the open.. And you won't have to worry about it any more." Randy said._

"Me too... It's a big weight off my shoulder..." Alyson smiled

 _"So.. I was thinking maybe you and I could grab a bit to eat.. I'll be in town tomorrow, so I figured we could grab a bite to eat and talk a bit.." Randy asked, hoping she'd say yes of course he's always up for spending time with Alyson._

"Sure.. I'd love that.." Alyson smiled.

 _"Great... I'll pick you up about 6:00?" Randy asked_

"Sounds great." Alyson said with a smile.

 _"Alright.. I'll see you then." Randy said softly._

"Alright.. Bye." Alyson said then hung up.

Alyson put her phone down and smiled, she was actually excited to be going to dine with Randy tomorrow she couldn't wait to spend more time with him. Alyson was so happy she was starting to get the old Randy back the Randy she had fallen in love with and now she was starting to get her old brother back the pre alcoholic brother.

* * *

 **A/N- So Alyson told her brother what are your thoughts on this and the chapter as a whole? Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying it. As always thanks to everyone who continue to review!**


	54. Chapter 54: Watch Out World!

_...2 Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-House Show-**

Alyson had been on the road and they had actually worked her pregnancy into the storyline and had made her a backstage interviewer. They hadn't disclosed who the father was, as of yet they were going to keep that a secret Randy and Alyson had both agreed it was best not everyone knows about him being the father until the baby was born. They didn't want any kind of backlash towards Alyson, or Randy.

Alyson ran her hand over her 18 Week pregnant bellies finally you were able to start seeing a baby bump even in shirts that were slightly baggy. Now it wasn't a very big bump, but definitely noticeable to everyone it was rather strange for her because everyone was now coming around wanting to touch her stomach, It was bothering Randy just a bit because anytime Alyson and Randy would be talking, or walking down the hall someone would run up and want to touch her stomach but he learned to deal with it and tried not to let it bother him too much.

Randy and Alyson were working on trying to get to a good place, they had even decided to go to couples therapy together to try to learn ways to communicate with each other, other ways to help improve their relationship and it seemed to be helping because things that they would fight about before when they were in a relationship didn't get to either of them as much as they use to. Randy and Alyson both had a lot of hope that they'd be able to work things out and be together again, although Randy and Alyson both agreed they needed to be sure of everything before they got together.

Randy and Alyson both walked down the hall of the Arena. Randy had become so protective of her as of late, he wanted to cater to her every need. Alyson thought it was really sweet anything she could possibly want or need Randy was right there. Randy and Alyson stopped at a set of chairs to sit as Alyson was getting pretty dizzy, which the doctor said was normal and not to worry too much about it. "You okay?" Randy questioned sitting next to Alyson on a chair.

"Yes.. I'm fine.." Alyson nodded. "The dizziness will pass shortly." Alyson looked up, offering Randy a smile putting his mind at ease a bit.

Randy nodded "I was going to ask you earlier.. but every time I got the chance someone would come up to you.." Randy sighed. "Mom's birthday is coming up, and she wanted to know if you'd come to the party.. it'd mean a lot to her."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Marissa shook her head.

"It will be fine.. I know you are worried about Samantha being there.. But I've let her know there will be no more of her treating you the way she was.. You deserve to be treated with respect... and that's how you are going to be treated." Randy said.

Alyson bit her lip and nodded. "Alright.. I guess it won't hurt.." Alyson nodded "Sure, I'll come."

Randy smiled "Great, I'll let mom know.. She's going to be thrilled." Randy smiled.

 _...2 Weeks Later..._

* * *

 **-Doctor's Appointment-**

Alyson and Randy were in the room waiting for the doctor to come back and check her out she was now 20 weeks. Randy and Alyson couldn't believe it, they were half way there. Alyson belly was now very pronounced she loved looking down and seeing her growing bump she swears just a couple nights ago, she had this little bump that was just starting to get noticed, but now her belly was way more pronounced and you could tell no matter what she was wearing she was gaining weight and lucky for her it was all baby, she wasn't gaining weight in her face or anywhere else besides her backside that seemed to of plumped up a bit to not that she minded that, and neither did Randy who tries to catch a glimpse every chance he gets.

The doctor comes in along with a nurse and they set it up for the ultrasound. The doctor starts the ultrasound and looks over to Alyson. "Looks good, length is good, heart beat is wonderful.. you've got yourself a healthy baby on your hands.." The doctor smiled "Would you like to know if it is a healthy boy, or a healthy girl?" The doctor asked.

Alyson and Randy looked to each other and both nodded. "Yes.." Alyson smiled

The doctor nodded and looked at the screen moving the wand over and typed something on the screen Randy looked closely. "Can you read that?" The doctor questioned.

Randy looked even closer and saw it on the screen next to where he had pointed were the words _Baby Boy_. Randy threw his hands up in the air. "Yes.." Randy leaned down and kissed Alyson. "We are having a boy.." Randy proclaimed, when he pulled away.

mother, to a little boy and she couldn't wait to be able to hold her son in her arms, to see his little face. Alyson couldn't wait to see if he would look like her, or if he'd look like his father. A part of Alyson wanted him to look just like Alyson couldn't see the small print on the screen and was taken back by the kiss, but quickly recovered in time to hear Randy say they were having a boy. Alyson couldn't believe it, she was having a little boy. Alyson and Randy were going to have a son, she was beyond excited for this she was so ready to be a mom at 20 weeks she was going to be a mother, to a little boy and she couldn't wait to be able to hold her son in her arms, to see his little face. Alyson couldn't wait to see if he would look like her, or if he'd look like his father. A part of Alyson wanted him to look just like his daddy, who was still the most handsome man on the face of the earth in her eyes.

Randy looked at the ultrasound photos that were printed out and handed over to them, he looked at the one that said _Baby Boy_ and smiled, he was going to be a father again, what could be better than that? Nothing, he thought, that was until he saw those two words, those two little words _Baby Boy_ brought the biggest smile to his face. Randy was going to have a little boy, a son someone to carry on his family name and he couldn't be any happier then he was right now. Randy couldn't wait to see the face of his son, his son he was going to like being able to say those words. Randy couldn't wait to tell his parents, especially his father, but both Alyson and Randy agreed they would tell his parents in person, he knew that would make his mothers birthday perfect she was just talking about how much she would love a grandson.

Randy helped Alyson off the table after she had cleaned her belly off. Alyson quickly put her shirt down over her stomach and smiled turning to Randy. "Can you believe it Randy?.. We are going to have a boy.. A son .."

Randy moved closer to her and smiled looking down at her stomach placing a hand on her stomach and smiled "Your Son.. My Son... Our Son." Randy rubbed her stomach gently. "Watch Out World, Baby Boy Orton Is On The Way."

Alyson smiled and looked up to Randy as she placed her hand on top of his that was still atop of her belly. Alyson smiled as they laced their fingers together and walked out of the doctors office.

* * *

 **A/N- I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, are you happy about the sex of the baby? BTW Randy and Alyson are so cute together now. As always thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.**


	55. Chapter 55: In His Arms Again!

_...The Next Day..._

* * *

 **-Orton Home-**

Randy was sitting in the living room with his parents, along with Alanna and Samantha. His sister Becky and brother Nathan along with youngest sibling Robert the third or Bobby as they call him, were also sitting in the living room talking. "So... how is Alyson?" Becky questioned "She is what 20 weeks or so?" Becky added

"She's great... she is about 20 weeks..." Randy nodded with a smile. "She's really getting excited for the baby, and so am I."

Samantha rolled her eyes slightly shaking her head and she placed Alanna on her lap. Randy shot her a look, they had already had a talk about how Randy did not want Samantha to say anything or do anything that would upset Alyson. Samantha agreed not to upset Alyson mainly because she did not want to ruin Elaine's party.

"This is so exciting, I'm going to have another grandchild.." Elaine exclaimed.

After a while Randy was in the kitchen with Alanna who wanted a drink of juice. Elaine and Bob were by the stairs talking when there was a knock. Elaine opened the door and smiled, when she saw Alyson, Elaine reached out to hug Alyson. "My goodness... you are looking amazing." Elaine smiled as she took in Alyson maternity style she was wearing a beautiful burgundy lace knee length maternity dress with black pumps.

"Thank you.." Alyson smiled "Happy Birthday." Alyson added

"Thank you honey.." Elaine smiled and moved to the side to allow her husband Bob to give her a quick hug before leading her into the living room.

Alyson had followed Elaine and Bob into the living room she smiled at Randy's siblings who were talking amongst themselves. Bob was going to invite a lot of people but he decided it'd be a lot better to just have her family at his wife's birthday because he knew she was big on family and it'd mean a lot more to her to have them all there. Alyson had looked over to Samantha who simply turned her head to face the other way causing Alyson to sigh softly.

They heard a squeal coming from the doorway and saw Alanna running towards them giving Alyson a hug. "Hi Alyson.." Alanna smiled "Look at your belly... is that my baby brother or sister in there?"

"Yes.. it is." Alyson smiled.

"That just so happens to be your baby brother.." Randy added.

"Brother?.. I've got a brother?" Alanna got excited "Yay a brother.."

"You're having a boy?" Elaine questioned.

"Yes.. we found out yesterday." Alyson smiled.

"That is so exciting.. A grandson.." Elaine exclaimed excitedly.

Bob patted Randy on his back " I bet you are excited son."

"Of course... I've got a daughter and now I'm going to have a son... I've got the best of both worlds now." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled as Randy moved to her side. Randy was so happy about being a father again and now he was going to have a son and she knew that meant so much to him.

"So... have you started thinking about names yet?" Becky questioned.

"Not yet... we just found out yesterday." Randy said.

"Well, I think Nathan is a good name.." Nathan smirked.

"Not going to happen." Randy laughed, shaking his head.

"So how long until I get to meet my brother?" Alanna asked looking up to Alyson.

"20 weeks... that's 5 months." Alyson smiled.

"That's a long time.. I want to meet him now.." Alanna pouted.

"He's not done growing yet honey." Randy said

"Why can't you make him grow faster?" Alanna asked.

"It doesn't work like that sweetie." Elaine laughed

"I wish it did." Alanna looked up at her dad.

"So do I." Randy laughed and picked his daughter up. "But it doesn't so we have to wait for him to grow and get strong inside Alyson's tummy."

"I don't know how he can fit in Alyson's tummy daddy... her tummy isn't that big." Alanna said "But it's bigger then it used to be." Alanna added.

"Yeah it is..That's for sure." Alyson smiled "But it's going to get bigger.. A lot bigger."

"Let's all sit down." Elaine smiled and everyone went to sit down.

Alyson sat over on the love seat, Randy sitting next to Alyson and Alanna jumping on his lap. Everyone sat talking for a good hour before that ate Elaine's birthday dinner which Becky had cooked giving Elaine a break from the kitchen. After everyone ate Nathan, Becky, and Bobby had left.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

Alyson who had been talking with Elaine in the living room having enough of the dirty looks Samantha was giving her walked into the kitchen, smiling when she saw Randy watching Alanna color at the kitchen table while he finished up doing the dishes. Alyson walked over next to Randy. "You need some help?" Alyson questioned.

"Nope.. I'm just about done." Randy smiled over at Alyson before finishing up the last few dishes and drying his hands. "You okay?" Randy questioned looking back over at her noticing she seemed a bit off, she was fine when he left her in the living room with his mother.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." Alyson nodded.

Randy raised a brow. "What's wrong?... Something's up, you were fine just a little while ago." Randy shook his head "Now you seem a little.. I don't know you just seem off."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Alyson shook her head.

Randy sighed and took her hand. "Please, just tell me." Randy said, running his hand through her hair.

Alyson sighed, shaking her head she looked to Alanna for a brief second before looking back up to Randy. "Samantha.." She whispered.

Randy sighed, shaking his head. "What did she say?" Randy bit the inside of his cheek, he'd thought she would of backed off of her at least for his mothers birthday.

"She didn't say anything, it's just dirty looks... That's all." Alyson said her voice still a whisper as she didn't want Alanna to over hear, Alyson wouldn't want Alanna to think she was talking about her mom.

"She shouldn't be giving you dirty looks in the first place." Randy shook his head. "I'm going to go talk to her right now." Randy sighed, turning to walk off.

"No.. it's fine.." Alyson grabbed his hand turning him back around to face her. "Please, it's fine just leave it alone... At least for today."

"I'm not going to let someone make you feel uncomfortable." Randy sighed.

"Please, Randy just drop it.. For me?" Alyson placed a hand on his chest.

Randy sighed and nodded "Fine.. For you." Randy leaned in and kissed her on the top of the head.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Alyson and Randy walked back out into the living room Alanna running in front of them ran over to jump on her grandmothers lap. Randy took Alyson hand walking over to the love seat shooting Samantha a look as if to say he knew what she was doing. Samantha rolled her eyes slightly, standing up she walked over to Alanna. "Come on, sweetie it's almost time for bed go tell daddy and your grandparents goodnight." Samantha said

Randy smiled and opened his arms for Alanna to jump into his arms. After Alanna was finished telling everyone goodnight she ran back over to give Alyson a hug. "I almost forgot you Alyson.. can I say goodnight to my brother?" Alanna looked up to Alyson.

"Of course." Alyson smiled.

Alanna smiled and leaned in to her stomach. "Goodnight little brother." Alanna said.

Samantha took Alanna's hand and leads her up the stairs.

Alyson looked at the clock and saw it was almost 9 o'clock. "I should be going.." Alyson said jumping slightly when she heard the rumble of thunder. Alyson said goodbye to everyone and headed for the door Randy helping her put her jacket on.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Randy had decided to walk her to her car. The storm was just starting, it wasn't raining to bad but the wind was out of this world sending stuff flying all over branches and leaves flying all over Randy shook his head as Alyson climbed into her car. "You should stay here... you shouldn't be driving in this... the rain is going to pick up and your hotel is 15 minutes away isn't it?" Randy looked down to Alyson who nodded "Come on, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs and you can take the guest room I sleep in.."

"I'll be fine... it's not that far." Alyson shook her head.

"Please Alyson..." Randy sighed and the rain started to pick up and a branch flew by him causing him to duck to avoid it hitting him. "See... the storm is only supposed to get worse... please I'll feel a lot better if I knew you were safe inside."

"Fine.." Alyson sighed and got out of the car. "Let's go.. you are getting soaked." Alyson laughed slightly.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Alyson and Randy walked back into the living room both Elaine and Bob looking surprised. "You're back." Elaine raised a brow.

"I talked her into staying... it's getting pretty bad out there." Randy said.

"It is probably better if you do stay." Bob nodded.

"She's going to stay in my guest room... and I'm going to sleep on the couch." Randy said

* * *

 **-Guest Room-**

Alyson sat on the bed looking around she walked into what she thought was a closet but ended up being a bathroom she went over to the sink and washed her face quickly one thing about being pregnant was her skin was super sensitive so she had to make sure she washed off her make-up or she would break out.

Randy walked in after knocking holding a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Mom had a pair of Becky's old shorts laying around so she said you could use them to sleep in... and I grabbed one of my shirts out of my bag you can use." Randy said handing the clothes over to her.

"Thank you." Alyson smiled taking the clothes from Randy. "You know you didn't have to give up the room... the couch is plenty big I could fit on there easily." Alyson said looking up at Randy.

"Forget about it.. you are pregnant you should be sleeping in a comfy bed." Randy shook his head.

Alyson laughed slightly and shook her head. "Okay have it your way." Alyson said softly.

"Well if you need anything I'll be down stairs ..." Randy said softly "Actually I was going to take a shower.. but the shower in the hall has a broken shower head... and mom and dad went to bed... do you mind if use the shower in here real quick?.."

"Of course not." Alyson smiled "Go for it."

"Thanks.." Randy smiled then walked out coming back in a few minutes later holding his change of clothes and a towel then going into the bathroom.

Alyson smiled and once he got into the bathroom she slipped on the shorts, of course Alyson is taller then Becky so the shorts were pretty short and Randy's shirt was a pretty big on her and long so it covered the shorts. Alyson heard a knock on the door, she walked over and opened it then she saw Samantha standing in front of her. "You are still here?" Samantha raised a brow noticing she was in one of Randy's shirts.

"Yes.. Randy asked me to stay the night." Alyson shrugged.

Samantha shook her head "Well, I was looking for Randy.. is he down stairs?"

"No.. he wanted to take a shower before bed.. I'll let him know you were looking for him when gets out if you'd like." Alyson smirked crossing her arms over her chest. "It might be a while though." Alyson shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Samantha rolled her eyes turning and walking away.

Alyson laughed to herself and shut the door turning around she shook her head. Alyson knew Samantha thought something was going on between the two of them. Oh Well, It wasn't her fault that Samantha ,was jumping to conclusion's.

After a while Alyson looked over as Randy walked out of the bathroom a pair of basket ball shorts and no shirt. Alyson looked him up and down and bit her lip, damn did that man look great without a shirt on.

Randy said goodnight giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking down stairs.

Alyson walked over to the bed climbing into the bed she rolled over shutting the light off. Alyson laid back trying to close her eyes but the storm was really picking up and she could see the lightening outside her window light up the sky and the thunder rolling so loud it shook the windows. Alyson hated storms always had and always would. Alyson grabbed the pillow next to her holding it trying to go to sleep but it didn't work after about 30 minutes she stood up walking over to the table she grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Randy answered "Is everything okay?" Randy questioned.

"I can't sleep..." Alyson bit her lip. "I hate storms."

"I know.. I remember." Randy said.

"Could you come upstairs?" Alyson questioned.

"Sure.. I'll be there.." Randy said, hanging up the phone.

About a minute later Randy knocked on the door Alyson telling him to come in. Randy saw Alyson was in the bed walked over to the other side, Alyson pulling the covers back patting the spot next to her. Randy smiled and climbed in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to deal with storms.. I hate them." Alyson shook her head.

"I remember you used to cling to me so tightly when we were together during storms." Randy nodded.

"I felt safe when I was in your arms...it always made me feel better." Alyson admitted. "That's why I clung so tightly to you." Alyson jumped and grabbed him when she heard a loud crash of thunder, Alyson clung to him tightly "I hate these things...I'm sorry." Alyson laid her head on his chest.

"It's okay babe.. I've got you." Randy said, wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. "Just try to sleep... "

"I feel like such a wussy.." Alyson laughed slightly.

"You are not..." Randy shook his head.

"You'll stay here all night?" Alyson questioned.

"Of course.. I'm not going anywhere." Randy said running his hand through her hair, one arm still around her.

Alyson snuggled in closer to him, she always could count on Randy to make her feel better when it was storming, he always held her so tightly and made her feel so safe. It always made it so she could sleep and just like before within a few minutes of Randy holding her Alyson had drifted off to sleep. Randy smiled down at Alyson who was holding on to him still, he remembered how much storms used to scare her and how she could only sleep during storms if she was in his arms not that Randy ever minded he loved having her in his arms, and nothing had changed he still loved the feeling of having her in his arms, he missed the feeling to be honest and he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms for good.

* * *

 **A/N- Well Samantha is a bit of a bitch, at least Alyson let her have it back in her own way. I'd love to hear your feedback! Thanks for all the reviews, and favorites, and of course everyone who is following the story.**


	56. Chapter 56: Stress Free?

_...Next Morning..._

* * *

 **-Guest Room-**

Alyson woke up looking up, she saw Randy was sleeping his arms tightly around her. Alyson smiled and laid her head on his chest and let out a content sigh. Alyson stared at the ceiling for a good 10 minutes before she felt Randy start to come around. She felt Randy was trying to move carefully thinking she was still sleeping she smiled and looked up at him.

"Sorry.." Randy said, his voice still raspy, but damn did it sound sexy. Alyson had always loved his voice first thing in the morning.

"I've been up for like 10 minutes.." Alyson smiled "I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't have to worry about me." Randy said running his hand through her hair as she still laid on his chest.

"I actually didn't want to wake you because it felt so good to be in your arms." Alyson said softly closing her eyes for a few seconds as he continued to run his hands through her hair. "You are going to make me go to sleep again." Alyson said, it always made her so relaxed when he would run his hands through her hair like this, almost always putting her to sleep.

"I'm okay with that.." Randy smiled "I don't have anywhere to be today... You know I'd have no problem staying in this bed all day with you." Randy smirked down at her, and winked causing her to let out a small giggle.

"I haven't slept this good in so long Randy." Alyson said softly "I've missed this.. Have you?" Alyson ran her hand down his arm down to his hand interlacing their fingers together.

Randy smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "You have no idea how much." Randy said looking down at her, he saw her lick her lips and his eyes fixed on her lips. "And this.." Randy leaned down to capture her lips with his letting his arms wrap around her he pulled her even closer to him if that was even possible so he was able to add more depth to the kiss.

"Randy I nee.." Samantha stopped mid word when she saw the two of them with their arms around each other, she felt sick to her stomach.

Randy and Alyson broke apart and Alyson sighed and shook her head, as Randy sat up. "Do you make it a habit of barging into places?" Randy sighed, a little aggravated that she'd broke up their kiss because he'd waited for that kiss and she just cut it short.

"Seriously?... Alanna could of walked in here." Samantha rolled her eyes "Just what our daughter needs is to walk in on you and this floozy.."

"Samantha.." Randy snapped, climbing out of the bed.

"What?... I'm not going to hold my tongue because you knocked the bimbo up.." Samantha rolled her eyes a shrugged.

"I'm far from a bimbo.." Alyson snapped herself, then taking a cue from Randy climbing out of the bed herself.

"Sure you are." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"That's enough Samantha... You will not talk to her like that." Randy scolded.

"Why are you sticking up for her?" Samantha sighed shaking her head.

"Because he loves me... That's why." Alyson said, sitting down on the end of the bed crossing her legs, then crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, he thinks." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I do love her Samantha... I've told you so many times." Randy sighed shaking his head "Let's not do this.."

"No.. Randy this needs to come out in the open..." Alyson sighed

"Alyson... I don't think it's good for you right now... I don't want you to get all worked up." Randy turned to Alyson.

"It's going to only get worse if we don't address this now.." Alyson sighed standing up. "I can't keep doing this.. she has to know where she stands, and I need to know where I stand.. so you can tell her and me together in front of each other so there are no misunderstandings." Alyson said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes.. please do let her know where she stands." Samantha shrugged and crossed her arms over her chest looking rather cocky as if she expected him to put her before Alyson or something.

"Fine.. then let's do this." Randy sighed "Samantha... I do love you.. but because you are Alanna's mother... and that's it, I don't want to be with you, and I never will Samantha... I love Alyson... actually I'm head over heels in love with Alyson ... she's the only woman I want to be with, I won't have you speaking about her the way you are... Alyson is not going anywhere.. so you have to deal with it Samantha." Randy said taking Alyson's hand.

"You two aren't together... how can you say that?" Samantha sounded baffled.

Alyson shook her head how dense was this woman? "Okay... you aren't getting through to her, maybe I can." Alyson sighed.

"Alyson.." Randy sighed

"No... I need to say this.. for myself." Alyson said not backing down. "Samantha, I'm not going anywhere I love him and I'm not going to let you run me out of his life... guess what I'm pregnant, Randy is a part of my life and that isn't going to change... Me and My son.." Alyson place her free hand over her stomach. "Are a part of his life forever... You have to get it through your head that he doesn't want you, he has told you this so why don't you just stop making a fool out of yourself."

"Excuse me?" Samantha gasped.

"Yes.. you are making a fool out of yourself chasing after a man who doesn't want you... Aren't you the least bit embarrassed?" Alyson raised a brow. "Randy and I may not be together, but I have faith Randy and I will be together someday, we love each other enough to know we don't want to lose each other... It may not be today or tomorrow.. hell it might not be this year for all I know.. But I DO think we have a good chance at making it... I'm not giving up on Randy.. and I don't think he's going to give up on me.." Alyson looked up to Randy offering him a smile.

"No chance in hell am I giving up on you... She's right Samantha.. I'm not going to give up on Alyson.. I love her and I'll do whatever I have to do.. to get right and be a better man for Alyson.. The kind of man she deserves." Randy squeezed Alyson's hand. "You need to get it through your head... we are family Samantha that's not going to change.. but I won't allow you to disrespect her.. she's done nothing to deserve it... besides making me fall in love with her."

Samantha shook her head "You both can go to hell..." Samantha snapped "You weren't saying that when I was in your bed on Thanksgiving... you weren't calling her name... you were calling mine...Over and Over and Over." Samantha snapped again before walking out the door slamming it behind her.

Alyson let go of his hand shaking her head, she felt nauseous completely sick to her stomach when those words came from that woman's mouth, yes she did know about it, and yes they weren't together, but still it hurt her to hear it again, to have that bitch throw it in her face.

* * *

 **-Bathroom-**

Alyson had run to the bathroom just making it to the toilet before throwing up. Alyson shook her head as she sat there on her knees unable to stand because her legs had felt like jelly while she was running she didn't want to try to stand until she had calmed down.

Randy walked over to the door looking in on Alyson sitting on her knees her face buried in her hands he could see the top of her body rising and falling and from the pace of it, he feared she was crying it was soon confirmed when he hear her soft sobs. Randy sighed walking over to her he shook his head kneeling beside her, he wraps his arms around her. "Babe.. I'm so sorry, she shouldn't of thrown that in your face like that." Randy sighed, hating seeing her like this, she started to sob so hard her whole body started to shake.

Alyson moved her hands from her eyes and buried her face into his chest, and continued to sob. That bitch damn her, what kind of sick game is she running, she can't have him so she's going to continue to try to run her off? What was Alyson thinking letting that bitch get to her but she couldn't even control it, she tried to, but she went from oh well, to feeling like her whole world was falling about in 2 seconds. Alyson looked up at Randy her eyes puffy from crying, she shook her head. Randy had stood up and helped her up, but her legs weren't doing their job too well, she was still to upset so Randy scooped Alyson up in his arms and carried her to the bed placing her under the covers and placing the covers over her.

* * *

 **-Guest Room-**

Randy kissed the top of her head as he sat there rubbing her back. Alyson looked up to him, she looked so hurt and it killed him that Samantha would hit below the belt and that it hurt her that way. "I'm sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me." Alyson sniffled.

"Nothing is wrong with you.. You just stay here... it's only 8 why don't you try to get some sleep...or at least rest for a bit... get yourself calmed down.." Randy said softly, continuing to rub her back trying to get her calmed down. "I'll go downstairs and make some food and bring it up to you ... how does that sound?"

Alyson looked up to him and nodded. "Alright." Alyson said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Okay... you get some rest sweetheart." Randy said, leaning down, giving her a kiss on the top of the head "Alyson.. I love you... I want you to know that"

Alyson looked up at him and nodded. I know..." Alyson said softly, "And I love you too." Alyson added.

Randy smiled, loving the sound of those words coming from her mouth. Randy stood up and walked out of the room, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on before he did so.

* * *

 **-The Kitchen-**

Elaine was down stairs with her husband and Samantha, Alanna was still sleeping upstairs so they were making breakfast. Elaine smiled at Randy when he walked in. "I didn't see you sleeping on the couch.. I was wondering were you disappeared to." Elaine smiled.

"Alyson wanted me to sleep upstairs with her last night... She hates storms and it makes her feel better to have me around." Randy said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Randy's father questioned.

"Nothing." Randy shook his head glaring over at Samantha.

"Okay.. what's going on with you two?" Elaine noticed the tension between Samantha and Randy. "Where is Alyson?" Elaine noticed Alyson wasn't down stairs.

"She's upstairs.. I wanted her to rest and clam down.. after what Samantha did to her." Randy said shaking his head.

"Oh god.. what happened?" Elaine sighed

"Samantha has been being really mean to Alyson.. Sending her dirty looks, trying to make her uncomfortable... and she came upstairs into the guest room calling her names like floozy and bimbo... I wasn't going to have it, but Samantha wanted to keep on so Alyson thought it was best to get everything in the open and have me let Samantha and Alyson both know where they stand with me." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest.

Elaine shook her head hearing her son talk, she never thought Samantha would try something like that. "Well ,it seems like a good idea to get everything in the open." Elaine said.

"Yes.. That was until I told her I didn't want to be with her... and only wanted Alyson.. Well, she decided to hit below the belt and throw our fling over Thanksgiving in to Alyson face... and well it upset Alyson pretty badly, Alyson knows about it, but it doesn't make it okay for Samantha to throw it into her face." Randy sighed "She got so worked up that she had to run to the bathroom to throw up.. she just sat there sobbing.. She could barely walk her legs were so wobbly... "

"Oh goodness... is she okay now?" Elaine asked.

"She's still upset, I can see it in her eyes, but she'll be fine... I've got her lying down trying to keep her calm... She's 5 months pregnant, she doesn't need to be stressed out like this." Randy sighed "She apologized for getting so upset, even though she has nothing to be sorry for... "

"Her hormones are out of control... It's a pregnancy thing." Elaine nodded "Poor girl... I'll make her some hot tea it will help with her nerves, and you can bring it to her upstairs with some breakfast... It will be good for her to rest for a while."

"That's what I thought.." Randy nodded, then looked over to Samantha. "Is this how it's going to be everything you two are around each other? Because It can't keep happening.. "

Samantha shrugged and sighed "I'm going to get Alanna ready and we will leave... I'll have her come say goodbye to everyone before we do.." Samantha walked up the stairs.

Randy sighed and shook his head "She's gone too far... She did it to purposely hurt her.." Randy spat. "I've tried to be nice and not chose sides, but Alyson hasn't done anything wrong.. I'm not going to let Samantha treat her in that way." Randy sighed.

"It will work, it's self out... But until then, you just have to keep reminding Alyson, it's her who you love." Elaine said, walking over to Randy holding tray with two plates of food on it and Alyson's tea and some orange juice for both of them. "Here.. Go upstairs and eat with Alyson and show her you will be there for her, no matter what Samantha throws at her.. It will make her feel better knowing she's got your support."

Randy nodded and leaned in to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom." Randy took the tray and headed up the stairs.

"I don't know what's gotten into Samantha, but I hope it finds its way out of her real soon... Or it's going to cause problems for Randy and Samantha.. And not Randy and Alyson, like Samantha is hoping." Elaine sighed.

* * *

 **-Guest Room-**

Randy walked into the room, kicking the door shut with his foot walking over to the bed, he set it down on the bedside table, and climbed into the bed next to Alyson. "How are you feeling?" Randy questioned.

"I'm feeling a little better." Alyson said softly, sitting up in the bed.

"Mom made you some breakfast and hot tea... She said it will help with your nerves." Randy said "She was worried about you.. After what you know, who pulled."

Alyson nodded "That's sweet of her." Alyson smiled slightly.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen.. I hate how that upset you." Randy sighed "I wish there was something I could of done to stop her from going after you in that way."

"Don't worry about it Randy.. I'm fine.. My hormones are just running wild and I can't always control them." Alyson said softly. "How about that food?.. I'm starving." Alyson offered him a smile.

Randy smiled and grabbed her plate and handed it to Alyson, followed by the tea and her glass of orange juice, she placed her drinks on the side table next to her, putting the plate on her lap. They both sat turning on the TV watching a show while they were eating, Randy was hoping Alyson would forget about Samantha for a while at least. Randy was going to make sure she spent the rest of the morning relaxing, and he'd make sure she didn't have to run into Samantha while she was in the house. Randy was going to make sure the rest of Alyson's day was stress free.

* * *

 **A/N- Okay, where is Brie when you need her lol? Brie would of laid into that bitch and let her have it. Anyway, what are your thoughts on this chapter? I'd love to hear your feedback, Thanks to everyone for your continued support for this story.**


	57. Chapter 57: A Little Scare!

_...Monday Night Raw..._

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy finished getting ready for the show he had his trunks on and one of his RKO shirts on. Randy sighed, looking down at his phone he was supposed to be getting a call from Alyson when she got to the arena after going for lunch with the girls. Randy sighed, getting worried he called Alyson's phone, but it went to voicemail so he left a message and then put his phone down. Randy walked over to the door, opening it as he goes to take a step outside the door he bumps into someone. Reaching out he grabs them to keep them steady he looks up to see Alyson. "Are you okay?" Randy questioned, the concern in his voice showing.

"I'm fine.." Alyson nodded.

"I should of been looking where I was going.." Randy sighed, stepping back inside, allowing Alyson to step inside before shutting the door. "I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident, it's not a big deal." Alyson placed her hand on his chest, looking up at him she offered a smile.

"I could of hurt you, I could of hurt our son." Randy sighed, shaking his head he ran a hand through her hair.

"You didn't... You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Alyson sighed "Please.. Let's forget about it."

Randy sighed and nodded "I thought you were going to call me?" Randy questioned, "I was getting worried, that's why I was leaving to go make sure you were okay."

"I know, I was going to but when I was walking out of the restaurant I dropped my phone and completely shattered it." Alyson said "I'll go tomorrow and get a new one."

Randy nodded, letting out a sigh. "I see... I don't like the idea of you being without a phone." Randy shook his head.

"It will be fine, I'm riding to the next town with Brie and Nikki... so if I need to I'll use their phone." Alyson said "And the hotel will have a phone so I won't be without a phone."

Randy sighed "I guess." Randy shook his head. "You'll call me before you go to bed right?"

"Of course." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Catering-**

Alyson walked over to the table where Seth and Nina were sitting along with Brie. Pulling out a chair she sits down, letting out a sigh. "You okay?" Brie questioned.

"Yeah, I never thought walking from Randy's locker room, to here could tucker me out so much." Alyson laughed.

"You were with Randy?" Brie questioned.

"Yes.." Alyson nodded.

"So... have you guys talked any more about what happened between you and Samantha?" Brie questioned.

"What happened?" Nina questioned.

Alyson sighed "2 weeks ago, Randy's mother was having a birthday party and she wanted me to go.. so I agreed. Well, Samantha was there of course and she was sending me dirty looks the whole time, I ended up staying the night because of the storm so Randy let me sleep in the guest room well Samantha decided she was going to show up at the door not knowing I was there and got a little upset." Alyson shrugged.

"Well he wasn't in the room was he?" Nina asked

"He was taking a shower... I hate storms so I asked Randy to sleep with me, well in the morning Samantha barged in and found Randy and I in bed together.. she freaked out on me calling me name after name... " Alyson sighed

"Tell me you gave it right back to her." Seth interjected.

"Of course, I let her know Randy didn't want her and she needed to get over it, you would think she'd get tired of chasing after a man who doesn't want her." Alyson shrugged "He even let her know he is never going to be with her... he only wants me." Alyson smiled at the last part.

Nina laughed "She's too much."

"Yeah, of course she had to throw her fling with Randy in my face.." Alyson sighed "But you know what I don't care what she thinks, she's so jealous she can't even see straight... when she found out Randy and I are having a boy I think I really got to her.. I'm going to be giving him the son he wants so desperately."

"Whoa.. wait you are having a boy?" Brie spat out.

"Yeah, We were waiting to tell everyone... I just let it slip." Alyson sighed.

"When were you going to tell everyone?" Seth questioned.

"Soon... We were going to tell everyone when we had a name picked out." Alyson said.

"You should of told me I'm your best friend." Brie pouted.

"I know... I'm sorry If it makes you feel any better I was going to tell you before anyone else." Alyson said.

"It does.. a little better." Brie nodded.

"Wow.. you are going to have a son... does it make things more real?... Knowing you are carrying a little boy?" Nina questioned.

"Yes.. It does... I'm so excited I can't wait to meet my little boy." Alyson smiled "And Randy is over the moon."

"I bet he is.." Nina smiled.

"I've got to go, I've got to go over my notes for tonight." Alyson smiled, she stands up pushing her chair in.

"I'll walk with you." Brie smiled, standing up along with her.

Alyson had taken a step and started to get a little dizzy. Alyson shook it off walking another few steps before she grabbed Brie's arm trying to steady herself.

"You okay?" Brie looked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alyson nodded and let go of her arm, Alyson was walking next to another table and the dizziness got worse and she tried to grab something, anything around her but she couldn't she went down grabbing a table cloth taking it with her.

"Alyson.." Brie yelled.

Seth and Nina looked behind them and both shot up running for Alyson. "You okay?" Seth knelt down next to Alyson.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Alyson nodded. "I just got a little dizzy."

"A little?, you just about passed out." Brie shook her head. "You need to go get checked out."

"I'm fine, really ... " Alyson sighed looking up at her friends.

"If won't see someone then why don't you go lay down in Randy's locker room.." Nina said

"I don't want to worry him." Alyson sighed.

"Either we help you to his locker room, or we go get him." Seth interjected.

"You guys aren't going to let up are you?" Alyson sighed, shaking her head she started to get up with the help of Seth. "Fine, lets go." Alyson said, and Seth put his arm around her to keep her steady.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy was sitting on the couch looking through his phone, when he heard a knock on the door he yelled for them to come in. Randy looked up from his phone to see Seth helping Alyson into his locker room. Randy shot up and over to Alyson. "What's wrong?.. What happened?" Randy took over for Seth helping Alyson to the couch.

"I just got a little dizzy.. that's all." Alyson said softly.

"She almost passed out." Brie interrupted.

"What?... I'm taking you to get checked out." Randy shook his head standing up.

"No, Randy.." Alyson sighed, shaking her head. "There is no need to... I'm fine now, I feel a lot better."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, your dizziness is getting worse." Randy sighed. "Please, just do this for me, it will put my mind at ease."

Alyson sighed and nodded "Fine.. I guess."

* * *

 **-The ER-**

Alyson looked on as Randy paced the floor. "Could you please, sit?" Alyson sighed "You're making me nauseous." she added.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Randy sighed, walking over to her sitting next to her. "I just wish they'd come in and tell us what's going on." Randy sighed, they had already come in and did a bunch of blood work so they were waiting for the lab work to get back, they said it'd be about 20 to 30 minutes but it had been almost an hour now and Randy was getting worried.

"I'm sure they just got busy... It's an ER thing come up." Alyson reminded him.

"I know.. I know." Randy sighed, shaking his head.

Randy and Alyson both looked up when the doctor walked in. "Well your labs are back, you are suffering from sever Anemia, due to a vitamin B12 deficiency." The doctor said looking up from the chart. "The dizziness, you are experiencing is because of the Anemia, you don't eat a lot of meat, poultry, or dairy products do you?" The doctor questioned.

"No, not really." Alyson shook her head.

"Well, that's part of the problem, women who don't eat enough of those products are at a greater risk for a vitamin B12 deficiency... So along with the B12 supplement, I want you to try to add some more meat, poultry, dairy products into your diet to help you along, this will help you prevent some of the complications with pregnancy, one being pre-term labor.." The doctor said. "I'm not saying you go all out with the meat, poultry, dairy products just add more of them into your diet, egg's are also good to add in..."

Alyson nodded "I'll do whatever I have to do, to make sure my baby is healthy." Alyson said, looking up to Randy who nodded and started rubbing her back.  
"Well, I'll print up some info on Vitamin B12 Deficiency's... You should have a look at it, there is a lot of information that will be beneficial to your health." The doctor said "I'll get your discharge papers and you will be free to leave."

Alyson and Randy nodded and the doctor walked off. Alyson sighed and shook her head so Randy was right something was wrong, she could of made things worse by not going to the ER. Randy could sense she was being hard on herself and wrapped his arms around her. Alyson turned to bury her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I should of listened to you." Alyson said looking up at him.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself." Randy said softly. "The baby is fine, you are going to get the help you need and everything will be okay..." Randy sighed, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed wrapping his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. This was their first scare, hopefully their last.

* * *

 **A/N- Randy and Alyson had a little scare. What do you think of this chapter? Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, and everyone who is following or has added as a favorite.**


	58. Chapter 58: Worth A Try!

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy heard a knock on the door. He opened it and smiled when he saw Alyson, he moved to the side to allow her to enter. "How are you feeling?" Randy questioned shutting the door behind her. He smiled looking down at her stomach, she was 26 weeks along now and boy did she show, it was like one day she had this cute little bump and then out of know where she popped out. Randy walked over to Alyson.

"Pretty good, I'm really tired... I didn't sleep to well last night." Alyson sighed. "Your son wants to keep me up all night I swear he's playing with my bladder." Alyson laughed slightly.

Randy laughed shaking his head. "You've got to be nice to your mommy buddy... Mommy needs her sleep." Randy smiled, placing his hand on her stomach rubbing slightly.

Alyson smiled and shook her head, she felt her son kick. "Did you feel that?" Alyson looked up at Randy, who's hand was still on her stomach.

"Yes.. I did." Randy smiled "You've got one hell of a kick there kid." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled. "He sure does, I swear he's doing flips in there sometimes." Alyson sighed, walking over to the couch sitting down. "Especially at night, he likes to get right into my back... that must be why my back is killing me all the time, besides the fact I'm as big as a house."

Randy smiled. "You are not, you look beautiful." Randy shook his head sitting next to her.

"Yeah, well I'm going to be as big as a whale I swear before I pop this kid out." Alyson ran her hand along her stomach.

"I doesn't matter how big you get, it's not going to change the fact that you are still going to be the most beautiful woman in the world in my eyes." Randy smiled, putting an arm around her.

Alyson smiled, leaning into his arms letting out a content sigh. Alyson looked down at her phone when she heard it go off. It was a text message from Nina, she needed me for some major girl talk.

"Everything okay?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, Nina said she needs me." Alyson said putting her phone into her pocket of her jacket and attempted to stand up. "Come on," Alyson sighed as she sat back down on the couch.

"Let me help." Randy laughed, shaking his head.

"Thanks." Alyson smiled, Randy reaching down to help her off the couch. "If this couch wasn't so soft and comfy I could do this just fine... I can handle hard surfaces..." Alyson laughed slightly.

Randy laughed and shook her head.

* * *

 **-Catering-**

Alyson walked into catering she saw Nina talking to some of the other make-up and hair stylists. Alyson smiled walking over to her. "Hey." Alyson smiled once she reached her.

"Hey, wow.. look at you." Nina smiled.

"I know, I'm freaking huge." Alyson sighed.

"You are not, you look just fine." Nina smiled, waving to the other ladies as they took off.

"So you needed me, what's up?" Alyson questioned.

"Well... I'm worried." Nina sighed,

"About what?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Seth.." Nina looked to Alyson.

"What about him?... is everything okay between you two?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes.. or at least I think." Nina sighed. "He said he has something to talk to me about tonight... at dinner.."

"Okay, that can't be all that bad." Alyson shrugged.

"What if he wants to break up with me?" Nina sighed.

"I'm sure that's not what it is... don't worry." Alyson shook her head.

Nina sighed, and put on a smile when Seth walked over giving her a peck on the cheek. "Hey ladies." Seth smiled.

"Hey.." Alyson smiled.

"Hey.." Nina also smiled, "Sorry I have to run, but I've got Summer's make-up to do for her photo shoot today."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Seth smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"See ya, I'll call you later Alyson." Nina smiled, then walked off.

"What's up with her?...she seems off a bit." Seth raised a brow.

"Well.. she's worried." Alyson said softly.

"About what?" Seth raised a brow.

"You.. and Her." Alyson said.

"We are fine." Seth raised a brow. "Wonderful actually."

"Well, she said you wanted to talk to her about something tonight.. So she think's you are going to break up with her." Alyson said "You aren't are you?"

"No.. of course not." Seth sighed, shaking his head. "I wanted to talk to her about my feelings, I want to let her know how I feel about her."

"Really?... so thing are going good then?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes... they are great." Seth nodded. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

"That's great.. I'm so happy for you." Alyson smiled.

"You think Nina feels the same?" Seth raised a brow.

"I defiantly do.." Alyson nodded, patting Seth on the back.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Personal Locker Room-**

Alyson stepped inside of Randy's locker room when he opened the door for her. "So.. I talked to my dad." Alyson said turning around to him.

"Is that right?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah, His and his wife's anniversary is in two weeks.. they are having a party and wanted me to come, they want me to bring you." Alyson bit her lip.

"Really?... Well, that's a shock." Randy rubbed his temple.

"I know, I was in shock myself." Alyson nodded "But dad knew I'd feel better, about being at the event if you were there.. it will be the first time Alex and I will be in the same room, other then when I visited him at rehab." Alyson said.

Randy nodded. "Is that a good idea, me coming to the party?"

"I don't think it could really hurt." Alyson sighed. "Alex has done a lot of work in rehab and he say's he's accepted you..."

"What if he hasn't?" Randy raised a brow.

"If I listened to all the what if's.. Then I wouldn't be pregnant with our son right now." Alyson said softly, rubbing her stomach.

Randy nodded and placed his hand over her stomach. "I guess you are right about that." Randy said. "It's worth a shot." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled, "Great, and if anything looks like it is going bad... We can leave." Alyson said softly.

Randy nodded and smiled. He hoped this would go off with out a hitch, He didn't want Alyson to be in the middle of her brother and Randy again. So hopefully Alex has accepted Randy like he said he did.


	59. Chapter 59: Anyone Who Will Listen!

_...2 Weeks later..._

 **-Rodger and Denise's Home-**

Alyson and Randy walked up to the door, Randy helping her up the steps of course. Alyson knocked on the door. The door was opened by Denise who smiled at Randy and Alyson standing in front of her. "Hello, come on in." Denise smiled, stepping to the side allowing Randy and Alyson to enter.

"Wow, look at you... this little one is, going to be a big one." Denise smiled.

"Dang Alyson... you are freaking huge... " 10 year old Eric said running up behind Denise.

"Gee, thanks Eric." Alyson shook her head.

"I swear, he turned 10 last week and thinks he's grown." Denise laughs shaking her head.

"Of course." Alyson laughed. "Denise, you remember Randy?"

"Of course, good to see you again." Denise smiled, and Randy nodded. "Come to the living room, your brother is excited to see you."

Alyson nodded, looking up to Randy she took a deep breath. Then followed Denise into the living room. Alyson looked over across the living room to see her brother talking to an older man who she assumed was a friend of her father's and Denise's.

Alex looked over and saw his sister, Randy by her side. Alex stopped talking to the man and walked over to Alyson giving her a hug. "Hey, you are looking.. very very pregnant." Alex said looking at her pregnant belly.

"Yeah, I know I'm as big as a house." Alyson sighed.

"I wouldn't take it that far sis.." 7 year old Aaron said walking up beside her.

Alyson shook her head.

"Okay enough boys.." Rodger said, walking up along with another older man. "Run along.." Rodger said, waving Aaron away.

"I was just stating the obvious.." Alex shrugged. "But you look great Alyson." Alex added.

"Thanks." Alyson smiled slightly.

"Adam this is my daughter Alyson, and this is.. Randy." Rodger pointed to the two of them.

"You must be her boyfriend?" Adam raised a brow, looking between Alyson and Randy.

"Something like that." Alyson shrugged, looking up at Randy offering him a smile.

"How far along?" Adam questioned.

"28 weeks." Alyson smiled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Have you picked out a name so I can know if I'm having a grandson or a granddaughter?" Rodger questioned "She's keeping it under wraps until they pick out a name."

"Ethan Randall Orton." Alyson smiled up at Randy, who was beaming with pride. Alyson and Randy had been going over names for 8 weeks, 8 whole weeks it took them to come up with the perfect name, one that of course Randy was more than excited about.

"A grandson.. how wonderful." Rodger smiled.

"I bet you are excited... is this going to be your first son?" Adam asked.

"You bet I am, this will be my first son..." Randy smiled. "I can't wait to meet this little guy."

"You and me both." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

Alyson was in the kitchen with Denise and Alex getting the desserts together. Alyson sighed, shaking her head, grabbing the table holding on for a second. Denise noticed and walked over next to her placing a hand on her back. "You okay, honey?" Denise questioned.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy... It's past now." Alyson shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Denise raised a brow.

"Yeah, I've just been so busy lately... I'm also still getting used to eating differently." Alyson said offering a smile.

"That's right, you have a vitamin B12 deficiency." Denise nodded.

"Yeah, but I've got it under control... This is actually the first time I've had to deal with dizziness in almost 2 weeks, before I started eating more meat, dairy products and taking the supplement I was having these horrible dizzy spells at least 2 or 3 times a day, It was getting to the point where I was almost passing out." Alyson sighed.

"But things are okay now, right?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, things are great now." Alyson nodded, rubbing her back.

"Here, let me get you a chair." Alex said, grabbing a chair pulling it over to her.

"Thanks, I never thought pregnancy could put such a strain on my entire body." Alyson said, sitting down it felt good to sit down, took some of the pressure off of her body.

Randy walked out into the kitchen, he saw Alyson sitting down in a chair and walked over to her. "Are you okay?... Is the baby okay?" Randy asked, concerned bending down to her level.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alyson looked up to Randy offering him a smile. "I just got a little dizzy.. It's fine."

Randy sighed. "Nothing like before right?" Randy questioned.

"No, not even close." Alyson said, standing up Randy instantly putting his arms out helping her up.

Randy nodded "Thank goodness."

"You don't have to worry so much, I'm fine." Alyson smiled.

"You say that, but it's hard for me not to." Randy sighed.

"We are going to take these out... we will let you guys have a few minutes." Denise smiled, moating for Alex to help her grab the food.

Alex nodded and picked it up and followed Denise out of the kitchen.

"You worry to much." Alyson smiled.

"I know..." Randy sighed, moving closer to Alyson he placed a hand on her waist.

Alyson smiled, and placed a hand on his chest. "It hasn't been too bad, has it?"

"Nope, things are going pretty good today." Randy nodded.

"Dad's friend kind of put us on the spot... with the whole boyfriend thing." Alyson nodded.

"I know... something like that you said?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah, I didn't really know what else to say...He didn't need to know how complicated this is or was .." Alyson shrugged. " I'm not really to worried about us any more... "

"Really?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah, the more I'm around you the more I realize how much we belong together." Alyson smiled, placing her around his midsection.

Randy smiled, she hadn't seen him smile this wide in so long. "I'm so happy to hear that." Randy nodded, putting his arms around her. "I can't wait tell the day, I have you back in my arms for good."

Alyson smiled, and bit her lip. "It might be sooner then you think."

Randy raised a brow. "Is that right?" Randy questioned "How much sooner, are you talking about."

"I miss you Randy, I don't want to be apart any more." Alyson looked up to him.

Randy smiled and leaned down taking her face in his hands he crashed his lips onto hers. "So does this mean, we are together again? Randy asked pulling away. "Finally?"

Alyson smiled, and nodded "Yes, finally." Alyson leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'm so happy babe." Randy said, grinning ear to ear. "I've wanted this for so long, it's finally happening."

Alyson nodded "But can we keep it between us, just for today... I want today to be about my dad and Denise... "

"Alright.." Randy nodded "But, the first chance I get in the morning.. I'm telling anyone who will listen." Randy said, running his hands through her hair.

"That's fine by me.." Alyson smiled. "Now, lets get back to the party before all of the sweets are gone... I'm craving something sweet." Alyson smiled, Randy placing a hand on the small of her back and following her out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **A/N- YAY, we got a baby name and what we've been waiting for! Can't wait to hear your thought's on this chapter, no this story is not over. I've still got something's up my sleeve lol keep a watch out.**


	60. Chapter 60: The Way It's Going To Stay!

_...Next Morning..._

 **-Hotel Room-**

Randy woke up his arms around the woman he loves, the woman he's wanted to be with for so long. He smiled, thinking about the night before, they made love and it felt so right. He'd missed her so much. Randy knew that now he had her back in his life, his work wasn't over, he was still going to have to show her every day how much he loves her and how he's going to continue to be the man she deserves.

Alyson yawned stretching her arms out, feeling Randy wrap his arms around her tighter. "Is this real?" Alyson turned to face him, getting as close as her big belly would allow.

"It's real, very real." Randy smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "I've missed that.." Randy said, then leaned back in to kiss her once again.

Alyson smiled. "That makes the two of us." Alyson smiled. "Last night was amazing, I've missed that also."

Randy smirked "You and me both.." Randy smiled, running his hand through her hair. "I don't think this smile will ever come off this face." Randy said smiling pointing to his face.

"I'd hope not." Alyson smiled.

"Now, that your father and Denise's party is out of the way... I'm ready to tell the world." Randy said.

Alyson smiled and nodded "So am I.." and placed a hand on her stomach when she felt her son kicking. "I think he's ready for the world to know his mommy and daddy are together too." Alyson laughed.

"Is that right little guy?" Randy smiled, leaning down so his face was level with her stomach. "Daddy is going to shout it from the rooftops." Randy smiled, placing his hand on her stomach, his smile growing when he felt his son kick his hand.

"You know, not everyone is going to be happy about this." Alyson bit her lip.

Randy looked up at Alyson "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, all that matters is you and I are happy about it." Randy scooted back up to her. "I know, the people we work with are going to have something to say about it, I know they are going to question if I've really changed."

"I know you've changed, so it doesn't matter if they believe it or not." Alyson shrugged.

"Exactly... it doesn't matter what anyone thinks, if you are happy then that's all I care about." Randy said.

"And I am happy... Very happy." Alyson smiled, leaning in to kiss his lips.

"Good, that's what I'm aiming for." Randy smiled.

"Bull's-eye.." Alyson leaned in and once again placed her lips on his.

* * *

 _...Later That Day(Pay Per View)..._

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson and Randy walked up to the arena, Randy looking over to her he offered her a smile "You ready to do this babe?" Randy questioned.

"Yes... I'm defiantly ready." Alyson smiled, taking Randy's hand.

Randy smiled, bringing her hand to his lips. "Let's do this." Randy smiled, and both he and Alyson walked into the arena. The second they stepped through the door holding hands they could see people whispering to each other. "That didn't take long." Randy laughed slightly.

Alyson laughed slightly and shrugged. "Then lets really give them something to talk about." Alyson smirked up at Randy.

"I like the way you think babe." Randy smirked back at her and leaned down to capture her lips with his.

Alyson pulled away and looked up at him smiling. "Now that's giving them a proper show." Alyson laughed, and both continued on walking down the hall.

Alyson and Randy had almost made it to Randy's Locker Room, when they ran into Seth and Nina who were also holding hands. Seth looked between the two of them honing in on Randy and Alyson's hands joined together. "Hey, you two." Seth said.

"Hey.." Alyson smiled.

"Hey." Randy nodded.

"So.. I guess it's true.. you two are really back together?" Nina raised a brow.

Alyson smiled and nodded, looking up at Randy "Yep, we decided to give it another try."

"Well, I'm happy for you two." Nina smiled. "I know how much Alyson has missed you."

"Well, I've missed her 10 times more." Randy smiled, and leaned down kissing the top of her head.

Nina smiled, "I was actually looking for you, I needed to run something by you." Nina said.

"Oh, okay.." Alyson nodded. "We can go to catering, I'm kind of hungry." Alyson smiled.

"Okay that's sounds great." Nina smiled.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Alyson looked up to Randy, who leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay babe." Randy smiled.

Alyson and Nina walked off.

Once the ladies were out of sight, Randy took the few steps to his locker room. "Can we talk?" Seth questioned.

"Umm... Sure I guess." Randy raised a brow, wondering what he could possibly want to talk to him about. "Come in." Randy opened the door allow Seth to enter his locker room.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Randy shut the door after Seth entered, then turned to face Seth. "So.. you wanted to talk to me?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah... wow I don't know how to say this." Seth sighed, shaking his head.

"Say what?" Randy raised a brow "Just come out and say it."

"Well... I just wanted to make sure you are in a good head space you know." Seth said.

"Oh I see.. you are wanting to make sure I'm not going to return to the old Randy, and hurt Alyson?" Randy sighed. "No one gives me credit... no one even cares that I've done so much to change ... for Alyson."

"I'm not saying that.. look I don't mean to sound like I don't believe you, but I just want to look out for Alyson... especially since she's pregnant now." Seth sighed, he wasn't coming off sounding the way he wanted, he didn't know how to get out what he wanted to say without sounding like a bad guy.

"I'd never hurt my own child." Randy hissed.

"I know you wouldn't." Seth sighed, shaking his head.

"So what, you think the only person I'd hurt is Alyson?" Randy raised a brow.

"No, look this isn't coming out the way I wanted it to... I just want to make sure you are in a good head space and that you are focused on being with her... Because I know how much Alyson wants this to work between you guys, and I don't want anything to come in between that.. whether it be anger issues.. or ex-wife issues." Seth sighed.

"Alyson has nothing to worry about when it comes to Samantha, she's a non factor... I love Alyson and only her." Randy spat.

"Alyson was hurt by what happened between you and Samantha.." Seth shook his head. "I know you two weren't together at the time and she realizes that but it still hurt her... I just don't want Samantha to keep being something that hurts Alyson."

"She won't... I'll make sure of that." Randy sighed. "Look, I appreciate you looking after Alyson... But I'm trying to be the man Alyson deserves, but if I constantly have people second guessing my every move... how am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm not trying to... okay I'm sorry if I'm coming off wrong or as if I'm second guessing you I just want Alyson to be happy... and if you make Alyson happy then I'm all for that." Seth sighed.

Randy nodded, and rubbed his temples "Well, I'm happy you realize that I make her happy... if only everyone else would realize that... because Alyson says she doesn't care what others think, but that's how she is... she can't help it, she wants everyone to get along and I'm just worried this is going to cause her more stress."

"Well you aren't going to let the naysayers ruin what you guys have are you?" Seth raised a brow.

"No, I've waited to long to Alyson back, I'm not going to let someone ruin this for us.. Alyson and I are a family... now with Ethan on the way we are even stronger." Randy stated.

"Ethan?" Seth raised a brow.

"Yes, Ethan Randall Orton... " Randy said proudly.

"Great name... " Seth nodded. "Look, I don't want us to be at each others throats ... because we both care about Alyson... So I just want us to be able to get along for Alyson's sake, and to tell you the truth, I was routing for you two.."

Randy nodded. "I want us to get along, because we are going to be around each other a lot... your girl and Alyson seem to be pretty good friends." Randy said. "So I'm willing to do what I have to do to for us to get along for Alyson's sake.." Randy offered his hand to Seth.

Seth nodded reaching out accepting Randy's hand shaking it. Now that this was out in the open Randy and Seth could hopefully continue to get along for Alyson's sake because both Randy and Seth cared for Alyson, both in different ways of course.

* * *

 **-Catering-**

Alyson walked over to the table with Nina, Alyson holding, her plate with a cookie and brownie on it. "So, you wanted to talk?" Alyson raised a brow, sitting down.

Nina sat across from Alyson. "Yes, you know how I was telling you about my worries with Seth?"

"Yes.." Alyson nodded "I thought, you had gotten over them."

"Well, I tried I really did... but I couldn't get things out of my head, so I decided to talk to Seth about it... " Nina stated, taking a sip of her water.

"Really?, how did it go?" Alyson questioned

"Great actually.." Nina smiled. "It didn't start that way at first, I got way to emotional at first and spilled out how much I was in love with him."

"Oh wow.." Alyson raised a brow.

"And he completely took me by surprise... he admitted that he was in love with me too.." Nina was beaming, grinning ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so happy for you." Alyson smiled. "I told you, that there was nothing to worry about."

"I know, you were so right." Nina smiled.

"This is wonderful... look at us both of us are having everything falling into place... you've got your man.. I've got mine." Alyson smiled. "And, I haven't told you yet, but Randy and I picked out a name."

"Really?, what is it?" Nina asked.

"Ethan Randall Orton.." Alyson smiled. "Randy loves the name... it took us forever, but we finally found one that we agreed on... It was either going to be Ethan Randall.. Or Randall Ethan.. And we both thought Ethan Randall sounded better." Alyson laughed.

"You guys were right... it does sound better." Nina laughed.

* * *

 **-Randy Orton's Private Locker Room-**

Alyson walked into Randy's locker room, she smiled when she saw him sitting on the couch. Alyson walked over to the couch, going to sit next to him, but he pulled her down on his lap, leaning in to kiss her. "I'm going to crush you baby." Alyson whined.

Randy wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. "You are not going to crush me." Randy said softly.

"You'd be a lot more comfortable if you didn't have me on your lap." Alyson went to move but Randy pulled her into a kiss.

"I have you right where I want you." Randy said, pulling away from the kiss licking his lips. "God, I love you." Randy rasped.

Alyson smiled "I love you too... this is the way it should be." Alyson put her arms around his neck.

"This is the way it's going to stay." Randy said, smiling as he cupped her face leaning in to give her a kiss.


	61. Chapter 61: Like A Real Family!

_... A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Randy Orton's House-**

Alyson walked down the steps, smiling as she saw Randy on the floor playing with Alanna, they were playing tea party. "Isn't that cute?" Alyson smiled, walking over to them running her hand over Randy's head.

"Come play with us Alyson." Alanna smiled.

"Oh honey... If I get down their I won't be getting up." Alyson laughed, rubbing her stomach. She was now 31 weeks, her belly had become even more round, her mother kept telling her how lucky she was that she had a perfectly round belly, because Monica had a belly that had a point, she called it a bullet belly. But not Alyson, she had the perfect round belly all girls dream of, even if she was huge.

"Daddy will help you up.. right daddy?" Alanna looked to her daddy.

"Of course." Randy smiled.

"Alright, I guess." Alyson sighed, grabbing her long pink lace maternity maxi dress making it easier for her to sit down next to Randy who helped steady her.

"Yay... here is a tea cup.." Alanna handed her a tea cup. "I'll let you have the biggest one, because it's for you and my baby brother.. Ethan." Alanna smiled.

"Well, thank you... I'm sure Ethan thanks you too.." Alyson smiled.

"So.. when is my brother coming?" Alanna questioned. "Is it almost here?"

"I'm 31 weeks, so 40 take away 31 is?" Alyson looked to Alanna.

Alanna put her tea cup down and started using her fingers to count. "9... it's nine.. so that means 9 weeks?" Alanna questioned.

"Yep.. that's right 9 weeks and Ethan will be here... I bet you are going to be the best big sister in the world." Alyson smiled.

"I hope so... cause I love him already and I haven't even met him yet." Alanna smiled. "I didn't think it was possible... but it is.. I really love Ethan."

"Well, I know your brother loves you too... " Alyson smiled.

"How do you know.." Alanna questioned.

"Because just when you were talking about you loving him he was kicking me.. that's his way of saying it back." Alyson smiled.

"Really?" Alanna got excited.

"Here.. let me see your hand." Alyson reached out and Alanna grabbed her hand, which Alyson brought to her stomach. "Ethan.. why don't you let your sister know how much you love her.."

Alanna's face lit up when she felt Ethan kick Alanna's hand. "He does love me.." Alanna smiled. "I love you to Ethan.. I can't wait to meet you.." Alanna said, her head down at Alyson stomach. "When you come out... you will get to me our daddy.. he's the best daddy in the whole world... " Alanna smiled.

Randy smiled and ruffled his little girls hair.

"And you get to meet your mommy Alyson.. but you just have to call her mommy because mommy's don't like it when you call them buy there grown up name... she's really nice and really pretty... you will like her." Alanna smiled.

Alyson smiled, and looked over to Randy who reached out and took her hand in his.

* * *

"Isn't this a lovely family moment.." Everyone looked over to see Samantha in the doorway. "You get your stuff sweetie." Samantha said,

"Oh mom, we were talking to my brother." Alanna whined.

"Now, I've got some errands to run and you've got early bed time tonight since you got into trouble at school." Samantha sighed.

Alanna sighed and ran up to her room.

Randy sighed and shook his head standing up and then leaning down to help Alyson to her feet. "You are early." Randy sighed.

"Well I've got things to do." Samantha shrugged.

"You really need to start knocking... this isn't your house." Randy sighed.

"Oh because poor little Alyson doesn't like it let me guess." Samantha sighed. "You have been back together what a whole week now and you already moved yourself in."

"We've been together 3 weeks now... and I haven't moved myself in... completely." Alyson sighed.

"You don't have to explain yourself.." Randy shook his head.

"But you do.. if my daughter is going to be here I need to know who is going to be here." Samantha shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"She's the mother of my child.. If I want her here... she has every right to be... " Randy said, his tone sounding very annoyed. "She is staying with me, she's getting far enough along, and I don't want her alone.."

"And she's going to stay after the baby is born..." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Just tell she finds, a place in town.." Randy shrugged. "Or as long as she wants... I'm in no rush to get her out." Randy took Alyson's hand.

"Oh, you are moving to St Louis?... how sweet." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go upstairs... I'm getting a headache." Alyson sighed, shaking her head.

Randy sighed, damn Samantha she always had to try to get to Alyson. "Alright babe, I'll be up in a bit.. " Randy pulled her to him, kissing her lips softly before watching her walk up the stairs.

Once Alyson was out of sight, Randy turned to Samantha. "You need to stop trying to upset Alyson.. haven't you learned by now... when it comes to you and Alyson.. it's Alyson it will always be Alyson.. so stop."

"What is so special about her?" Samantha shook her head.

"Where do I start?, she's perfect she's beautiful, she has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever know in my life, she makes me happier then I've ever been with any woman in my life... when I'm with her, ever other woman is obsolete... I mean any and every woman, Alyson isn't going anywhere... you keep trying to make me choose between the two of you.. and I keep choosing Alyson... why can't you just get it through your head Samantha... I DO NOT WANT YOU... I ONLY WANT ALYSON.." Randy sighed "Is that clear enough for you?"

Alanna ran down stairs giving her dad a hug. "I love you daddy."

"I love you to baby girl." Randy kissed her cheek.

"Where is Alyson?" Alanna questioned.

"Alyson's head hurts, so she went to bed... but she'll be here next time you come over so you can see her then." Randy smiled.

"Okay.. tell her I love her... and Ethan." Alanna smiled.

"I will sweetie." Randy smiled, this was the first time she'd said she loved Alyson.

Samantha rolled her eyes, and took Alanna's hand and walked out of the door. Randy sighed and shook her head.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Alyson was laying on the bed, having changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. She was sipping her soda. "I'm sorry.. I just couldn't deal with Samantha's mouth any more.." Alyson sighed.

"It's fine babe.." Randy crawled up into the bed, putting his arm around her kissing her cheek.

"I feel bad I didn't even say by to Alanna." Alyson shook her head.

"She was fine with it, I told her your head hurt... " Randy said softly. "But she wanted me to tell you she loves you."

"She loves me?" Alyson's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes.. she loves you, my little girl has really taken a liking to you.. you are wonderful with her." Randy smiled.

"Well I love her too.. she's such a wonderful little girl." Alyson smiled.

"Oh and before I forget." Randy leaned down to Alyson's stomach. "Ethan, your big sister wants you to know she loves you too." Randy smiled, placing his hand on her stomach he felt a kick. "Daddy loves you too... god I can't wait to meet you." Randy moved back up to the head of the bed.

"You are such a good daddy." Alyson smiled. "And an amazing boyfriend..." Alyson smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"I'm working on it." Randy smiled, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, you know I'm in no rush for you to leave... I love having you with me all the time... and I'd love to have you and my child with me..."

Alyson smiled. "We will see when it comes time." Alyson smiled.

"So it's not a flat no?" Randy questioned

"Nope, we will see where everything falls after the baby is born." Alyson smiled.

"I love you so much, I'm so happy you gave me another chance." Randy said, running his hand down her body tell he rested his hand on her stomach. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life, proving how much I love you, and doing everything in my power to make you the happiest woman in the world."

"You already make me the happiest woman in the world." Alyson smiled.

"Well, then I'll continue to do it..." Randy smiled, leaning down to kiss her. His world felt so complete when he had her in it. Now with Ethan coming, it felt even more complete if that was possible, he couldn't wait until Ethan was born, and he could have, His daughter, His son, and the woman he loves in his home together, like a real family.

* * *

 **A/N- Yay Randy, I'm glad he told Samantha off, I'm thinking Samantha might have more coming to her in due time. What are your thought's on this chapter? Please leave a review, I love all the feedback I get!**


	62. Chapter 62: Randy Will Never Forgive You

_...A Few Weeks Later..._

 **-The Arena-**

Alyson and Randy made their way down the hall, hand in hand Alyson hadn't been on the road much, she was getting pretty close, as she was now 34 weeks, and the doctors said it was best if she didn't do much traveling at this point in her pregnancy, Randy had been staying off the road also, they were in St. Louis for a house show so Randy had agreed to do the show. Randy was a bit on edge, as Samantha was bringing Alanna to the show, Of course anytime Samantha showed up around Alyson, she always had to try to get under Alyson's skin so Randy was hoping this one time maybe she'd keep her comments to herself, but Randy wasn't going to hold his breath.

Alyson smiled, when she saw Alanna running over to her dad jumping into his arms. "Hey daddy." Alanna smiled, giving his a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie." Randy smiled, kissing his daughters forehead.

"Hey, Alyson... how's Ethan?" Alanna questioned.

"He's doing good, can't wait to come out and meet you." Alyson smiled.

"I can't wait to meet him." Alanna smiled.

Samantha made it over, crossing her arms over her chest she rolled her eyes slightly turning her head not facing Alyson.

Randy shook his head, feeling the tension between the two of them.

"Hey, Randy... we need you to come sign some merchandise for the WWE Shop..." One of the backstage crew said.

"Can I come with you daddy?" Alanna questioned.

"Sure, why not sweetie.." Randy smiled. "You coming Alyson?" Randy questioned.

"No, I'm going to meet up with Brie, and Nina." Alyson smiled.

"Alright.." Randy nodded leaning over to give her a kiss before he walked off with Alanna, Samantha in toe.

Alyson sighed, shaking her head she made her way to the diva's locker room.

* * *

 **-Diva's Locker Room-**

Alyson walked into the diva's locker room, she saw Brie, Nikki, and Nattie talking to another woman who she didn't get a good look at, as the woman turned around she recognized her, as Mickie James, knowing a lot of the history of the divas she obviously knew who Mickie was, although she never knew she had been involved with Randy.

Mickie smiled at Alyson as she turned around, Brie walked over giving her a hug. "Hey you... I was just going to come looking for you.." Brie smiled pulling away.

"Randy was taking Alanna to sign some merchandise for the WWE Shop, and of course Samantha is tagging along..." Alyson rolled her eyes when she mentioned Samantha.

"Is she still messing with you?" Nikki questioned.

"I swear, if she says two words to you tonight, I'm going to rip that bitches head off." Brie snapped.

"I'll be fine... I can handle her." Alyson shrugged.

"You shouldn't have to, she should be respectful enough to back off, I mean come on your 34 weeks now right?" Brie sighed, as Alyson nodded. "She needs to back off, Randy wants you.. Not her, so she needs to deal with it."

Mickie was standing in the back listening to all of this, Nattie looked over realizing they'd forgotten Mickie was even in the room. "Oh, Alyson.. this is Mickie James.. Mickie this is Alyson Johnson." Nattie smiled.

"Hey.." Mickie waved.

"Hi.." Alyson waved back.

"Forgive me if I'm out of line, but I know how Samantha is.. don't let her get in your head... she did the same thing when I was with Randy... and well she put a lot of strain on our relationship by putting idea's in my head, trying to get me to believe Randy was going to get back with her... well it worked, and I made a huge mistake you probably already know about with Miz... and because of that I hurt Randy and that was something I never wanted to do... Randy is a wonderful man... and I'm happy for you guys.. I hear you guys are excepting a little boy in a few weeks." Mickie said.

Alyson nodded. "Yes.. we are." Alyson nodded. "So, Samantha has always been like this?"

"Yes... she has it in her mind that Randy is going to come back to her... she was pretty damn convincing of it too... I believed he was just going to drop me and hop in to bed with her.. and I cheated on Randy with Miz... knowing Miz was just using me as a way to make Randy look bad." Mickie sighed. "It worked for him, taking down one of the top guys and knocking him off his pedestal made him look like a bigger star in a lot of these peoples eyes... whatever you do stay away from that man..."

"Oh believe me, we've already had our go rounds with him." Alyson sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you guys found your way back to each other... I hear Randy is really happy with you... and this new baby." Mickie smiled. "Just believe Randy... don't let anyone else get in your head ... I made that mistake and it ruined my life.. it's taken me a long time to rebuild my life."

"You've found happiness?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes.. finally, I found a wonderful man this time I'm not screwing it up." Mickie smiled.

"Well, I'm happy you've found happiness... everyone deserves happiness." Alyson smiled.

"Not everyone seems to think that... most people still think I'm a horrible backstabbing whore." Mickie sighed.

"People make mistakes... they do bad things sometimes, but that doesn't make them bad people... just misguided." Alyson said softly.

"Well, Randy certainly picked the right girl in you... he's a lucky guy." Mickie smiled.

"Well, we both are lucky then, because I know I'm a lucky woman to have a man fight for me the way he did." Alyson smiled. "Even when everyone was fighting to keep him away." Alyson said,

Brie nodded "I'll admit, I was one of them.. but I see Randy has changed... he loves you and I think you guys are going to make it work." Brie smiled.

Alyson smiled, hooking her arm with Brie's. "Well.. I'm happy I finally have my best friend on my side again."

"I've always been on your side... you just might not of realized it." Brie smiled.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Alyson, Mickie, and Brie were walking down the hall, Alyson sighed when she saw Samantha walking towards the three of them. "Great." Alyson shook her head.

"She better not say a word.. or that bitches head is mine on a silver platter." Brie snarled.

"Well, look what we have here... Randy current floozy... and Randy's former floozy." Samantha rolled her eyes.

Brie stepped forward, but Alyson grabbed her arm. "Watch your mouth bitch.." Brie spat.

"Still coming in second place I see." Mickie crossed her arms over her chest smirking at Samantha.

Alyson laughed, she kinda liked this Mickie, she could give just as good as she got.

"Are you still, screwing around on guys that are far out of your league?" Samantha spat back.

"I don't know... are you still chasing after a man who is in love with another woman?" Mickie shrugged.

"Randy doesn't love Alyson... he's with her because of that kid... he's so happy about having a son, he's going to stick with her for awhile.. but he will come back to me he always does." Samantha shrugged.

"But he always leaves you too.." Brie laughed. "That's not something I'd be bragging about... having a guy leave me over and over and over."

"But he comes back to my bed, over and over and over... right Alyson." Samantha smirked.

Alyson bit the inside of her cheek shaking her head she moved past Samantha choosing to walk away rather then fight with this woman, Alyson was to tired to get into it with Samantha about this again.

Samantha laughed, smirking she turned around "Just like Thanksgiving huh?" Samantha laughed.

Alyson stopped and turned around. "Go to hell." Alyson haled back and slapped Samantha across the face, before turning back around and beginning to walk away.

Samantha without thinking shoved Alyson in the back, this caught Alyson off guard and sent her face first into the ground. Alyson let out a scream before she hit the floor. Brie and Mickie shoved Samantha out of the way to make it to Alyson.

"Oh god, Alyson.." Brie knelt down to Alyson. "Are you okay honey?"

Alyson rolled over to her side, wrapping her arms around her stomach, "Ahh, it hurts... my baby." Alyson cried looking up at Brie.

Nikki and Nina came running down the hall, "What happened?" Nikki yelled.

"This bitch.. she pushed her." Brie spat.

"Oh god, call an ambulance Nikki.." Brie looked up at Nikki.

"Someone needs to find Randy." Mickie said, as she knelt down to Alyson rubbing her back, trying to get her as calm as possible, knowing it wasn't going to work, Alyson was to worked up.

"I'll find him.." Nina took off running.

* * *

 **-Catering-**

Randy was in the catering, Alanna was with Stephanie and Hunter, because she was getting restless after Samantha went for a walk, so Stephanie had said they'd take her for a walk and meet up with him later, Stephanie and Hunter had known the little girl since she was a baby. Randy had seen Seth and walked over to him the two started talking, both taken back when they saw Nina run in heading straight for them. "What's wrong honey?" Seth raised a brow.

"It's Alyson.. come quick.." Nina said breathlessly.

"What?" Randy raised a brow.

"Follow me.." Nina said and started running again, this time Randy and Seth both took off following her.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Randy saw Alyson on the floor, Nikki, Brie, and Mickie kneeling beside her. He was taken back by Mickie being there but shoved that to the side, Alyson and their unborn child was the only thing that mattered to him right now.

"What happened?" Randy asked, Mickie moving out of the way, so Randy could be by Alyson.

"That bitch." Brie snarled looking up at Samantha.

"What the hell did you do?" Randy hissed.

"I didn't mean to.." Samantha shook her head, almost in tears.

"You shoved her down.. she's pregnant you idiot.." Mickie spat.

"You pushed her down?.. what are you thinking?" Randy's voice boomed, his fists clinched, he was so angry his body was shaking.

"Randy.." Alyson cried out.

Randy instantly softened when he looked down at Alyson. "I'm here babe.. I'm right here." Randy leaned down kissing her forehead.

"It's hurts... it hurts so bad.." Alyson cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay babe, I promise... it's going to be okay." Randy ran his hand through her hair. "Did anyone call 911?"

"Yes.. they are on the way." Nikki nodded.

As if right on cue, they saw two paramedics, running down the hall wheeling a stretcher. "What happened?" One of the paramedics questioned.

"She landed on her stomach, now she's having pain." Brie said looking up at them.

"Hello miss, I'm Mark.. and this is Frank, How far along are you?" The other paramedic Mark questioned.

"34 weeks?" Alyson said.

"What's your name miss?" Frank questioned.

"Alyson.." Alyson cried when she got a sharp pain.

"Okay, we are going to take good care of you.. now we are going to move you onto this streacher.. Sir.. can you help I need you to hold her feet while we take her upper half.." Frank looked over to Randy.

"Sure thing." Randy nodded, helping the men get her on the stretcher.

"What are you having?" Mark questioned, trying to get her mind off the pain, knowing small talk will help ease her mind a bit.

"A boy.." Alyson said softly.

"What's his name?" Frank questioned, as he was strapping her up.

"Ethan Randall Orton.." Alyson nodded.

"That's a wonderful name." Mark smiled.

"Okay, we are going to take you to the hospital.. they are going to take you to the hospital..." Frank said. "Are you riding?" he questioned looking over to Randy who running his hand through her hair, figuring he was with her.

"Yes.. I'm not leaving her." Randy nodded.

"Okay, let's get going." Mark said.

"We will meet you at the hospital honey.. I love you it's going to be okay." Brie said as they started to take her down the hall.

Once all of them were out of sight Brie turned to Samantha who was standing next to the wall. "You bitch.." Brie lunged at Samantha grabbing her by the neck.

"Brie.." Nikki grabbed at her sister trying to get her off of Samantha.

"I warned you.." Brie yelled as her grip on Samantha's neck got tighter.

"Brie.." Seth finally pried her off of Samantha. "Calm down." Seth said holding on to Brie.

"After what she did to Alyson." Brie lunged for Samantha again, but Seth still had her.

"I didn't mean to hurt her.." Samantha sighed, holding her throat.

"But you did.." Nikki spat.

"Let me go.. I need to be with Alyson.." Brie struggled to get away from Seth.

"Are you clam?" Seth sighed.

"Yes... Alyson needs me.." Brie sighed.

Seth let go of her and Brie turned around to walk away only to turn back around and deck Samantha in the jaw, the force sending her to the ground. "But Samantha needed that too." Brie spat before turning around and walking away.

Nikki, Nina, and Seth followed Brie but Mickie stayed back for a second. "You know if something happens to Randy and Alyson's baby... Randy will NEVER forgive you... " Mickie shook her head before walking off.

* * *

 **A/N- Cliffhanger I know I know please don't shoot me, you guys are probably cursing me right now. I enjoy all the feedback everyone, please leave a review I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter?**


	63. Chapter 63: Face The Consequences!

**-The Hospital(Waiting Room)-**

Randy was in the ER waiting room, pacing the floor it has been over 30 minutes and he still hasn't had any word on how Alyson or Ethan were doing. He looked over to the nurse who walked out of the back. "Alyson Johnson's Family?" The nurse questioned.

"Yes.. How is she?... How is my child?" Randy questioned.

"Both are doing fine, you can come back and see her.." The nurse nodded.

Randy breathed a sigh of relief, thank goodness his child and Alyson were both okay. "Thank god." Randy nodded, following the nurse to the back.

* * *

 **-Room(ER)-**

Randy walked in the door, the second he laid eyes on Alyson he ran for her, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank god, you guys are okay." Randy kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" He questioned

"I'm feeling fine." Alyson said softly.

The doctor came in, both Alyson and Randy looked over to him. "Everything seems to be well now.. we are going to keep you over night, just to keep an eye on the baby, he was in stress for a little while and we want to continue to monitor him, just to be on the safe side." The doctor stated

"But he's okay now?" Alyson questioned.

"Yes, he is fine now... his stats look great." The doctor nodded. "So, we will be moving you to your room for the night... it might be another 20 minutes or so... just relax and lay back and we will let you know what is going on." The doctor smiled, before walking out of the room.

Once the doctor was gone, Randy turned to Alyson. "I was so worried." Randy sighed, running his hand through her hair. He looked down to her stomach seeing she was still hooked up to a machine straps were around her stomach. "How long are you going to have this on?" Randy questioned.

"Most likely the rest of the night... so they can continue to monitor the baby.." Alyson said softly. "But everything seems to be okay..."

Randy sighed. "What happened back there?" he questioned.

Alyson bit her lip. "Samantha started in again, on both me and Mickie.." Alyson sighed.

"What were you doing with Mickie?" Randy questioned.

"She was in the locker room, and well we started talking." Alyson shrugged.

"About what?" Randy raised a brow.

"You... Samantha... Miz.." Alyson looked up to him, seeing his nostrils flare when she mentioned Miz, it was still a sore subject for him obviously.

"Miz?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah, she told me to stay away from him, he's only out to hurt you to make himself look better." Alyson said softly.

"Well, that's the truth." Randy nodded.

"She also told me not to let Samantha get into my head, she said Samantha was a big problem in your guys relationship... Mickie said she let Samantha get into her head, she actually believed it was only a matter of time before Samantha got you back, so she ended up cheating on you with Miz.." Alyson said. "She said she never meant to hurt you."

Randy sighed and shrugged.

"I believe her, she didn't say a single bad thing about you.. just how much a wonderful man you are." Alyson said, reaching out taking his hand. "And how she is happy that you found happiness with me... she was really nice to me"

"Well I did, I've never been this happy before." Randy said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Now what happened with Samantha?"

"She was laying into me and Mickie, I had enough and I went to walk away... but Samantha couldn't help but take a final shot at me, she had to bring up Thanksgiving, again and I just lost it I slapped her and when I turned around she shoved me, and I fell.." Alyson sighed, shaking her head "I know I shouldn't of put my hands on her... but I couldn't help it, it was like it happened before I could even stop myself."

"She could of really hurt you... and Ethan." Randy sighed.

"I know... I'm sorry Randy I wasn't thinking you know I'd never put our child in harms way." Alyson shook her head.

Randy sighed, putting his arms around her. "I know babe... I know I just I'm so angry with Samantha right now." Randy shook his head.

"I don't want to keep going through this.." Alyson sighed, shaking her head. "Especially after Ethan is born, I don't want him to be around so much negativity.."

"Neither do I..." Randy nodded. "I'll take care of her, she won't be a problem any more.. I promise." Randy said, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

* * *

 **-Alyson Hospital Room-**

Randy sat next to Alyson in a chair, holding her hand. Alyson had fallen asleep so Randy decided to just let her, knowing she needed the rest. Randy looked over to the door, seeing Brie standing outside he stood up walking outside the door, shutting it quietly.

* * *

 **-Outside The Room-**

Randy looked to Brie, "Hey.."

"How's Alyson?... How's Ethan?" Brie questioned

"They are both okay... They are keeping her overnight for observation, to be on the safe side." Randy nodded.

"Thank goodness." Brie nodded. "What's she doing now?"

"She fell asleep, so I am just letting her rest, she needs it." Randy said.

"That's true." Brie nodded. "Samantha needs to be put in her place."

"I'm taking care of her... she went way to far.. she's going to have to answer for her actions." Randy sighed.

"It's about time." Brie nodded, they both looked down the hallway to see Mickie James walking down towards them. "I'll catch up with you guys later... have Alyson call me when she wakes up."

"I will." Randy nodded, with that Brie walked away giving Mickie a smile as she walked past her.

"Hey Randy.." Mickie said softly, as she approached him.

"Hey.." Randy said, putting his hands in his pockets. It was the first time he'd been around her since she'd left the WWE, and the first time he'd talked to her since he found out she had cheated on him. After that day he'd completely shut her out of his life.

"How is Alyson?" Mickie questioned. "Everything okay with the baby?"

"They are both good.." Randy nodded. "She's just resting now."

"I see, I'm happy that everything is okay." Mickie said softly.

Randy nodded. "Alyson told me how nice you were to her." Randy said. "Thank you for that."

"She seems like a great woman, I can see she makes you happy." Mickie smiled, slightly.

"She does, Alanna, Ethan and Alyson are the best things that have ever happened to me." Randy said honestly

Mickie smiled and nodded. "Well, I was just checking on Alyson... I should be going." Mickie smiled.

"Alright, I'll let her know you stopped by." Randy nodded. "It was good seeing you.." Randy smiled slightly.

"It was good seeing you too." Mickie smiled, before walking away.

Randy went to go back into the room, but he saw Samantha walking down the hall. Randy sighed taking his hand off the doorknob and turning to face Samantha once she reached him. "So... how is the baby?" Samantha questioned

"He's fine... you and I need to talk." Randy said. "You completely crossed the line..."

"Look, she put her hands on me first okay... and I didn't mean to hurt her." Samantha sighed.

"But you did... you took it to far... I could of lost my son.." Randy said, his voice raised slightly.

"I made a mistake.. I can't take it back." Samantha sighed, shaking her head.

"But you are going to stop making these mistakes... You are going to stop coming after Alyson... I mean it, either you leave Alyson alone or I'm going to go for sole custody of Alanna, I won't have her raised by someone who is so negative I don't need that around my child... and even though Alyson doesn't want to press charges for your actions today, I'll have no choice but have her do it.. and she will if it's best for our family." Randy sighed.

"Alanna isn't her family." Samantha shook her head "Alanna's my daughter."

"Alanna is her family, Alyson is with me okay, she's not going anywhere and you can either deal with it and get along with her, or we can go with plan B... it's your choice." Randy shrugged.

Samantha shook her head, turning around and walking off in a huff.

Randy sighed turning back to the door and opening it.

* * *

 **-Alyson's Hospital Room-**

Alyson looked over to the door and saw Randy walk in, "I was wondering where you were." Alyson said softly.

"Brie, stopped by she wants you to call her." Randy said, walking over giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I see." Alyson nodded.

"Mickie stopped by, she was worried about you." Randy said, sitting back on the chair next to her hospital bed.

"I see, did you guys talk?" Alyson asked

"A little.." Randy nodded. "Samantha showed up." Randy sighed, seeing Alyson tense up.

"Really?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes... I gave her an ultimatum... she either backs off or I am taking Alanna, I don't want Alanna around that much negativity..." Randy sighed.

"How did she take it?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Not very well, she walked off on me." Randy shrugged. "I mean it too... She went to far, and I need her to know that... I am not going to allow her to treat you the way she has, from now on she is going to respect you or she is going to have to face the consequences.." Randy said, taking her hand giving it a kiss. "You, Alanna, and Ethan are my number 1 priority ... that will never change."


	64. Chapter 64: Story Telling!

_...Few Weeks Later..._

 **-Randy's House-**

Alyson walked down the steps, she smiled at Alanna who was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies. "Hmm... you know daddy said only 2 cookies... I see 4 on that plate.." Alyson laughed.

"Daddy isn't here...so we don't have to tell daddy right?" Alanna gave her the puppy dog eyes.

Alyson laughed, shaking her head "I guess we don't have to.." Alyson winked at her.

"When is daddy coming back?" Alanna asked sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Alyson sitting behind her.

"He went to the store for me.. he shouldn't be gone much longer." Alyson said softly.

"I see.." Alanna smiled and nodded. "Oh.. can I get the door?" Alanna looked back at Alyson hearing a knock on the door.

"You can come with me.. it's not safe for little girls to answer the door by themselves especially when it's dark." Alyson said softly, standing up Alanna helping her by offering her a hand. "Thank you." Alyson smiled.

Alyson and Alanna walked over to the door, Alyson opening the door Alanna standing slightly behind her. Alyson sighed when she saw Samantha standing in front of her, Samantha wasn't supposed to come until tomorrow morning to get Alanna. "Hey baby girl.." Samantha smiled, nudging Alyson out of the way, almost knocking her off her feet.

Alyson caught herself, rolling her eyes she shut the door, raising a brow at Samantha she could smell the liquor on Samantha. "What are you doing?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I missed my baby girl... so I'm picking her up tonight." Samantha said slurring her words.

"Umm.. Alanna can you do me a favor.. and go upstairs so your mommy and I can have a talk." Alyson smiled.

"Okay Alyson." Alanna smiled, running up the steps.

"You aren't taking her anywhere." Alyson crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh is that right?... who's going to stop me?" Samantha laughed "Sure as hell not you."

"You are drunk.. you are not taking that little girl anywhere." Alyson shook her head.

"That's my daughter I'll do as I please." Samantha said, walking past her and going to the stairs.

Alyson sighed, shaking her head following Samantha to the stairs moving in front of her stopping her from getting up the stairs. "You should leave." Alyson said, her arms reaching from one side to the other to make sure she wasn't getting through and up the stairs.

"You can't tell me to leave, my child is up there." Samantha snarled.

"Well, I'm not letting you take Alanna in a car with you.. not when you are drunk." Alyson spat.

"You can't stop me." Samantha spat.

"Yes.. I can.. you could get into a wreck and Alanna could be hurt is that what you want?" Alyson snapped.

"I'll be fine.. that's my child, now move or I'll move you." Samantha yelled.

"No.. you are not going to hurt her." Alyson said firmly.

"Have it your way." Samantha said, shoving Alyson to the side causing her to land on her bottom on the last step.

"What the hell?" Randy came running in the front door, he ran to Alyson bending down to her. "Baby.. are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Alyson said softly. "Samantha has been drinking and she was trying to take Alanna with her." Alyson said, standing up with the help of Randy.

"Are you nuts Samantha?... why would you take Alanna when you've been drinking?" Randy sighed, shaking his head.

"She's my daughter I'll take her when I want to.." Samantha sighed.

Randy sighed, shaking his head. "Leave now Samantha..."

"Not with out Alanna." Samantha spat, taking her phone out. "I'm calling the cops, and telling them you are trying to stop me from taking my child." Samantha called the cops.

A little while later the cops came, An officer took Samantha into the kitchen to talk to her while, Randy and Alyson stayed in the living room talking to the other officer. Alyson told him what had happened that Samantha showed up and tried to take Alanna, with Samantha being drunk Alyson didn't want Samantha to hurt Alanna so she wouldn't let Alanna leave with Samantha, and that Samantha shoved her down, that part Randy had to tell Alyson didn't want to cause any trouble but Randy said she needed to know it's not okay to keep putting her hands on Alyson. The officer went into the kitchen and also questioned Samantha about the incident, he asked her if she had pushed Alyson, and Samantha actually admitted to it, telling him she did it because Alyson wouldn't move so she could go get Alanna. After Randy talked Alyson into it, the cops arrested Samantha for assault against Alyson.

Once the cops where gone Randy went and put Alanna to bed, he came back downstairs sitting next to Alyson on the couch. "This night has been to much." Randy sighed, putting his arm around Alyson, leaning down and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I know.." Alyson sighed. "I didn't want to do that.."

"I know, but Samantha needs to know she can't do something like that... I'm calling my lawyer in the morning." Randy sighed. "I'm going for full custody... after tonight it proves Samantha isn't fit to take care of Alanna."

Alyson bit her lip and nodded. "I know.." Alyson nodded. "That's going to drive Samantha over the edge, she's going to flip."

"I know.. but I can't allow her to take care of Alanna, not after tonight." Randy sighed.

"I know..." Alyson nodded, yawning as she stood up. "I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted."

"Are you sure you are feeling okay?... you didn't hurt yourself?" Randy raised a brow.

"I'm fine, Randy... I'm just tired." Alyson said softly.

"Alright, I'm going to go finish up the kitchen then I'll be up." Randy said softly, leaning down to give her a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Alyson smiled, kissing him back.

* * *

 _... Next Morning..._

 **-The Kitchen-**

Randy walked down stairs, with Alanna holding his hand. "Can we have fruit loops for breakfast?" Alanna asked him, sitting down in her chair.

"Sure thing sweetie." Randy smiled.

"Yay.. Is Alyson awake yet?" Alanna questioned.

"She's still sleeping honey." Randy said walking over putting the bowl of fruit loops in front of Alanna. Randy then walked out of the room when his phone rang.

Randy answered his phone, it was his lawyer returning his phone call, Randy let him know what was going on and his lawyer said he'd call for an emergency hearing and ask for sole custody of Alanna due to Samantha's recent actions.

* * *

 _...Later on that day_

 **-Living Room-**

Randy was in the living room talking to his parents who had decided to come into town to visit and were going to stay until the baby was born to make sure they were in town to take care of Alanna, good thing because now Samantha won't be around as the lawyer got the hearing and a judge granted Randy temporary sole custody. It was a big relief for Randy he didn't have to worry about Samantha doing something that could hurt Alanna now, and Samantha was going to be brought up on charges for putting her hands on Alyson once again, hopefully this would be a wake up call.

"How is Alyson?" Elaine questioned.

"She's been having contractions, they aren't very close and they aren't very strong so the doctor said just to keep timing them, and her water hasn't broke yet." Randy said softly. "I know she's ready for it to be over, but we are still 3 weeks early, she's only 37 weeks... but the doctor did say the baby could come at any time now... but I would still like my boy to keep cooking for the 3 weeks." Randy said.

"Of course... but at least he will be okay if he's born now... he's 37 weeks now so there shouldn't be to many problems now right?" Bob raised a brow.

"Yeah I know.. but I can't help but worry." Randy sighed.

"I know... it's a part of parenthood." Elaine nodded.

Alyson walked down the stairs, she smiled at Randy's parents when she walked into the living room. "Hey.." Alyson smiled, walking over to the couch where Randy stood up and gave her a kiss, helping her sit before sitting down next to her.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Elaine asked, with a smile.

"Not bad, I'm just so tired.. all the time." Alyson said. "This pregnancy brain is getting the best of me, I walked out of the room 3 times without my phone.." Alyson said softly, then smacked her head and sighed. "And I still forgot it upstairs... I get sidetracked so easily."

Elaine laughed, and shook her head "It will be over in a few weeks, luckily."

"Thankfully." Alyson laughed.

"Do you want me to go grab it for you?" Randy questioned.

"No, I don't even remember why I needed it in the first place." Alyson shrugged.

"When are your parents coming in?" Elaine questioned.

"Oh, today... that's right I was going to tell you that Randy, my mom is going to be in town today, and my brother and father won't be in town for a couple more days." Alyson said.

"Oh.. what time?" Randy questioned.

"Anytime now I guess... that's what got me sidetracked, she called me and told me that she was stopping to do some shopping, with the new boyfriend and then he's going to drop her off here and head back to the hotel." Alyson said.

"New boyfriend?... what happened to Bill wasn't that his name?" Randy questioned.

"The last guys name was Rick I think... Bill was the guy before that." Alyson laughed. "This guys name is Trevor I guess."

"Wow... I guess I don't keep up very well do I?" Randy laughed.

"I really think my mom gets bored to easily... Oh well, I don't pay much attention once they hit the 6 or 8 month mark then I pay attention to them." Alyson nodded.

"Was it always like that?" Randy questioned.

"Well, my parents were together growing up... well kind of, he didn't leave until I was like 17 now after he left she didn't have anything to do with men for like 2 years she wanted nothing to do with men. She swore all men were the same.." Alyson shrugged. "But she eventually started dating again and I guess yeah it did become like that, I mean I think her longest relationship after my father was, 2 years I think... "

"I see." Randy nodded.

"So you and your father are getting along pretty well now?" Elaine questioned.

"Yeah, I think we are in a pretty good place.." Alyson smiled "It's been great getting to know my little brothers.. they are great kids, although they are 7 and 10 so they can't help but point out how huge I am every time I see them.."

"You aren't huge.." Randy laughed. "They are your brothers that's what they are supposed to do." Randy laughed.

Alyson nodded and then grimaced rubbing her stomach.

Randy started rubbing her back. "You okay babe?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah.." Alyson nodded.

"Another contraction?" Elaine questioned.

"Yeah.." Alyson nodded, rubbing her stomach. "It's fine now."

"How far apart are they?" Randy questioned.

"40 minutes now." Alyson said, after looking at the clock.

"I see... your water hasn't broke yet?" Elaine questioned.

"No.. not yet." Alyson said softly.

There was a knock on the door, "That must be mom." Alyson said starting to stand up, Randy hopped up and helped her.

"I can get the door..." Randy said.

"I can do it." Alyson smiled, giving Randy a peck on the lips before walking out to get the door. Alyson got to the door and opened it, she smiled and hugged her mom. "Hey mom."

"Oh look at you.." Monica pouted her lip.

"Mom.. don't even start with the sappy stuff." Alyson shook her head.

"I won't I swear." Monica sighed.

Alyson smiled, and took her moms hand leading her to the living room, where Elaine and Bob stood up to greet her. "Mom, this is Elaine and Bob Orton... Randy's parents.." Alyson smiled. "This is my mother Monica Johnson..."

"Nice to meet you." Elaine smiled shaking her hand.

"You also." Monica smiled, shaking her hand followed by Bob's.

"Good to see you Monica." Randy smiled.

"You too.." Monica smiled slightly. "How are you doing sweetie?... are you still having contractions?"

"Yes.." Alyson said softly. "We already talked to the doctor and they said that I was far enough that they wouldn't stop labor anyway so just to go with it."

"How far apart?" Monica questioned.

"It was every 50 minutes now it's about every 40 minutes.." Alyson nodded

"I see.. so we could have a baby in the next couple of days." Monica smiled "How exciting."

"And scary." Alyson sighed.

"You'll be fine sweetie.. " Monica smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, you are going to be a great mother."

"I've been telling her that." Randy said taking Alyson's hand, kissing it.

"So.. you must be excited.. is this your first grandchild?" Bob questioned.

"Yes.. I'm begging it think it's going to be my only for a while.. especially with Alex, because that kid gets bored so easily.." Monica laughed.

"I wonder who he gets that from.." Alyson laughed slightly.

"You were like that as a teenager... a different boyfriend every week.." Monica said.

Earning a interested look from Randy "Is that right?"

"Not even.." Alyson shook her head.

"Oh really... what about me and your father finding you in the room with a different guy 2 times in one week.. the second time you were supposed to be grounded from the first." Monica shook her head.

"Mom.." Alyson whined.

"Oh please I'd love to hear this." Randy looked intrigued.

"The first time we caught her up stairs with Bobby Stevenson... and the second time with wasn't it Jacob Marsden?" Monica shrugged.

"No.. I never dated Jacob Marsden... he was a total man ho... he dated the whole cheer squad.. all except me.. that is.." Alyson corrected. " It was Jacob Sanders... and she seems to forget we were working on a project... he was sitting on the top of the bed and I was sitting at the bottom.."

"So Bobby Stevenson was your boyfriend?" Randy raised a brow.

"Oh yes.. he was a constant in our house... I swear they were on and off so much... every other guy she dated was Bobby... all the way up tell hmm.. actually I think right before she met you isn't that right Alyson?... I think he was her last serious relationship before you." Monica nodded.

Alyson shook her head, leave it to her mom to spill everything. Alyson sighed "I'm going to get something to drink." Alyson said softly walking out to the kitchen.

"I'll go get her.." Randy sighed, walking after her.

"I think I might of upset her a bit." Monica shook her head.

"She's just a little hormonal.." Elaine laughed. "She'll be fine."

* * *

 **-The Kitchen-**

Randy walked up behind Alyson putting his arms around her nuzzling her neck. "What's wrong babe?" Randy questioned.

"She's making it seem like I was some kind of teenage whore." Alyson sighed.

"No... it didn't seem like that at all.." Randy shook his head turning her around to face him. "Babe, don't worry about that.. nobody thinks that... all teenage girls are boy crazy just like teenage boy are girl crazy..."

"Would you want your mother talking about all the girls you dated as a teenager." Alyson questioned.

"Oh.. no defiantly not." Randy laughed. "Don't worry about it babe.. I don't think any less of you." Randy leaned down and kissed her.

Alyson sighed "I'm sorry I'm so emotional." Alyson shook her head.

"It's not a problem babe." Randy smiled. "But I do want to know more about this Bobby guy... if you kept going back and forth with him... there had to be something with him." Randy said.

"We dated off and on from the time I was like 16 ... it never lasted long.. I think the longest we were together was a year and a half... other then that it was a few months here a few months there... I don't know we just always found our way back to each other.. but I don't know the last time I left him was a year before I met you.. I finally realized I needed to grow up and stop living in the past and look to my future and a year later we officially got together." Alyson said softly "So there isn't any find my way back to him.."

"Defiantly not.. cause I've got you now and I'm never going to lose you again." Randy said leaning down and kissing her. "We are going to have a family... you, me, Alanna, and now Ethan."

"I can't wait.." Alyson smiled. "I never asked... how did it go with the lawyer?"

"He got me temporary sole custody." Randy said. "We've got Alanna, full time now."

"That's not a bad thing... Alanna's a good girl, I know she's going to love spending all the time with you." Alyson smiled.

Randy nodded "Now if only I could have you and Ethan with me full time.. forever." Randy said.

"Well, I still haven't found a place in town I like yet... and I don't think I'm going to be doing any moving in this condition.." Alyson said rubbing her belly.

"I wish you'd just give up on the search for a place and stay here with me... forever." Randy sighed. "Don't you like it here?" Randy questioned.

"I love it here." Alyson said softly.

"Then just stay here.. I love having you in my bed every night, Alanna will love having you and Ethan here forever." Randy said. "I think we are in a good place aren't we?"

"We are.." Alyson nodded. "I'll tell you what... I will put the search on hold.. until after Ethan is here, and I was already going to stay here after he was born for a few week even if I had a place... so if things go good for the few weeks after he's born I'll stop the search completely... how about that."

"That sounds great." Randy smiled, wrapping his arms around her "I love you so much babe."

"I love you too baby." Alyson smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "Now.. hopefully mom is done with all her story telling." Alyson laughed.

* * *

 **A/N- Well alot happened in this chapter, looks like we might have a baby on the way. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**


	65. Chapter 65: It's Getting Close!

...A Few Day's Later...

 **-The Living Room-**

Alyson was sitting on the couch, rubbing her stomach. The contractions had started again yesterday, this time they were closer together, and were lasting longer. They were about 15 minutes apart, and were lasting about 45 seconds, they weren't to bad she could talk why they were going on. Randy walked back out into the living room, sitting next to her. "Hey babe." Randy leaned in and kissed her.

"Hey.." Alyson smiled, leaning back against Randy when he sat down, Randy putting his arms around her. "Alanna still playing upstairs?" Alyson questioned.

"Yes, she's coloring some pictures in her room right now." Randy nodded.

Alyson winced and took a deep breath as another contraction hit, "My goodness... they are getting stronger.." Alyson groaned.

"I know babe, the doctor said you are probably in early labor." Randy said, running his hand through her hair. "He said just to stay at home until your water breaks..."

"I know.." Alyson sighed, rubbing her stomach. "I just want this to be over." Alyson sighed, shaking her head, she was so uncomfortable, and tired she's been trying to take naps and rest as much as she can, they said she needed to rest up, because once she was in active labor, she wouldn't be getting much rest.

"It will be soon babe." Randy leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Randy got Alyson to lay down on the couch and rest, knowing she needed her rest while she could.

* * *

 _...A Few hours later_

Alyson was upstairs in the bedroom, he'd moved her upstairs to allow her to rest a little more, because Alanna was downstairs, playing a video game with his brother Nathan, who had come over with his parents. Randy walked back downstairs and smiled, watching his brother and daughter playing a game on the floor, his daughter putting her hand in her uncles face to stop him from beating her.

Randy walked over to the couch sitting down. He looked over to his parents who were sitting on the love seat. "She's still resting, she is so exhausted." Randy said.

"They call this stage the early labor stage, and it's usually the longest and most uncomfortable time.." Elaine nodded.

"That's what the doctor said, he said just to keep her here until her water breaks." Randy said.

"Has the rest of her family come into town yet?" Bob questioned.

"Her Father came in to town yesterday, and her brother showed up today." Randy said. "She wasn't up to talking, so he didn't stay long." Randy added.

"I see." Bob nodded.

"Her father is supposed to come over later today if he has a chance, they stopped over last night and well, her mother and her step-mother got into it... and of course it upset Alyson, so Denise is going to stay at the hotel this time, in case Monica is here." Randy said. "I thought maybe, they could get along for Alyson, but that didn't happen..."

"Wow, how long has her step-mother and father been married?" Elaine questioned.

"They've been together since Alyson was 17, Monica isn't over the fact that Rodger left his family for Denise.. and then ended up creating his own family with her." Randy said.

"Oh, wow.." Bob shook his head.

"Alyson is getting over it, and giving him a chance but I guess Monica isn't over it.." Randy said. "I'm proud of Alyson, I know how much her father's abandonment hurt her.. I didn't think she'd ever give him another chance."

"I wonder what could cause a man to just abandon his family?" Bob shook his head "His children none the less, I could never imagine leaving you kids, or your mom at that."

"I could never leave Alanna, and now Ethan... but Alyson said he had a lot of problems, and he got help for them so she's forgiven him, and she wants to work on her relationship with him." Randy nodded.

* * *

 **-Randy and Alyson's Bedroom-**

Alyson laid in bed she rolled over, feeling another contraction. They were getting worse with each one, they were about every 10 minutes now and lasting about 45 seconds. Alyson rubbed her stomach and sighed, she couldn't wait for this baby to come, she was so uncomfortable, she was tired and more then anything she wanted her to see her little boy, to hold him in her arms, she couldn't wait to hold him, and look at his little face, count and make sure he had his 10 perfect fingers, and his 10 perfect toes. Alyson was so ready to be a mom, as scared and nervous as she was about it, she was 10 times more excited for this journey to began.

Alyson looked, over to her phone and grabbed it, she put it to her head.

"Hello?" Alyson answered.

 _"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Monica questioned._

"So tired... the contractions are happening ever 10 minutes, lasting about 40 to 45 seconds.." Alyson said. "I'm so ready for this to be over." Alyson sighed.

 _"I know, it will be soon sweetie, I'm going to be over soon.." Monica said._

"Alright, dad said he probably will be over to." Alyson said.

 _"Denise isn't coming is she?" Monica sighed._

"No... she's staying at the hotel... why did you have to get into it with her?... she wasn't doing anything." Alyson sighed.

 _"She was sitting there giving you advice about babies.. I couldn't listen to it any more Alyson I don't like her." Monica sighed._

"I know, but you should at least try to get along with her, dad loves her they are married." Alyson sighed. "I know how she feels, I go through the same thing with Samantha, it's no fun when you have someone constantly trying to get under your skin, for no reason."

 _Monica sighed. "I'm sorry I upset you...I'll try to be on my best behavior next time I see her."_

"I hope so.. because I don't want negativity around Ethan... so I want everyone to get along." Alyson sighed.

 _"I know.. and I'll try my best, I'll let you get some rest but I'll see you in a little while." Monica said "I love you sweetie."_

"Love you too mom." Alyson said, before hanging up.

Alyson sighed, putting her phone back down. She hoped her mother would do as she said she would do and try to get along with Denise, Alyson knew just what Denise was going through with her mother, because Samantha was doing the same thing to Alyson for no reason. Although Alyson knew that her mother had a reason to not like Denise, but it's been so long and she was hoping that her mother could put aside her differences with Denise for her sake.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Randy was down in the living room a little while later, watching a game with his father while Alanna was in the kitchen with his mother. Randy heard Alyson yelling for him, and jumped up off the couch running up the stairs.

* * *

 **-Randy and Alyson's Bedroom-**

"Alyson.." Randy came running into the room, to find Alyson standing by closet looking through it. "What's wrong?"

"My water broke.." Alyson said, looking back at him.

"What?.. oh... oh wow.." Randy ran over to her. "We need to go to the hospital."

"Let me get changed... I feel gross." Alyson made a disgusted face.

Randy shook his head, letting out a sigh. "I'm going to go let mom and dad know what's going on... I'll be right back up." Randy said.

"Alright baby." Alyson nodded, and grabbed out a pair of yoga pants, and a tee-shirt.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Randy came down the stairs, his father meeting him at the bottom. "Everything okay?" Bob questioned.

"Her water broke.. it's time to get to the hospital." Randy smiled, he was so excited it was getting closer, soon he'd be meeting his son.

"Oh, wow..." Bob smiled "It's almost time."

"How exciting." Elaine smiled, walking out of the kitchen with Alanna.

"I'm going to have a brother soon?" Alanna smiled.

"Yes honey... Alyson and I are going to the hospital you are going to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa.." Randy smiled.

"Oh, I can't wait." Alanna said, you could just see the excitement in her face.

Randy looked up to the top of the stairs, seeing Alyson starting down the stairs, he ran up to help her down the steps. "I told you I'd be right up there."

"I know, but I was finished so I decided to head down." Alyson shrugged.

"Wait, the hospital bag.." Randy sighed.

"You took it to the car already, earlier remember?" Alyson laughed

"Yeah, you're right." Randy sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We have everything?.. wait, are we forgetting something?"

Alyson laughed, hooking arms with him. "Take it easy baby, we've got everything... " Alyson shook her head, another contraction hit her this one was a doozy. "Ohh.. my." Alyson gipped Randy's arm.

Randy snaked his other arm around her to help her support herself. "You okay babe?" Randy could see this was hitting her hard, these contractions were starting to hit her pretty hard.

Alyson didn't say a word just nodded, until it finally pasted Alyson looked up to Randy offering a slight smile. "We should go.." Alyson sighed.

"Good luck.." Bob and Elaine smiled.

"You guys are going to call when my brother comes right?" Alanna questioned.

"Of course." Randy nodded.

Alyson and Randy both said goodbye to everyone, Randy helping Alyson out of the house and to the car, it was getting so close, they were going to meet their little boy soon. Randy and Alyson were both so excited.

* * *

 **A/N- Yay, Alyson's water broke. How excited are you guys for the baby to be born? Thanks everyone for reading the chapter please feel free to leave a review and let me know what yall thought.**


	66. Chapter 66: Talk About A Surprise!

_...2 Hours Into Active Labor..._

 **-Labor and Delivery-**

Alyson had been in active labor, for about two hours, and it was taking it's toll on her, she was now dilated too 5, she was having contractions every 2-3 minutes and they were lasting around 50 seconds, they were becoming so strong she was barely able to talk through them. Randy was sitting next to Alyson, holding her hand through everything, he wasn't leaving her side. Her mother had also come up about an hour ago.

Alyson was so uncomfortable she needed to change positions and laid on her side, she was having insane backaches, her back was killing her. Randy went up behind her to rub her back, "You are doing so good babe." Randy said, rubbing her back.

Another contraction hits, her mother was standing in front of her reached out taking her hand. Alyson groaned, squeezing her mothers hand. Once the contraction pasts her mother takes her hand back, shaking it. "Next time Randy can take over.. you about broke my hand." Monica said.

Randy laughs, shaking his head walking around to the front of Alyson reaching out taking her hand kissing it, before kissing her forehead. "I think I can handle that." Randy sat down, running his hand through her hair. "What are you thinking babe?"

Alyson shook her head, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "I don't think I can do this.. it's too much.." Alyson cried, shaking her head.

"You can babe... you can do this, I believe in you." Randy kissed the top of her head. "It's going to be okay... just think, when this is over we can see our little boy.. you will be holding our little Ethan in your arms."

Alyson sighed, and nodded "I know.. I know." Alyson squeezed his hand, offering him a smile.

It had been another 2 and a half hour and, the doctors, and nurses were in checking her vitals again, seeing how far she was dilated. The doctor checked and looked up at both Randy and Alyson. "You are dilated to 10... it's time.." The doctor smiled.

Randy smiled, taking Alyson's hand "You hear that babe?... It's almost time to meet Ethan."

Alyson took a deep breath and smiled. "Finally." Alyson sighed.

"Okay, with your next contraction... I'm going to have you push, we are going to count to 10.. once we hit 10 I want you to stop pushing okay?" Doctor looked up at her.

"Okay." Alyson nodded, "I told mom not to leave, she's going to miss it." Alyson sighed.

"Mom's never listen." Randy laughed, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The next contraction hit. "Okay.. now push... " The doctor said, and Alyson began to push, she tucked her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.. stop.. okay breath.." The doctor said.

Alyson threw her head back and breathed. "Good job babe." Randy smiled, running his hand over her hair.

When the next contraction hit, she did it all again. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10... great , now breath." The doctor said.

Alyson took a breath again, she sighed looking up at Randy "You are doing so good babe.. so good." Randy said, sensing how tired she was, he just wanted to keep encouraging her, he leans down and gives her a kiss.

Next contraction hits, and it's time to push again. "1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10... great... I can see the head." The doctor smiled up at Alyson.

"Great job babe... he's coming." Randy smiled, you could hear the excitement in his voice.

A Few more pushes and his head was out, the doctor suctioned mucus from his nose and mouth. "Okay, we have his head, now I'm going to have you push and I'm going to guide his shoulders and torso out... this is the final stretch he's going to be here.." The doctor smiled. "Okay.. now push.."

* * *

Alyson did so, she pushed and the doctor helped with his shoulders, and torso. The doctor helped him out completely and placed him on her chest. Alyson started to cry as she looked down at her little boy, he had one hell of a set of lungs on him. Randy snapping a few pictures of mother and son. "Welcome to the world Ethan.." The doctor smiled, and clamped his umbilical cord handing the scissors over to Randy. "Are you ready dad?" The doctor smiled.

"Defiantly.." Randy smiled, cutting the umbilical cord. "My goodness he's here babe." Randy smiled down at Alyson.

"He's perfect." Alyson cried.

The nurses took him away to get him cleaned up. Alyson wanted Randy to get some pictures. "Now we are going to deliver the placenta.." The doctor said. "So I need you to push.." Alyson nodded and pushed. " The doctor looked puzzled. "Okay.. I'm going to have you push once more.. push a little harder for me." The doctor shook his head. Alyson did so once again, still nothing she pushed another 3 times and then she saw the doctor feel down underneath the sheets. "Oh.." The doctor motioned for a nurse.

"What's going on?" Alyson looked worried.

Randy heard Alyson and stopped admiring his son and went to her side. "What's wrong?" Randy questioned.

"Okay... I have no idea how we didn't notice this before, we aren't delivering the placenta... we are about to deliver another baby." The doctor said, still in a bit of shock.

"What?" Randy's eyes widened.

"It's twins.." The doctor said.

"Twins?... I think I'm going to throw up." Alyson shook her head, Randy squeezed her hand he was in shock his self but he still needed to be strong for Alyson. "I don't think I can do this again.." Alyson shook her head.

"We've got to get this little one out... you can handle this Alyson." The doctor said, "I can see the head already so we are already half way there... so I just need you to be strong, and keep it up okay?"

"Okay." Alyson nodded, squeezing Randy's hand.

"Okay... round two.." The doctor said, the nurses preparing a second station for the second baby. "Okay.. now, next contraction push okay just like before."

Alyson nodded, and when the contraction hits she pushes with all she has, after 4 more pushes, the head is finally out the doctor clears the nose and mouth again. "Head is out.." The doctor smiled up at Alyson and Randy. "Now, we are going to push just once more... and he or she will be here." The doctor said.

And once again, Alyson pushed with all her might, and out came the baby. "It's a girl.." The doctor said, placing her on Alyson's chest, clamping the umbilical cord. "Here we go dad." The doctor smiled, handing scissors over to Randy, and he cut the umbilical cord.

"A girl..my goodness she's beautiful..." Alyson cried out, looking down at her daughter, she couldn't believe it. She came in here thinking she'd be going home with her son, now she'd be leaving with her son and daughter. "How could this happen?" Alyson shook her head.

"Just like her mother." Randy smiled, down at his new daughter. He watched as the nurses came over to take his new daughter and clean her up.

"This is something different... she must of been hiding behind her brother the whole time." The doctor said, the doctor delivered both placenta's and Alyson got cleaned up. "I can't believe they didn't notice before, even at 10 weeks you'd of seen two separate sacs, " The doctor shook his head. "You have a sneaky little one on your hands." The doctor laughed slightly.

Alyson shook her head, looking up at Randy. "How did this happen?... how did we show up thinking we are taking one baby home , and end up with two?" Alyson shook her head.

"I don't know babe..it may be a surprise, but I'm so happy about our daughter." Randy smiled.

"So am I don't get me wrong, it's just a shock... he's right, we have one sneaky little girl on our hands, if she's like this in utero can you imagine what she's going to be like as a teen?" Alyson looked up to Randy.

"I don't even want to think about." Randy shook his head.

They look over to the nurses brining over the babies, "Your little boy.." The nurse handed over Ethan.

"And your little surprise girl." The other nurse smiled, handing over their little girl. The nurses said, they'd be back when it was time to move Alyson up to the mother and baby unit.

"You both are perfect." Alyson smiled, looking down at her children.

"They are." Randy smiled. "We don't have a name for this little one." Randy reminded her.

"I know..we can't let her go around with no name.." Alyson nodded, and started thinking. Then it came to her. "Your mothers name is Elaine, what about Elaina, after her... Elaina Grace Orton... After your mother and mine... my mothers middle name is Grace." Alyson shrugged.

Randy smiled, leaning down and kissing her. "I love it... Elaina Grace Orton.. it has a certain ring to it." Randy smiled.

"Then we have it... Ethan Randall Orton and Elaina Grace Orton..." Alyson smiled, looking down at her two beautiful children. "Talk about a surprise." Alyson smiled.

"No kidding, best surprise we could of asked for though." Randy smiled. "Can you imagine what everyone's going to say." Randy laughed.

"I know.. it's going to be a big shock to say the least." Alyson nodded, this has been the best day of her life, she thought she was going to be welcoming her little boy Ethan into the world, but she had the surprise of a lifetime and welcomed her little girl Elaina into the world also.

* * *

 **A/N- I know I know, That was one heck of a surprise, I got the idea from a friend of mine, who went through sort of the same thing, I thought it'd be the perfect little surprise for Alyson and Randy. Please don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**


	67. Chapter 67: Surprise Everyone!

_...Later That Day..._

 **-Alyson's Room-**

Alyson had gotten settled into her room on the mother and baby unit, Randy smiled walking over to her. Once he reached her he leaned down and kissed her. "It's still sinking in babe... we are parents of twins..." Randy smiled.

"I know, it was a shock to say the least." Alyson nodded. "We are so lucky, we were blessed with not just one child today, but two... how many people can say that?" Alyson smiled.

"True.. I can't wait to get our two little bundles of joy home." Randy smiled, climbing into he bed, once she moved over.

"You and I both." Alyson smiled, they looked over to the door two nurses came in moving the curtain out of the way to get the baby beds into the room. "There they are." Alyson smiled.

Randy took Elaina into his arms as the other nurse put Ethan into Alyson's arms. "Hello little one." Randy smiled, kissing his new daughter on her forehead.

The nurses went out leaving the little family to have some time alone. Alyson looked over at Randy who was smiling down at their daughter. "Already." Alyson shook her head and laughed.

"Huh?" Randy raised a brow.

"She totally has you wrapped around her little finger already, at only a few hours old." Alyson laughed. "Daddy is a total push over.." Alyson kissed, Ethan's forehead.

Randy laughed, shaking his head. "I think you might be right about that." Randy laughed.

They heard the knock on the door and looked over seeing the nurses had put the curtain over the door back up. Randy stood up, handing Elaina over to Alyson, walking over to the curtain peaking out and opening the door. "Hey.." Randy smiled.

"Do I get to meet my brother?" Alanna asked.

Randy nodded and smiled "Yeah, we actually have a little surprise for you.. well for everyone." Randy looked back to his parents, and Alyson's parents, along with Alex.

"Really?" Bob Orton raised a brow.

"Yes... now it was a surprise for us.. so." Randy opened the curtain and everyone looked over to Alyson who was holding, not one but two babies in her arms.

"What the?" Bob Orton looked shocked.

"There are two babies daddy." Alanna smiled.

"Yes... Alyson had two babies in her tummy but we didn't know." Randy smiled, holding Alanna in her arms walking over to Alyson. "Now you are the big sister to Ethan Randall Orton and Elaina Grace Orton." Randy sat next to Alyson on the bed, holding Alanna he took Elaina into his arms. "Elaina was a surprise... but a good one wasn't she?" Randy smiled, down at Alanna.

"Yes.." Alanna smiled, when Randy put her little sister in her arms. "She doesn't look like an Elaina...she's so little daddy,she looks like a Lainey." Alanna smiled up at Alyson "Little bitty Lainey.." She smiled

"Oh does she?" Randy laughed.

"Yeah... when she gets bigger she can be Elaina, I want to call her Lainey...can I do that?" Alanna asked.

"I think that would be fine... I think Lainey will be a nice nickname for her." Alyson smiled.

"Then Lainey it is.." Randy smiled.

"I can't believe no one knew you were pregnant with twins.." Monica shook her head.

"Yeah, you weren't anywhere near as big as you would of thought you'd be if you were pregnant with twins." Elaine nodded.

"They think she was probably hiding behind her brother the whole time... she's a sneaky little one." Alyson laughed.

"I feel sorry for you when she gets older.." Alex nodded.

"Oh I've been thinking about that already." Randy nodded. "I'm thinking bars on the windows, and motion alarms.." Randy laughed.

Alyson shook her head, laughing. "Poor guy... just when he's getting over Alanna being a teenager, he's going to have to deal with another teenage girl, and a teenage boy..." Alyson laughed.

"If I'm not completely gray by the time Alanna's a teenager, I'm going to be when these two become teenagers." Randy sighed.

"What do you mean daddy?... I'm a good girl." Alanna looked up to her dad.

"I know.. I just want you to stay that way." Randy kissed Alanna's forehead.

"I will daddy." Alanna smiled.

Randy smiled, running his hand through her hair. "Do you want to hold your brother now?" Randy took Elaina out of her arms, handing her over to Alyson.

"Yes.." Alanna smiled.

"Here you go.." Randy handed Ethan over to Alanna.

"He is so cute." Alanna smiled.

"How much do they weigh?..." Alex questioned

"Ethan was 5 pounds even.. and Lainey was 4 pounds 11 ounces.." Alyson smiled, looking down at her daughter then over to Alanna holding Ethan. "She's a little small, but the doctors say they are in perfect health."

"That's great." Elaine smiled.

"So do they think you will be able to take the babies home in a couple days?" Monica questioned.

"If all goes well they said we should be able to take them home with us when I'm discharged." Alyson nodded.

"That's great." Rodger smiled.

"I'm still taking it all in... we came up to the hospital thinking we were going to meet our grandson and we are meeting our grandson and granddaughter." Bob said.

"Yeah, it's a shock." Randy nodded. "But in the best way possible." Randy smiled down at Alyson and his three children... from a father of one to a father of three in one day."

Elaine walked over to Alyson. "My goodness, she is beautiful." Elaine smiled, looking down at her new granddaughter.

"Here.. I'm sure she'd love to meet her grandmother." Alyson smiled, handing Elaina to over to Elaine.

Randy handed Ethan over to Monica to allow her to meet her grandson. Randy looked down at Alanna. "So... was this a good surprise or what?" Randy questioned.

"Yes best surprise ever.." Alanna smiled.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later..._

Alyson was laying down, Randy had helped the nurse bring the babies back to the nursery. Randy smiled when he walked back in and saw Alyson had dozed off, he walked over to the bed climbing on taking Alyson into his arms. Alyson smiled when she looked up at him. "Sorry, I'm not very good company." Alyson sighed.

"It's fine babe... You just gave birth to two children." Randy kissed her forehead. "I think you more than, deserve to be tired."

"I never thought I could be so exhausted.. yet happy at the same time." Alyson smiled.

Randy smiled and nodded. "I swear I've got to be the happiest man in the world right now." Randy leaned down and kissed her.

Alyson smiled, and kissed him back. Hearing a knock on the door they looked over and saw Nikki, John, Daniel, Brie, Seth, and Nina all walking in. "Hey.. you two." Nikki smiled, walking over hugging Alyson, John giving Randy a bro hug.

"Hey." Alyson smiled, hugging the rest of the group.

"How are you feeling?" Nina questioned.

"Tired as hell.. but so happy." Alyson smiled.

"So when do we get to meet the little guy?" Brie questioned.

"Do you want to go get him?" Alyson looked up to Randy.

"I'll be back." Randy smiled, leaning down to give her a kiss before walking out the door.

"My goodness.. I bet he is so cute." Nikki smiled. "I can't wait to see his cute little face."

"He's perfect... but then again I'm his mom so..." Alyson nodded.

"My goodness.. my best friend is a mom." Brie hugged Alyson.

"Special Delivery.." Randy said, coming in pushing one of the baby beds, the nurse coming in behind him with the other.

"Wow... what?" Nikki's mouth dropped open, as did everyone else.

"We had ourselves a little surprise delivery." Alyson smiled.

Randy handed Ethan over to Alyson, and holding Elaina in his arms. "We have Ethan Randall Orton.. and Elaina Grace Orton.." Randy smiled.

"Or Lainey as Alanna as named her." Alyson smiled.

"I can't believe it... You were pregnant with twins and nobody knew." Nina shook her head.

"You guys had to be so shocked." Seth added.

"You have no idea." Randy nodded.

"You know what this means... I get to go shopping again." Nikki smiled.

"Since when do you need an excuse to go shopping." Alyson laughed.

"True." Brie nodded. "My goodness.. what a little handsome guy you are." Brie smiled down at Ethan.

"Poor guy.. you have your work cut out for you." John nudged Randy. "You have your self not one pretty little girl.. but two."

"Yeah... I've already made it clear I'm not looking forward to the teenage years." Randy sighed. "You are going to be a good girl aren't you Lainey?... no boys until you are at least 35.." Randy added.

Alyson laughed and shook her head "We will see how that works out."

"No doubt... all teenage girls are boy crazy.." Brie laughed.

"Not my girls." Randy shook his head, and Lainey cooed.

"Even she thinks that's a crock." Nikki laughed.


	68. Chapter 68: Randy Orton Baby Whisperer!

_...2 Day's Later..._

 **-Alyson's Hospital Room-**

Alyson smiled down at her little boy and girl, Randy was downstairs getting Alanna something to drink. Alanna was so excited to take her brother and sister home today, she'd been going around telling everyone who would listen she was a big sister and her little brother and sister were coming home today.

Alyson looked over the door, she smiled at Nikki who walked in, "Okay I know I said I was finished shopping for the twins but I was at the mall and I saw these outfits I couldn't help it I had to buy them... look at these." Nikki brought out two outfits, setting them in front of Alyson.

The first one was a white onezie with Pink, Black, and Blue writing on it, It had the words Bows Before Bros with a little bow under it, it had a pink tutu with a black bow on the side with matching black Crochet booties and a black hair bow that matched the one on the tutu.

"This is adorable." Alyson smiled.

Alyson then looked over to the next outfit that was a white onezie with Red, Black, and Blue writing on it. That said Bros Before Bows and a pair of blue pants, blue booties, and a blue matching hat that said the same words on it.

"I think we found the going home outfits... we were having trouble figuring out what would be best but this is to adorable not to have them wear today." Alyson smiled, and hugged Nikki. "Thanks, I have a feeling you are going to spoil my kids rotten."

"Your feeling is right." Nikki smiled, "I'll help you get them ready..."

"Thanks, it will be nice to surprise Randy." Alyson smiled, and began getting Lainey ready while Nikki started on Ethan.

Once they were finished getting the twins dressed including the hat and bow. Alyson looked over at Ethan, then back to Lainey. "A little big but still as adorable as heck." Alyson smiled.

"True that." Nikki smiled. "At least the booties fit perfectly."

Alyson smiled, taking Ethan into her arms, Nikki switching to Lainey. "How's my handsome guy." Alyson kissed his forehead, then looked back to see Randy and Alanna walking in. "So Nikki brought more stuff for the twins... and I found the perfect coming home outfits for the twins." Alyson turned around, as did Nikki placing the twins so Randy could get a good view of the outfits.

Randy read the writing on both of the onezie's. "That is priceless." Randy smiled.

"They look so cute.." Alanna smiled, skipping over to Alyson. "So we really get to take the babies home today?"

"Yep... Lainey and Ethan get to come home with you, me and Alyson." Randy smiled, walking over ruffling her hair.

"You are going to stay with us forever right Alyson?" Alanna looked hopeful.

"For awhile at least... we will see how it goes." Alyson smiled.

"Well I want you to stay with us forever.." Alanna pouted.

"Daddy too." Randy picked up Alanna.

Alyson shook her head, she looked down at Ethan, kissing his forehead.

"Well, I'll catch up with you later.. I've got to meet up with John later." Nikki smiled, handing Lainey over to Randy before walking over to the door. "call me later."

"I will." Alyson smiled, watching as Nikki walked out the door. Before turning to Randy. "I wish they would hurry up and let us leave."

"You and I both.." Randy smiled, looking down at his daughter Lainey, smiling at her. Randy and Alyson both looked to the door as the nurse came in with some discharge papers. "Please tell me we can leave now."

"Yes... we have all of Alyson's... and the little ones discharge instructions." The nurse smiled, handing the papers over to Alyson. She looked behind her at the orderly who came in with a wheelchair. Alyson sighed shaking her head. "I know what you are thinking but it's hospital policy.."

Alyson sighed looking over to Randy. "The sooner you get into that wheelchair the sooner we can get our children home babe." Randy said.

"Yeah Alyson... we want to get the babies home." Alanna added.

"Fine.." Alyson sighed, handing Ethan over to Randy who had already put Lainey in her car seat. Randy then put Ethan into his car seat before turning back to Alyson.

"So... are we ready to get out of here?" The nurse smiled.

* * *

 **-Randy's Home-**

Randy and Alyson walked in, Randy had Ethan's car seat in his hands and Alyson had Lainey's in her hands. Alanna ran into the living room ."We are home.." Alanna smiled, running into her grandfathers arms.

Alyson smiled, putting Lainey's car seat down on the ground, Randy putting Ethan's down next to Lainey's. "Finally." Randy kissed Alyson's forehead.

"We got that thing you wanted us to do done." Nathan came down the stairs.

"Great." Randy smiled.

"What would that be?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I'll show you." Randy said, taking Ethan from his car seat, Alyson taking Lainey from hers. Randy grabbing Alanna's hand before they all walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **-Nursery-**

Randy and Alyson walked into the nursery Alyson's mouth dropped open. Randy had re done the nursery. "How did you get this done?" Alyson looked, to Randy he had left the hospital a few times but he wasn't gone more then an hour or two at a time.

"Nathan and Dad helped me." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled, the room was already white, but Randy had got another crib and placed both of them next to each other, One with blue and white bedding and one with pink and white bedding, above the cribs were A Pink E about Lainey's crib with pink and white polka dots around it, and a blue E above Ethan's crib, with blue and white polka dots around it. The rest of the nursery had a double changing table and two rocking chairs, so Randy and Alyson could both rock the babies to sleep. The closet was also redone with Ethan's clothes on one side and Lainey's close on the other side.

"I helped pick out the new bedding... and some clothes from Lainey, me and grandma went out shopping." Alanna smiled.

"You did really great." Alyson smiled, then looked up to Randy giving him a quick peck on the lips. "And so do you..."

"I knew you were worried we wouldn't get everything done by the time we got home.." Randy said.

"But you told me not to worry... " Alyson smiled. "I should of known you'd find a way,you always do." Alyson smiled up at Randy.

"Always will." Randy smiled, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

Alanna covered her eyes. "Eww... you guys always kiss.." Alanna said, her eyes still covered.

"That's because we love each other." Randy smiled, laughing when he looked over and saw Alanna's eyes were covered. "You can look now.. we are done." Randy laughed.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Randy walked down the stairs, after helping Alyson change the babies Alyson was going to finish feeding the babies. Randy heard a knock on the door, he walked over opening it he sighed seeing Samantha standing in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Oh just because you took custody of my daughter doesn't mean I'm not going to show up when ever I want... she's still my daughter." Samantha shrugged, pushing past Randy. "Where is my girl?"

"She's in bed... it's nine o'clock." Randy sighed. "You'd know that if you weren't drunk again." Randy shook his head.

"It's not that late.." Samantha looked at her watch then sighed, "Damn it... honey you said it wasn't to late come in.." She yelled.

"Could you keep it down.. I've got two sleeping babies." Randy sighed, shaking his head. "What do you mean honey?... who ware you talking about?"

"My new boyfriend duh.. " Samantha sighed, looking behind him she got a hug smile on her face. "Hey honey."

"Hey girl.." Miz smirked walking over to Samantha wrapping an arm around her. "We will stop by and see Alanna tomorrow don't worry.. we must of lost track of time when I was screwing your brains out."

Randy clinched his fists. "You won't be going anywhere near my daughter." Randy snarled. "Either one of you.. get out of my house." Randy hissed, inching closer to him.

"Baby.. she isn't going down.. I think she wants her daddy.." Alyson smiled, walking around the corner her face dropping when she saw Miz and Samantha. "What are they doing here?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Oh, how beautiful is she... I heard you had twins.." Miz smirked, moving over towards Alyson reaching down to tap her little nose.

Alyson shoved him back. "Don't touch my daughter.." Alyson snapped, not having a chance to do anything else before Randy grabbed Miz by his throat.

"Don't you ever touch my daughter again." Randy snarled, shoving him back sending him to the ground.

"I'd watch it Alyson.. looks like he can't control his temper any more, you might have another elevator episode." Miz picked himself off the floor.

"Son of a.." Randy went for Miz, but Alyson took his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, Randy looking back at Alyson his face softening a bit. "Get out.. both of you." Randy snarled.

"Come on Mizy... we came to see my daughter but that's not happening tonight." Samantha hooked arms with Miz.

"Or ever." Randy hissed.

"We will see about that." Samantha stuck her nose up,walking out the door with Miz in toe. Randy went over to the door, locking it behind them.

"That son of a bitch ever comes near any of you again.. I swear." Randy said in a huff.

"Don't let him get to you baby." Alyson walked over to him, taking his hand in hers. "She's trying to get to you.. and so is Miz they are using each other to get under your skin baby... but you can't let it happen."

Randy sighed, and nodded. "I know... but I could of killed him when he touched Lainey." Randy shook his head, it getting him all angry again just thinking about that man anywhere near his daughter. "He isn't getting near Alanna either.. Samantha isn't going to be taking Alanna anywhere... if she wants to see Alanna she will do it in my presence, and she sure as hell won't have Miz near her."

"Samantha has lost it.. did she actually think you were going to let her see Alanna, with Miz anywhere around?" Alyson shook her head, rubbing Lainey's back as she was fussing. "Randy.. I still think she's wants her daddy.." Alyson sighed.

Randy reached over picking Lainey up out of Alyson's arms and kissed her forehead. "Do you want your daddy?" Randy smiled down at his little girl, who instantly clamed down what she was in his arms.

"I told you..." Alyson smiled. "Randy Orton.. baby whisperer.." Alyson laughed

Randy shook his head, he leaned down and kissed her. "God I love you.." Randy smiled. "You and these kids make me the happiest man on the planet."

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Randy and Alyson had put Lainey down to sleep, Randy smiled as he walked out of the bathroom, seeing Alyson already under the covers in bed. Randy walked over climbing in bed himself, wrapping his arms around Alyson pulling her close to him. "Perfect ending to our first night home as a family." Randy kissed her.

"Defiantly." Alyson smiled. "As much as I love our twins.. I'm glad I'm not pregnant any more, it's a lot easier to snuggle with you without my big belly in the way." Alyson laughed slightly.

Randy laughed, holding her tightly in his arms. As he starts kissing down her neck. Alyson moans slightly as he nips at her earlobe before turning his attention back to her neck.

"Randy.." Alyson sighed. "Down boy... doctor said 6 weeks.." Alyson pushed him off her neck.

Randy sighed, letting out a low growl. "Damn doctors." Randy shook his head. "This is going to be the longest 6 weeks of my life."

"We were apart for 6 weeks before." Alyson said softly.

"Yes... but we weren't in the same bed." Randy sighed, "Do you have any idea how hard it's going to be, having you in the same bed as me but not being able to take advantage of that."

"If you'd like I can always sleep in the guest room... if it gets to much for you." Alyson shrugged.

"No way.. I've gotten used to having you in my arms every night." Randy leaned down and kissed her. "I intend to keep it that way." he added, his arms around her pulling her even closer to him.

"That means you have to behave yourself." Alyson raised a brow.

"When am I not on my best behavior." Randy smirked.

Alyson laughed, shaking her head leaning in to kiss him. Randy sighed, and pulled back slightly. "What's wrong baby?" Alyson questioned.

"What Miz said earlier." Randy sighed.

"Since when does anything Miz says mean anything?" Alyson shrugged.

"You know what happened in the elevator will never happen again, I swear to you." Randy said, reaching out to caress her face. "I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again... or hurt any of my children."

"I know that... he was just trying to get to you." Alyson sighed, reaching out putting her arms around his neck. "I know you would never hurt me, Ethan, Lainey, or Alanna... you are a wonderful father... and the only man I could ever see myself with, I love you and I don't care what anyone says, you deserve to be happy... so let yourself be happy don't beat yourself down... your family needs you to be the Randy Orton we all know and love."

Randy smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "You are amazing woman... I've got to be the luckiest man in the world." Randy smiled, Alyson always knew just what to say to bring him back to earth, to put him back in a good head space.

* * *

 **A/N- Samantha is just WOW, what do you think Samantha was thinking bring Miz into the whole situation? Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review I'd love to hear your feedback!**


	69. Chapter 69: Family Night!

**-Randy's Home-**

Randy walked down the steps, holding Ethan in his arms he looked down at his son smiling. "Oh, daddy is so happy you and your sister are here.. Daddy and Mommy love you so much already." Randy kissed his forehead.

Alyson smiled, as she looked up at Randy from the couch, holding Lainey in her arms. Alanna next to her, watching a TV show. "Daddy.. come watch the show with us." Alanna smiled.

"Coming sweetie." Randy smiled, sitting next to Alanna, putting his arm around the back of the couch, and around Alyson's shoulders.

Alyson smiled, and looked over to Randy when she felt his arm around her. This was so perfect, she was so happy, right now she knew this was the way things should be, Randy, Alanna, Her, and the twins together as a family.

They watched the show, then Alanna went to the kitchen to find a snack. Alyson looked over at Randy. They had put Ethan and Lainey in their cribs upstairs, before heading back to the living room and back to the couch. "Randy.. I've been thinking."

"About what babe?" Randy questioned.

"This is the way I want it all the time.. You, me, Alanna, and our twins.." Alyson scoots over next to Randy. "I want this for the rest of my life... I love living with you Randy.."

"So you are going to move in here?" Randy's eyes lit up.

"No.. I don't want to live here.. in this house." Alyson said softly.

"What do you mean babe?" Randy questioned.

"I want us to live together... but not here." Alyson said. "This was one of the houses you shared with Samantha, I don't want to start a life with you here..." Alyson shook her head letting out a sigh. "Baby, I love you and I want to be a family, you, me, Alanna, and the twins... but I would feel better if we started over in a place all our own.. no ties to the past." Alyson said.

Randy nodded, she was right he did share this house with Samantha when they were married. Alyson deserved a place that was just theirs, that didn't have ties to his ex-wife. Randy leaned down and kissed her. "You've got it." Randy smiled.

"Really?" Alyson smiled.

"Yes.. Tomorrow I'll get a hold of a real estate agent.. we will find the perfect place for us.. something bigger and better then this place." Randy smiled.

"We don't really need a place that's that much bigger." Alyson said.

"But maybe we do.. I mean what if we want to try for baby number 3, well it would be number 4 for me." Randy smirked.

"That will be a while down the road baby." Alyson shook her head. "I'd like to get my pre baby body back before we think about another one."

"True.. but I don't think there is a thing wrong with your body babe." Randy smirked. "I'd love to kiss every inch of that body." Randy leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"Baby.." Alyson giggled, as he started to kiss from her neck to her shoulders, and down her arm.

"Daddy.." Alanna stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"I know I know sweetheart... no more kissing tell you are in bed." Randy laughed.

"You guys really love each other a lot huh?" Alanna walked over to her dad, sitting next to him.

"Yes we do.." Randy smiled.

"You said, you guys kiss a lot because you love each other.." Alanna said. "You guys kiss each other a lot.. so that means you must love each other a whole bunch."

"You can say that." Alyson smiled. "But we love you and the twins a whole bunch too." Alyson added.

"Well I love you guys too.. and the twins." Alanna smiled.

"Guess what sweetheart?" Randy smiled.

"What daddy?" Alanna questioned.

"Alyson is going to move in with us.." Randy smiled.

"Really?.." Alanna smiled.

"Yes.. but we are going to find a new house.. a big beautiful new home." Randy smiled.

"And then Alyson will stay forever?" Alanna asked.

"Yes.. Forever." Alyson smiled.

"Yay.. I'm so happy." Alanna smiled. "Is it going to have a play room when for me and the twins when they get older?.. we are going to stay at the new house forever right?"

"We are going to stay at the new home forever.. we will see if we can fit in a play room for you and the twins." Randy smiled.

"This is so cool, I can't wait... when do we find the new home daddy?" Alanna questioned.

"Pretty soon... We will make it a family project how about that?" Randy smiled. "We will all look at a place before we say okay... that way everyone likes it."

"That sounds like a plan." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 _...A While Later_

Alyson walked down the stairs, smiling at Alanna who was on the floor coloring, she had just fed and changed the babies then put them down to bed, it was getting late but Randy said Alanna could stay up and he was going to get ice cream and a movie and they were going to have a family night.

Alyson heard a knock on the door, she walked over to door opening she saw Miz and Samantha. "What do you want?" Alyson rolled her eyes, not opening it all the way, making sure they couldn't enter.

"I want to see Alanna.. duh." Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Do you not know how to tell time?.. it's almost 9 o'clock." Alyson shook her head. "Besides, Randy doesn't want you around her." Alyson added.

"Well oh well, I'm her mother... Alanna.. come see mommy." Samantha yelled.

"Mom.." Alanna said walking up behind Alyson.

"Sweetie... can you go up to your room please?" Alyson sighed, still keeping the door slightly shut.

"But you and daddy said we can have our family night." Alanna pouted.

"We will... I just need you to go upstairs... actually can you go sit with the twins... make sure they are sleeping good." Alyson said, trying get Alanna up the stairs.

"Okay.. but I still want our family night." Alanna sighed.

"We will honey." Alyson smiled back at Alanna.

"Your not her family... you can't have a family night." Samantha snapped.

"Get away... both of you." Alyson spat.

"Let us in.. we can talk.." Miz offered.

Alyson shook her head. Shoving Samantha back and shutting the door, locking it before running to the back door locking it also. Alyson sighed, picking up her phone.

"Randy.." Alyson sighed,

 _"What's wrong babe?" Randy questioned._

"Samantha and Miz are here... I kept them out, and locked the door.. but Samantha is banging on the door, Miz isn't leaving either." Alyson sighed. "Please tell me you are close."

 _"I'm almost to the house... stay away from the door babe... Keep Alanna upstairs." Randy sighed._

"She is... I told her to check on the twins." Alyson jumped hearing Samantha banging on the door.

 _"I'm pulling in now.. I'll see you in a minute." Randy said, hanging up the phone._

* * *

Alyson waited by the door, a few minutes later the knocking started again. "Alyson.. open up babe." Randy yelled.

Alyson sighed and ran over to the door, unlocking it and opening it throwing her arms around him. "I was starting to get scared she was going to bust the window." Alyson said pulling away from him. "They are gone now right?"

"Yes.. they are gone.. I told them I'd call the cops, and well Miz has been drinking and he doesn't want public intox I'm sure so they left... I'm going to have to talk to my lawyer." Randy sighed. "This can't keep happening, I can't have my family be put in this situation again." Randy put his arms around Alyson kissing her.

Alyson kissed him back, then pulled away. "So, I have an idea for the next house... I say we have a front gate where you have to be buzzed in... so we don't have to deal with this.. " Alyson sighed. "I don't want that woman around my babies... she's not right in the head..she needs help." Alyson sighed.

"I know.. I'm taking care of it babe.." Randy kissed her forehead. "Now.. I'm not letting this little mess, ruin our family night, do you want to go get Alanna, and I'll get the ice cream dished out and then we can put in the movie." Randy said softly.

"Alright baby." Alyson smiled, leaning into kiss him before walking up the stairs.

Randy smiled putting the ice cream down on the table in front of the couch, putting the movie in and looking to see Alyson and Alanna come down the stairs, "You want to sit next to daddy for the movie?" Randy smiled picking up Alanna in his arms.

"I want to sit next to Alyson and You.." Alanna smiled.

Randy smiled and kissed her forehead. Randy put her down, and Alanna ran over to the couch sitting in the middle of it, Alyson sitting on the left, and Randy on the right side of her. They all get their ice creams, and Randy pushes Play on the remote, They began watching the movie and of course half way through the movie he looked over and saw Alanna, had fall asleep, but he smiled when he noticed she had snuggled up to Alyson who had also fallen asleep. He moved off the couch, picking up Alanna careful to not wake her or Alyson and carried her to her room.

Randy walked back down the stairs and saw Alyson was still sleeping. He walked over the couch, leaning down he picked up Alyson in his arms, holding her bridal style. He smiled down at her when she woke up. "I can walk.." Alyson said, still half asleep.

"I can handle it babe." Randy kissed her.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Randy carried her to the bedroom, moving the covers and placing her under them before coving her back up. Randy then walked over shutting the over head light off, before walking to his side of the bed, climbing in and shutting the light off next to his side of the bed. Randy moves over to the middle of his big king sized bed, pulling Alyson closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Alyson smiled to herself and snuggled into his chest. "I love you.." Randy whispered, kissed her on the top of the head.

"I Love you too." Alyson said softly, snuggling even more to him.

Randy smiled, this is the way he wanted to end every night for the rest of his life, with the woman he loves in his arms. This is the way it should be, the way it will be, he knew how lucky he was to have this second chance with Alyson, The twins, even Alanna. He's getting the chance to be the family man he's always wanted to be. Randy held Alyson tightly soon he had drifted off the sleep.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, hopefully Randy figures out how to get Miz and Samantha off his back!, Do you think it's a good idea for Randy and Alyson to get a new home together for a fresh start? As always thanks for all the feedback, don't forget to leave a review I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter.**


	70. Chapter 70: I'll love you more everyday!

**-Randy's Home-**

Randy walked downstairs, seeing Alyson looking over a sleeping Lainey and Ethan. Randy walked over to her putting his arm around her from behind, kissing her neck. "They will be fine.. mom and dad will take care of them babe." Randy smiled, turning her around to face him.

"I know.. I just.." She sighed shaking her head. "I don't want to leave them yet.. it's still two early." Alyson sighed, looking back down at her children.

"They are two weeks old babe, you haven't let them out of your sight in two weeks." Randy sighed.

"I know.." Alyson sighed. "I'm not sure I'm ready yet." Alyson shook her head.

Randy leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It will be fine babe.. mom and dad will take excellent care of the babies... mom has her phone on her, you can call her and check in on the babies when you want... we won't be gone all night, just a few hours... come one we haven't had any alone time in two weeks, we deserve this night." Randy said softly.

Alyson sighed, and nodded. "Alright, I'll finish getting ready." Alyson said, softly then leaned in and kissed him.

"Good." Randy smiled, watching as she walked up the stairs. He walked over to the door opening it allowing his parents to come in before shutting the door.

"Oh, they've gotten so big since last time we've seen them." Elaine smiled.

"I know.. I swear every time I blink I notice something different about them." Randy smiled.

"Oh, your sister is coming to see the twins, she will be here in a few minutes." Bob Orton smiled. "She's excited to meet the twins."

"Where is Alanna?" Elaine questioned.

"Upstairs... she's playing in her room." Randy nodded "Oh, if Samantha shows up, do not let her in." Randy said.

"What's going on now?" Elaine questioned.

"She's dating that son of a bitch Miz.. I've gotten it so she is only allowed to see Alanna, in my presence and Miz is not allowed anywhere near her." Randy sighed. "She's gone off the deep end, she lost it when she found out that she had supervised visits, I almost had to call the cops again."

"What has gotten into her?" Bob Orton shook his head.

"She's out of her mind with jealousy... she wants Alyson's life.. it always comes back to wanting me to come back to her and be a family, no matter how many times I tell her I love Alyson and I'm not leaving her." Randy shook his head. "Now she's dating Miz... he's going to use her, and throw her away... and Samantha is going to end up hurt, so I have to keep Alanna away I won't allow her to be caught in the crossfire."

"Samantha is going to have to hit rock bottom and you are going to let her, she's got to learn to take care of herself, and not depend on anyone... it's the only way she's going to become the strong woman Alanna needs to look up to." Elaine said.

"I know mom." Randy sighed.

"Where is Alyson anyway?" Elaine questioned.

"She's getting ready.. I finally got her talked back into it." Randy said.

"Talked back into it?" Bob questioned

"She doesn't want to leave the twins... she's worried something is going to happen, she thinks it's too early to leave them." Randy sighed.

"They will be fine, we won't let them out of our sight." Elaine stated.

"I know... I told her, but she's just worried... first time mother you know." Randy nodded.

"Well, we will take care of them, she doesn't have to worry." Bob said.

"She knows, I told her you'd have your phone on you at all times mom... so she can call and check up on the kids." Randy said.

"Of course... I'll keep it by my side at all times." Elaine nodded.

Randy looked up, smiling when he saw Alyson walking down the stairs, looking stunning in a black V-neck slit long sleeve loose fitting dress. Randy walked over to her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look gorgeous babe." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled slightly, she wasn't feeling the best about her post baby body, but Randy always told her how beautiful he thought she was, which made her feel a little better about herself. "Thanks." Alyson said softly.

"Hello Alyson..." Elaine smiled, looking up from Lainey who she had in her arms, standing next to Bob who had Ethan in his.

"Hey.." Alyson smiled.

"We should get going babe.. we have reservations." Randy said softly.

"I know.." Alyson nodded, walking over to Elaine and Bob giving Lainey and Ethan a kiss on the head.

"We will take good care of them Alyson, don't worry." Elaine smiled.

"I know.. it's just hard to leave them." Alyson sighed.

"It will be fine babe." Randy said, taking her hand. "Mom and Dad have plenty of experience with children, don't worry."

Alyson sighed and nodded, allowing Randy to lead her out of the door.

* * *

 **-The Restaurant-**

Randy and Alyson have had a wonderful dinner, and Alyson of course had called to check on the twins 4 times already, but over all it had been a wonderful night, Randy and Alyson had gotten a chance to reconnect, even thought they loved the kids, all three of them it was a good thing for them to have some grown up time, with out 3 little eyes around. Randy smiled, over at Alyson. "I'm so happy we have some time alone.. just the two of us." Randy smiled, and reached across the table taking Alyson's hand.

"I'm happy you talked me into this... I'm having a really great time baby." Alyson smiled, "This was a wonderful idea."

"I'm glad you've seen things my way." Randy smiled, leaning over and kissing her hand before letting it go.

"I'm going to go to the rest room before desert comes." Alyson smiled, smiled standing up, and giving him a kiss.

"You mean, check on the kids?.. again?" Randy laughed.

"That too." Alyson laughed, before walking to the bathroom.

Randy smiled, watching Alyson walk away, with Alyson gone he finally got the chance to look around when she was with him, nothing else in the world mattered. He looked over to a table across the room, and saw her Samantha looking at him she took a sip of her glass of wine and rolled her eyes. Randy shook his head, great she'd been here watching them the whole time, at least she didn't cause a scene.

* * *

 **-Outside The Restroom-**

Alyson walked back out of the restroom after checking on the twins, Randy was right she actually just wanted to check on the babies, and didn't want to seem like a crazy protective mom. Alyson almost knocked herself and somebody else to the ground she looked up to see none other then Miz. She sighed and rolled her eyes, moving past him "Wait.. no hi how ya doing?" Miz smirked.

"Go to hell." Alyson rolled her eyes.

She tired to move past him again, but he grabbed her by her upper arm. "Wait.. I'm not done with you." Miz hissed.

"Well I'm done." Alyson hissed, right back trying to pull away from him.

"Let me ask you.. what do you find so special about Randy?" Miz tighten his grip on Alyson's arm.

"Get off of me." Alyson hissed.

"Not until you tell me what's so great about him?" Miz questioned.

"He's everything you're not... He's smart, funny, loving, caring, an amazing boyfriend, and the best man a woman could ask for to father her children.. " Alyson spat.

"Oh come on... wouldn't you like to add a man who will give you the best sex of your life to that list?" Miz smirked. "I could rock your world if you'd give me a chance."

"Randy is the best lover I've ever had in my life.. and he's the only lover I ever want to have in my life." Alyson hissed, still trying to free herself, but his grip just got tighter.

"You have no idea what you are missing..." Miz said. "but I'll tell you what... in a few months when you lose the baby weight, I mean now I wouldn't sleep with you, not looking like that... so I'll give you a few months to drop those extra pounds and work on that double chin.. so after that and you are ready for some amazing sex ... and Randy's not cutting it for you any more.. call me.. they always get tired of him.. like Mickie did.. like Samantha did.."

"Go to hell... " Alyson spat, "Let me go.. or I'll scream."

Miz smirked, letting go allowing her to move past him.

* * *

 **-Table-**

Alyson walked back over to the table, not sitting down. "Randy.. can we leave." Alyson said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned, concerned seeing the look on her face. Then looked behind her seeing Miz walking out of the hallway where the restrooms where. He instantly clinched his fists, standing up. "Did that son of a bitch do something to you?"

"Please I don't want to be here anymore." Alyson sighed.

Randy sighed, shaking his head. "Okay babe." Randy sighed, waving the woman over "We need our check." The woman handed him the bill, and he paid her telling her to keep the change. Taking Alyson's hand leading her out of the place.

* * *

 **-Randy's Home(Bedroom)-**

Alyson walked into the bedroom after she had fed the babies and both she and Randy put them to bed, Alyson quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Alyson sighed standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself, the words Miz said standing in front of her. Randy walked up behind her after checking on Alanna. "What's wrong babe?" Randy questioned.

"Do you think I have a double chin?" Alyson questioned.

"No.. not even close babe." Randy raised a brow. "What's this about?"

"I ran into Miz ... he was talking about my weight, how he'd give me amazing sex when I lost the baby weight and the double chin.. " Alyson sighed.

"You can barely tell you've had a baby... you look amazing.. nobody could even tell you just had twins two weeks ago.. he's an ass who puts other people down to make himself feel better.. he's doing this because he knows he has no chance with you so he wants to put you down in hopes it will make you feel so low you'll run to him.." Randy sighed, he could strangle the man for trying to make Alyson feel fat, when she wasn't she might have a little pouch but she just had two babies 2 weeks ago, most women will kill to have a post baby body like Alyson, Randy sighed rubbing her back kissing her cheek. "I love you.. and I think you look perfect... I love every inch of your body.. I wouldn't change you for the world."

Alyson turned around and smiled, "I love you, ... you are so wonderful to me." Alyson leaned in and kissed him.

Randy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek, when he pulled back he got a look at the mark on her arm, it looked like a hand print. "What's this?" Randy took her arm getting a closer look at this.

Alyson looked down and saw the print she sighed. "It's nothing." Alyson said, she didn't want Randy to be upset about it.

"How did you get it?.. who did it to you?... wait it wasn't there earlier... did Miz do this?" Randy questioned.

Alyson sighed, and nodded. "He stopped me in the hall, he wanted to talk, I wouldn't and tried to move past him and he grabbed me, he wouldn't let me go until I answered his questions." Alyson sighed.

"What questions." Randy raised a brow.

"He wanted to know what made you so special why I chose you." Alyson sighed. "And I told him the truth, that you are everything he's not.. kind, loving, caring, an amazing boyfriend and the best man I could of ever asked for to father my children... not to mention the best lover I've ever had... and the ONLY lover I ever want for the rest of my life." Alyson said.

"I'll kill him... the next time I see him I'm going to kill the son of a bitch." Randy snarled. "I should go find him, and -." Alyson cut him off by kissing him.

Alyson pulled away. "Forget him Randy... he is nothing ... " Alyson said.

"He's not going to get away with putting his hands on the woman I love." Randy hissed.

"Please Randy... just forget it... you go after him, Samantha will use it against you... it could be part of a plan for all we know.. don't you think it was funny they showed up at the same place we did?" Alyson sighed.

Randy sighed "I swear if he comes near you again.. I won't be responsible for what I do." Randy sighed, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't ever listen to what he says... You are the most beautiful woman in my eyes... I love everything about you, there is nothing I'd change about you, I find you even more beautiful then I found you yesterday.. and tomorrow I'll find you even more beautiful then I find you today... just like tomorrow I'll love you even more then I love today... and I'll love you more and more everyday.. Alyson, you don't even understand how much you mean to me, I couldn't picture my life without you in it.. and I hope I never have to find out."

Alyson smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, so much... I am so lucky to have such a wonderful man ... I swear to you Randy.. you'll never have to find that out.. because you are stuck with me forever.. I'm not going anywhere.. I'm here to stay." Alyson leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

 **A/N- Miz is going to get himself into some deep S**t if he doesn't back off, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'd love some feedback so please leave a review and tell me what yall thought! As always thanks to all the reviews, follows, and people who added as a favorite. You guys rock!**


	71. Chapter 71: The Perfect Home!

_...2 Weeks Later..._  
 **-House Hunting-**

Randy, Alyson and Alanna walked into the 3rd house of the day. Randy liked it, it was a huge place, 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms and security gate that went around the whole place, plus it had a huge backyard for the kids to play in. Randy liked what he saw, the security system was a big thing for him, he wanted to make sure he could protect his family from whatever could possibly come their way.

Alanna had run upstairs, to check out the room on the second floor. The relator looked over to Randy and Alyson. "There are 2 rooms down stairs and 4 upstairs... 3 bathrooms upstairs and 1 downstairs, and 1 bathroom in the basement, we can go upstairs I'll show you the rooms, I see the little one is already checking it out." She smiled.

* * *

 **-Upstairs-**

They walked upstairs, and started to look around. "This is the master bedroom, it has a bathroom and a walk in closet... the bathroom has a walk-in shower and a Jacuzzi tub.." The realtor smiled.

"This is beautiful baby." Alyson smiled, looking around, making her way into the bathroom.

"We could have some fun in that tub.." Randy smirked, putting an arm around her waist.

Alyson laughed, nudging him "Not for another 2 weeks." Alyson smirked.

"Believe me I'm counting down the days." He nuzzled her neck.

They walked back into the room. "Don't you think it's a little big?... I mean 6 bedrooms?.. " Alyson looked up to Randy.

"Our Room, Alanna's room, The twins room, and we could use one room as a play room like we promised Alanna." Randy said.

"That's only 4 rooms... " Alyson said.

"Well we will have guest rooms... and it will leave extra rooms for us, when we decide to make some more little Orton's." Randy smirked.

Alyson laughed and shook her head. "That's a while down the road baby." she smiled.

They walked out of the master room, and Alanna runs over grabbing Randy's hand. "Here daddy... I want this room." Alanna dragged him into a room down the hall. "It's so nice in here... I love it in here."

Alyson looked around in the room she smiled at Alanna. "You like this house don't you?" Alyson smiled.

"I love it Alyson.. don't you?" Alanna smiled.

"Yes.. I do too." Alyson smiled. "What about you baby?" Alyson looked up to Randy.

"I do too.. it's perfect for us.. great security system, gated, huge yard, a play room for Alanna... and a huge master bedroom.." Randy smiled.

"With a walk-in closet." Alyson added.

"I knew you'd love that part." Randy smiled.

"So... what do you say?... is this your new home?" The realtor questioned.

Alyson looked up to Randy and smiled. "What do you say baby?" Alyson hooked her arm with his.

"Yeah daddy?... we love it." Alanna smiled.

"I say... looks like we found our new home." Randy smiled.

"Wonderful, I'll get the paper work started, you guys can feel free to keep looking around your new home." The realtor smiled, before walking off.

"Can I go look around daddy?" Alanna questioned.

"Of course." Randy smiled, and watched as Alanna ran off.

Alyson smiled up at Randy, throwing her arms around her neck. "Our first house together." Alyson smiled.

"Our first home." Randy corrected.

"I love the sound of that." Alyson smiled, leaning in and kissing him.

Randy wrapped his arms around her, adding depth to the kiss. "I can't wait.. to have this fresh start... You, Me, Alanna, and our twins." Randy smiled, when he pulled away from the kiss.

"That makes two of us." Alyson smiled.

* * *

 **-Randy's House-**

Randy, Alyson, and Alanna walked into the house and Alanna ran straight for her grandparents. "Grandma, Grandpa... we found our new home.." Alanna smiled.

"Is that right?" Bob questioned.

"Yes.. it's perfect." Alyson smiled, walking over taking Lainey from him, as she was fussing. "Hey baby girl." Alyson kissed her forehead.

"Yes... 6 bedrooms.. 5 baths, a huge yard, and a security system... it's perfect." Randy smiled.

"6 bedrooms?... How many more kids are you planning on?" Elaine laughed.

"I was thinking at least another 1 or 2.." Randy smirked, Alyson shooting him a look. "But that's down the road as Alyson says." Randy walked over to Elaine taking Ethan from her arms.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys... you deserve this fresh start." Bob smiled.

* * *

 _...Next Day..._  
 **-Doctor's Appointment-**

Randy and Alyson were at the twins 4 week check, it was crazy for them to believe their twins were already a month old. So much had been going on the babies were growing, more and more each day.

"So... how are they eating?" The doctor questioned.

"Great.. Ethan he eats more then Lainey though." Alyson smiled.

"She is a petite little thing.. but I wouldn't be alarmed by that, she is gaining ... she's 6 pounds 1 ounce, so it's a little over a pound she's gained.. we will keep an eye on her gaining though, now this little guy he's gaining quite well.. he's up too 7 pounds 2 ounces, that's a gain of 2 pounds 2 ounces since birth.. he's doing really well." The doctor smiled.

"That's great..." Randy smiled. "That's my boy."

"Now you are breastfeeding right?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes.." Alyson nodded.

"You are going to stick to the recommended 6 months?" The doctor raised a brow.

"Yes.. if that's what's best for the babies of course." Alyson nodded.

"So.. how is tummy time going?... are they lifting their heads?" The doctor questioned.

"Yes.. they love tummy time, ... they do, not for to long at a time but they still, can do it for a few seconds at least." Alyson nodded. "They like to play with the toy keys and such while they are down... they do pretty well at lifting those."

"That's wonderful, you read to them ... that's important.. in their development." The doctor added.

"Yes.. their big sister loves reading to them.. and singing to them, " Randy smiled.

"Great, they seem to be doing really well, you guys are doing wonderful." The doctor smiled.

* * *

 **-Randy's Home-**

Alyson and Randy walked into the living room, putting the car seats down walking over to the couch Randy sat down, pulling Alyson onto his lap. "Baby." Alyson giggled as he started to nuzzle her neck.

"I tell you, I can't wait until we get into our new home, and have our fresh start.." Randy said, running his hand running through her hair.

"Neither can I." Alyson smiled.

"Well, I've gotten the go ahead to start moving stuff in." Randy smiled. "And I figured, we'd start over with new everything.. New beds, New furniture ... "

"That sounds wonderful." Alyson smiled.

"So... I figured we'd do one room at a time... I figured we could start with our room first.." He smirked. "So we can look online, find some dressers and such... and the most important thing.. our new king sized bed." Randy smirked.

"I like that idea... so you are going to let me help with the decorating of the house?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Of course babe.. is OUR home, so of course you have to have a say in it." Randy smiled. "So, you can start looking tonight... the sooner we get the house together, the better." Randy smiled, handing over the laptop.

"We can do this together." Alyson smiled, scooting off his lap.

"Sounds like a plan." Randy smiled, leaning in the kiss her on the cheek. "I was thinking we get the big rooms and the bedrooms for us, Alanna, and the twins done, and everything else we can do as we go... "

"Sounds great... So we are thinking living room, Kitchen, bathrooms, and the bedrooms... right?" Alyson questioned. "Our room first?"

"Yes.. how long do you think it will take?" Randy questioned.

"Well, Alanna will want to keep her things right?..." Alyson questioned.

"Yes.. she loves her new bed.. so we don't have to worry about ordering new for her... and the twins have all new bedding and such." Randy nodded.

"So those two rooms are good... We have our room, and living room, Kitchen, and bathrooms... bathrooms and kitchen we just have to work on pots and pans, and things like that , we could have the bathrooms and kitchen done in a day or two... the living room another day maybe, and our room another day or two... so I think we could be in our new home with in the next two weeks ... I mean we said we loved the color scheme of all the rooms all ready right" Alyson smiled, and Randy nodded "The longest wait will be for the furniture... so if get to work and get the stuff picked out today,then it could be delivered in the next week."

"Then lets get to work." Randy smiled, watching as Alyson brought up a website. They looked through the site.

"This will be perfect for the bedroom... it will go great with the gray and black scheme... " Alyson smiled.

"It won't be to gloomy?" Randy questioned.

"No... we will add a pop of color, maybe a red or something, we can brighten it up with wall décor and such.." Alyson smiled.

"Wonderful.. so if that's the bed you want..that's the bed you'll get." Randy smiled.

"Do you like it?... you are going to be sleeping in it also." Alyson smiled.

"I like it, plus.. I'm more focused on who's going to be sleeping next to me in it." He smirked.

Alyson laughed and shook her head. "Alright... well then I'll add it to the cart... look these will go perfect with it." Alyson said, pointing to a bedroom set, of a large long dresser a tall dresser, and two bedside tables. that matched the wood bed frame.

"Add them too.." Randy smiled.

"Now... we should find a large rug to put on the floor, to tie it all together..." Alyson smiled. They looked and found a perfect one and added it to the cart. "Well I think our bed room is good...the rest we can get at a store in town when we are ready." Alyson smiled.

"Why don't we get the living room done while we are on here.." Randy said softly.

"Alright... " Alyson smiled, looking over and finding a 6 piece espresso bonded leather sectional sofa with recliners and chaise that was perfect and a reclining chair on it's own to match it. "This is amazing baby..." Alyson smiled.

"I love it... I think it's the one." Randy smiled.

"Great.." Alyson smiled, adding it to the cart, and finding a coffee table and side tables. She finally found the perfect rug to set everything off, and added them to the cart. "Looks like we have the major stuff for the living room finished now." Alyson smiled.

"Looks like it... when is it going to be delivered?" Randy questioned. "A Week from today... it said estimated arrival time is 11 am.." Alyson smiled.

"Wonderful." Randy leaned in and kissed her. "If everything goes right.. In two weeks we will be into our new home." Randy smiled.

"I can't wait.." Alyson smiled. "I'm so ready to start the rest of our lives together.. in our brand new home."


	72. Chapter 72: The Big Night Ruined!

_...The Weeks Later..._

 **-Alyson and Randy's Home-**

Randy and Alyson smiled looking around. "I love it baby... everything is so perfect." Alyson said, making her way through the living room, today was the day they finally had their perfect home ready. Alyson loved everything about it, it was so perfect for them. "It's ours... It's our fresh start." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Randy's neck.

"I know, Finally ... something we can call ours... just ours." Randy leaned down and kissed her. "And we have the place all to ourselves tonight... Mom and Dad are keeping the kids... Because I have big plans for us tonight...Plan's that have been in the works for 6 weeks...We are going to get dressed up, and hit the town, have a wonderful night out, and then we are going to come home and make love all night long." Randy wrapped his arms around her.

"Making love to you all night long.. I can't think of a better way to spend our first night in our new home." Alyson smiled.

"Mom and Dad won't be bringing the kids back until 2 in the afternoon." Randy smiled.

"Good thing.. because we are going to need some sleep... and I have a feeling we won't be doing any sleeping tonight." Alyson smirked.

"You got that right... When I said all night.. I meant it." Randy rasped against her lips.

* * *

 _...Later..._

Randy had gone out to get a few last minute things for the night, while Alyson finished getting ready. Alyson had slipped on one of her sexy black dresses, and fixed her hair up in large wavy curls. Alyson heard the buzzer at the front gate, figuring it must be Randy, she looked at the monitor and saw a car that looked like Randy's so she buzzed it in without thinking, then walked back off to the bedroom to finish getting ready.

* * *

 **-Bedroom-**

Alyson was looking in the mirror when she heard someone coming up the stairs. "I'm almost ready baby." Alyson smiled, and leaned down to fix her heels, when she came back up she looked in the mirror to see Miz standing behind her. "What the hell are you doing?" Alyson shot around.

Miz stood there with a devilish smirk on his face, "Hot date?" Miz said, moving slowly towards her.

"Get out." Alyson yelled. "You don't belong here."

"Don't I?" Miz smirked, then picked up the pace walking towards her, "Where do you think you're going?" Miz ran for her, when he saw her try to get to the bathroom.

Alyson wasn't quick enough and Miz caught her, grabbing her from behind. "Get off me." She yelled. Miz brought his arm around he had a cloth in his hand and placed it over her nose and mouth, After a few seconds her body went limp and Miz threw her on the bed.

"I wasn't sure you were going to get her." Samantha walked into the room.

"I told you I'd take care of her.." Miz said, looking up to Samantha. "Now it's your turn to take care of Randy... you have everything you need?"

"Right here in this bag.." Samantha smirked.

"Good.. I'm going to deal with this one here." Miz picked up Alyson, throwing her over his shoulder. "You make sure you keep him busy... so I have enough time with her." Miz licked his lips walking over to the door.

"You get her.. and I get Randy." Samantha nodded.

"Now.. don't mess this up." Miz said, before walking out the door.

Samantha sighed, digging into the bag grabbing everything she needed.

* * *

 _...30 Minutes Later..._

Randy walked into the bedroom, "Babe.." He called out, looking around not seeing Alyson he raised a brow.

He hears the bathroom door open, "I've been waiting for you." Samantha said, walking out in a very revealing sexy lingerie, she walks towards him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randy looks at Samantha, she has bags under her eyes, her hair is a stringy mess, and she is really skinny very unhealthy looking. "Put some clothes on." Randy looks disgusted.

"Randy.. I did this for you." Samantha looks shocked. "We can finally be together again."

"I don't want you... Samantha what have you done to yourself?" Randy shakes his head, still a look of disgust on his face. "Where is Alyson?"

"She left... she left you." Samantha shrugged.

"No.. she didn't she would... we just bought this house together.." Randy shook his head, there is no way on earth Alyson would leave him, not now they were so excited about their fresh start. "Where is she Samantha?"

"I don't know.. she left I don't know where she went." Samantha sighed.

"Where is she Samantha... what is going on.. damn it tell me." Randy said, his voice raised. "Please Samantha."

Samantha sighed, shaking her head he still didn't want her nothing she does is good enough, why wasn't she good enough. "She's with Miz." Samantha sighed, finally giving in.

"What?... what are you talking about?" Randy's eye's widened.

"He took her... he wanted me to do this, so I could distract you and he could have Alyson." Samantha sighed. "He wants her.. let him have her, and you can have me." Samantha tried again.

"I don't want you Samantha... where did he take her?" Randy questioned.

Samantha shook her head, and didn't say a word.

"Please... you say you love me right Samantha?" Randy said, trying to find out where Miz had taken her.

"Yes.. you know I do Randy.." Samantha sighed.

"Then tell me.. if you love me, you will tell me where Alyson is." Randy said, moving towards her. "Please... if you really love me, you'll do this for me."

Samantha sighed. "Fine... I'll show you."

* * *

 **-Motel-**

Alyson started to come around, she looked around and didn't recognize where she was. "Randy.." She called out, sitting up and scooting back on the bed.

"He's not here... it's just you and me." Miz smirked, walking towards her, he made his way over to the bed, climbing next to her. "Finally... I get to have my way with you.."

Alyson's eye widened, and sinks back into the bed. "No.. no you don't.. I don't want you." Alyson shook her head, trying to get off the bed.

Miz reached out, grabbing her slamming her back onto the bed. "You should be happy... you should feel pleased that I am giving you the time of day.. I don't normally go for women who look like you... I mean look at yourself, you look like a fat slob... and have you ever heard of make-up, it would do wonders, I don't know who told you that you were pretty enough to not need make-up, but they lied... you are ugly, and fat... you need make-up... you are a whore I bet, I bet you are a good lay...that's the only way you would ever be able to get a man." He hissed.

"Then why do you want me." Alyson spat.

"Because Randy wants you." Miz laughed, licking his lips he started to move his hands up her leg,

"No... don't you dare." Alyson started to struggle, feeling his hand creep up her thigh, finding its way to her panties, rubbing her through her panties. "Please don't." Alyson shook her head, knowing what he had planned for her.

"If you would of just let me have you when you had the chance.. you should of slept with me when I gave you the chance, and this wouldn't of happened, but you had to choose Randy.. so this is the way it's going to be." Miz pushes her panties to the side, using his finger to part her lips and rub her clit, trying to get her ready for him.

"No... please." Alyson started to cry, feeling his fingers down below, she starts to struggle more and tried to kick at him but he pins her arms above her head, using one of his knees to trap her leg underneath him.

"You had your chance." He spit on his fingers, and placed them back under her panties, and continued rubbing this time harder, he slipped two fingers inside her. "You like that?" Miz smirked.

"No.." Alyson screamed, tears streaming down her face when he entered her, using his fingers. She continues to struggle feeling his fingers go in and out of her, she uses the fact that he had to switch up his position to keep her under control to her advantage and got her leg out from under him and brought it up and kicked him in his head.

"Bitch.." Miz yelled, falling back onto the bed.

Alyson jumped off the bed, running to the door, but Miz was too fast and grabbed her by the hair, slamming her face first into the door, knocking her out compleately. He grabbed her up, throwing her over his shoulder, then onto the bed. Miz starts to unbuckle his belt, then unbuttons his pants, letting them drop to the ground. He pulls Alyson towards him her legs hanging off the bed, he pushes up her dress, his hands going to her panties, he's about to pull them down when he hears the door crash open.

"Son of a bitch.." Randy yells, seeing Alyson knocked out on the bed and Miz in front of her. His temper rising he was ready to explode.

"I'd watch it buddie... You lay a finger on me you lose your job." Miz smirked stepping forward pretty satisfied he wouldn't do a thing. "So I can do as I please... and what I'm going to do is screw Alyson." He smirked.

"You aren't laying a finger on her." Randy yelled.

"Oh I've already done that... I've had a few fingers on her... now if you'll excuse me I should get back to that." Miz smirked, turning around to Alyson only to be hit over the head with a lamp, sending him to ground.

Alyson looked up to Randy letting the rest of the pieces of the lamp fall to the ground, running over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Randy." Alyson started crying.

"Thank god I got to you." Randy wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Are you okay?" He questioned pulling away, he noticed on her head was a pretty big bump.

"I'm fine." Alyson nodded, they both looked over to the door when they saw the cops walk through the door, Randy had called them when he was on the way to the motel.

The cops, grab Miz when he starts to come too, they handcuff him, one of the cops taking Alyson's statement. "We'd like to take you to the hospital, we need to do a rape kit on you."

"He didn't rape me, he only used his fingers." Alyson bit her lip, shaking her head.

"He still violated you... there could be some DNA evidence, you said he spit on his fingers, that means we could have some DNA... it will help us with the case against him.. please it's for the best." The cop said.

Alyson shook her head. "I just want to go home." Alyson sighed.

"Babe.. please, it will help with the case against Miz.. I think you should do it.. then we can go home."

Alyson sighed, and shook her head. "Fine.. I guess." Alyson ran her hand through her hair.

They looked to the door when they saw Samantha who was in handcuffs and a cop behind her walk through the door. "She wanted to speak to these two." The cop said

"You had something to do with this?" Alyson hissed.

"She's the one who told me where I could find you." Randy said, standing behind her.

"Look, I want to apologize, I was wrong... I shouldn't of done it I shouldn't of helped Miz.. I just thought it was the only way I'd get Randy back, but I realize he loves you, and he only wants you.." Samantha sighed. "I swear, I'm done trying to ruin your life with Randy.. I hope someday you'll forgive me."

Alyson didn't say a word, she turned away from her, she couldn't even stand to look at that woman right now.

"We need to get you to the hospital now." The cop said, sensing how upset Alyson was.

"Alright.. I'm coming, I'm not leaving her side." Randy said.

"You can ride along." The cop said, and Alyson and Randy followed him out the door.

* * *

 **-Randy and Alyson's Home(Bedroom)-**

Alyson and Randy, had returned to the house, after 4 hours at the hospital and more questions from the police, Alyson was ready to be home, ready to not have to have any more people probe and prod her. Randy opened the bedroom door, allowing Alyson to enter before walking in himself and shutting the door. "Are you sure you're okay babe?" Randy questioned.

"Yes.. I'm fine, I'm just ready for bed." Alyson sighed.

"Okay babe... why don't you go take a show and get ready for bed." Randy said, leaning in to kiss the top of her head.

Alyson nodded, walking into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. After about 30 minutes Alyson walked out of the bathroom, she didn't see Randy so she went over to the bed, climbing into the bed getting under the covers. A few minutes later she saw Randy walk back in just his boxers.

Randy climbed into the bed, getting under the covers, he wrapped his arms around Alyson. Kissing her forehead. "Did the shower help?" Randy questioned.

Alyson nodded, and shrugged. "I guess.." Alyson said, softly. "I'm just tried."

Randy nodded. "Then get some sleep, it's been a long night.. you should rest up." Randy said, running his hand through her hair.

Alyson sighed. "I'm sorry." Alyson shook her head.

"About what?" Randy raised a brow.

"I know how much you were looking forward to us making love tonight." Alyson said.

"I can wait... I'm more worried about you being comfortable with it... you've been through an ordeal... you are my first priority..." Randy said, shaking his head. "We've got the rest of our life to make love..."

Alyson nodded. "I love you so much." Alyson said softly.

Randy smiled and nodded. "I love you too.. more then you could possibly know." Randy leaned in and kissed her, Alyson snuggling into his chest, Randy wrapping his arms around her tightly holding her.

With in a few minutes Alyson had drifted off to sleep, Randy quietly got out of bed, making his way over to his pants, pulling out a box and opening it, it was a beautiful 10ct asscher cut diamond ring, he couldn't help but be angry about tonight not only did that son of a bitch kidnap Alyson and then violated her, but her ruined this night for them, it wasn't about the sex for him, he could wait for that, tonight he was going to ask her to marry him, to spend the rest of her life with him and Miz ruined that. Alyson deserved the best and he wasn't letting tonight stop him from asking her to marry him, he'd just have to pick another day, and he would he'd find another way, he'd make it even more special this time, it'd be perfect and god so help the person who even thinks about getting in the way this time.

* * *

 **A/N- First I want to thank Debwood-1999 for the idea for this chapter, I was looking for a way to get Miz and Samantha out of the picture as the story is going to be coming to a close soon, just not yet! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review I'd love to see what you think!**


	73. Chapter 73: Project Happy Alyson!

_...The Next Morning..._

 **-Randy and Alyson's Home(Bedroom)-**

Randy could feel Alyson tossing and turning all night, he hated what happened to her, he hated that he couldn't protect her. He rolled over, trying to put his arms around her but she shot up tossing his arms off of her. "Oh god.. I'm sorry." Alyson shook her head, sitting up she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Babe it's okay." Randy said, sitting up himself, and reaching over to run his hand through her hair. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

"I know.. I'm just a little jumpy I guess." Alyson sighed, turning over her arms wrapping around him, burying her face into his chest.

Randy wrapped his arms around her running his hand through her hair, while his other hand ran up and down her back. "Just relax babe... I'm here." Randy said. "Mom sent a text... dad spilt some of the milk we sent with them, so they are going to bring home the kids early."

"What time?" Alyson questioned.

"about 10..." Randy stated.

"It's 9:15." Alyson said, starting to sit up.

"Just rest babe... I'll take care of the kids.. we have some extra bottles in the fridge if they need to be fed." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Alyson looked up at him.

"Yes.. I can handle it." Randy kissed her forehead. "I know you didn't sleep too well last night, I felt you toss and turn all night... you get a little rest and I'll take care of the kids.."

Alyson looked up to him. "Alright.. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course.. and I love you." Randy smiled, leaned down and kissed her. "Forever." Randy said softly.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Randy walked down the stairs, hearing the door bell, he walked over to the door opening it, smiling at Alanna who jumped into his arms. Randy moved out of the way taking Lainey's car seat from his mother and carried it into the living room, followed by his father who had Ethan's car seat in his hand. Randy sat down the car seat, turning to his parents. "Everything okay?... Where is Alyson?" Elaine questioned.

"Hey, sweetie.. can you go to your room for a while... daddy has to talk to grandma and grandpa for a minute." Randy smiled at his daughter.

"Okay.. you have to talk about grown up stuff?" Alanna looked up to her daddy.

"Yeah.." Randy nodded.

"Okay.." Alanna jumped out of her dad's arms, running up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Robert questioned.

"Well, Samantha won't be around for a while." Randy sighed.

"What did she do?" Elaine questioned.

"She helped Miz kidnap Alyson." Randy sighed. "She actually thought without Alyson in the picture she'd come back in and we'd be a family again.." Randy sighed, shaking his head.

"No.. oh my goodness.. why on earth would she do such a thing?, what is wrong with her?" Elaine shook her head. "How is Alyson?... is she okay?"

"She's as good as I could expect her to be... If I wouldn't of got there.." Randy shook his head.

"What?" Robert questioned.

"He tired to rape her.." Randy said, his jaw tensed up just thinking about it again.

"Oh god.." Elaine's hand flew to her mouth. "He didn't did he?"

"No.. not really.." Randy sighed. "He only got as far as to use his fingers... she was able to get away from him, and he knocked her out... when I busted through the door, he was getting ready to ra-." Randy cut himself off. "But he didn't.. thank god."

"Oh my goodness... Miz is behind bars?.. Right?" Elaine raised a brow.

"Yes... I'd rather him be 6 feet under." Randy snarled.

"Oh my goodness... poor girl.. " Elaine sighed, they all looked up to the top of the stairs, when they heard a creek on the stairs, Elaine smiled when she saw Alyson walking down the stairs. "Hello Alyson."

Randy walked over to Alyson giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Babe.. I thought you were going to sleep.. you need to rest." Randy sighed.

"I couldn't sleep." Alyson said softly, walking over to the twins bending down too run her hand through their hair. "Are these new?" Alyson looked back at Elaine and Bob.

"Yes... we took the kids shopping with us.. Alanna picked out something for her, and the twins.. I have to say Alanna has some style." Elaine smiled.

"She sure does." Alyson smiled, standing back up straight and turning around.

"How are you doing?.. Randy told us.." Elaine questioned.

"I'm fine.." Alyson shrugged it off.

Elaine nodded, she could see in Alyson face she wasn't alright, but she dropped it knowing that Randy would take care of her.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

After Randy's parents left, Alyson and Randy where in the kitchen after finishing lunch Alanna was still at the table color, while Randy and Alyson where in the kitchen doing lunch dishes. "Are you okay Alyson?" Alanna questioned, turning around in her seat.

"Huh?" Alyson raised a brow.

"You seem sad... what's wrong?" Alanna questioned.

Alyson put a smile on and shook her head. "I'm fine sweetie.. I'm just a little tired." Alyson dried her hands, before walking over to Alanna. "Thanks for asking though honey... I'm going to go check on the babies." Alyson smiled, ruffling Alanna's hair turning to Randy.

"Okay babe." Randy nodded, watching as Alyson walked off, to go check on the twins.

Alanna sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know daddy." Alanna, stood up out of her seat, and walked over to her dad. "She seems sad... but she says she's okay."

Randy smiled, leaning down to his little girl. "Don't worry it's grown up stuff.. Alyson will be okay,... Daddy will make sure of it, don't worry daddy will take care of everything." Randy kissed her on the top of the head, something was up with Alyson if his 5 year old daughter knew something was wrong with Alyson then something was obviously wrong with her, but he'd do whatever he had to do to fix it, he just had to make sure he let Alyson know she wasn't alone, she'd always have him, no matter what.

"You are right... you always make everything better daddy." Alanna smiled. "I just wish I could help make her happy." Alanna said.

Randy smiled and nodded. "Maybe you can help me with something to help make Alyson happy... you want to help daddy do something to make Alyson really happy?"

"Like Really Super Happy?" Alanna smiled.

"Yes, Really Super Happy.." Randy laughed.

"Yes that would be so cool." Alanna said, excitedly.

"Good.. it can be a daddy- daughter project." Randy smiled.

"Yeah... Project Happy Alyson." Alanna smiled.

"Let's get started on Project Happy Alyson." Randy laughed, picking up Alanna in his arms, taking her out of the kitchen to get to work on their plan.

* * *

 **A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review I'd love to know what you all think! :)**


	74. Chapter 74: The Best Night Of My Life!

_...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Randy and Alyson's Home(Living Room)-**

Alyson walked down the stairs, she had gone to check on the twins after waking up late but they weren't in the room, she looked around not seeing anyone, she saw a note on the table.

 _Hey babe,_

 _I'm taking the twins, and Alanna to go shopping I've got to grab some things for a project that Alanna and I are working on._

 _Love you,_  
 _Randy_

Alyson sat down on the couch, raising a brow what kind of project could that be. Alyson shrugged and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. After a while, she looked at the clock on the wall, it'd been over an hour, she was wondering where they were. Then she heard the door, opening and saw Alanna run in, and over to her.

"Hey Alyson.." Alanna smiled, climbing on the couch next to her.

"Hey... Is daddy coming?" Alyson questioned.

"Yeah.. he said he'll be in... in a minute." Alanna smiled, standing up. "But can you come help me in my room with something?"

"Sure sweetie... you sure your daddy doesn't need help?" Alyson stood up rising a brow.

"Yeah.. he said he has it." Alanna smiled, taking her hand leading her up the stairs.

After a few minutes Randy walked in the door, carrying the twins car seat putting them on the ground by the table next to the stairs, looking up the stairs real quick before running back outside grabbing a few bags then shutting the door, to one of the guest rooms and putting them in the closet. Then walking back out the living room.

"I think daddy pulled it off little ones." Randy leaned down, smiling at the twins.

Alanna came running down the stairs. "Alyson's coming daddy." Alanna whispered to her dad once she reached him.

"Thanks sweetie." Randy smiled.

Alyson walked down the stairs, seeing Randy standing up straight. "Hey baby." Alyson said, walking over to Randy. "You worried me this morning... I woke up and didn't find anyone home."

"Sorry about that babe." Randy said softly, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Alanna and I had some things to pick up.. and didn't want to wake you."

Alyson nodded. "Yeah.. you said some kind of project you are working on the note said." Alyson said. "What is the project?"

"Just a little daddy/daughter project Alanna wanted to do." Randy shrugged. "Your mom called you earlier.. you should call her back." Randy said changing the subject.

"I will." Alyson raised a brow, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

 _...Later That Day..._

 **-The Kitchen-**

Alyson walked out to the kitchen, she noticed how everyone had disappeared again, but Randy's car was still in the drive way so she didn't know what was going on. Alyson walked over to the counter seeing a large sign that said. PLEASE LOOK HERE standing on the counter. Alyson shook her head looking down seeing envelope that read Alyson Please Open and opening it. She took out a piece of paper that said,

 _Our special Daddy/Daughter project, Alanna calls it Project Happy Alyson, we've put together a special scavenger hunt just for you. In the envelope is your first clue._

 _Love Randy & Alanna._

Alyson put the note down, looking in the envelope again and seeing a pink card. She looked at it and smiled, it had little hearts and stars that were drawn on it obviously by Alanna. Alyson reads the first clue.

 _Clue #1-_

 _Downstairs, where our guest will lay their heads. Is where you will find clue number 2._

* * *

 **-Guest Room-**

Alyson smiled, shaking her head she walked out knowing it was the downstairs guest room, the other room down stairs was being turned into a play room for the kids. Alyson walked into the downstairs guestroom. She saw a sign that said, You Are Right and another clue.

 _Clue #2-_

 _You found clue number 2, Some many fun nights we will have, games, movies, and family time sitting on this night after night!_

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Alyson raised a brow, then smiled, walking out to the living room and over to the couch. she didn't see anything then decided to look under one of the cushions and saw a sign that said Right Again! and another clue.

 _Clue #3-_

 _Clue number 3 in your pocket, now can you find where's Alanna's favorite rocket?_

Alyson raised a brow, Alanna's favorite rocket? Then she remembered Alanna's favorite book was one about rocket and space. Alyson walked up the stairs to Alanna's room.

* * *

 **-Alanna's Room-**

Alyson opened the door, and saw on Alanna's bed was the book and she opened the front page and saw a sign that said Here Is Your Clue! and another clue.

 _Clue #4-_

 _On to clue number 4, behind this door, is where our two precious gifts lay their beautiful heads. Daddies, Little Man and Mommies little Girl._

Alyson smiled, knowing that it had to be in the twins room, so she walked out to the hallway and headed for the twins room!

* * *

 **-Lainey and Ethan's Room-**

Alyson walked into the room and saw Alanna looking into Lainey's crib and could see both Twins in the same bed, she raised a brow and walked over Alanna stepped over but didn't turn to her.

Alyson looked down in the crib and brought her hands to cover her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Alyson looked down and Saw Lainey had a onezie on that said Will You Please.. and Ethan had a onezie on that said Marry Our Daddy? .

"My god.." Alyson shook her head, she turned to Alanna seeing her wearing a shirt that said Pretty Please Alyson?

"Do you like it?" Alanna smiled.

"That's what I'd like to know." Randy said, behind her.

Alyson turned around to face him, and saw Randy drop down on one knee. "Alyson, I love you more then you could ever imagine. You and the kids are my whole world. I'm so lucky that I've been given the chance to love you, and the chance to have you love me back, I know I'm the luckiest man in the whole world, I have 3 wonderful children, and a beautiful woman who loves me, and has always been by my side, who has never turned her back on me even when she should of. I know we've been through a lot, but everything we've been through I know it's made us stronger, I love you with everything I have inside me. I know for a fact I don't ever want to spend a day without you in my life. " Randy took a deep breath.

Alyson looked at him, tears in her eyes, not believing this was happening right then.

"Alyson Johnson... Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" Randy smiled up at her, pulling the box out of his pocket, opening it and showing her the ring. "What do you say Alyson? ... Will You Marry Me?"

Alyson's eyes widened looking at the beautiful ring, she kneeled down and kissed him, throwing her arms around him. "Yes.. Yes I'll marry you Randy." Alyson said, when she pulled back from the kiss.

Randy smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger, before placing another kiss on her lips. "God I love you so much." Randy said, standing and helping her to her feet. "You just made me the happiest man in the world.." Randy smiled.

"You just made me the happiest woman in the world Randy... " Alyson smiled, throwing her arms around his neck again. "I can't wait until I'm Mrs. Orton.." Alyson smiled.

"Neither can I." Randy smiled, and kissed her.

"So this means we are going to be a real family... all of us will have the same last name?" Alanna smiled.

"Yes.. that's what it means... Alyson is going to become an Orton too.." Randy smiled.

Alanna smiled and ran over to Alyson and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy Alyson... I'm so happy you are going to be in my life forever and ever."

"So am I.." Alyson smiled, hugging Alanna back.

"Are you happy now Alyson?" Alanna smiled.

"Really Really Really Happy..." Alyson smiled.

"That's even better then Really Super Happy." Alanna laughed.

Randy laughed, and picked up Alanna then put his arm around Alyson. "That it is.." Randy smiled, he was so happy right now he was going to be marrying the love of his life, his life couldn't get any better then it is now, that is until he actually is married to her.

* * *

 **-Randy and Alyson's Room-**

Randy came into the bedroom after putting Alanna into bed and checking on the twins. "Babe?" Randy called out, he had told her she'd be in the room when he was finished. His eyes widened and he licked his lips as a huge grin appeared on his face, when he saw Alyson walk out of the bathroom wearing a floral stretch black lace halter BabyDoll, with a matching thong.

"You like?" Alyson bit her lip.

Randy smirked, nodding walking over towards her. "You have no idea." He licked his lips.

"Well.. it's all yours." Alyson ran a hand up his chest smiling up at him.

"Oh is that right?" Randy licked his lips, looking down at her. "You sure about this?"

"Of course.. I want you... do you want me?" Alyson's hand traveled down from his chest, down his abs, then found it's way to his crotch, she could feel him becoming even more hard then he already was. "I think you do.." She licked her lips.

Randy let out a growl, leaning down attacking her neck with kisses and nibbles, while his hands take the straps of the BabyDoll and slide it down her shoulders it sliding off her shoulder and she pushes it the rest of the way down her body letting it drop to the ground. Randy scooped her up, carrying her to the bed placing her down. He stepped back taking in the beauty of every inch of her body.

* * *

 _Awhile later..._

Randy rolled off Alyson, breathing heavy he looks over at her. "That.. was worth the wait." Randy bit his lip, rolling back over to wrap his arms around Alyson nuzzling her neck.

"You are right about that." Alyson smiled, looking down at her finger seeing the ring she couldn't help but get excited all over again, she couldn't believe she was going to be marrying the man she loves more then she's ever loved another man in her life. "I can't believe we are getting married." Alyson smiled up at Randy.

"I'm so happy you said yes." Randy smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" Alyson looked up at him. "You knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.."

"I don't know.. I was just worried.. you wouldn't want to go that far.." Randy bit his lip. "But I'm so happy you said yes.. because I love you so much Alyson, I can't wait to make you Mrs. Orton."

"And I can't wait to become Mrs. Orton." Alyson smiled. "I'd marry you tonight if we could." Alyson smiled.

"I want you to have the huge beautiful wedding you deserve.." Randy said, running his hand through her hair.

"I don't need a huge wedding... I don't want one actually ... as long as I have you, my family , your family and our kids.. I'll be fine." Alyson smiled.

"After we are married... it will be our family." Randy smiled.

"Yes.." Alyson smiled. "When I said our kids.. I meant Alanna too.. she might not be my biological child.. but I love her just as much as if she was." Alyson smiled up at Randy.

Randy smiled, and leaned down and kissed her. "I know... and I'm so happy that I found someone who loves Alanna as much as you do... I know you'd do anything for her, just like you'd do anything for our twins."

Alyson smiled. "This has really been the best night of my life Randy.. I'm so happy." Alyson smiled, kissing him before laying her head on his chest, taking in everything that had happened this night.

* * *

 **A/N- What a great little project that was! Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. This story is about to come to an end I have 2 more chapters left, so I hope you all have enjoyed it so far!**


	75. Chapter 75: Come Hell Or High Water!

_...A Few Days Later..._

 **-Randy and Alyson's Home(Living Room)-**

Alyson walked down the stairs, she smiled when she saw Alanna on the floor, playing with the twins while they were having tummy time. Alyson couldn't believe it the twins were already 7 weeks, and they were getting so big she just loved watching Alanna play with the twins, Alanna was so great with them, Alyson knew Alanna loved her little brother and sister. "Are you guys having fun?" Alyson smiled, walking over to the three children.

"Yeah... I think Lainey is trying to talk to me.." Alanna looked up at Alyson and smiled, Lainey was on the floor cooing and making baby talk. "See, I wonder what she's saying."

"I don't know.. I wonder also.. she might be telling her brother to stop trying to bite her foot." Alyson laughed, looking over at Ethan who had Lainey's foot trying to bite it.

Alanna laughed, moving Lainey's foot out of Ethan's hand. "You can't do that Ethan... daddy said that is naughty." Alanna scolded.

"What's naughty?" Randy questioned, raising a brow as he walked into the living room and over to the kids, and Alyson sitting on the ground next to them, giving Alyson a quick kiss as he did so.

"Ethan was trying to bite Lainey's foot.. I told him that daddy says that's naughty." Alanna looked up to Randy.

"Well, Ethan is just a baby, I'm sure he doesn't know that... so it's good that he has a big sister like you to teach him." Alyson nodded.

"She's right... he's just a baby, and he doesn't really have any teeth so it's not going to hurt Lainey." Randy nodded. "But it is good he's got a big sister to look out for him and teach him that."

"Well, I like being a big sister." Alanna smiled.

Alyson smiled, and looked over to the door when they heard a knock. "I'll get it." Alyson said, standing up, right in front of Randy causing him to smirk.

"I like the view." Randy licked his lips.

Alyson laughed, and shook her head. "I'm sure you do." She said, before walking towards the door.

"What does that mean daddy?" Alanna questioned.

"Nothing.." Both Randy and Alyson said in unison, causing Alanna to raise a brow.

Alyson opened the door and smiled, seeing Elaine, Robert, Nathan, and Becky all standing at the door. "Hey.." Alyson moved to the side to allow everyone to walk in, before shutting the door behind them.

"Hey.." Randy looked up from the ground. "Where is Robbie?" he questioned.

"He couldn't get off work." Elaine said softly.

"I see." Randy nodded, standing up off the floor, walking over next to Alyson giving her a peck on the cheek. "Well, I wanted all of you to be here to tell you all... but I guess this will do." Randy smiled, looking over to Alyson.

"Tell us what?.." Becky raised a brow. "Oh god.. you aren't pregnant again?.. you couldn't wait a few years?"

"Oh god no.." Alyson laughed, shaking her head.

"Then what is it?" Elaine questioned.

Randy smiled, looking over to Alyson. "Alanna come here sweetie." Alanna jumped up and ran to Randy jumping into his arms. "Why don't you tell everyone what we asked Alyson.."

Alanna smiled. "We asked Alyson to be with us forever." Alanna smiled. "Me and The Twins asked Alyson to Marry Our Daddy... and Daddy asked Alyson to marry him."

"And I said yes.." Alyson smiled, holding out her hand, showing off the ring, and looking up to Randy who leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh my goodness." Elaine smiled, walking over to Alyson hugging her. "I'm so happy for you two.." Elaine smiled, pulling back looking at the ring.

"Damn brother.. you did a good job with the ring." Becky smiled, and hugged her brother then Alyson. "Congrats."

"This is wonderful... I'm happy for you guys." Robert smiled.

"Looks like you do have a brain in that head of yours." Nathan laughed. "You knew better then to let this one get away."

Randy laughed, and nodded. "That's for sure."

Alyson and Randy took the twins up stairs, Alyson and Randy feeding them, before putting them down for a nap and Alanna had decided to go up to her room to color after showing her grandparents and aunt and uncle some of the work she'd been doing at school. Alyson walked down the stairs, holding Randy's hand they made it into the living room, sitting down on the couch, his arm around Alyson.

"So, what have you thought about when the wedding will be?" Elaine questioned.

"Actually yes.. we've been talking and we've decided to get married in two weeks." Randy looked to Alyson who smiled.

"Isn't that a little soon?" Becky raised a brow.

"Maybe, but we've actually got it all figured out.. we are going to get married here, outside I've already rented a tent... and the chairs... " Randy said. "And we are going to hold the reception downstairs in the basement... We even have a entrance from outside so we don't have to have a bunch of people tracking in and out of the upstairs..."

"Is the basement going to be big enough?" Nathan questioned.

"Yes... We've already had some people in to look at it, they all said it's plenty big enough... we are going to take everything out of it and put it into storage until the wedding, and going to have a temporary floor put over the carpet... it's going to be great." Randy smiled.

"You are really on top of this... why so soon?" Elaine questioned.

"We both agreed we don't need a huge wedding we just want our close family and friends... just the people that mean the most to us." Randy said. "Although I wanted to give Alyson a huge wedding with all the fixings but Alyson just wanted something more intimate."

"Well, I think it's a good idea it will be so much more special... besides it's about the two of you making your separate lives come together and become one." Elaine nodded.

"I agree." Alyson smiled. "As long as Randy shows up.. that's all I need."

Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be there with bells on." Randy smirked.

"And I get to be the flower girl." Alanna smiled.

"Of course.. you are going to be the cutest flower girl ever." Randy smiled.

"So does your family know?..." Elaine questioned.

"Not yet.. they are going to be here later tonight." Alyson nodded.

"How do you think they are going to take it?... you think they will be happy?" Becky questioned.

"I don't really know.. I never know with my family." Alyson shrugged. "But I'm not going to let their reaction ruin our plans no matter what it is."

"That's a good attitude to have." Elaine smiled.

* * *

 _...Later That Night..._

Alyson smiled, walking into the living room, Alanna had gone to a friends house to stay the night and The twins were in bed, both Randy and Alyson decided it was best to make sure no kids were up, when they told Alyson's family knowing that it could go either way. "Hey baby.. I made sure mom knew the code to get in,." Alyson smiled they were having some work done on the gate they were having a camera installed right next to the drivers side where people would pull in, and they would have to roll the window down before they came in, so they could get a good look at whoever was trying to come in, Alyson smiled, walking over to Randy who was sitting on the couch, straddling him before leaning into kiss him.

Randy wrapped his arms around her reaching around to grab her ass using it to pull her closer to him, adding more depth to the kiss. "I can't believe I get to do this with you for the rest of my life." Randy smirked, pulling away from the kiss, his hands still firmly planted on her ass.

"This... and a lot of other very fun things." Alyson returned his smirk.

Randy let out a low growl, as he leaned into nibble on her neck, causing Alyson to let out a moan as he sucked and bit down on her neck a little harder. "Are you kidding me?" Randy growled when there was a knock on the door. "Worst timing ever."

"To be continued." Alyson licked her lips, giving him a kiss before climbing off him, gasping when he gives her ass a gentle smack as she walked away.

"You bet your sweet ass." Randy smirked.

Alyson laughed, and shook her head as she opened the door, seeing her mother, Denise, her father and Alex all standing in front of her. "Hey.." Alyson hugged each one as they walked in, shutting the door once everyone was inside.

"How's it going?" Alex raised a brow. "Everything okay?... you've never asked to speak to all of us at once."

"Everything's wonderful..." Alyson smiled, walking over to Randy who puts his arm around her kissing her on top of the head.

"I see... well, we were kind of worried you wouldn't tell us what it was about on the phone." Monica nodded. "Everything's okay with the twins?"

"Yes.. they are great." Alyson smiled.

"Okay.. what's going on?" Rodger questioned.

"Why don't you sit down... we've got a couple things to tell you..." Alyson said softly. Everyone going to sit down in the living room.

"Okay.. I'm even more worried." Monica raised a brow.

"Yeah... so what is it?" Rodger raised a brow.

Alyson took a deep breath and looked to Randy. "Well, a week ago we had some problems... "

"What problems?" Monica raised a brow.

"You know the problems, I've been having with Randy's ex-wife?" Alyson looked to everyone who nodded. "Well, she helped Miz plan to try and kidnap me."

"What?" Alex gasped.

"Oh, god... he didn't do it did he?..." Denise shook her head.

"Yes... I thought it was Randy coming back so without thinking I buzzed them in and well, he came up behind me and chloroformed me... When I woke up, I was in a motel room." Alyson shook her head.

"Oh god... he didn't hurt you did he?" Monica shook her head.

"He..." Alyson shook her head, biting her lip she didn't even know how to tell her parents, Alyson looked over to Randy when he grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze letting her know he was right with her. "He.. tried to rape me." Alyson said, after taking a deep breath.

Monica's eyes widened and brought her hand to her mouth. "No.. oh god.. "

"He didn't did he?" Alex said, with wide eyes, he was hating that he'd helped Miz try to come between Randy and Alyson at one point. He wanted to kick his ass.

"No, he didn't not really." Alyson shook her head.

"What do you mean not really?" Rodger raised a brow.

"He only got as far as to use his fingers..." Alyson sighed, biting her lip, she looked over to Randy and saw him close his eyes, shaking his head as his fist clinched tightly, she knew how much he hated thinking about what happened that night, how much it kill Randy he wasn't able to protect her from being kidnapped. "I was able to get my leg around and kick him, it gave me the chance to run to the door, but he caught up to me and smashed my face into the door and it knocked me out... when I came too, I saw Miz was arguing with Randy and I was able to hit him over the head... if Randy hadn't shown up there was no way I would of been able to fight him off."

"That son of a bitch.. he's in jail right?" Alex snarled.

"What about Samantha?... she needs to pay for her part in it." Monica added.

"Both are paying for it... they are both in jail." Alyson nodded.

"Thank god." Denise sighed.

"Look I'm fine now... Thanks to Randy, I'm okay.." Alyson kissed his arm, giving him a smile. "So I'm putting that behind me, besides we have something that out weighs that night by so much.." Alyson said, looking back to Randy who smiled down at her.

"What was that?.. it has to be something big." Denise questioned.

"It is.. it's Really Big." Alyson smiled.

Alyson looked over to Randy, who nodded and kissed her cheek before he spoke. "Well, I asked Alyson to marry me."

"And I said yes." Alyson smiled, holding out her hand to show off her ring, she loved showing it off.

"Oh my goodness.. " Denise walked over giving Alyson a hug. "The ring is absolutely beautiful... you sure have great taste in rings... and future wives." she added.

"That's for sure.. defiantly on the future wife fount." Randy smiled.

"Oh my goodness honey... I'm so shock, but I'm happy for you." Monica smiled, hugging her daughter, before turning to Randy giving him a hug, then pulling away and saying. "Both of you.. but you better make my daughter happy... and treat her right above anything else." She warned.

"I will, don't worry my life from now on is about being the best father and husband I can be." Randy smiled, over at Alyson. "Making her and our children happy is my number one priority."

Alyson smiled, looking up at Randy. "Randy makes me so happy... we are already a family, Me, Randy, Alanna, and our twins... but this marriage will make it official."

"Well, congrats sis... I'm happy for you, you seem really happy... you've got your twins, you guys have your new home.. which is sick by the way." Alex nodded . "And now you are getting married." Alex smiled, he had his problems with Randy at first of course but, he'd changed a lot going through rehab and therapy so he knew how wanting to change can do a lot for a person in changing their life.

Alyson smiled "Thanks Alex.. I'm happy we have your support on this." Alyson nodded. "We have set a date... it's 2 weeks from today... we are going to have it here, the ceremony will be outside under a tent and the reception will be in the basement... we are having it all decked out for the occasion."

"That's really soon.. don't you think?" Denise raised a brow.

"It might be soon... but Randy and I can't wait to be married.. I know that as long as I have my family and close friends I'll be happy... I don't want a big wedding, I want something more intimate, something that will be special for just us... as long as Randy shows up, I'm happy." Alyson smiled, and Randy kissed the top of her head.

"Well, I will be there... I can't wait to see my little girl walk down the aisle." Monica smiled.

"I'm ready to see someone make an honest woman of my sister." Alex laughed.

Alyson laughed and shook her head. "Real funny Alex."

"Well, your father and I will be there.. I'm sure the boys will be happy to see their sister married." Denise smiled.

"You and the boys can go if you want.. I for one will not be apart of this." Rodger shook his head.

"What?.. dad?" Alyson looked shocked, her mouth dropping open.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch my daughter make a mistake like this." Rodger hissed.

"What are you talking about dad?... you said you were okay with Randy and I getting back together." Alyson couldn't believe her father was doing this.

"I'm dealing with it... I don't think you should of given him another chance, I was dealing with it because I didn't want to push you away but I can't watch you do this..." Rodger shook his head. "And what are you think Alyson?... two weeks? in two weeks.. that doesn't give you a chance to even think about the consequences of your choice."

"Consequences?.. I love Randy... I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and our children." Alyson was still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Alyson.. what kind of a father would want their daughter to marry a man who has beat on her... who has made her cry time after time?... I get people change I really do but are willing to take a chance like that? because I sure as hell am not." Rodger spat. "And what is wrong with you Monica?... you were so against her getting back with him, you thought she was crazy for giving him another shot.. but now you are all for it?... it's a sad day when I'm the only one with any sense around here."

"I'm okay with it now.. because I want to see my daughter happy, and I can see how happy she is with Randy." Monica sighed "My daughters happiness is the only thing I care about."

"What about her safety?" Rodger snapped. "Does that mean nothing to you?... what about the fact that he couldn't protect her from a crazy man kidnapping her and trying to rape her?"

"That wasn't his fault." Alyson snapped. "Randy would of done anything to prevent that." Alyson spat.

"Well he didn't." Rodger sighed. "Alyson what has you so messed up you'd settle for a man who treats you like that?"

"Randy treats me like a queen... he is a wonderful man and an even better father.. and he's going to be an amazing husband." Alyson snapped. "I want you at my wedding but if you can't support us, then I don't want you anywhere near my wedding... I'm not letting anything stop me from having an amazing day.. I'm marrying Randy and that's all it is."

"So you say." Rodger spat. "I don't know what happened to you in the past that has you so screwed up... you guys don't have a normal relationship... it's not healthy." he added.

Alyson's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, biting her lip trying to fight back tears. "I-I'm not doing this.. I'm marrying Randy and that's final." Alyson spoke softly.

"Well, I can't watch that happen..." Rodger shook his head, walking out the door.

"Rodger." Denise sighed.

"Just a second." Randy sighed, chasing after Rodger.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

Randy caught up to Rodger. "Wait.. please listen to me.. hear me out." Randy sighed.

"Why should I?" Rodger snarled.

"Because I know you love your daughter.. and I love her too." Randy sighed, shaking his head. "I Love Alyson so much okay.. I know I don't deserve her, she is far to good for me.. but she loves me and she wants to be with me, she wants to marry me and raise our family together.. I've done things to hurt her in the past I'll admit that but I'm trying to make it up to her, I'm going to continue to make it up to her for the rest of my life, because I love her that much... I know Alyson wants you to be there at our wedding and I know she wants more then anything to have you walk her down the aisle.. she's wanted that since she was a little girl, she just wants her father in her life, she hasn't had you in her life and it's hurt her, before you came back in her life she used to cry sometimes wondering what she did to make it so her father didn't love her... I may have hurt her, I may have made her cry but I'm not the only one.. you've done that too, you've been the reason for her broken hear more then once.. I'm changing I'm trying to make it up to her for what I've done... don't you think this would be a good step in making it up to her?... because I know you aren't okay with being a reason she has cried..You don't even understand it do you?.. you are the person who has hurt her the most in her life, but she's too nice, and too sweet to tell you that, to let you know how much you've hurt her because she doesn't want to hurt you, or make you feel bad for the way you've made her feel about herself."

Rodger shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"You know how I know that?... because I'm a father.. I know it kills me anytime my little girl is upset with me, anytime I have to punish her for doing something wrong, and she gets upset with me and cries, I hate it, no father likes being the reason there are tears in their little girls eyes." Randy shook his head. "Listen.. I'm not telling you to welcome me with open arms.. I'm just asking for a chance, give me a chance to prove how much I love her... Alyson has given me a chance even after everything I've done.. Alyson wants you to be at our wedding, so please put aside your hatred for me and show up, walk her down the aisle.. support your daughter show her, she deserves a father in her life." Randy pleaded.

Rodger sighed, biting the inside of his cheek, turning around and walking away.

"Please just think about it." Randy yelled after him, shaking his head turning around and seeing Denise. "I tried.. I hope he comes through for Alyson.. it will kill her, if she doesn't have her father with her on her big day."

"I'll talk to him.. I'll do my best.. I know how much Alyson wants this." Denise smiled, before walking to the car getting in and taking off.

"I'm going to talk to my dad too... Alyson really wants him there." Alex nodded, before walking over to his mother car, getting in.

"Alyson says she's okay.. but I know she's not." Monica sighed. "Take care of her, I know she's hurt right now."

"I will.. don't worry." Randy nodded, watching Monica walk past him and get into her car and leaving also.

* * *

 **-Inside(Living Room)-**

Randy walked back inside shutting the door behind him, walking to the living room. Randy could tell, how much Alyson was hurting the second he laid eyes on her. Randy walked over to her, his arms wrapping around her. "Babe.." Randy pulled, away looking down at her.

"I'm fine.. I can already hear what you are going to say." Alyson sighed.

"You aren't okay.. babe I know it, I can see it in your eyes." Randy shook his head, running his hand through her hair, "I love you babe.. and I know you.. and I know how much what your father just did, and what your father just said hurt you."

"I just didn't except that from him... I thought it'd be Alex who had a problem with it.. not my father." Alyson shook her head, biting her lip as she looked to the ground hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes.

Randy placed her chin in-between his thumb and finger and brought her face up to look at him, wiping the tears that had fallen with his other hand, before leaning in to kiss her. "It's going to be okay.. " Randy said softly.

"All I wanted was for my family to support me... I thought my father of all people would accept you... he begged me to give him another chance, he said he wouldn't disappoint me again." Alyson shook her head, a few more tears falling from her eyes. "But he did it again... he doesn't even know he's the one who's hurt me the most in my life... the person who's hurt me the worse in my life is him... he's the one who made me feel like I wasn't good enough... who made me feel like I didn't deserve to be happy."

"I think he might.." Randy sighed.

"What?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I went out there to talk to him.. and I might of let him have it.. about disappointing you and hurting you." Randy shook his head.

"Why would you do that?" Alyson sighed.

"I can't stand to see you hurt.. I couldn't let him leave without trying to get my point across." Randy sighed. "I needed him to know I loved you, and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy.. I let him know how much you wanted his support how you want him to walk you down the aisle.. and how much you deserved to have the perfect day.. I might of laid into him a little bit, but when I saw the look on your face, when he was saying those things to you it killed me.. and I had to do something to try to help, to try to make things right."

Alyson looked up at him, closing her eyes shaking her head. "Is it so much to want my dads love?" Alyson said, her voice cracking more and more as she spoke. "I just want my dad to love me." Alyson shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

"Babe.. he loves you.. I know that." Randy wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. "He will come around eventually I know he will." Randy said, running his hand through her hair. "Maybe we should hold off on the wedding until he does... so he has the chance to walk you down the aisle."

Alyson pulled away "No.. I want to marry you.. as much as I want my father to be there on our big day.. I want to be your wife more." Alyson said, looking into his eyes. "I love you.. and I'm not letting anything get in the way of marrying you.. remember we agreed no matter what, we were getting married.. nothing and no one is going to stop me.."

Randy nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I know.." Randy sighed.

"I mean.. you still want to get married in two weeks don't you?" Alyson raised a brow.

"Yes.. oh god more then anything... I'd marry you tonight, I love you I just want you to be happy." Randy said, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "Don't ever think I don't want this.. but making you happy means everything to me babe.. you know that."

Alyson nodded, and smiled. "I love you so much Randy.. and like I said before as long as you show up to the wedding.. that's all I need for the perfect day is the man I love." Alyson smiled, her arms wrapping around his midsection. "I want my father there.. but if he doesn't show up.. then I'm still going to go through with it, nothing is stopping me from marrying you Randy... In 2 weeks I'm going to become Mrs. Orton.. come hell or high water." Alyson smiled, leaning into kiss him.

Randy smiled, his arms around her he wrapped them tighter leaning down and capturing her lips with his again, he loved this woman so much he couldn't wait until the day he is finally able to marry the woman of his dreams.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, next chapter will be the wedding, I hope you are all enjoying the story I'm thinking about maybe after the last chapter doing an epilogue just to let everyone know how everyone's life turns out and such, if you'd like to see that happen please let me know I think it might be fun to see what they are doing down the road. BTW I have been getting reviews some how they aren't showing up on the story reviews on the site but I am able to see and read them in my email, hopefully they get whatever is wrong with it worked out lol, but thanks for all the reviews, please leave a review I'd love to hear what your thoughts are on this chapter. Thanks as always you guys are amazing!**


	76. Chapter 76: Wedding Day!

_...Two Weeks Later(Night Before The Wedding)..._

 **-Randy and Alyson's House(Bedroom)-**

Alyson wrapped herself in Randy's arms, both still breathing heavily from their love making. Randy smiled leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "That was so amazing babe." Randy smiled, down at her.

"It sure was." Alyson smiled, looking up at him giving him a peck on the lips. "It always is."

"We've got 30 minutes left.. before I have to leave for the night." Randy sighed. "I still don't think we should have to spend the night apart from each other."

"The groom is not supposed to see the bride before the wedding... so you should really start getting ready.." Alyson said softly.

"I'm not liking the fact I have to sleep tonight without my arms around you." Randy sighed.

"I know.. but just think, the next time I sleep in your arms, I'll be your wife." Alyson smiled, looking up at Randy.

"That's the only good thing about this... " Randy growled.

"I can't wait to be your wife Randy." Alyson reached up and kissed him.

Randy smiled, pulling away. "I can't wait to make you my wife." Randy wrapped his arms around her tightly. Randy sighed, as he pulled the covers off of him and climbing out of the bed, grabbing his boxers and sweat pants slipping them on.

Alyson slipped out of bed, grabbing a pair of yoga pants and slipping them on, then grabbing a baggy sweat shirt, and throwing it on. Alyson smiled as she watched Randy put his shirt on and grab his bag he had packed for the night, throwing it over his shoulder. Randy looked over at her and sighed. Alyson walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. "It's just one night baby." Alyson said softly.

"I know.. I know." Randy sighed, leaning down and kissing her.

"Now.. you should go say goodbye to the kids before you leave." Alyson mentioned.

"You're right." Randy nodded.

* * *

 **-The Twins Room-**

Randy walked into the room of his twins, he smiled down at them, they were sound a sleep he placed a kiss on the end of his fingers then placed it on both of their foreheads. He walked out shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **-Alanna's Room-**

Randy walked into the room and smiled, down at his little girl. Alanna smiled up at her dad. "You are supposed to be sleeping little one." Randy smiled.

"I know.. but I'm too excited." Alanna sighed, sitting up. "Where are you going?" Alanna questioned noticing his bag on the ground by the door.

"Oh.. well it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride the day of the wedding.. so I'm going to stay some where else tonight.. so I don't see Alyson before the wedding." Randy explained.

"Oh.. that sucks." Alanna sighed. "But just for tonight right?"

"Yes.. just for tonight honey." Randy smiled.

"Good." Alanna nodded. "When do you have to leave?"

Randy looked at his watch and sighed, realizing he had less then 10 minutes left. "Right now... but I'll see you tomorrow.." Randy kissed the top of her head.

"Okay.. I love you daddy." Alanna smiled.

"I love you too sweetie." Randy smiled, standing up and walking over to the door shutting it behind him.

* * *

 **-Living Room-**

Alyson followed Randy down the stairs, watching him go over to the door, sighing he turned around to her. "Just for tonight baby." Alyson reminded him.

Randy let out a low growl and wrapped his arms around her. "I know.." Randy sighed, leaning down to kiss her. "I love you." Randy said softly.

"I love you too." Alyson smiled.

Randy picked up his bag and leaned down to kiss her once more before walking out the door. Alyson sighed, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

 _...Wedding Day..._

 **-Alyson and Randy's Bedroom(Bride Suite)-**

Alyson looked at herself in the mirror she sighed "What's wrong darling?" Monica questioned coming up behind her daughter.

"I just wish dad would of shown up." Alyson sighed.

"I know you do... but he'll come around someday.. you just have to give it time." Monica nodded.

"I know.." Alyson sighed. "I'm not going to let that ruin my day... "

"Good." Monica smiled, there was a knock on the door and Monica walked over opening it. "Hey." Monica smiled, at Brie, Nikki, and Nina.

"Hey.." Nikki smiled, all three of the women walking in.

"I can't believe my best friend is getting married.." Brie hugged Alyson.

"I just saw the twins and Alanna... they look adorable." Nikki smiled. "Alanna is all excited... she can't stop talking about being the flower girl."

"She is excited.. that's all she's been talking about for the last two weeks." Alyson laughed.

There was another knock on the door, and Monica opened it and smiled at Elaine and Becky holding the twins and Alanna next to them. "Alanna wanted to show her dress to Alyson." Becky smiled.

Alyson turned around and smiled at Alanna who looked adorable in her knee length ivory satin dress that had a floral lace skirt to it, and a sliver ribbon around it. "You look beautiful Alanna.." Alyson smiled.

"Thank you.." Alanna smiled. "Look Lainey and I almost match.." Alanna pointing to Lainey who had on an Ivory onezie, with a floral lace tutu around it, and a silver ribbon and a sliver ribbon headband on her head.

Alyson smiled. "Don't you look adorable little one." Alyson kissed her forehead, and turned to her son, "And you look so handsome." Alyson smiled, he looked so cute in his black suit pants, white button up shirt, and a silver waistcoat and a silver tie.

"He is going to be matching his daddy." Elaine smiled.

Alyson smiled and nodded, then looked at her watch. "My goodness... We've got less then two hours." Alyson took a deep breath. "I still don't have my hair done, or my make-up.. and not even my dress is on." Alyson sighed.

"It will be fine... that's why we are here.." Nina smiled.

* * *

 **-Guest Room(Groom Suite)-**

Randy was fixing his tie in the mirror, his father walked in and smiled. "Are you ready for this?" Bob smiled.

"More then you know." Randy smiled, looking back to his father.

There was a knock on the door, Bob walking over to open the door. He smiled at Elaine and Becky. "We finished getting the children ready." Elaine smiled, walking in with all three of the kids.

"Don't you look beautiful." Randy smiled at Alanna who ran over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy..." Alanna smiled. "Me and Lainey match." Alanna smiled, looking back at her baby sister.

"Look at you little girl... what a little beauty." Randy smiled down at his daughter. "And look at my handsome guy... matching daddy are we.." Randy smiled at his son.

* * *

 **-Alyson and Randy's Bedroom(Bride Suite)-**

Alyson smiled in the mirror, she had gotten her make-up and hair done, her hair was curled, and put into a large low, messy braided bun, that had sliver ribbon threaded through it. Alyson looked at herself in the mirror this time checking out her dress, she loved it , It was just what she'd always wanted, it was an ivory backless lace sweetheart neckline, that was forum fitting on the top but, and flows towards the bottom, she loved everything about this dress.

"You look so amazing.." Brie smiled

Alyson smiled back at Brie. Monica walked over to Alyson handing her a box. "What's this?" Alyson questioned.

"Open it." Monica smiled.

Alyson raised a brow and opened it her eyes widened. "I can't believe you kept this.." Alyson took out the little charm bracelet, she had forgot about it she'd had it since she was a little girl, it had only a few charms on it, because Alyson always thought less is more, she looked at the little bouquet flower charm, next to the heart and next to the heart was an infinity symbol. She always said when she found love and got married, she'd love that person forever, given the infinity symbol.

"Well, you left it at my place when you moved out... and I knew it'd be put to use some day." Monica smiled.

"That's the something old.. I've got the something new." Nikki smiled, handing over a new charm to put on the charm bracelet. "When your mom said she had the charm bracelet, I had the idea..." It was two little footprints both with the twins, birthdate on it.

"I love it." Alyson smiled.

"And you are supposed to get something borrowed from a happily married person.. well I thought you could use this.." Brie placed a sliver, flower pin in her hair.

"Then we've got something blue.." Nina smiled, handing over a pair of ivory color shoes, with light blue on the bottom. "Now you've got everything."

Alyson smiled, slipping the shoes on. "I can't believe it's almost time." Alyson smiled back at everyone.

* * *

 **-The Tent-**

Randy looked down the aisle and saw everyone was getting into their seats he started down, Randy started to walk and talk to people, he smiled at Stephanie and Hunter who were talking along with a couple people. "Glad you could make it." Randy smiled.

"Well, we wouldn't miss it for anything... we are so happy for you and Alyson.." Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks... I'm so ready for this." Randy smiled.

"You and Alyson belong together.. I can tell how happy you guys make each other." Hunter added. "You guy were right... you did keep it small... I excepted something huge."

"Alyson wanted it to be just close friends and family... she said it would be more special." Randy nodded.

"So she get her family to come?" Stephanie questioned.

"Except her father.." Randy sighed.

"Oh wow..." Stephanie shook her head. "She isn't letting that stop her?"

"No... she said she isn't letting anything or anyone get in her way.." Randy shrugged. "I just know she'd be so happy if her father would of agreed to come."

"He's going to regret that decision one day." Hunter shook his head.

"That's the truth." Stephanie nodded.

* * *

 **-Inside The House-**

Alyson was walking into the kitchen, ready to make her way outside to the tent. Brie, Nikki, and Nina had gone out to join everyone else in their seats. It was just Alyson, her mother, and Alex. "You ready?" Monica questioned.

"Yeah... I guess." Alyson sighed. "I just would feel a lot better if dad would of shown up.. I was thinking maybe he would of changed his mind but I saw Denise and the boys and he isn't with them."

They heard something behind them, and turned around. Alyson's eyes lit up when she saw her father walk through the kitchen door. "Dad.." Alyson smiled. "You showed up.."

"I did some thinking... and you are right.. this is your life, and I have to let you live your life." Rodger sighed. "I just want you to be happy... and if Randy makes you happy then I will support this."

Alyson smiled, and reached out to hug him. "Thank you... I'm so happy you are here."

"We will go get in our places..." Monica smiled, grabbing Alex and walking out the door.

Alyson smiled at her dad. "What made you change your mind?" She questioned.

"Randy... he made me realize I've hurt you so much in your life... it might not of been physical.. but it was emotional and sometimes that can be worse." Rodger sighed. "You have turned out to be such an amazing woman, and I'm so proud of you.. I know I wasn't the best father in the world, but I had to of done something right in my life to have two amazing children who gave me another chance to be their father.. even when I didn't deserve it.. I just want you to know... That I love you, and I'm beyond proud of you... I knew if I didn't show up today, and put aside my differences with Randy, it'd put a riff between us, and I don't want that I want to be apart of your life, and I want to be apart of my grandchildren's life from now on, I'm going to let you make your own decisions and trust you know what you are doing... no matter how hard it is."

Alyson smiled and threw her arms around him. "I've waited so long to hear that from you." Alyson smiled, pulling away.

Rodger smiled and took a step back looking at his daughter. "You look absolutely stunning..." Rodger smiled. "Are you ready to walk down that aisle?"

"Are you ready to give me away?" Alyson smiled.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." Rodger laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

 **-The Tent-**

Everyone was in their places, Randy took a deep breath looking to the side of him where his father was standing. "It's almost time.." Bob smiled.

"I can't wait." Randy smiled, looking back at the top of the aisle, when he heard the music start, he saw Nikki walking down the aisle with John, Nina was walking with Seth after them, and then Brie who was Alyson's matron of honor, walked down the aisle with Daniel. He smiled when he saw his little girl Alanna walking down the aisle spreading the rose petals on the ground. Then he saw Vaughn the youngest daughter of Hunter and Stephanie pulling the spray painted White and Sliver little wagon with The twins propped up on pillows, looking so adorable. Then he heard the traditional Here Comes The Bride, and his eyes went to the back of the tent, where he saw Alyson standing there, looking so beautiful, when her eyes locked with his it almost took his breath away he didn't believe she could get any more beautiful then she already was, but seeing her now he knew she had, saw Alyson look over next to her and Randy saw Rodger, he took a deep breath, so relieved that he had decided to come out and be apart of his daughter's wedding. Randy knew how much it meant to Alyson to have Rodger be apart of this day.

Alyson took a deep breath and looked to her father who nodded, and both started down the aisle. Alyson made it to the bottom, where the officiant asked. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

Rodger took a deep breath and smiled over at his daughter. "I.. her father do.." Rodger took Alyson's right hand, kissing her cheek before placing Alyson's hand in Randy's. "Take care of her." Rodger whispered to Randy.

"I will." Randy smiled, and help Alyson to the alter.

Randy and Alyson stood before the officiant both so ready for this.

"Thank you to the friends and family that are here today to celebrate the union of Alyson and Randall.  
This occasion not only marks the beginning of their marriage commitment together, but it is a commemoration of the love nurtured and shared between these two. Together, they embark today on a new life together, built on the foundations of trust, compassion, and mutual respect." The officiant smiled, out at everyone.

"Marriage is an ancient human tradition. The personal and social merits that accompany the bonds of marriage have led to its continued endurance and have paved the way for us to be standing here before God celebrating the union between these two people today." He went on.

"At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would invite the couple to share their vows. Alyson, would you please deliver yours first?" He looked over to Alyson, who smiled and nodded.

"Randy, I have loved you for so long... You have made me the happiest woman in the world, time after time... You are the most amazing man I've ever met, you are an amazing father, wonderful friend, and the kindest man I've ever known... I don't think you truly know how much you've changed my life, you are the first and only man who has ever made me feel, like I was worth loving, like I was worthy of being loved by another person, you made me love myself, something I didn't think I'd ever be able to do again... but you broke down all the walls I had put up, you made me see that under that gruff, tough exterior, is a kind, loving, and wonderful man... We've been through so much in our relationship, but we've made it through them, because of the love we share... the love you and I have is unbreakable... and now we have a family.. two beautiful little babies.. you were right there next to me sharing the happiest and scariest moment of my life, not many people can say they go into the hospital thinking they are bringing home a little boy and end up bringing home a little boy and a little girl.. I was so scared but you held my hand the whole time.. and we have Alanna, who came into my life after we started dating, but I feel like she's been apart of my life for so much longer, and I love her just as if she were my own, she might not be mine in birth, but in my heart she's my daughter... Randy I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you... I can't wait to grow old with you and raise our children together... I love you so much, and I want you to know how blessed I feel to have you in my life, for now.. and forever." Alyson smiled, as Randy reached out to wipe the few tears that had fallen.

"And now Randall, would you deliver your vows?" The officiant looked to Randy, who nodded and smiled.

"Alyson, where do I begin?... You came into my life when I was at such a low place... I was at a place where I didn't want to love... I didn't want to fall in love, but you, oh you changed all of that.. you made me fall for you.. and fall for you hard I did, I couldn't believe I had landed such and amazing and beautiful woman, who just so happened to have a beautiful and peaceful soul to match... I remember having to bug your best friend day after day.. until she finally gave in and gave me your number.. thank you by the way Brie.." Randy smiled at Brie, who laughed shaking her head. "It did take a while for me to get through to you.. but thankfully you gave me a chance and you opened up to me and finally let me love you... and you loved me, something I didn't think I'd feel again, I didn't think I'd feel love from another woman, but I did... You are such an amazing woman Alyson... I know we've had a rocky road but we made it, you were by my side through so much, you stood by my side when everyone else wasn't... and even when everyone around you was telling you not too.. you never gave up on me, and that's something I'm not used to... and because of that, I can promise you I'll never give up on you.. or our family... I've been so blessed to have a beautiful little girl Alanna... who instantly feel in love with you, and you were so great with her, you've always treated Alanna like she was your own, and that is something that means the world to me, to have someone who loves and will look after my daughter as if she was their own... and then we found out about our son... I was beyond excited, but then we found out during delivery we'd be bringing home not one but two little babies... we got our handsome little Ethan, and our beautiful little Lainey...you are such an amazing mother to all three of our children... and such an amazing woman, and girlfriend to me... you've done nothing but show me love and kindness... and I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.. and doing everything in my power to make sure you and our children.. have everything in this world that you could possibly want or need... I Love You More then I could ever put in to words... I know I will love you tomorrow even more then I love you today.. even though I used to think it was impossible.. I find that I love you more each day then the day before." Randy smiled, at his beautiful soon-to-be bride.

"Alyson and Randall please join hands." He smiled at both. "Alyson, do you take Randall as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by him side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

Alyson smiled. "I do."

"Randall, will you take Alyson as your cherished wife, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by her side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?"

Randy smiled. "I do."

"The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you've formed with your partner." Brie reached down to the twins, who were holding the rings and grabbed the boxes, handing them to the officiant.

The officiant handed Alyson Randy's ring. "Please repeat after me... I, Alyson, give you, Randall this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

Alyson slipped it on Randy finger. "I, Alyson, give you, Randall this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

The officiant handed Alyson's ring to Randy. "Randy will you repeat after me... I, Randall, give you, Alyson this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

Randy smiled, slipping the ring on Alyson's finger. "I, Randall, give you, Alyson this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me."

The officiant smiled "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone looked around to each other. Alyson and Randy also looked to the crowd not a person said a word, both Alyson and Randy breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alyson and Randall, by the power vested in me by the state of Missouri, I am pleased to pronounce you wife and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love Under the eyes of God." The efficient smiled "Randall... you may now kiss your bride."

Randy didn't need to hear another word he took Alyson in his arms and kissed her, Alyson putting her arms around his neck adding more depth to the kiss. Alyson and Randy both pulled away and smiled at everyone who was standing and cheering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now have the privilege of presenting to you Mr. and Mrs. Randall and Alyson Orton!" The officiate smiled and everyone kept cheering.

Alanna ran up to Alyson and Randy hugging them both.

* * *

 **-The Reception-**

Everyone was talking amongst themselves waiting for the newlyweds to show who where taking pictures with family, the kids, and then alone.. then they put the twins to bed. They heard the DJ come on the mic. "Now, may I please have your attention as we welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Randy and Alyson Orton! Please join me in congratulating the happy couple."

Everyone was cheering as Alyson and Randy came inside, holding hands. Everyone was coming up to them hugging them and congratulating them.

Alyson and Randy then make their way to the dance floor, and the DJ puts on _Amazed by Lonestar_ for their first dance, Alyson smiled as she remembered the first time, she'd played the song for Randy and he said, that was going to be their first dance at their wedding, of course Alyson thought he was crazy because they'd only been dating for a few months.

 _Every time our eyes meet_  
 _This feeling inside me_  
 _Is almost more than I can take_  
 _Baby when you touch me_  
 _I can feel how much you love me_  
 _And it just blows me away_  
 _I've never been this close to anyone or anything_  
 _I can hear your thoughts_  
 _I can see your dreams_

Alyson looked up to Randy her arms around his neck. "I've been waiting for this day.." Alyson smiled.

Randy leaned down and kissed her. "You and I both babe." he smiled.

 _I don't know how you do what you do_  
 _I'm so in love with you_  
 _It just keeps getting better_  
 _I wanna spend the rest of my life_  
 _With you by my side_  
 _Forever and ever_  
 _Every little thing that you do_  
 _Baby I'm amazed by you_

Alyson smiled, up at him unable to draw her eyes away from his, right at that moment she could of sworn the whole room disappeared and it was just Alyson and Randy.

 _The smell of your skin_  
 _The taste of your kiss_  
 _The way you whisper in the dark_  
 _Your hair all around me_  
 _Baby you surround me_  
 _You touch every place in my heart_  
 _Oh it feels like the first time every time_  
 _I wanna spend the whole night in your arms_

Randy leaned in and kissed her again, bringing his hand up to caress her face when doing so. Randy couldn't help but be so excited for this new beginning to this new phase in their life.

As the song went on, and they finished up the dance Alyson looked up to Randy and smiled as he kissed her forehead. They both got off the dance floor as they played a few more songs, and Alyson and Randy went around to mingle with people

* * *

Rodger walked over to Alyson and Randy. "It's about time for the father daughter dance." Rodger smiled.

"Great." Alyson smiled, taking Rodgers hand when he reached out for her, and followed him to the dance floor where the DJ announced the father daughter dance. to _I Loved Her First by Hartland_.

 _Look at the two of you dancing that way_  
 _Lost in the moment and each other's face_  
 _So much in love you're alone in this place_  
 _Like there's nobody else in the world_  
 _I was enough for her not long ago_  
 _I was her number one_  
 _She told me so_  
 _And she still means the world to me_  
 _Just so you know_  
 _So be careful when you hold my girl_  
 _Time changes everything_  
 _Life must go on_  
 _And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Alyson looked up to her father and smiled. "I never thought I'd get the chance to dance at my wedding with you." Alyson smiled. "This is even better then I used to dream of when I was a little girl... do you remember when I used to go on and on about finding price charming and he would sweep me off my feet.." Alyson laughed, she had been thinking a lot about when things where good between their parents, when they were good he was an amazing father who read stories to her, and taught her to ride her bike, but things changed when he changed but Alyson wanted to keep the good memories in the front of her mind.

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

"Yes... I remember trying to tell you life isn't a fairytale... but you didn't believe me.. you still swore your price charming , your knight in shining armor was out there and you'd find him some day... I'll find him daddy, don't worry and we will live happily ever after in our big castle... you used to tell me that." Rodger smiled. "And from the looks of it, you found him... and your big castle to boot." he laughed slightly.

 _How could that beautiful woman with you_  
 _Be the same freckle-faced kid that I knew_  
 _The one that I read all those fairy tales to?_  
 _And tucked into bed all those nights?_  
 _And I knew the first time I saw you with her_  
 _It was only a matter of time_

"I have found him dad... Randy is better then any price charming I could of ever dreamed of.." Alyson looked up at her father. "He's not just my price charming, he's the father of my children... and my husband now." Alyson looked over at Randy who was standing holding Alanna in his arms, who smiled back at her, Alanna waving at her. Alyson tilted her head to Randy, signaling for him to dance with his little girl.

 _But I loved her first and I held her first_  
 _And a place in my heart will always be hers_  
 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _And I prayed that she'd find you someday_  
 _But it's still hard to give her away_  
 _I loved her first_

Randy carried her to the middle of the dance floor, some what close to Alyson and Rodger, but still letting them have their moment. "Did you have a good time tonight?" Randy questioned.

"Such a good time daddy... " Alanna smiled. "Alyson looks so pretty doesn't she.. I can't wait tell I can get married so I can look pretty like her."

"Oh I'm sure you can wait a little while." Randy laughed, kissing her forehead.

Alyson smiled over at her husband who was dancing with Alanna, and seemed to be lost in conversation. "He is a really good father isn't he?" Rodger smiled.

"He's amazing... I know Alanna adores him.. and Ethan smiles every time he see's his daddy, I have a feeling he's going to want to be just like his daddy... and Lainey, she's already such a daddies girl, she just lights up anytime she's around her daddy." Alyson smiled.

"I'm really happy for you.. all I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, I want you to know that." Rodger said.

"I know dad... and I am... I'm beyond happy." Alyson smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek.

 _From the first breath she breathed_  
 _When she first smiled at me_  
 _I knew the love of a father runs deep_  
 _Someday you might know what I'm going through_  
 _When a miracle smiles up at you_  
 _I loved her first_

After the dance, Alyson looked over to see Alanna running over to her, she smiled when Alanna hugged her. "We had a daddy daughter dance just like you and your daddy." Alanna smiled.

"How great was that?" Alyson smiled, leaning down and hugging Alanna.

"Can I ask you something?" Alanna questioned.

"Sure.. of course." Alyson smiled, still knelt down face to face with Alanna.

"When you said I'm your daughter in your heart what did that mean?" Alanna questioned.

Alyson smiled. "It means...that even though I didn't give birth to you like I did Ethan and Lainey, but in my heart I feel like I did.. because I love you that much.. so in my heart it feels like you are."

Alanna smiled and hugged her. "I love you Alyson... and I am so happy daddy found you... and daddy loves you.. that way I could love you." Alanna smiled, when she pulled away. Alanna raised a brow when she saw the tears in Alyson's eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad.."

"I'm not sad... these are happy tears." Alyson smiled. "When something makes you really happy sometimes it makes you cry.."

"Is that how it is for grown ups?" Alanna raised a brow.

"Yes.." Alyson laughed.

"Being a grown up is weird.. I can wait to be a grown up.. it's easier being a kid." Alanna nodded.

Alyson stood up straight and looked up at Randy. "Well that's fine with us.. we want you to be a kid as long as you can."

It had been a wonderful reception, everyone had talked with everyone, they had good food, a great time dancing, with everyone. Alyson and Randy had such a wonderful time so did Alanna. "Okay everyone... we are going to show the happy couple off.." The DJ got on the mic, it was time for Randy and Alyson to leave, they were taking a few days to themselves while Elaine and Bob kept the kids giving Randy and Alyson a little time to have a honeymoon.

Everyone went outside and threw birdseed as they left and ran to the car, that had already been packed. Alyson and Randy both said their goodbyes to everyone and waved as they drove off.

* * *

 **-The Car-**

"Are you ready to do this Mrs. Orton?" Randy smirked over at Alyson.

"You bet I am Mr. Orton.." Alyson licked her lips and leaned in to kiss him. "I can't wait to get you to the hotel.. and have you all to myself." Alyson smiled over at Randy who griped the steering wheel tighter as she ran his fingers up his leg.

"Babe.. you are going to make me crash this car.. if your hand goes any further." Randy said, looking over to Alyson, who laughed.

"I'll behave... for now." Alyson smirked.

"I'm counting on it." Randy smirked back at her.

* * *

 **-Honeymoon Suite-**

Randy opened the door, telling Alyson to wait for just a second as he put the bags into the room, he then walked back kissing Alyson. "So I waited for this?" Alyson raised a brow, still in her wedding dress.

"No.. you waited for this." Randy said, and picked up Alyson carrying her bridal style into the suite. Walking over to the bed lying her down kissing her. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress.." Randy licked his lips, leaning down to kiss her but she put her finger in front of his lips.

"You are going to have to wait.. just a bit longer." Alyson smirked, as Randy let out a low growl. "It will be worth the wait.." Alyson smirked, climbing off the bed grabbing her bag and going into the restroom, shutting the door.

Randy walked over to the door trying it, and it was locked. "Really Alyson?" Randy growled.

"I know you too well." Alyson giggled, from behind the door.

Randy growled and sighed, walking over to the bed, and starting to undress his top half, he get his shirt unbuttoned when he hears the door unlock and turns around, his eyes light up when he sees his wife, standing in the doorway of the restroom.

Alyson smiled, over at Randy, she had taken her hair out, and let it flow still wavy curls, saw his eyes looking her up and down, licking his lips as he saw her in the special lingerie she had bought just for that night, it was a white lace top Corset Bustier with a satin ribbon and satin bottom half, and the panties where white and looked normal from the front and were connected by three strings on each side. "Come closer." Alyson smiled, turning around and he got a good view of the heart shaped back of the panties that had Mrs. Orton on the back in rhinestones. He licked his lips running his hands up from her ass to her waist. "You like?" Alyson smiled, turning around to face him.

Randy picked her up, carrying her to the bed. "What do you think?" He smirked, leaning down placing kisses from her lips, to her neck, and all the way down her body.

* * *

 _...After while..._

Randy rolled off Alyson he looked over at her, kissing her before compleately laying on his back. "Our first time making love as husband and wife..." Randy smiled, at her wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to her. "This has been the perfect day.. and now the perfect night."

"Our first time as Mr. and Mrs. Orton.. was even more amazing then I could of pictured." Alyson smiled, and then raised a brow when Randy started to move. "Where are you going?" Alyson questioned.

"I've got something for you... I want to give it to you now, before I forget.. and we get back into the wedding night festivities." Randy said, moving putting the covers off of him, and moving towards the suitcases.

Alyson whistled at him, as she watched his bare bottom walk across the room. "I like the view baby." Alyson smirked.

Randy laughed, shaking his head. "Is that all I'm to you?... a nice piece of ass?" Randy laughed, after grabbing something and making his way over to the bed climbing it.

"Oh no.. you are so much more.. but the fact that you have a nice ass.. helps things." Alyson smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "What's that?" Alyson questioned.

"Tickets.." Randy said handing her over the tickets letting her look at them.

"The Bahamas?" Alyson looked up to Randy.

"7 perfect days just you and me... on a beach." Randy smirked. "We leave tomorrow morning... You didn't think I'd marry you with out, giving you a proper honeymoon?"

"Really?" Alyson smiled, and Randy nodded. "What about the kids?"

"Mom and Dad are taking care of them... it's only a few days extra they can take care of the kids.." Randy smiled, his arms wrapping around her. "You and I are going to have some well deserved alone time."

Alyson smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be right now.."

"Is that right?" Randy smirked.

"Right here where I belong... In your arms." Alyson threw her arms around his neck adding more depth to the kiss, this had been the perfect day and night for her, she didn't think it could get any better then Randy showed her the tickets and it did, she knew she and Randy would have the most amazing life together.

* * *

 **A/N- So that's our last chapter, well kind of I'll have the epilogue up by tomorrow hopefully it's almost finished, I found myself while writing this chapter really wanting to know where everyone ends up, so be on the look out for that. Thanks everyone for all the reviews, I've loved reading them please don't forget to leave a review I'd love to hear what you thought of the wedding and everything else.**


	77. Chapter 77: Epilogue

_...5 Years Later...(Orlando, Florida)_

 **-Randy and Alyson's Home(Kitchen)-**

Alyson walked down the steps it was 6 am and she was headed to the kitchen beginning to get the kid's lunches packed for the day. Alyson felt arms around her and smiled. "Good morning." she smiled, turning around to see her husband.

"Good Morning.." Randy smiled, leaning in to kiss her. "Happy Anniversary." Randy smiled, his arms wrapping around her.

"Happy Anniversary..." Alyson smiled, leaning in to kiss him again. It had been 5 years and she was even more in love with this man then the day she married him.

"EWWW.." They looked around and see their beautiful 3 year old daughter Raychelle Kathrine Orton or RKO Version 2 as everyone calls her, because she is so much like her father all of their friends call her the female version of Randy Orton, covering her eyes standing in her my little pony PJ's. "Yucky mommy.. daddy."

Alyson laughed and shook her head watching Randy walk over to Raychelle or RayRay as she's called by her brother and sisters. "It's not yucky." Randy said, ruffling her hair picking her up.

"It is.." Raychelle stated.

Alyson walked over kissing her daughters forehead. "You are up early." Alyson said. "I told you we shouldn't of let her go to bed so early."

"I know.." Randy nodded. "But that's more mommy and daddy time for RayRay isn't it?" Randy smiled.

"Yay... Love daddy mommy time." Raychelle smiled, hugging her dads neck. "I'm Hungry."

"Mommy will make you something to eat.. what do you want?" Alyson questioned her.

"Panycakes." Raychelle said, and Alyson laughed knowing that would be what she wanted, it was her favorite food in the whole world.

"Coming right up.. How about you go get ready for head start while mommy makes you some pancakes." Alyson smiled, before giving Randy a peck on the cheek and walking over to the cabinet and grabbing a pan out putting it on the stove.

"Okay.." Raychelle jumped down and ran up the stairs.

"And what does daddy want?" Alyson questioned grabbing what she needed from the cupboard.

"Daddy wants mommy." Randy smirked, his arms wrapping around her from behind.

"Daddy will have to wait for that..." Alyson giggled as Randy began kissing on her neck.

Randy let out a low growl and sighed as he dropped his hands hearing the little footsteps of his youngest Raychelle. "Hey Princess.." Randy smiled, turning to Raychelle. "Whoa... mommy didn't pick that out did she?" Randy laughed, seeing her with a blue shirt with colorful Polk dots on it and a pink tutu with pink cowgirl boots.

"Nope... I did.." Raychelle smiled. "All by myself."

Alyson turned around and laughed seeing her daughter, she defiantly had her own sense of style. "Wow.. don't you look.. adorable." Alyson smiled, turning back around to finish plating Raychelle's pancakes, then walking over putting them on the table along with a glass of orange juice. "Come get your pancakes sweetie." Alyson smiled, watching Raychelle run to the table jumping on her chair.

"Yummy.." Raychelle smiled, picking up her fork.

Alyson smiled, walking over to Randy giving him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to go throw some clothes on." Alyson said, Randy nodding before she walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **-Lainey and Raychelle's Room-**

Alyson walked into the room, "Time to wake up sweetie." Alyson rubbed Lainey's back waking her.

"I'm tired." Lainey groaned rolling over putting the covers over head.

"You've got school little lady.. let's go." Alyson said, in a warning tone.

Lainey sighed, crawling out of bed. "Fine."

Alyson looked behind her and saw Raychelle walking in the room. "Hey sweetpea... Mommy wants you to wear this today... " Alyson took her a pair of black leggings a white shirt with a pink bow on it and handed it to her. "You can still wear your tutu and cowgirl boots if you want."

"Okay mommy." Raychelle smiled, taking the clothes from her mom.

* * *

 **-Ethan's Room-**

Randy walks into Ethan's room, turning on the light. "Come on buddy... time to get up.." Randy said, walking over to the bed.

"Already?" Ethan sighed.

"Yes.. already." Randy laughed, slightly. "Mommy has your clothes out for you... 10 minutes and breakfast will be ready." Randy said, before walking out the door.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

Alanna walked into the kitchen. "Good morning." Alanna smiled, walking over to give Alyson a hug.

"Morning sweetie... do you want anything to eat?" Alyson smiled.

"Some cereal..." Alanna said walking over to the table sitting down.

"Alright sweetie." Alyson smiled, grabbing Alanna's favorite cereal and fixing it up for her, handing it over to her.

"Morning sweetie." Randy smiled walking into the kitchen kissing Alanna on the top of the head.

"Morning daddy." Alanna smiled.

Randy looked behind him hearing the other kids running down the stairs. "Be careful... don't run.." Randy sighed, and then ran for the stairs followed by Alyson when they heard a scream. "What happened?" Randy knelled down to Lainey who was crying on the floor.

"Baba bumped into me.." Lainey cried.

Randy picked her up in his arms. "Oh gumdrop.." He kissed her forehead.

"Sorry.. it was an accident." Ethan said, coming off the stairs.

"That's why we tell you not to run on the stairs Ethan Randall." Alyson scolded, and turned to Lainey who was in Randy's arms. "Are you okay sweetie?"

Lainey nodded, wiping her tears "Yeah... but my leg hurts a little."

"Do you want us to take you to the doctor?" Randy questioned.

"No daddy.. I'm fine." Lainey said, putting her arms over Randy's neck laying her head on his shoulder.

"Okay sweetie." Randy said, rubbing her back.

* * *

 **-WWE Performance Center-**

Alyson walked into the training room, after Raychelle was born, Alyson was asked to become a Trainer at the WWE Performance Center that way she would be able to still work for the WWE, but she wanted to be more of an active mom in her children's lives, so when the WWE came to her with the chance to train the NXT superstars and Divas she and Randy both thought it was too good to pass up.

Alyson and Sarah Stock took a few of the newest females they were working with into a ring and started doing drills, after about an hour and a half they see another girl walk in. "Well, I'm glad you could grace us with your presence Jessa..." Alyson crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry.. I just had so much to do this morning I'm running behind... I've got some much on my plate.." Jessa sighed.

"Oh.. is that right?" Sarah raised a brow.

"I think if I can get up, make breakfast for my husband, four kids, and get 2 five year olds and a three year old dress and all of them and their 10 year old sister off to school and make it here on time, actually early... you can show your face on time..." Alyson shook her head. "If this is your dream... nothing would get in your way."

"It is.. I've just got other things I have to take care of... some of us don't have everything handed to us on a sliver platter." Jessa shrugged, and all the other girls looked at each other with wide eyes. "I don't have a husband's coat tails to ride."

"Well believe it or not I've worked for everything I've got... I've worked for, I got into this business with out my husband actually... I didn't get where I am because of him, I got here with him by my side there is a difference.. but you know what we aren't going to get into this" Alyson shook her head, looking at Sarah as if to say is this Bitch for real. "Because we are going to put all that sass you just showed into your drills, because all of you have added 20 more reps of each drill, I want you to practice your drops, I want you to hit the left side of the ropes run and hit the right side of the ropes and then when you are in the middle I want you to do a drop, imagine you are hitting a wall... Sarah." Alyson looked to Sarah.

"I'll demonstrate.." She hit the left rope, ran to the right ropes, and hit the middle dropping to the ground then right back up. "What do you say... 30 good?"

"That's great.. Jessa.. you are first." They all moved out of the way and Alyson pointing to the ropes.

"Great." Jessa sighed, and set up for the drill.

Alyson watched as she hit about 10 of them before getting tired and turning to Alyson. "Come on Jessa... you still have 20.. "

Jessa sighed and went back completing another 10 before looking back to Alyson almost out of breath.

"Let's go Jessa... this is your dream right?... you've got another 10 to go.." Alyson encouraged her.

Jessa sighed, and shook her head and continued finishing the last 10. "Great.. now you can go get a drink.." Alyson said. "Emily.. you are next."

Jessa nodded and dropped out of the ring and walked over to the cooler grabbing a bottle of water. Alyson whispered something to Sarah before climbing out of the ring and walking over to Jessa.

Jessa looked at Alyson "Why do you hate me?" Jessa questioned.

"I don't hate you... I just don't appreciate your mouth, you've got to learn how things are around here... showing disrespect to the people who are trying to help you succeed isn't going to get you anywhere.. Sarah and I constantly try to help you.. try to push you to make you a better person, a better wrestler and you don't show us respect, how much do you think we are going to take before we give up, and decide for you if you are going to make it in this company.." Alyson sighed. "This company doesn't want anyone who isn't going to represent this place wonderfully and put their best foot forward... showing up late, not showing up at all, and talking back and the lack of respect that's showing all of us you don't want this.."

"I do want it.. I just I don't know I feel since the first time I showed up, you guys have picked on me.." Jessa sighed.

"We aren't trying to pick on you.. we just see something in you.. that we want you to see it in yourself.. you really have a lot of potential.. and we want to help you realize that." Alyson said. "If we didn't see what we see in you... believe me, Sarah and I would not be wasting our time on you.. you'd already be gone by now... So I want you to start showing respect and putting in effort, or you aren't going to have a spot here... "

"Okay... I'll give it my all." Jessa nodded.

"Great." Alyson smiled. "Now.. let's get back in the ring."

Alyson went back to the ring watching the action, she looked to the side of her to see Seth and Nina walk in. "I'll be back." She whispered to Sarah, before climbing back out of the ring making her way over to Seth and Nina. "Hey, I didn't think I'd see you two newlyweds for a while." Alyson laughed, Seth and Nina had gotten married 3 weeks before and she hadn't seen much of either since the wedding.

"Well, Seth has to get back to work, so he's going to do some training here until he makes his return.." Nina smiled.

"Can't stay in honeymoon mode forever." Seth laughed

"I wouldn't say that.. we've been in honeymoon mode for 5 years now." Randy said, an arm wrapping around Alyson from behind kissing her cheek. Nina and Seth laughed as Alyson looked behind her smiling as he held up a bouquet of flowers. "Happy Anniversary." Randy smiled giving her a peck on the lips when she leaned in.

"Thanks baby." Alyson smiled, and smelled the flowers. "My favorite."

"Wow can you believe it's been 5 years?" Nina smiled.

"Yeah... I was wondering what took you guys so long to get married." Alyson looked at Seth and Nina.

"I was ready a long time ago... it's Nina who kept stalling." Seth looked to Nina.

"Hey you knew from the beginning I wasn't to keen on marriage." Nina shook her head.

"But he obviously changed your mind thankfully." Alyson smiled. "Who would of thought Nikki would of gotten John to marry her, before you and Seth walked down the aisle."

Seth laughed shaking his head as did Randy.

"He did." Nina smiled, leaning in and giving him a kiss. "So you guys got plans for your big day?"

"Yes... dinner for two, and mom and dad are keeping the kids for the night so we can have some grown up time." Randy said, his arm around her waist.

"I see... that will be nice." Nina smiled.

"Yeah... as much as I love the kids... it will be nice to have some time with out 4 kids running around." Alyson smiled. "Oh before I forget, tomorrow Brie and Daniel are bringing over Danny to play with Raychelle." Alyson looked to Randy, Danny was Brie and Daniel's little boy who was born just a few months before Raychelle, and they had become pretty good friends. Randy nodded and smiled.

"Who knows... maybe Raychelle and Danny could end up walking down the aisle some day... I mean their moms are best friends... wouldn't it be cute if they ended up falling in love?" Nina smiled,

"That would be cute." Alyson smiled.

"No it wouldn't." Randy shook his head, everyone laughing at him.

* * *

 **-Randy and Alyson Home(Living Room)-**

Alyson walked in, the twins and Alanna running in before her. Randy was sitting on the couch, helping Raychelle read a book. Randy noticed how Ethan ran straight up stairs without saying hi, that wasn't a good sign. Randy moved Raychelle off his lap and stood up walking over to Alyson who was putting the backpacks on the hooks. "What happened at school?" Randy questioned, giving Alyson a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, our children have had quite the day." Alyson said, turning around after hanging up the Alanna's bag on the hook.

"Oh, is that right?" Randy raised a brow, putting his arm around Alyson's shoulder as they walked to the couch, Alyson picking up Raychelle giving her a kiss on the forehead before sitting down. "What happened?"

"Well, Alanna was caught passing notes in class... " Alyson started, Randy sighing shaking his head. "She was warned once and got the note taken away, she then continued to pass another note so she has lunch detention tomorrow."

Randy sighed shaking his head. "I'll have to talk to her about that." Randy nodded.

"And Ethan thought it was okay to push another little kid off the slide at the playground during recess.." Alyson looked over to Randy putting Raychelle on the ground , so she could go play in the play room.

Randy shook his head. "I've told him about that... " He sighed.

"Well, the teacher talked to him about it... but she still wants us to talk to him about it also." Alyson said.

"Of course.. " Randy sighed. "Tell me at least Lainey didn't get in trouble."

"No... she was great at school." Alyson said.

"Thank goodness." Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"But when I pulled up to get them, I saw our little Lainey walking outside with a boy." Alyson said, and then watched Randy almost choke on his water he was taking a sip of.

"What?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yeah... she was holding his hand." Alyson said, moving to the side when he dropped his water out of his hand. "Randy.." Alyson grabbed it before it spilled all over the couch. "I guess they sit next to each other in the lunch room, and play together at recess, I asked her who he was and she said it was her boyfriend Ricky.."

"No... no she's too young to hold a boys hand.." Randy shook his head standing up. "She's too young for a boyfriend..."

"It was kind of cute actually... he walked her to the circle where we pick up the kids." Alyson smiled.

"There is nothing cute about some rotten boy holding my little girls hand." Randy scuffed. "My little girl doesn't need a boyfriend... as far as I'm concerned she doesn't need a friend of the male species at all."

Alyson shook her head and laughed. "They are five, it's not a big deal." Alyson stood up, walking over to Randy throwing her arms around his neck. "Lucky for you, we still have a while to worry about her sneaking out to meet boys... enjoy this part while it lasts."

Randy sighed, shaking his head. "I can't even think about that." Randy wrapped his arms around her. "I wish they wouldn't grow up so fast?" Randy sighed.

"You and I both baby." Alyson smiled, kissing him. "We should get started with our little talks don't you think?"

"What talks?" Raychelle questioned walking back from the play room. "The bad kid talks?"

"I guess you can say that." Randy laughed, picking up Raychelle. "Mommy and daddy are going to talk to your brother and sisters, so you are going to have to play in the room like a good girl okay?"

"Okay... I always good girl." Raychelle puts her little hands on her hips.

"You sure are princess... you stay that way." Randy kissed her forehead.

"I will." Raychelle smiled, giving her daddy a kiss on the cheek before jumping down and running to the play room.

Alyson smiled, grabbing Randy's hand "Let's go.."

* * *

 **-Alanna's Room-**

Alyson and Randy walked into Alanna's room, who was sitting on her bed playing on her lap top. "Alanna.. put the lap top away, we need to have a talk." Randy said, looking over to Alyson. Randy was never good at these talks, especially when it came to the girls, all they had to do was bat their little eyes, and pout their little lips and Randy was putty, but Alyson could keep him from caving.

"What about daddy?" Alanna looked up at Randy.

"I heard you got into trouble at school... you were passing notes in class?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes.. but Mrs. Thompson took the notes." Alanna sighed.

"When your teacher takes a note from you and tells you no more note passing why would you continue that?" Randy questioned.

"Because I had to talk to Amy about something and I couldn't text her, cause if I would and got caught I'd get my phone taken away." Alanna shrugged.

"So you know it was wrong and you still chose to do it?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I don't know." Alanna sighed.

"What was so important that you couldn't wait until after class?" Randy questioned.

"Well, Becca was saying that she didn't like Amy, because Lindsey said Amy didn't like Becca but Lindsey never said that." Alanna said. "I don't think Becca likes Amy though."

Randy sighed, shaking his head she wasn't even a teenager and was acting like a teenage girl already. "So, that was so important you had to get lunch detention at school?"

"Well, kinda.." Alanna shrugged.

"Well, if you think so... then maybe you should be grounded after school, starting now you have no laptop and no phone, until you get home from school Friday.." Randy said, looking to Alyson who nodded.

"But daddy.. that's two whole days.." Alanna scuffed.

"You'll live." Randy sighed.

"Daddy.." Alanna whined, pouting her lip.

Alyson shook her head, placing her hand on Randy's shoulder, he looked back at her and she gave him the look and he nodded. "This is how it's going to be... you can't think it's okay to get in trouble at school.. now hand over your phone." Randy put his hand out.

Alanna sighed, and stomped over to Randy handing him her phone. "Here."

"Laptop too.." Alyson reminded.

Alanna walked back over grabbing the laptop and handing it to her.

"Now... if you get bored.. you can write a note, since you find it so fun." Randy said, before walking out followed by Alyson.

* * *

 **-Lainey and Raychelle's Room-**

Alyson and Randy walked the room to talk to Lainey who was sitting on the floor, looking at something. "What's that sweet heart?" Alyson questioned.

"It's a card... from school." Lainey smiled, standing up showing it to her parents.

Alyson took it and smiled, it had little hearts and what looked like bugs on it, she showed it to Randy. "Who made it?" Alyson questioned.

"My boyfriend." Lainey smiled. "Ricky."

"Your what?" Randy raised a brow.

"Ricky he's my boyfriend." Lainey smiled.

"Oh, no he's not... you are too young to have a boyfriend.." Randy shook his head, putting the card on the table. "He can be your friend.."

"He said when you like a boy they have to be your boyfriend.." Lainey said.

"No that's not how it goes... you can like a boy and not be boyfriend and girlfriend... to be boyfriend and girlfriend you have to be a grown up... and you aren't going to be a grown up until you are 25.." Randy said. "So, no more boyfriend talk okay?... he's your friend."

"Okay, so does that mean we can't hold hands?" Lainey questioned.

"Yes... that's exactly what it means sweetie.. the only boys hand you can hold is daddy's." Randy stated.

"No hugging either?" Lainey looked up.

Randy almost fainted. "No.. absolutely NO hugging... you haven't hugged him have you?" Randy raised a brow.

"No... he said he was going to hug me but mommy came and picked me up." Lainey said.

"Good thing for that." Randy sighed. "If a boy tries to hug you... you kick him in the knees.. got it?"

"Randy.." Alyson scolded. "No... you don't kick him, you just tell him no... okay."

"Okay mommy." Lainey smiled.

* * *

 **-Ethan's Room-**

Ethan was in his room playing with his action figures when Alyson and Randy walked into the room, Alyson walked over sitting on the bed, behind Ethan while Randy stood in front of him. "I heard you go into trouble at school..." Randy said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah.." Ethan stood up putting his toys down. "On the playground."

"Why did you push that boy off the slide?... you could of hurt him." Randy said.

"Because I wanted to slide down slide, and he was in my way." Ethan sighed.

"This isn't the first time you've done this... you know you are not supposed to put your hands on another person, you know better then to do that." Randy scolded. "You can't push someone just because they are in your way... and you know that, so you are going to bed early tonight, you've got 7:00 bed time... and there is no tv after dinner either, you can stay in here and write a note telling the boy you are sorry for pushing him, and you will give it to him tomorrow."

Ethan turned to his mom pouting. "Mommy." Ethan pouted, going over to sit on her lap and lay his head on her shoulder. "Daddy's not fair." Ethan whined.

Alyson looked over to Randy, he may of been putty when it came to the girls, but when it came to Ethan, Alyson was a big push over, Ethan was a mommy's boy and Alyson couldn't say no to him. Alyson gave him a look as if to say isn't that a little harsh.

Randy shook his head, crossing his arms again giving her a look back.

"Daddy is right... you can't do naughty things like that... when you act naughty you have to get in trouble." Alyson stood up, patting his head.

"Daddy made you mean." Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and plopped down on the bed, pouting.

"Ethan.." Alyson sighed.

Ethan scuffed and turned away from her. "I'm not talking to you... not until I get nice mommy back."

Alyson's eyes widened, and Randy took her hand leading her out of the room, knowing Ethan was trying to put a guilt trip on her.

* * *

 **-Hallway-**

Randy shut the door, and turned to Alyson. "Babe.." Randy sighed.

"I'm mean mommy now." Alyson pouted herself.

"You are not.." Randy kissed her forehead. "He'll get over it babe.. don't worry."

"I hope so.. I don't like being the mean one.." Alyson shook her head.

"He's five, anyone who doesn't give him what he wants is going to be the mean one." Randy said, taking her hand leading her down stairs.

* * *

 **-Kitchen-**

Alyson looked over at Randy who was walking in with the kids, she had fixed dinner for the kids, so they'd be fed by the time Elaine and Bob came to watch them. "Dinner's ready." Alyson said before putting the last glass of juice on the table.

The girls went ahead, while Randy kept Ethan next to him. "What daddy?" Ethan looked up at his daddy.

"When you yelled at mommy earlier... you hurt mommy's feelings." Randy knelt down to him.

"I did?" Ethan looked shocked.

"When you say mean things, or call names it hurts people... when people call you things you don't like does it hurt you?" Randy raised a brow.

"Yes.." Ethan nodded.

"Well don't you think it hurts mommy?" Randy questioned.

"I didn't mean too.." Ethan sighed.

"Well, I think you should go apologize to mommy like a big boy." Randy looked over at Alyson who was cutting up Raychelle's food for her.

"Okay daddy." Ethan nodded, and started over towards Alyson.

Alyson turned around moving Ethan's chair out for him. "Here sweetie." Alyson said softly.

"Mommy.. I'm sorry." Ethan looked up to his mom.

"Huh?" Alyson raised a brow.

"I'm sorry for saying you're a mean mommy." Ethan said. "You're not a mean mommy... you're the best mommy."

Alyson smiled, kneeling down and kissing his forehead. "It's okay sweetie boy." Alyson ruffled his hair. "Go eat your food."

"Okay.. I love you mommy." Ethan smiled, and hugged his mom.

"I love you too sweetie." Alyson smiled, patting his back and helping him onto the chair, pushing it in afterwards.

Alyson smiled, as she walked over to Randy. "Thank you baby." Alyson leaned in and kissed him.

"I know you aren't used to being the bad guy... " Randy smiled, and looked at his watch. "We should be getting ready... I'll get ready first and then you can go after me."

"Okay baby." Alyson smiled, leaning in to kiss him then watched him walk upstairs.

Alyson walked back over to the table, sitting next to Raychelle, watching the kids eat. "You aren't eating with us mommy?" Lainey questioned.

"Nope... mommy and daddy are going to go out and have some grown up time.." Alyson said.

"Are we having a babysitter?" Alanna questioned.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a babysitter for you guys.. especially after you and your little sister Lainey cut the last babysitters hair, and then locked her outside." Alyson shook her head. "Or the time Raychelle threw one of their purses in the pool, and her shoes in the neighbors yard, while they were on vacation, and let her climb in the yard and didn't warn her about the German Shepard..."

Alanna laughed. "That was pretty funny... Izzy tore the bottom of her pants."

"That wasn't funny." Alyson shook her head.

"I really didn't like her... she was always talking to her friends on the phone about how cute and hot daddy was.. and how she'd break her off a piece.. I googled that and it's not good do you know what that means?" Alanna looked up.

"I know what it means..." Alyson shook her head, she knew she didn't like that girl.

"Oh and Amber said daddy has a cute butt." Lainey said.

"Well then." Alyson shook her head, cross off Amber of the list of babysitters, they have maybe 2 other people who still agree to watch the kids, and that they trust. "Grandma and Grandpa Orton are coming to watch you guys."

"YAY.." Raychelle smiled.

Randy walked back down the stairs and smiled. "You can go get ready babe." Randy smiled.

Alyson walked over to Randy who was standing in the door way. "You look hot baby." Alyson kissed him. "No wonder all the babysitters want a piece.."

"What?" Randy raised a brow.

"Alanna was just telling me why she and her siblings chase off babysitters... they only do that to the ones who are mean... or talk about how cute and hot you are, and how they want to break a piece off.. " Alyson shook her head. "Alanna looked it up, I'm thinking we need to look at the parental controls on her laptop.." Alyson added

"I think so.." Randy shook his head. "So they think I'm hot?" Randy smirked.

"And you've got a cute butt also." Alyson said, and peeked around. "Amber was right about that." Alyson smirked.

"Well, thank you." Randy winked at her. "Who knew, my wife has a jealous side."

"Oh, I'm not the only one... you are the one who fired the last two pool boys I hired.." Alyson put her hands on her hips.

"Well, one guy I don't think he knew what he was doing.. and the other guy would ogle while you were sun bathing... I watched him for 5 minutes straight he didn't take his eye off you." Randy said and Alyson laughed. "So from now on... now young guys, who want to have their shirts off every chance they get.. and who want to flex in front of my wife.. "

"So that's why you hired the 50 year old with the pudgy belly?" Alyson laughed.

"Pretty much." Randy nodded. "The only one I'm okay with checking out your body is me." Randy smirked and leaned in too kiss her.

"I guess I understand where you are coming from... " Alyson nodded. "I'm going to get ready... make sure Raychelle is eating her veggies.. last night she tried to scoop them on the floor."

"I will." Randy nodded, then watch Alyson go up the stairs.

* * *

 _...A While Later_

Randy was talking to his parents and the kids when he saw Alyson walk down the stairs, wearing a Long sleeve knee-length backless blue lace bodycon dress, her hair down and straightened. Alyson smiled at Randy who was licking his lips at her. "Mommy looks pretty." Ethan smiled, running over to his mom and giving her a hug.

"Thank sweetie." Alyson smiled, patting his head.

Lainey ran over to her mom giving her a hug, followed by her dad. Raychelle ran down the stairs, jumping into her moms arms. "You won't read story tonight..." Raychelle pouted.

"Grandma is going to read it to you tonight sweetie." Alyson said, softly.

Raychelle sighed and nodded. "Okay... still want you."

"I know sweet pea." Alyson kissed her forehead.

Alanna came down the stairs, and hugged her dad followed by Alyson. "You guys have fun." Alanna smiled.

"We will." Randy smiled, moving next to Alyson taking Raychelle from her arms, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You guys be good for grandma and grandpa." Randy said, putting Raychelle down.

"We will." Alanna nodded.

"Remember... you've got a 7:00 bedtime." Randy reminded Ethan. "You've got about 15 minutes make sure you finished writing that letter to the boy... and show it to grandma or grandpa.."

"Okay.." Ethan sighed.

Alyson leaned down to Ethan that was pouting, "Remember it's just for tonight, be good and do what grandma and grandpa say and tomorrow it's back to regular bedtime." Alyson kissed his forehead.

"I know mommy." Ethan sighed, hugging her neck.

"It's time babe." Randy said.

"Alright." Alyson stood up and walked over to Randy, who took her hand.

* * *

 **-The Restaurant-**

Randy pulled out Alyson's chair for her allowing her to sit before scooting it in for her. Alyson smiled over the table at Randy as he sat down. "I'm so glad we have some alone time... just us." Randy smiled.

Alyson nodded. "Yeah... no little feet running around." Alyson smiled.

Randy smiled as the waiter walked over to the table and asked if they'd like anything to drink, Randy ordered a glass of white wine and Alyson a glass of ice tea with a slice of lemon, he walked off. "So, how was work?" Randy questioned.

"It's okay... I think I'm finally getting through to Jessa, I was beginning to think I'd never get through to her... hopefully she'll start really putting her best foot forward, she has a lot of talent." Alyson sighed. "She just excepted to come to performance center and be put straight on tv... and that's not how it works."

"Sometimes people think they can get by on their looks, and raw talent.. but it takes a lot of hard work to get to the top... and you don't always have a smooth ride to the top." Randy nodded.

"I've told her that..." Alyson said, smiling at the waiter as he brought over the drinks and took their orders. "So... I know you said you were meeting with Hunter today.. how did that go?" Alyson questioned.

"It went okay I guess." Randy nodded, taking a sip of his wine.

"Yeah... so, I know they were talking about another contract." Alyson said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes they were.. but I told them we've been talking and I wanted to be around more, be a more of an active father.." Randy said.

"What did they say about that?" Alyson questioned.

"He understands, so we came to an agreement... something that will help me be more active in our childrens lives... so I told him I'd talk to you about it before I would make a final decision, but I think it's a great idea." Randy said softly.

"What is it?" Alyson raised a brow.

"He wants me, finish out the last 8 months of this contract, and then sign another two year as an active superstar... and they will start to transision me out... let me pass the torch I guess you can say to the younger up and coming superstars on the roster, I'll be doing Raw and Smackdown... and the pay per views and I'll only have to do one or two house shows a month... so I'll be home so much more, " Randy said, smiling as the food came.

"That sounds like a good plan... I know the kids will be so happy to have you home more." Alyson smiled. "And I know I will." She smirked.

Randy laughed and nodded. "And after my two year contract is up... they want me to sign a trainers contract... they want me to become a trainer at the performance center... that way I still have my foot in the business, you know how hard it'd be for me to compleately walk away from Wrestling." Randy said. "I'll be able to be around all the time... what do you think?..."

"I think it's wonderful Randy... I know it will be so good for you to be around for the kids on a daily basis... I mean, the kids are growing up so fast... I know you feel you miss out on so much already, this two year contract will mean you are home so much more... and then when you are a trainer... you will be home all the time, I know the kids will absolutely love that." Alyson smiled. "So I think you should go for it."

"I was hoping you'd think that was a good idea." Randy smiled, pulling a box out of his pocket handing it to her. "Happy Anniversary." Randy smiled.

Alyson smiled, opening it and seeing the stunning Crossover Five-Row Cuff Bracelets with Diamonds. "It's beautiful baby... I love it." Alyson slipped it on, before standing up partly and leaning over the table giving him a kiss.

Randy smiled, kissed her back. "I'm glad you like it babe..." Randy smiled, sitting back in his chair.

"Can you believe it's been 5 years?... who would of thought in five years, we'd of moved to Florida, had another perfect little girl." Alyson smiled, and dug into her purse and grabbed something out handing him it to him, it was a little box when he opened it she saw his face light up, and she knew he'd seen it, the ultrasound. "And another little boy on the way."

"Oh my goodness." Randy smiled, looking down at the ultra sound. "Wait how far along are you?" Randy questioned.

"12 weeks, 6 days... " Alyson smiled.

"How did you not know?" Randy shook his head.

"I was still having what I thought were periods... " Alyson said softly. "I only went in to have my yearly physical for work and they did some blood work and found out I was pregnant... when they did the ultra sound you can guess how surprised I was when he told me I was almost 13 weeks along... and even more surprised when he told me he could already tell the sex of the baby... "

"When did you find out?" Randy raised a brow.

"After you left I was talking to Stephanie and she told me I should go do my physical today... so I left early and went to the doctors, before I went to get the kids." Alyson said softly. "Stephanie does know.. because they had to put it in my physical... she said I could still do the training... I just couldn't be doing any of the moves... "

Randy smiled. "I can't believe it.. we are going to have another baby... finally another boy." Randy smiled

"So I take it you are happy?" Alyson smiled.

"Beyond happy." Randy stood up walking over to her, leaning down and kissing her. "I told you I wanted a house full of kids." Randy smirked.

"Well looks like that's happening." Alyson laughed. "My goodness... you are going to be a father of 5 kids."

"I'd be okay with 6 or 7 also." Randy smirked.

"Oh no... after this kid I think we are shutting down the baby factory.." Alyson laughed.

"Alright.. I guess 5 is good enough." Randy smiled and kissed her again. "I have to say, you gave me the best Anniversary Gift I could of asked for." Randy was so happy he loved being a father and husband more then anything, and now he was going to have another little bundle of joy, a little boy.

Alyson smiled, as she looked across the table at Randy as he sat back down, he was so happy, she defiantly didn't expect to be walking out of the physical knowing she was pregnant let alone almost 13 weeks pregnant with a little boy. Alyson was so happy she loved being a mother and she always did want another little boy, she couldn't wait until Randy and her welcomed the little boy into their family.

* * *

 **A/N- There it is, the final, final chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter, and the story as a whole. I enjoyed listening to all the feedback, I loved writing this story I have to say this turned out to be one of my favorites that I've written, thanks for all the support you guys rock, I'm also adding a poll, to see what should be the next superstar to write a fic about, I have another story that's going to be coming to an end in the next couple weeks, so I'm going to start thinking of new ideas for a new story. Thanks everyone you rock.**


End file.
